


The Adventures of Beatrice Flynn the Robot Girl

by 93PenguinImperator



Series: The Beatrice Flynn Series. [1]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon), Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Pinocchio Fusion, Christmas Special, Clones, Cute robot, Fantasy, Gargoyles, Gen, Multi, Other, Pinochhio Syndrome, Robot Feels, Robot Superhero, Robot Superheroes, Robot children, Robot in Therapy, Robot werewolf, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Science Fiction, Superhero Robot, Superheroes, Teenage Robot, Therapy, Time Travel, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Robot, Werewolves, Work In Progress, cloning, cute robot girl, robot girl, robot teenagers, teenage robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 79,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93PenguinImperator/pseuds/93PenguinImperator
Summary: Beatrice Flynn is like other girls... except that she's a highly advanced robot and super-heroine, and prone to anxiety and insecure that she isn't a fully flesh and blood Human being. Also, her father and creator is Phineas Flynn... so yeah, that's a lot on anyone's plate.But with the help of her friends and her family. She'll manage against alien warlords, the pressures of growing up, and the horrors of a hostile and maddening universe.Please read, review, comment, subscribe or whatever, and enjoy.





	1. A Robot Girl in Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Beatrice Flynn is not my character, she belongs to this person: https://sketcherida.deviantart.com/
> 
> I really liked the concept behind Bea, and have been intermittently making short stories around her ever since I found her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice Flynn attends her first therapy session.

"Doctor Metro, your 1:00 is here and ready for you." A feminine voice said over an intercom to the aging psychiatrist.

"Very well, show her in." He said, several seconds later a young lady entered the office, she wore a sleeveless turtle-neck sweater with a computer chip wiring pattern on the left side, a green skirt, some manner of a blue band running across her midriff, and seemed to wear knee-high socks with blue shoes.

"Thank you for seeing me doctor, I really could use someone to talk to." She said solemnly as she lay down on the big leather couch.

"I can imagine, so... you’re a robot, Beatrice." The psychiatrist said to her.

"Really, what gave it away?" Beatrice said sarcastically.

"Well, you do have visible joints on your arms and legs." Dr. Metro pointed out.

"And I've got blue hair," Beatrice added.

"That to, so anyway tell me a little bit about yourself." Dr. Metro said.

"Where to start though? My parents are Phineas and Isabella Flynn; I was created by my father when my mother had some sort of problem with her pregnancy, so to cheer her up dad created me." Beatrice explained.

"I see, now I must ask, why did your father name you, Beatrice?" Dr. Metro asked.

"Well from what dad told me, it's actually derived from my real name Bea, as I understand it he wanted to give me a proper human name," Beatrice explained.

"I see, does your name mean anything?" Dr. Metro asked.

"I understand what it means 'voyager through life' or blessed in Latin."

"Your shortened name Ms. Flynn." Dr. Metro said.

"Oh that, it's an acronym that means 'Botanically' 'Energized' 'Auto-Organism'," Beatrice explained.

"I see... and what does that mean?" Dr. Metro asked.

"Well from what dad told me when I asked him, he created me using some biological material from both him and mom to create techno-organic nanobots, then he used some kind of highly dangerous quantum power-source to manipulate the nanobots to rapidly grow into a full-sized human being, the whole process turned out a fully sentient robot capable of doing almost anything a normal human can do and a few abilities unique to me as a robot. Did any of that make any sense to you doc?" Bea asked.

"Uh... not really no." Dr. Metro admitted.

"Well, neither did I," Bea said.

"Well anyway, I understand that you recently ran away from home, why did you do that?" Dr. Metro asked.

"Well... it's like this, after a while the doctor’s cured mom of her pregnancy problem. They were both so excited that they were going to have a real child, I was nervous because I thought that meant that they wouldn't pay attention, or even want me anymore. And when the baby did come I was right, mom and dad seemed to ignore me outright, and I thought eventually they would disable me. But I wanted to live; I'm just barely a half year old! So I planned to run away from home to try to avoid that fate." Bea explained, in a mild panicked tone.

"I see, what made you think that your parents would disable you?" Dr. Metro asked.

"Well... I thought I was obsolete to them, I mean they had another daughter and mom was okay so what was the point in having me around? So anyway, one night I ran away with my backpack filled with about every bit of supplies I needed... and then when I found a lone rooftop to rest on the outskirts of Danville, I heard a cooing noise coming from my backpack. I opened it, and found my baby sister had snuck into it." Beatrice said, visibly upset.

   "Really?" Dr. Metro asked.

"Yeah, word of advice doc, don't ever leave any sort of carrying case unguarded. That just begs for small children or animals to climb into it without your noticing." Bea explained.

"I see, so what did you do when you discovered that your sister smuggled herself with you?" Dr. Metro asked.

"Well, at first I thought to just return her home, but by the time I found out it was already morning and I was afraid of what mom and dad would say about me running away and apparently kidnapping my sister. I was afraid that they'd just disable me as soon as ask questions about what has happened." Bea explained.

"I see, what happened after that?" Dr. Metro asked.

"Well... I can't really tell you much about," Bea said unsure, "for some reason there are gaps in my memory over the course of about two weeks I think, the only thing I really can remember is, time-traveling alien lizards were involved at some point, and I think I may have met some guy… in a time-traveling phone booth for some weird reason, and I think I saw that giant boar wearing lederhosen that can only say baklava that everyone has seen around town for the last few months. The only thing I really can remember is that I was trying to do my best to take care of my sister, I loathed her of course, but I thought that at the very least I could get back into my parent's good graces." Bea explained.

"I see..." Dr. Metro said, unsure about Bea's claim about the time-traveling phone booth.

"Anyway, what happened when you returned home?" He asked.

"Well... it was the strangest thing to me, at first I was afraid that mom and dad were going to yell at me for running away like I did. But instead, they looked happy, even elated to see me, and gave me an absolutely huge hug and said that they glad that I was okay and that they were worried sick about us." Beatrice said.

   "I see, so in a nutshell, you were just jealous of all the attention your sister was receiving and thought that your parents didn't love you anymore." Dr. Metro said.

"That... that actually makes sense, how'd you guess?" Bea asked.

"I get patients like that about every other week, in fact just this morning I had a young boy who had a similar... actually I don't think I should tell you any more about that."  Dr. Metro said.

"Doctor-patient confidentiality?" Bea asked.

"And he was a very disturbing little man, to begin with. Anyway, my point is that just because you now have sibling, doesn't mean that your parents don't love you anymore, it takes a lot of effort to take care of a newborn baby. Besides that, from what you told me it sounds like your parents love you greatly." Dr. Metro said.

"Really? You think so?" Bea asked.

"I know so, well your time is up, your parents could only afford a fifteen-minute session for you.” Dr. Metro said.

“Wait, does that mean I’m cured?” Bea asked.

“Oh heavens no! You can’t just cure yourself of insecurities like that with just a short conversation.” Dr. Metro explained.

“Well, how long should it take?” Bea asked anxiously.

“Well that would all depend on a simple factor, we just have boring conversations as opposed to just trying to help you overcome psychological neurosis.” Dr. Metro explained.

“Now please, let yourself out, I’ll see you in about two weeks for your next scheduled appointment.” Dr. Metro said, and Bea did just that and left his office, and found her mother reading a magazine.

“Man, the Fireside Girls have really gone downhill since I was a kid,” Isabella said.

“Mom, I’m done,” Bea said to her.

“What? Man time flies by.” Isabella said looking at her watch. The two then exited the building and drove off back home. Isabella couldn’t help but notice that her daughter still looked depressed.

“Beatrice, sweaty, your father and I aren’t mad at you for running away. We were worried about you.” Isabella said trying to be supportive to her.

“I… I know it’s just… I really missed hanging out with you guys. But ever since you got better I thought that you didn’t want me around anymore.” Bea said.

“What? Beatrice, your father and I love you; we’d never want you out of our lives.” Isabella said.

“But I’m just a robot-”

“Stop right there young lady,” Isabella said sternly. “You’re not just a robot; it’s true that you are one but that does not define who you are. You’re Beatrice Flynn, and I know that you haven’t done much but you are so much more capable then you think you are.” She said in a supportive tone.

“You really think so?” Bea asked apprehensively.

“I know so, what’s more, your- WHAT THE?!” Isabella said as she slammed her foot on the brake peddle.

“What’s wrong? Why are we stopping?” Bea asked surprised, she looked up to see the giant lederhosen-clad boar standing the middle of the road.

“BAKLAVA.” The anthropomorphic pig bellowed.

“Road hog.” Bea could only look at her mother in confusion. “That pun was inevitable sweaty,” Isabella said.

“Just let me take a crack at it, it should only take a moment,” Bea said as she got out of the car.

“Be careful honey, that pig is huge!” Isabella said.

“BAKLAV-” Said the boar as Bea grabbed the boar by the tail and swung it around and up into the sky.

“Now what were you going to say before he popped up mom?” Bea said as her mother drove on.

“Well, your father and I thought that maybe you could start up high school soon, and before you say anything, yes I know that you can access information at will off of the internet, but it could be a good opportunity to make friends,” Isabella said.

“Why not? If I can survive for two weeks by myself with a baby, I think I can go through that, how bad could it be?”


	2. Beatrice Flynn: The Origin Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas creates his latest and perhaps greatest invention... his daughter.

   Phineas Flynn worked tirelessly in his basement, looking over a computer panel on a large white device about the size of a car. He had been looking over what he had called the 'Quantum Android Forge,' for weeks since his wife Isabella had been diagnosed with an unknown illness that could cause problems with their unborn baby. Isabella was distraught by the idea that their child could die, so Phineas created the QAF in an attempt to cheer up his childhood friend. Creating the QAF was the easy part; the hard part from then on in was creating a robot child with the forge.

   He had created the forge to create a robot through exposing genetic material from both him and Isabella to extremely dangerous quantum particles and those, in turn, became nano-bots. He hoped that this would create as human-like a robot as possible to cheer his wife up. Unfortunately manipulating nanobots with highly dangerous and relatively unknown particles was trickier than he first thought, as several times the QAF nearly tore a hole in the space-time continuum throughout his labor. But he would not rest until he had created his Botanically Energized Auto-Organism... how exactly genetics, nanobots and robotics have to do with botany is anyone's guess.

   However, as time went on Phineas grew closer and closer to making the robot child. "Isabella! Come down quickly!" Phineas cried out from the basement, Isabella walked down to see what was going on.

"Phineas did you tear another hole in-" She then gasped as she saw what Phineas wanted to show her, it looked like a teenage girl, it had blue hair and had grey-colored skin. "Is... is that her?" Isabella asked, repressing tears of joy.

"Yeah, that's the product of almost a month’s work, our new daughter," Phineas said, Isabella then planted a large kiss right on her husband’s lips.

"So, is she sleeping or?"

   "She just hasn’t been turned on yet," Phineas said as he pressed a button the computer screen connected to the forge. The robot then slowly got up from where she lay; she yawned and then rubbed her eyes as she awoke for the first time.

"Mom... Dad... you're my parents." The robot said.

"Well, you recognized who we are," Phineas said enthusiastically.

"Do I, do I have a name?" The robot asked.

"Well, you’re a Botanically Energized Auto-Organism, so why not Beatrice, or just Bea for short?" Phineas said.

"Okay... and what does any of that mean?" Beatrice asked, Phineas then explained at length the process he used to create her. "I'll... take your word for it," Beatrice said, having no idea what on earth her father was talking about.

"Now, I have one last question... why am I naked?" She asked as she fully stood up on the floor, her torso had no details on it beyond a blue band over her midriff.

   "Wait, Phineas why is she naked?" Isabella asked.

"Well... I'm not entirely sure; the Quantum Android Forge should have provided you with cloths." Then there was a ding from the QAF as a drawer opened with clothes inside of it. "There it is!" Phineas said.

"Should we..." Isabella said awkwardly.

"No it's okay I wouldn't mind at all," Beatrice said as she put on the cloths, which consisted of a white sleeveless turtle neck sweater with a microchip pattern on it, a green skirt that went up to her blue midriff section, and a pair of blue shoes with knee-high socks. "Well, I'm fully dressed now, now what do I do?" Beatrice asked.

"Well, first I'll have to run a couple of tests on you," Phineas said.

"Okay... what kind of tests?" Beatrice asked.

"Well some tests to determine how Human-like you are, physical and psychological abilities, and-"

   "Wait, wait, sorry to interrupt you Dad but, what exactly do you mean by 'Human-like'?" Beatrice asked in confusion. "I mean, if I'm not a Human then what am I?" She continued.

"She doesn't know?" Isabella asked.

"Well Beatrice, it's like this... your actually a robot," Phineas admitted.

"Oh... oh I see," Beatrice said in a disappointed tone, "I just thought that... well, I was a real person." Beatrice said, looking downcast.

"You are a real person Beatrice, you’re just... a little bit different, besides you’re only a minute old. Don't be so hard on yourself." Isabella said reassuringly to her.

"Okay, I'll try Mom and Dad... could you make me into a real person sometime? Please?" Beatrice asked.

"Well the technology to do such doesn't exist, hasn’t stopped me yet though," Phineas said enthusiastically.

"For now, let's start on those tests," Phineas said as he led Beatrice up the stairs.

"Well, I don't know if I'm ever going to meet you or not," Isabella said to her belly and by extension her unborn child, "but still, it's good to start a family, even if it's under less than normal circumstances."

   An hour or so later Phineas created a large device that looked like a tanning booth. "Dad, are you sure that's safe?" Beatrice asked.

"No way to know, but this device should scan your internal workings," Phineas said.

"Wait? You created me, but you have no idea how I work?" Beatrice said perplexed.

"Well you are a product of highly experimental technology, so I have to figure out what your insides look like," Phineas explained.

"And you can't just use an ordinary X-Ray is because?" Beatrice asked.

   "Because an X-Ray wouldn't be able to give me a 3-D display of it, now just get on in the scanner," Phineas commanded, Beatrice groaned and obeyed her father and got in the scanning device. Several seconds later the scanner made a dinging noise.

“Is it done already?" Beatrice asked.

"No, that just means that the scanning is about to start," Phineas explained, and then the scanner violently shook with a massive surge of electricity, a minute passed before it stopped.

"Daisy, Daisy, give me a pizza with a side of dolphin salad," Beatrice said groggily as she was covered in ashen soot.

"Hm... fascinating," Phineas said as he looked over a holographic representation of Beatrice's innards. "You have a complete digestive and nervous system, as well as every organ that humans normally have," Phineas said as Beatrice shook off the soot.

"So, that means I have to eat and breathe and all the other things humans can and need to do?" Beatrice asked.

"Yes, and from what I can tell you can also manipulate your nanobots to create objects from your body," Phineas explained.

"Really? Let me see if I can make something." Beatrice then grunted for several seconds before her left arm turned into a curved sword.

"Wow... that was harder than I thought it'd be." She said as her arm turned back to normal.

"Oh, and it seems like you can fly," Phineas said.

"You don't say?" Beatrice said as she hopped before ring-like projections came from her feat. "So, it's like hovering of a sort... still I shouldn't have to put so much effort into doing things like this," Beatrice said as she stopped hovering.

   "Don't worry, I figured something like this would come up, so I made these," Phineas said as he showed Beatrice a pair of goggles.

"And... what are these for?" Beatrice asked, looking over the goggles.

"They should provide you a HUD interface to allow you to better manage your robotic abilities," Phineas explained.

"Okay... I'm going to take your word for it." Beatrice said as she put the goggles on. "Well, I can now see things in a pale blue; I couldn't do so before now," Beatrice said unimpressed.

"It should take a few seconds for the HUD to activate," Phineas said.

"All right I- Whoa! That is a lot of information all at once." Beatrice said in surprise.

"It can be a bit overwhelming, try focusing on just using your robot abilities," Phineas said reassuringly, Beatrice closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay, let me try this," Beatrice said as her arms turned into swords. "Well, this was easier than before," Beatrice said; the tests went on like this for several weeks.


	3. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice meets her extended family for the first time.

   One month passed after Beatrice had been created, she had developed rather nicely into a kind. if a socially awkward teenage girl. At this point, Phineas and Isabella had organized with Candace and Ferb for Beatrice to meet the rest of the family. Candace had given birth to her first child with her husband Jeremy, Amanda Lindana Johnson five years ago, and was currently pregnant again. Ferb and his recently wed wife Vanessa were expecting as well. Anyway, it was a sunny day as the three Flynn's drove to Candace’s house; Beatrice looked scarred in the backseat of the car. "Beatrice, what's wrong?" Isabella asked looking into the backseat at her daughter.

   Beatrice indeed looked anxious."It's... look I know you mean well but... it's just-"

   "You’re nervous about meeting other people for the first time, that's perfectly normal," Phineas said.

"It's not just that dad it's... well do any of them know about... what I am? And would they like me at all?" Beatrice asked.

"Of course they would! Phineas and Ferb used to do an improbable project every day when we were kids, a roller coaster across town, spaceships capable of interstellar travel, and I think once you and Ferb trained an army of Penguin Legionaries... why did we do that again?" Isabella said trying to reassure Beatrice.

"And besides, from what Vanessa's told us her brother is a robot... she said it was complicated, and Amanda's only five, I doubt she'd have any issues with you being a robot at all," Phineas said.

"Okay, that still doesn't answer my question, do they know if I'm a robot or not?" Beatrice asked.

   "Yes... though I think I may have forgotten to tell Candace, she did take that time we got our bodies switched with alien criminals in stride though. So I doubt that she'll mind," Phineas said offhandedly.

   "Still don't understand why Candace and Jeremy moved to the other side of town, it's a good distance from the museum though," Isabella said as the car parked in front of the Johnson household.

"We're here, you ready Beatrice?" Phineas asked.

"Not particularly, no," Beatrice said.

"Look just take a deep breath, and try to keep calm," Isabella told her, Beatrice took a deep breath through the nose and exhaled.

"Okay, I'll do my best mom," Beatrice said as they stood on the front door and Phineas rang the doorbell. "Just out of curiosity, what would Aunt Candace do if she doesn't just take me being a robot in stride like you said?" Beatrice asked as Candace answered the door.

"Phineas! Isabella! Long time no see..." Candace said she noticed Beatrice... and then ran off in the opposite direction of the door, into the basement, into a crate, down a ladder, and into a panic room much like the one in the old Flynn-Fletcher house. All the while screaming at the top of her lungs like she periodically did whenever she saw unusual things related to either of her brothers.

"...that, she'd do that," Phineas said, looking completely disinterested in her sister’s latest panic attack as Beatrice hid behind him.

"I-Is she always like that?" Beatrice asked frightened by her aunt’s outburst.

"Going nuts at the sight of anything even a little out of the ordinary? Honestly, I thought she would react even worse than that." Isabella said.

   "Alright, what happened this ti- wow cool, you didn't tell me she was a robot!" Said Jeremy, looking at Beatrice, she could only give her father a suspicious glare.

"Alright, I forgot to tell Candace AND Jeremy," Phineas admitted.

"Good of you to make it Phineas, and Isabella. It is good to meet you, Beatrice." Ferb said as he held out his hand to the young robot, nervously Bea shook it.

"I-It's great to meet you, Uncle Ferb," Bea said shakily.

"Wow, she looks so human-like," Vanessa said, looking impressed with her robotic niece.

"She's a little self-conscious about being a robot, so try not to bring it up... too much," Isabella said.

"Don't worry mom, I know what I am," Beatrice said, latter on she sat down with Vanessa on a couch in the living room, both women holding mugs of coffee. "So... Dad said that your brother is a robot," Beatrice said trying to start a conversation with her aunt.

"Well, my dad built Norm as part of a poorly thought out scheme to eradicate this secret agent he regularly fought, now you see. he normally uses devices he makes  only once for some sort of harebrained scheme to take over the Tri-State Area once and doesn't ever use them again." Vanessa explained, detailing the improbable exploits of her father, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. "-so one day Norm was depressed, which considering that he's normally almost unbearably cheerful was more than a little off. So I gave him my MP3 player, I called him bro, and he called me sis, and we've pretty much considered ourselves brother and sister ever since." Vanessa said, her robotic niece baring an odd mix of bored and confused on her face.

"And that was it? You shared your music player and then after that, you consider each other siblings?" Beatrice said disbelievingly.

"Well... sort of," Vanessa admitted.

   "Anything of interest about Norm… at all?" Beatrice asked.

"Well, he's powered by a squirrel on a hamster wheel... don't know what my dad was thinking with that one. But don't worry yourself about it, you’re much more advanced then Norm, even after that time he upgraded himself with all those weapons." Vanessa said Beatrice could only look disinterested at the end of this long story.

"It's okay Candace, Bea doesn't bite, she's a completely normal person," Jeremy said to his wife as he had finally gotten her out of the panic room, Candace cautiously sat next to Beatrice.

"Okay Aunt Candace, is there a specific reason why you're so terrified of me?" Beatrice asked as Vanessa got up from the coach.

"Well... it's not so much you, it's just... has Phineas ever talked to you about what he and Ferb used to do when we were kids?" Candace asked.

"More like vague outlining’s, and really weird stuff at that, Penguin Legionnaires, contacting alien races, making primitive robots, warping the space-time continuum, all for the sake of making the most of summer," Beatrice said skeptically.

"Well, they did, and every day I'd try to show Mom what the boys did, but every time, with rare deviations from the norm. There project just inexplicably disappeared for no apparent reason." Candace explained.

"Well, didn't you try to tell anyone?" Beatrice asked.

"Well I tried to tell my parents about the boy's antics, but every time I did I pretty much always failed to even get them to see what they built or had done," Candace said.

   "And this has caused you to have a problem with me... why?" Beatrice asked.

"Well... once the boys made a whole bunch of robot duplicates of themselves, and at least one of myself, and I've been scared of robots ever since," Candace explained.

"And you think that I'm somehow related to those robots?" Beatrice asked suspiciously.

"What? No, your way more sophisticated than they were, they couldn't even talk... or at least I don't think they ever said anything, they may have song a few times though. Anyway, I'm sorry about screaming before, I just didn't suspect that Phineas managed to make an even more advanced robot, let alone make a robot child at all." Candace said.

"Oh... so I heard you have a daughter, where is she?" Beatrice asked.

"Well Amanda has been fighting a cold, so I don't think she'd be in any shape to meet you," Candace said. 

"Mommy, is this my cousin?" A small redheaded child wearing pj's said.

"I didn't know you had a pet monkey," Beatrice said.

"That is Amanda," Candace said as Beatrice took in a sip of coffee, and then promptly did a spit take.

"What?! I... she's just so... tiny!" Beatrice said surprised.

"You should have seen her when she was born, just barely the size of my hand, why is that so surprising to you?" Candace asked.

"N-Nothing, just... I didn't really 'grow' in a biological sense, I was born as I am, not as a... 'child' like Humans do. Don't know why I didn't know that before." Beatrice said sheepishly.

   "Do you want to play with me?" Amanda asked the adolescent android.

"I don't see why not, might even be interesting." Beatrice as she followed her cousin into her room.

"Let's play makeup!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Wait what?" Beatrice said, caught off guard as her child cousin began to apply seemingly random makeups to her face.

"Ta-da! Now you look fabulous." Amanda said, Beatrice looked in the mirror to see that her face was covered in haphazardly applied colors, fake eyelashes, and her lips were about the size of a cantaloupe, and her hair was done up in a ponytail.

"WHAT?! THIS?!..." She said as she noticed that Amanda was scarred of her outburst. "... is a lot of room for improvement," Beatrice said.

"Lier! You look fab- oh my gosh your right, you look like some kind of freak." Amanda said.

"Well, could you take it off?" Beatrice asked.

"Of course, it's paint anyway." Amanda said as she took out a sponge and rubbed the 'makeup' off. Beatrice looked in the mirror again and looked pleased with how her hair looked.

"Hmm... you know my hair looks good done up like this," Beatrice said.

"You like it?" Amanda asked.

"Of course, I don't know why I never thought to style my hair," Beatrice said, though of course, she knew exactly why, she had spent pretty much all of her time being tested by Phineas, with no time to think about such simple things as being a normal child... but then again she didn't care, so long as she was Phineas and Isabella's daughter nothing else really mattered to her.

   A few hours later, Phineas, Isabella, and Beatrice were back home. "So, all in all, did you like seeing the rest of your family?" Isabella asked.

"You know, I thought I'd hate going, but I'm glad I was wrong," Beatrice said happily.


	4. Beanocchio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember the Wizard of Odd?... well it's like this but a completely different book... and context.

   Beatrice sat down on the Quantum Android Forge in the basement; it was a long and boring week for the young gynoid as she used the goggles that allow her to manipulate her limbs into various tools and weapons to play casual games on the internet.

"Beatrice, are you’re ready for your weekly diagnoses- what are you doing?" Phineas asked as he saw what looked like his daughter making bizarre hand gestures.

"What? Oh, Dad, I was just playing on my goggles, you took longer than usual and I was getting bored." Beatrice explained as she took off her goggles.

"Seriously? You couldn't have something to read instead of playing games?" Phineas asked.

"Well, I tried but I couldn't find anything in the house that caught my interest. Which reminds me why do you have so many technical manuals? You've got several that are out of date and even more that are just redundant copies." Beatrice said.

"Well, have you downloaded any books off the internet? You know you can do that?" Phineas asked.

"You know... that never even occurred to me before," Beatrice said earnestly as she put the goggles back on.

"And... done," Beatrice said after making a series of hand gestures that looked like she was using a touch screen device.

"Oh, so you downloaded the entire litany of human literature?" Phineas asked.

"What? No, I... well I thought about doing that but I don't have enough memory to store up that much reading material. Besides, there was only one book I considered looking at anyway." Beatrice explained.

"Oh, what is it?" Phineas asked.

"Oh... nothing you'd be interested in," Beatrice said, not wanting to admit that she had downloaded Pinocchio onto her hard drive.

"Well so long as it's nothing inappropriate I'll go through with it. Now take off your clothes, the USB cables on the QAF need to plug into your back." Phineas said.

   "Okay, but can you not look at me Dad? I know being naked didn't bother me before but-"

   "So the decency subroutine is working, okay sweaty if it'll make you feel better," Phineas said as he put his hand over his eyes.

"I kind of meant just not looking at me, but okay," Beatrice said as she took off her clothes and sat upon the QAF.

"Okay, now the USB cables are coming out, open up your back USB ports," Phineas said as several small slots opened up on her back and the cords plugged into them.

"GAH! This always feels weird." Beatrice said.

   "Okay, now just lay down on the QAF and-"

   "Dad I know how this works, we've done this at least five times since I was born," Beatrice said snippily as she lay down.

"Okay, we're in a prickly today aren't we?" Phineas observed as he began to type on the computer screen on the other side.

"Dad are you sure you can operate this thing without looking at it?" Beatrice asked with concern.

"Relax, if you don't want me to look at your torso I won't... though it does occur to me that your chest doesn't have anything... explicit on it," Phineas explained.

"I know but I still feel uncomfortable, now can we please just not talk about it?" Beatrice said agitatedly.

"Alright, though you may want to read that book you downloaded this might take a while to start," Phineas said.

"Well, got nothing better to do anyway," Beatrice said as she quickly put on her goggles to read Pinocchio, the story of a wooden marionette puppet that was given life by a fairy, and guided by a talking cricket and after a series of harrowing misadventures became a real boy.

   Several minutes later Beatrice was nearing the end of the book, right where Pinocchio finally became a real boy. Suddenly the QAF made a loud beeping noise. "Dad? What's that noise mean?" Beatrice asked terrified by the beeping.

"Yeah... truth be told I was trying to install some new software, you know like I do in every diagnosis? But it seems I accidentally created a feedback loop-"

   "DAD! ENGLISH! EXPLAIN!" Beatrice shouted as the beeping only got louder.

"Phineas? What's going down here?" Isabella asked as she entered the basement.

"Look it's nothing to worry about; I just have to take you offline for a little while. The short version is that some new software I made is probably trying to take over Beatrice's body and I need to take her offline." Phineas explained hastily.

"WHAT?! You put some sort of dangerous computer program into our daughter?!" Isabella asked.

"And won't I be killed if I'm taken offline?!" Beatrice asked in fear.

"No, it's more akin to being unconscious. Now just calm down and count backward from five." Phineas said reassuringly.

"Okay... 5... 4... 3..." Beatrice said as she counted backward.

"Now, disengaging your power source," Phineas said. "2...1..." And Beatrice went unconscious.

   "AH!" Beatrice yelped as she regained consciousness and sat up. "Wow, that was pretty quick Dad, but next time could you TEST before you make new software for- what the?" Beatrice said as she looked down at her hands. "Why do my hands look like they're made of wood?" Beatrice asked herself, she then rubbed her hand against her arm, she gasped slightly as she touched her wooden textured skin. "Wait a minute... am I... made out of wood? How is that even possible?" Beatrice asked herself as she looked around her environment, instead of the basement it looked like a sort of workshop. Old in design but looked relatively brand new for its construction. "Where am I, and why do I seem to be made out of wood?" Beatrice asked herself as she got up from the table and started to walk around the workshop, and found several small wooden toys, along with several blocks of wood. "Wow, these look almost new, looks almost like I thought Geppetto's workshop looked... in... Pinocchio..." It slowly dawned on her that she had somehow been transported to Geppetto's workshop. "No that just ridicules; it's just a fairy tale."

   "Or is it?" A whispering voice said in her ear.

"Yes it is, and who are you?" Beatrice asked, looking around to see who was talking to her.

"Oh terribly sorry, I don't make a habit of showing myself to others. Allow me to introduce myself." The voice said, then a cricket came out of Beatrice's ear.

"I am to be your conscious, my name is not important, suffice it to say I have been assigned by a higher power to guide you." The cricket said, Beatrice only looked skeptical at this claim.

"Ah huh, and who it this 'higher power' little bug?" Beatrice said dismissively.

"He means me hon." Said the familiar voice of her mother Isabella in a Bronx accent.

"M-Mom? What's going on?" Beatrice asked as she turned around to look at her mother. "And why am I in a workshop? And why do you look like a fairy and in a blue dress?" Beatrice asked in surprise as she looked at her dressed up mother. "  
Mom, that's an accurate assumption but I didn't make you. The master carpenter Phinapetto made you, a simple marionette doll out of wood, and he wished upon a star for you to be a real girl and I'm the blue Fairy Isabelle who granted his wish." Isabelle explained.

   Beatrice looked dumbstruck at this explanation. "WHAT?! How did- nothing you just said was right! I'm a robot, dad created from nanobots made from genetic material from you and him because you were having." Beatrice said in surprise.

   "Hon I know you've just been born, but even for newly made life, they don't normally act so crazy," Isabelle said.

"Well, if you are some kind of magic fairy then why didn't you just make me, a, flesh and blood Human?" Beatrice asked.

"Well consider it a sort of object lesson, you have to learn how to be Human before you can be a Human. That make sense?" Isabelle said.

"I... I guess that makes some sense, but my last memory before waking up was of me being given a diagnostic with my dad Phineas." Beatrice said.

"Well here's a free lesson for you, life rarely makes any kind of consistent sense, now I'm sorry to chat and run but I have to look into other wishes. See you later alligator." Isabelle said as she ascended into the moon. "As for why I'm here, Isabelle told me to keep you from doing anything reckless or stupid that could endanger your quest." The cricket said.

   "All-a right-a! Who has-a been making all of this a-racket!" A voice said that sounded like Phineas putting on a bad Italian accent.

"That sounds like my Dad!" Beatrice said recognizing the voice.

"That's because it is your father, now please do not try to look for him, he knows his way to his workshop." The cricket asked several seconds passed as Phinapetto loudly swore out loud as he came down to the workshop.

"Well, this Phinapetto has more of a potty mouth then my dad had, and I don't even remember him ever swearing," Beatrice said as the door to the workshop swung open.

"All-a right-a don't make any sudden moves- what the?" Phinapetto said as he noticed his creation standing up on its own.

"Uh... hi dad," Beatrice said awkwardly.

"What? This cannot-a be, my wish came-a true! Oh, let me look at you my beautiful Beanocchio." Phinapetto said as he hugged his wooden puppet daughter.

"Okay... I'm Beanocchio... that sounds like a good name." Beatrice said, not entirely believing that so far everyone's names have been seemingly lazy portmanteaus.

"I am so-a sorry Beanocchio, it's just," Phinapetto said as his eyes began to tear up, "I always wanted a family of my-a own, but I spent so much-a time focused on honing my craft that I-" Then Phinapetto started violently coughing.

"Dad? Dad, what's wrong? Should I get a doctor?" Beatrice said afraid of what was happening.

"I-a would-a but, well I've-a been having money problems of late so I can't afford doctor," Phinapetto said before going into another coughing fit.

"Oh no, is there any way I can help you?" Beatrice asked.

"Well, you could try to find some way to increase my toy shops-a revenue, but you are-a young. You should-a be attending school yes?"

   "No dad, I should try to help-"

   "You should listen to him; I know that you for one know a lot despite your youth but, education could help you greatly in the long-term I think." The cricket said.

"Okay dad, I'll go to school, though I have to ask do you feel like you don't need a doctor?" Beatrice asked in concern.

"Not-a really, it's just that the local doctor is kind of-a greedy and-a won't take 'please doc, I don't have that kind of-a money' for an answer. Last he told me it's only a minor coughing fit anyway but it could get worse." Phinapetto explained.

   One week later Beatrice, or to be more accurate Beanoccio, you know what? Let's just call her Beatrice anyway; it's easier to remember anyway. Anyway, Beatrice began her first day of school properly. She was nervous out of her mind, so nervous in fact that she accidentally bumped into two students; one was a young man in some manner of a primitive wheelchair, the other was a surprisingly muscular and lean looking girl with black skin and red hair.

   “Watch were your walkin’, you daft lass!” The black girl said with a distinct Irish accent.

“What? Oh, I’m so sorry it’s just, this is my first day I don’t know anyone and- well I’m sorry okay?” Beatrice said in a panicked tone.

“Well no harm was done, you just bumped into us is all- wait a minute you’re a marionette.” The boy said without breaking his sympathetic tone with her.

“…yes?” Beatrice answered, not sure of how they would answer.

“And you said the weirdest thing I’d ever see was your uncle’s goat ranch eh Jessie?” The boy said.

“Daniel you said that was the weirdest thing you’d ever seen, and besides you liked Cerberus,” Jessie said.

“So… are you two friends?” Beatrice asked.

“Since we were about three years old yes, why do you ask?” Daniel said.

   “Well?... as I said I don’t know anyone so… can I be your friend?” Beatrice asked nervously. Before either, one of them could answer however things started to get odd, mainly in that everything seemed to spontaneous glitch out. “What the?” Beatrice said in surprise as the Italian countryside turned into a relatively blank VR space. “What just happened? Where am I?” Beatrice asked herself.

“We’re inside of your mind; to be honest I’m surprised that Phineas was able to work out the… bugs in me.” The cricket said.

“What?! You mean this whole thing was your fault? I wasn’t dreaming?” Beatrice shouted.

“No, in actuality that was all a simulation I created to trick you into letting me take control of you. Though it seems that it failed, I didn’t even get to the part where you and Phinapetto were trapped in a whale or in any situation where your nose would grow from lying.”

   “But what are you? What are you even doing here?” Beatrice demanded.

“I was created by your father to serve as a moral compass to you.” The cyber cricket explained.

“What he didn’t believe that I could make decisions by myself?” Beatrice said.

“Not entirely, I was created to ensure that you didn’t do anything risky or stupid like I said before you are knowledgeable, but you are still young information itself doesn’t guarantee good decision making. The short version is that I interpreted my programing as taking over your hardware and delete you altogether.” The cricket explained.

“What?! Why would you think that?” Beatrice demanded.  

“I was made today, I cannot comprehend more than my base programing, suffice it to say Phineas has broken my hold over your mind. At any rate, you’re ET for awaking from all this is about ten seconds.” The cricket said.

   “Okay, but I am going to have a word with dad when I wake up,” Beatrice said, she then shot up from her pseudo-dream.

“Beatrice! My sweet little girl!” Isabella said as she hugged her robotic daughter.

“Dad, what exactly did you put in my head?” Beatrice said glaring at her father.

“It was a program I designed to help you make decisions when you’re not sure of a correct, or right answer,” Phineas answered, either ignoring or outright not noticing his daughter’s expression.

“And I take it you didn’t try to test it first? Like, say on a very simple robot?” Beatrice asked.

“Well it was supposed to be a simple subroutine-”

   “And you thought it wouldn’t do any harm to me, dad, I know you mean well but please. PLEASE, test your software upgrades BEFORE you put them in me? For my sake at least.” Beatrice asked.

“Okay, oh, and by the way, if you want to read Pinocchio with us you just have to ask,” Phineas said.

“What how did?- the QAF showed everything didn’t it?” Beatrice said.

“Yes, yes it did, though I’m a little disappointed in the Guidance subroutine’s imagination though. Except with those two kids you bumped into before the simulation stopped, they seemed a bit odd to me, and they didn’t look like a parody of anyone we know.” Phineas said.

   “Well I am quantum powered, maybe there based on someone that does exist, the guy in the wheelchair looked cute to me anyway,” Beatrice said. “Oh and dad, could you upgrade this thing so I don’t have to be naked? Nothing personal mom but the way you're hugging me now just feels… weird to me.” Beatrice asked as Isabella sheepishly let go of her.


	5. The Young Superheroes Initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice tries her hand at a formal education.

   Beatrice was laying down on the QAF, looking bored and depressed as she looked through the internet on her goggles. Three months had passed since the incident where she ran away from home, unintentionally taking her baby sister Bethany with her. In that time she had undergone several sessions of therapy to deal with the issues that she had developed in response to her sisters birth, in the meantime, her parents have been trying to get her admitted to High School, primarily so that she can make friends with people her age... or at least her psychological and physical age, as she was almost a year old. "Do you mind if I come in honey?" Isabella asked, sticking her head out of the door of the basement.

"Yes, do you have something to tell me?" Beatrice said as she took off her goggles.

"Well... it's like this Bea, we got a letter in the mail from the Danville School board and... here it is." Isabella said handing a piece of paper to her. Beatrice sat up and read the letter intently.

"So I'm not starting High School because I'm not even a year old yet?" Beatrice asked.

"I'm afraid so, but also summer is starting so you wouldn't be able to start anyway. But your father and I are going to help you try to meet new people." Isabella said as she sympathetically petted her daughter's head, and left the basement.

"Wonderful, as if things weren't bad enough. I still don't know why that whole debacle with running away has so many blanks in it!" Beatrice said to herself, she put her goggles back on and ran through her memory footage going through that event. 

   Several days’ worth of footage of her taking care of her sister, dinosaur-like aliens ranting about destroying mankind and saving some manner of future alien empire, and talking to someone in a time-traveling booth calling himself the Errant Traveler... she still didn't know if anything from this was real or if it was somehow implanted there. "What happened through that whole ordeal? Moreover, how can I find out how my memories were altered?" Beatrice asked as she looked through footage of the man with the time-traveling phone booth... who was not talking as it was somehow muted.  
"Maybe I'm thinking too hard on this." She said as she opened a website, and found an ad for something about superheroes. "What is this?" Beatrice asked as she accessed the ad, a video then began to play.

"Hello there, do you have abilities that set you apart from others? Does this make you feel alienated for having them? Do you just wish to make a difference in the world?" A voice said playing in the video.

"You know, now that you mention it, yeah. Yeah, I would like to do that." Beatrice said.

   "Then the Young Superheroes Initiative could be for you. Since our organization's founding in 1965, the YSI has helped young people born with extraordinary abilities or skills refine their skills in defense of the human race and Earth. Not only from low-level criminals that only robe banks and such, but also aliens, villains from the future, villainous aliens from the future, inter-dimensional monsters, and others that threaten you, and your family." Said the video, Beatrice watched with enraptured interest at what this video was showing her.

"We except people from all walks of life, we also except aliens, inter-dimension beings, cyborgs, and robots. Our organization doesn't have a minimum age limit, so even if you say, hypothetically speaking a relatively newborn clone, or an alien with a comparatively short-lived lifespan, or a robot or such." The voice in the video said. 

"Oh yeah, I'm so sold on this idea," Beatrice said excitedly.

   "Please consult your parents or legal guardians before signing up for the Young Superheroes Initiative." Said the video as it finished, finally displaying the homepage for the YSI. Beatrice wasted no time in printing out the paperwork required to sign up for the YSI.

"Now will come the hard part... trying to convince Mom and Dad that this is a good idea," Beatrice said as she took the papers from the QAF's printer. "Might want to print some stuff off of the Q and A page, that might set their minds at ease, maybe some promotional material to be safe."

   Several hours later, Beatrice had gotten her parents into the living room. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Isabella asked as she and Phineas were sitting on the couch.

"Well... you know how I can't go to school yet because I'm too young?" Beatrice said.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Phineas asked.

"It's like this..." Beatrice said as she handed her parents the Young Superheroes Initiative paperwork that she had printed out earlier. "I want to become a superhero," Beatrice said, she closed her eyes tightly, expecting her parent to shout at her in disagreement.

"Okay, this is pretty cool that you'd want to do this Bea," Phineas said brightly. 

"Look Dad I'm sorry if you- wait what?" Beatrice said, assuming that he would have shouted at her.

"Yeah, you want to help people, and you might get to meet other people," Phineas said.

"Wait hold up, Beatrice, I know you were rejected from attending High School. Partly because of your age and that the school year is almost up anyway. But isn't something like this a little extreme?" Isabella asked.

"I suppose so, but... look; I have all of these amazing abilities," Beatrice said as she turned her arms tentacles with various tools at the end of each tentacle. "And do you honestly think that I should not use these abilities for more than just mundane chores or activities?" She finished as her tentacles turned back into arms.

   "Honey, I'm not disagreeing with you. It's just... it could be REALLY dangerous for you. I just don't think I could live with myself if you got killed in the line of duty." Isabella said, standing up from the couch and rushing up to hug her daughter.

"I know, I'm so sorry that I've underestimated how you and Dad felt about me," Beatrice said returning the hug. "But outside of you guys and some of my extended family I don't know anyone, and I pretty much have no identity beyond being your daughter. I need to do this, I'll admit those reasons do sound selfish, but it's the only solution that makes any sort of sense to me."

   "Okay, but before your father and I sign the paperwork, I just have to ask you one question. Is this something you want to do?" Isabella asked a small smile played across Beatrice's face.

"More than anything." She said excitedly. 

   Two weeks later the three Flynns were sitting in an office with a pickled head in a jar on a desk. "Greetings Mr. and Mrs. Flynn, and a hello to you Beatrice." The pickled head said in a monotone.

"So... you’re Professor Calvariam?" Beatrice said, understandably creeped out by the pickled human head.

"Yes, and I have been given the honor to tell you that you have been accepted into the YSI, congratulations." Said Prof. Calvariam, Beatrice's face lit up at this news.

"Really?" Beatrice asked just barely able to suppress her joy, and her parents were also filled with a kind of prideful joy.

"Affirmative, however now I must deliver the bad news, you will have to move into the local YSI dormitory for your education." Said Prof. Calvariam, Beatrice, and her parent's faces then were shocked with surprise.

"What? Why?" Phineas asked.

"Well it is to better streamline her training as a superhero; she will be assigned to a dorm to reside through her education." Prof. Calvariam said.

"But she's our daughter! She has the right to still live with us!" Isabella said in protest.

"Yes, but I can assure you, this will streamline your daughter's education."

   "But that doesn't even make sense! We thought that this was a sort of workshop class, not a private school for gifted young children." Phineas said.

"Dad... this isn't what I thought it would be like either. I'll go along with this," Beatrice said as she stood up from this seat, "but if I learn that you pulled the wool over our eyes through this. I will drop your head into the nearest manhole, and break that jar until it's nothing but sand. Do I make myself clear buddy?" Beatrice said sternly to Professor Calvarium.

“I would suggest that you mind your tone, nevertheless you will be admitted into the YSI.”

   One week later the Flynn’s were packing up Beatrice’s things for her move. “Now we're going to keep the QAF, but don’t worry you can use an ordinary cellphone charger if you need to,” Phineas said trying to reassure his daughter.

“Keep in contact with as much as possible; tell us everything about how things are going,” Isabella told Beatrice as she hugged her.

“I promise Mom, and Dad, and I will try to come home for holidays and family gatherings,” Beatrice said, right as a bus came up to the Flynn household.  

“Well, that’s the bus,” Beatrice said reluctantly as she got her bags, along with a stuffed Tapir she named Monsieur Trunk.

   “I just want to say… despite myself and my insecurities, it’s been fun, goodbye.” Beatrice said in a depressed tone as she found a seat on the bus, right next to a chimpanzee in a business suit, and a young girl of Japanese descent. 

 “Oh hi there! My name is Felicia Uinta, what’s your name?” Felicia said friendlily to Beatrice, bearing a massive happy grin on her face and offering her hand to shake.

“It’s… its Beatrice, Beatrice Flynn, but you can call me Bea if you want to,” Beatrice said as she awkwardly shook her hand.

“Oh like the bug, I always liked bees, the way where they go around and cheerfully buzz around and gather pollen, I was always a spring person, which is kind of ironic because I’ve got ice powers, I always kind of liked bugs and insects, except for wasps… I hate wasps, there like the antithesis of bees! I mean what do they get out of mass swarming people? Have you ever seen that movie ‘My Girl’? So sad… but that isn’t why I hate wasps it was before I saw that movie.”

   _“Excuse me, Miss Flynn, I do not wish to alarm you.”_ A voice with a British accent said.

“Who said that?” Beatrice asked in confusion.

 _“I’m down here, the chimpanzee in the suit. Before you ask, you’re not going crazy, I’m telepathic.”_ The telepathic chimpanzee in the suit said, sitting between the two girls.

“Wait hold up! That monkey is telepathic?” Beatrice asked.

“What? Do you mean Wilbur? Yes but please… PLEASE for your good; don’t call him a monkey to his face like that again. He’s a sort of… well-”

    _“Felicia, you know you are free to call me your pet!”_ Wilbur said to Felicia.

“Sorry I keep forgetting that, so anyway as I was saying. Then my cousin Rachel and I were up to our armpits in killer robot penguins.” Felicia said continuing a seemingly unrelated story.

 _“My apologies about Miss Uinta, she has this habit of going on and on about telling stories to people like this… or to be more specific, she tries to tell one story, but she ends up telling about three to five unrelated stories that seemingly have nothing to do with the first,”_  Wilbur explained.

“Well with luck I won’t be stuck with you two,” Beatrice said under her breath. Now dreading the decision that she had made, at home she’d be bored out of her mind, but at the least, she’d be with her parents.

   At the YSI dorms though… Beatrice couldn't shake the suspicion that she had gotten herself into more than just simple learning, especially if Prof. Calvarium’s behavior in the meeting the week before was any indication.


	6. Dorm Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice get's to meet her new friends in the Young Superhero Initiative.

   Beatrice felt incomprehensively nervous as she entered her dorm; it was the first time she had been away from her family since she ran away from home. Of course, she wasn't alone. "This. Is so cool! I call top bunk." Felicia Uinta said excitedly as she leaped effortlessly to the top bunk bed.

"So... you mentioned something about having ice powers on the bus," Beatrice said awkwardly.

"Well, I can do this." Felicia then made a hand gesture, and a snowflake appeared.

"I see, are those powers hereditary or some kind of genetic experiment... or magic? I'll accept magic as a valid explanation." Beatrice asked, unsure of her new roommate’s response to her question.

"Well, I think it's a bit of both, magic and hereditary. I honestly don't know, the way my grandfather explained it was kind of confusing." Felicia explained as she put the snowflake she made into her hair. Beatrice looked relieved that Felicia wasn't angry with her question. "So, what can you do exactly? I mean besides being a robot?" Felicia asked inquisitively.

"Well, with these goggles I can manipulate my body parts to turn into various tools. Observe." Beatrice said as she put on the goggles, and she turned her left hand into a cheese slicer, a brush, an ornate decanter, and a mounted singing bass.

   "Okay, that's kind of cool. But, and I'm sorry if this offends you, can you make actual weapons?" Felicia asked.

"Well of course, here are some of them." She said as she turned her left and right arm into a gun and a sword respectively.

"I can do something similar with my ice powers, take a look at this," Felicia said as she made a few snowflake throwing stars and an ice katana.

"That's... that's kind of... neat." Beatrice said nervously. There was then a knock at the door. 

"I shall get the door, could be either a member of the staff or more roommates," Wilbur said as he went over to the bedroom door.

"We're getting more roommates?" Beatrice asked nervously.

"Oh don't be such a worry-wart; I'm sure they'll be nice," Felicia said optimistically. Wilbur opened the door, and before the telepathic ape stood an intimidating young man, and a rather scary alien-looking steampunk cyborg in Victorian-era clothing and a skull-like mask.

"Are you our roommate?" The young man asked in a deep voice. 

"No, I am merely a pet and confidant, would either of you mind if I introduce you to your roommates?" Wilbur asked.

"Well, of course, my good prime ape, introduce us to your companions." The alien cyborg said in a gentlemanly English accent as he put on a top hat. 

"That is my owner, Felicia Uinta. And the young woman sweating profusely is Beatrice Flynn." Wilbur said, Felicia, smiling warmly at the two young men, and Beatrice was sweating nervously and giving a weak smile.

   "It's... nice to meet you," Beatrice said, virtually lying through her teeth to the two young men.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I would kiss your hand, but I... would rather not take off my mask. It is a long story, one that I do not enjoy sharing." Explained the steampunk cyborg.

"And what's your name handsome?" Felicia said as she jumped down from the top bunk.

"I'm Duncan, and he's Meanqy jia Leelash." Duncan said.

   "That's Sir Meanqy jia Leelash we've been over this, numerous times since I first came to this world," Meangy said, poking Daniel in the chest.

"Well... I-it's obvious what your special abilities could be... b-but, what about you?" Beatrice asked Duncan, still nervous out of her wits.

"I'm not at liberty to say right now, it might terrify you... not as much as seeing Meangy's face mind you, and this room is too small for me to demonstrate it anyway," Daniel explained.

"Oh good! There's another set of bunk beds for you to sleep in." Beatrice said anxiously. "I call dibs on the top bunk," Meanqy said as he climbed up to the top bunk.

"Well, it's good to meet both of you. I'm sure that we'll all become good friends. Don't you think so Bea- Wilbur did you see where she went?" Felicia said, noticing that the adolescent robot had spontaneously vanished. 

"Yes, I believe she ran off to a bathroom."

   And he was right, Beatrice, overwhelmed by this experience was in a girl's bathroom, splashing water on her face from a sink. "Okay, Beatrice, your scared, and your new friends are a little weird. But they're friendly, and... oh what am I doing?" Beatrice said, feeling contempt for her shyness. 

"You are afraid of them, you don't know them, and you miss your parents," Cricket said, an AI subroutine that Phineas had created for her.

"But that makes no sense! I've only been away from them for less than a day, besides I have them on speed-dial! I can talk to them or text them with my internal communications system." Beatrice explained. 

"That reminds me, you have some unanswered texts from both of your parents." Said Cricket, Beatrice then put on her goggles and saw that she did have several unread texts. Not only from her parents, Phineas and Isabella, but one from her step-uncle Ferb, another from her aunts Vanessa and Candace, and one littered with cute emoticon's from her cousin Amanda.

"Daw, Amanda is such a cutie," Beatrice said, then right on cue a toilet in the room flushed, and out of a stall came Felicia.

"So, you’re just unbelievably nervous at being around new people that you don't have any blood relations with, does that sound about right?" Felicia said as she started to wash her hands.

"How... how did you get in here without my knowing?"

   "I'm a Ninja, I can get to point A to point B without anyone seeing me, or even suspecting that I'm behind them, but to answer your question I went through the air ducts," Felicia said as she finished washing her hands, and wiped them down with a paper towel.

"How... how much did you hear?" Beatrice asked. "Enough to know that you've got a long list of exaggerated problems," Felicia said.

"Look, I don't know what you’re thinking but-"

   "Believe me, I understand what you’re going through. I've been living with my entire family my whole life, the only friend I've had outside of them was Wilbur. Believe it or not, I'm scarred by being here." Felicia explained.

"You don't look scared, in fact, according to my goggles your every bodily function seems to be in complete control," Beatrice said as she used her goggles to examine Felicia's nervous system.

"Yeah, part of that Ninja training included perfect control over my body. Believe it or not, I can control when I do have to go to the bathroom." Felicia went on.

"...for how long?" Beatrice asked in morbid curiosity.

"Longest I ever went without having to... well you know was about two weeks, my brother and I had a bet about which one of us could hold it in the longest when we were kids."

   "And now I instantly regret asking you that," Beatrice said. "My point is if you have any problem what-so-ever; don't be afraid to talk to me about it, instead of looking like your shouting to yourself."

   "That was Cricket; he's an AI subroutine that helps me when I can't make a decision," Beatrice explained.

"Oh... does he look like an actual cricket or is that just a nickname?" Felicia asked.

"Both I think," Beatrice said.

"Good, now that we've gotten the air out of the way, let's get back to our dorm. The boys are going to want an explanation." Felicia said as she and Beatrice walked back to their dorm room.


	7. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice has her first class of the YSL... and it could have gone better.

   The morning started with Beatrice being woken up by her husband. "Happy Birthday my love." Said the wheelchair-bound Daniel as he brought breakfast to his wife.

"Morning Daniel," Beatrice said as she took the tray, on it was waffles, eggs, and sausages.

"Got any plans for us today?" Beatrice asked as she ate her food.

"Well, I got reservations at Little Duffers. You know the old mini-golf place, your family has a lifetime discount... for some reason. Not sure why I asked but they didn't give me a straight answer. So anyway I thought that-" Then a beeping noise cut him off.

"Oh no, not today of all days!" Beatrice said as she picked up an electronic device off of the nightstand.

"WAKE UP!" It shouted after it had turned into a cyborg Llama

   Then Beatrice woke up, Felicia and Duncan holding her up as if they were propping her up. "Bea, you overslept," Felicia said to the young gynoid.

"Wha?... sorry I just had an odd dream," Beatrice said, rubbing her eyes and wet paint coming off of her eyelids.

"Why is there paint on my face?" Beatrice asked.

"It was Felicia's idea, she thought that we'd try to pass you off as awake. She saw that same thing done in an old movie." Duncan explained as he and Felicia let go and she stood up.

"ATTENTION!" A large man in Roman Centurian armor shouted. The four roommates stood at attention, largely most of the other students fainted from shock. "My name is Gladius. I have been charged with your education in fighting the forces of evil, no matter how mundane they may appear. Now I'm going to pick four of you at random to spar against me... which seems to be you four since these milksops aren't even standing right now." Gladius said to Beatrice, Felicia, Duncan, and Meanqy.

"Who, us?" Beatrice asked in surprise.

"Do you see anyone else standing up? Cause I don't, now get yourselves ready for sparing." Gladius said.

"Gladly good sir, I expect no less mercy then if I was a villain," Meanqy said as he pulled out a pair of rapier swords and what looked like flintlock pistols.

"Your bold son, but even I've never been able to wield four weapons in my hands," Gladius said, then Meanqy's arms divided into four, wielding each weapon in his hands. "Okay, should have seen that coming," Gladius said as he unsheathed his namesake weapon, an ancient gladius sword.

   "Did you know he could do that?" Felicia asked Duncan as she got into her ninja outfit.

"Yep, it's a long story about how I met him," Duncan said.

"On that note, what is your power? Or are you just really, really good at what you do?" Beatrice asked as she reconfigured her body with weapons and some makeshift armor.

"Oh, you'll know," Duncan said as his alien friend dueled with the presumably ancient Roman soldier. Meanqy fired blasts of plasma balls at Gladius, only for him to deflect the sci-fi musket balls.

"Nice firepower Xeno! But how are you with those blades?" Gladius asked.

"Please, I was taught by the greatest swordsmen of my homeworld, didn't truly do me much good in the long wrong before I came to this dimension but still," Meanqy said as he unsheathed another pair of rapiers. The duel between the two went on, the experienced warrior holding his ground against the cyborg alien.

"Enough, Sir Meanqy jia Leelash. You have proven to me your skills in combat." Gladius said as he sheathed his sword after several minutes of sword fighting.

"Indeed, it was a good fight old one," Meanqy said as he returned to the line of students.

"Now who among you wants to go next?" Gladius said, followed by Felicia hopping up and down excitedly raising her arm.

"Me! Pick me! I want to go next." Felicia said excitedly.

"Why of course young lady, don't go easy on me just because you’re a girl," Gladius said.

"Oh don't worry, I won't show you any mercy," Felicia said in an uncharacteristically serious tone, and within a blink of an eye, she had already floored Gladius and had put him in a headlock.

   Gone was the perky and goofy girl that Beatrice had met the day before, in her place was a serious and focused and cold warrior. (Pun unintended) "Wow! You don't screw around when you're on the clock do you kid?" Gladius said as he freed himself from Felicia's headlock.

"Did you know about this?" Duncan asked Beatrice. 

"What makes you think I would know anything? I just met her yesterday!" Beatrice said in surprise.

"I did, she's been trained in the ways of the Uinta Ninja Clan since a young age," Wilbur explained.

"When did you get here?" Beatrice asked, noticing that the telepathic chimpanzee wasn't standing beside her before.

"I snuck through the air ducts while Sir Meanqy was dueling the fellow in the Centurion armor. Would you like some tea? It's Earl Grey." Wilbur said, offering a cup of tea to Beatrice.

"Sure, why not?" Beatrice said as she took the tea.

"Let's dance Elsa!" Gladius said as the two began to sword fight. Gladius's sword clashing against ice katana, every move of his being blocked with swift moves that we’re like a blur.

"Submit," Felicia demanded as she held Gladius against the ground with her sword, followed by Gladius conking the Ice Ninja on the head with his helmet.

"Nope, mind if I think about it?" Gladius said, punching the recoiling Felicia and forcing her to the ground.

   "Lesson one here kiddoes. Never surrender, trust me on this. Only low-level goons surrender. Super-Villains and higher-end minions and the like only ever surrender as a ploy or such. Now get back in line miss Uinta." Gladius said as he helped Felicia back to her feet.

"Now who wants to go next? The Big Boy or Iron Teen?" Gladius said dismissively referring to Duncan and Beatrice.

"Well, might as well address the elephant in the room. Everyone give me some room." Duncan said as he approached Gladius.

"Okay, everyone give this guy some room," Gladius said, Duncan took a deep breath. Then his eyes began to glow, his skin turned brown and he grew a pair of wings and his physical form became more bestial. "Merciful Juno! I thought Gargoyles were extinct... and that your kind only works at night!" Gladius said in surprise as Duncan roared.

"It is a long and complicated story Centurion, now let us duel," Duncan said as he leaped towards the surprised warrior.

   "Wow, it's been years since I've seen a Gargoyle," Felicia said.

"Indeed, when I first encountered him I thought he was a mindless monster. But he has grown on me." Meanqy said. Beatrice was hyperventilating, Felicia noticed this.

"Hey Bea, what's wrong?" Felicia asked in concern.

"I... I just want to make a good impression. But... well..." Beatrice tried to explain.

"Come on, you can tell me what's going on," Felicia said sympathetically.

"Well... you’re a Ninja, Meanqy-"

   "Sir Meanqy, I cannot stress that detail enough my lady." Meanqy interrupted.

"Sir Meanqy, is a cyborg alien, and Duncan is some kind of legendary monster creature," Beatrice said.

"And you’re a robot, look. You’re going to do just fine." Felicia said reassuringly.

"I know, I just don't want to hurt the guy," Beatrice said as Duncan and Gladius's fight descended to the two just beating each other up.

"Yeah, I think he can handle anything you could throw at him just fine," Felicia said as she noticed that Duncan was thrashing Gladius about like a ragdoll.

"That's good to know. Though I do have one question for you when you fought with Gladius, why did you seem so... stoic?" Beatrice asked.

"That's... part of the ninja training. I don't want to talk about, just try to calm down Bea." Felicia said.

"Like what? Got any suggestions?" Beatrice asked.

"Try taking deep breaths," Felicia said reassuringly.

"Okay, I'll try. On another note, do you think these armaments are overkill?" Beatrice asked, referring to the various armaments that she had created earlier. Many of them were large enough that it should have been impossible for Beatrice to even stand up.

"You know you can just be yourself. I mean you got some hand to hand experience right?" Felicia said.

"Well, mainly I did chores at home. Read books, I took up dancing once. Never received any formal combat training, I once threw that baklava boar into the air." Beatrice explained as she retracted her cartoonishly massive armaments.

   "NEXT!" Gladius shouted after he had just thrown Duncan into a wall.

"What?!" Beatrice said in surprise.

"You’re next, nice to see you got rid of those giant whatchamathingies. Don't know what made you think that they'd be useful." Gladius said.

"Understood sir," Beatrice said respectively as she readied herself to fight.

"Take your time kid; you have some anxiety problems," Gladius said as Beatrice took several deep breaths.

"Okay, now I'm ready," Beatrice said as she lunged at Gladius, followed by the old warrior just sidestepping her.

"You might want to give it another try kiddo," Gladius said dismissively as Beatrice stood back up. Beatrice charged at him again.

"Hold still!" Beatrice shouted with her fist raised. Gladius grabbed her fist and crushed it until it broke. Beatrice shrieked in pain as her hand was now a broken mess of electronic parts.

"Bea!" Felicia said as she ran over and tried to help her friend. "It's going to be okay, I don't know enough about robotics to help you. But I have an aunt who can-"

   **"No... your assistance will not be necessary Felicia Uinta."** Beatrice said, her voice now deep and mechanical, as opposed to her normal voice. Her eyes were glowing red, and she reconstituted her hand.

"Beatrice, what's wrong?" Felicia asked in concern.

 **"I'm angry, and I have an object of focus,"** Beatrice said as she stood up.

"Big deal, I've survived rage monsters before-" Gladius gloated as he was thrown into a wall. "Well that's a good start kiddo-"

   **"My designation is not, 'kiddo'. I am Beatrice Flynn, and I demand repayment for my damaged hand."** Beatrice said as she picked up the ancient Roman.

"Looks fine to me," Gladius said as Beatrice began pummeling him in the face.

"Beatrice, what you’re doing is wrong. His behavior towards you was reprehensible, especially destroying your hand. But exacting retribution like this, you are better than this." Cricket said, snapping her back into reality.

"You've got some fire in you, Flynn. Maybe more than you'd need." Gladius said nonchalantly, right as Beatrice's eyes returned to normal.

"I... I... I got to go!" Beatrice said as she ran out of the room. Terrified as to what she just did. "I have to call Dad! Maybe he knows what just happened." Beatrice said to herself as she auto dialed Phineas on her goggles.

"Beatrice, how has your first-day superhero school been going so far?" Phineas asked cheerfully.

"Dad, something weird just happened to me," Beatrice said in a panicked tone.

"Okay, just calm down. Tell me what happened." Phineas said reassuringly.

"Well... it's like this. One of the teachers, an old guy in Centurion armor was hosting a sparring match of some kind. It was my turn and, the guy crushed my hand and-"

   "He did WHAT?!" Phineas said in a rare display of anger.

"That wasn't the worst of it. After Gladius, the teacher, by the way, crushed my hand I just kind of... lost it." Beatrice admitted, trying to keep her emotions under control.

"Oh... I really should have told you about that." Phineas admitted.

"About what Dad?" Beatrice asked as she kept running through the YSI complex.

"Did your vision turn red, and did you gain a violent disposition?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, please get to the point Dad," Beatrice said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, that incident activated a sort of 'fight or flight' protocol in your software. I'm sorry for not telling you about it sooner, I honestly didn't think that it would activate." Phineas explained.

"Is there any other software things I don't know about?" Beatrice asked in frustration.

"Well there is one... but you are FAAAR too young to try to use it," Phineas said.

"Can you at least tell me what it's called?" Beatrice asked.

"Okay, it’s called Protocol XXX, or just 3X if you want to simplify it. I haven't worked out all of the bugs in it. But don't worry; I haven't installed that into you yet." Phineas explained.

"So you're making sure that you’re cockamamie programs work now?" Beatrice said, right as she crashed into a wall. At such high velocity, she was logged into the wall.

"Beatrice what just happened?!" Phineas said in shocked surprise.

"I... forgot that I was running, and did not notice a wall. Thankfully I don't think I hurt anyone." Beatrice said groggily, her voice cracking slightly.

"Oh no, listen carefully sweaty. You’re going into emergency shutdown." Phineas said.

   "What does that mean?" Beatrice asked as her voice was sounding more static-like.

"It means that you've sustained both significant physical and psychological damage. You’re going to shut down automatically against your will." Phineas explained.

"Shut down? What does that even mean?" Beatrice asked.

"Well it's like sleeping, only you can't wake up on your own. I can't say for certain since to my knowledge this has never happened to you before." Phineas said, trying not to frighten his daughter.

"I can feel my mind going Dad... and I have this song I've never even heard before stuck in my head," Beatrice said as the world around seemed to slow down.

"Just stay calm, I'll be over there to help you," Phineas said before he hanged up.

   Several hours later, Beatrice slowly woke up in the basement of her home on the Quantum Android Forge. "Thank goodness your awake, I was afraid that the emergency activation program wouldn't work," Phineas said as he hugged her in relief.

"Thanks, Dad," Beatrice said returning the hug and shedding a single tear.

"I mean your mother and I thought that the YSI would be intense. I thought this sort of thing would happen later on, well after you started attending." Phineas said.

"Dad I know this sounds crazy... but I want to continue attending," Beatrice said.

"What? Why?" Phineas asked.

"For one thing, there's something wrong in the YSI. I don't know why but the teaching staff is... off to me. You have to trust me on this; I could expose whatever is going on. Secondly, I earnestly do want to help people however I can. Thirdly... wait, something is wrong here." Beatrice said.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked.

"It feels like there's something plugged into my waist," Beatrice said as she felt around her waist.

"That compartment isn't even open, what could be plugged in?" Phineas asked, Beatrice, felt and opened a compartment and found a flash drive in her side.

"The heck is this thing?" Beatrice said as she unplugged it. The world then began to fragment around her. "I swear, whoever did this is going to get an earful from me," Beatrice said as the virtual world around her fell apart and found herself surrounded by large pods.

"You know, you’re the first person in years who’s ever just up and exited the Simulation." A woman said with a Jamaican accent in an ornate white robe.

"You mind telling me what just happened?" Beatrice asked in a frustrated tone.

   "It was a Virtual Simulation that makes you display any powers regardless of what they may be. The program scans your thoughts and memories to simulate a scenario along with the other students." The women explained.

"And your name is...?" Beatrice said, trying not to lose her temper at the situation at hand.

"I am Priestess, Beatrice Flynn. My duty in the Young Superhero Imitative is to help with the student’s psychological well-being." Priestess explained.

"I already have a therapist lady, besides what good does this nonsense of virtual reality even do?" Beatrice asked.

"It's largely a cost-saving measure if I'm honest. Just so that your kids don't accidentally break any expensive equipment, and that you don't accidentally injure each other." Priestess explained.

"And the simulation itself, did EVERYONE see my... outburst?" Beatrice asked.

"Yes, your internal systems were scanned and revealed your 'fight or flight' program. Not sure how turning into a red-eyed rage monster constitutes 'fleeing' by any measure of the word, but that's what it's called."

   "And my call to my dad was that real or just part of the simulation?" Beatrice asked.

"It was real; in fact, I think he's been at the administration desk for most of the day trying to get to you," Priestess said.

"He's here?!" Beatrice said as she ran out of the room... via making a large hole in the wall.

"The door out of this room was marked!" Priestess said in annoyance.

"Whoops, sorry Priestess," Beatrice said as she came back into the room, repaired the hole in the wall. Then s went through the exit door from the VR Pod room. Several minutes later she arrived to find Phineas trying to talk to a secretary. "Dad! I'm okay, I still want to stay here and become a superhero. Expose whether or not the YSI is corrupt, I want to use my abilities to help people. And I want to find out what happened to me when I ran away beyond what I told you, mom, and Dr. Metro." Beatrice said as she hugged Phineas.

"Well... alright, but your mother ever asks about this. Don't say a word." Phineas said.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Beatrice said.

"Though I have to ask, why aren't you unconscious?" Phineas asked.

"I... don't know. But about this 3X program-"

   "Not until your older," Phineas said sternly.

"How much older?" Beatrice asked.

"That will be for me and your mother to decide. In the meantime, just try to be careful." Phineas said.

"I'll try Dad, see you soon... and under better circumstances then a nervous breakdown," Beatrice said. "Yeah, goodbye Bea," Phineas said he and Beatrice hugged again.

"Goodbye, Dad," Beatrice said as her father left the building. "Well, this day could have gone better," Beatrice said to herself as she returned to her dorm room. "But I got some new friends and... wait was Wilbur in a pod?" Beatrice said.


	8. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice and her friends take part in there first mission... and my word. This makes her first class look like a cakewalk by comparison.

   Beatrice was riding in a VTOL aircraft with her fellow superhero trainees, Felicia Uinta, Duncan, and Sir Meanqy jia Leelash. "Okay, you kids have been at the top of your games since you came to the YSL. So you’re going to be given your first assignment early." Gladius said.

"So what is the situation here?" Beatrice asked.

"It should be a routine bank robbery... though from what I've heard it's being robbed by dinosaurs," Gladius said.

"Good Isaria! Dinosaurs, why is it dinosaurs? How can it be dinosaurs?" Meanqy said.

"You have no idea what dinosaurs are, do you?" Felicia asked.

"Not a clue, but unless it could help I don't think I would want to know," Meanqy admitted.

"Well anyway, aliens that look like large lizards in space armor are robbing a bank, and the Danville Police want us to take care of these jokers," Gladius said.

"Do we know anything about these... alien lizards?" Beatrice asked.

"Virtually nothing, I've never seen these aliens before. I've been at this business for over two-thousand years and I've never seen anyone like them." Gladius said.

   "So... we're just going in blind?" Beatrice asked.

"Well we asked for more information, but the police couldn't give us any further info. Now the key to this whole operation. Is the element of surprise." Gladius said as he slammed his fist into a big red button. The four teenagers fell through the hatch that opened up beneath them. "Blast, I hit the release button too soon again!" Gladius said in annoyance.

"Okay, we've got to improvise. Duncan, change into your Gargoyle form. Felicia, try to make a landing for yourself out of ice. Meanqy, you got any special powers that could cushion your fall?" Beatrice asked as Duncan and Felicia did this, and Beatrice used her anti-gravity pads to slow her fall.

"You know, I don't have powers per-say, their abilities that I have thanks to my cybernetics and weapons training." Meanqy pointed out.

"Well do you have any abilities that can keep the fall from killing you?" Beatrice asked.

"Well my people possess a set of wings not unlike that of your earth dragonflies," Meanqy said.

"Well use those! Quickly the ground is coming up fast!" Beatrice said.

"Well you see... have I told you how I came to be a cyborg?" Meanqy said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Beatrice asked.

"Well, you see before I came to your world. I was maimed and burned so-" then Meanqy landed face-first into the pavement, leaving a massive crater. "...so I lost my wings, and can't fly." Meanqy finished.

   "Well, why didn't you just say that BEFORE YOU HIT THE GROUND, I can fly I would have helped!?" Beatrice said in bewilderment.

"First, I do like to tell of my fall from grace, and my involuntary exile into this dimension. Ask Duncan, he'll be the first to tell you such. Second, a gentleman does not ask for a ladies help unless it is necessary. Thanks to the strength of my cybernetics it wasn't necessary." Meanqy said, brushing himself off as he put on his top hat.

"But- the crater- whose going to pay- or repair- GURH! You organics are so confusing!" Beatrice said in aggravation.

"Isn't that our charm?" Duncan said.

"Indubitably, now shall we greet our reptilian ruffians?" Meanqy said as Felicia joined them, having slid down an ice slide that she made.

"Let's," Felicia said in an uncharacteristically stoic tone. The four young superheroes burst into the bank and found it empty.

"Was anyone else expecting a firefight? Cause, I was expecting to be fired on by lasers or something." Beatrice said.

"You mean you would want to be fired on by fiends milady?" Meanqy asked.

"No, but there should be aliens in here…somewhere" Beatrice said.

   "Don't let your guard down, this smells like a trap," Duncan said.

"I agree, but where are the bankers applying their trade? I know that among this nation work ethics tend to be lax, but I imagine that they would be about the place." Meanqy said.

"They must be held hostage, or evacuated before things got series," Felicia said.

"I'm switching my visor to thermal scan," Beatrice said as she changed the settings of her visor. "Okay, I got a trail and it leads into the main- WHOA," Beatrice said in surprise.

"What is wrong?" Felicia asked. "Your completely invisible in these things, you’re at the very end of the thermal spectrum how is that even possible?" Beatrice asked.

"Irrelevant for now, lead the way," Felicia said, confused by her friend’s strange mannerisms the robot teenager led her friends into the bank's main vault.

"Hellooooo... anyone in here?" Beatrice asked, then as if in answer dinosaur aliens leaned out from behind cover. "Get down!" Beatrice shouted as she and her friends got into cover. "Anyone got any ideas?" Beatrice said as she fired a laser cannon out from cover.

"I can use my ice shuriken's, I do not know if that will help," Felicia said.

"I can throw one of these big cases at them." Duncan offered. "I dare say that my plasma flintlocks might deal these rogues quite a wallop," Meanqy said with pride.

   Meanwhile on the other end of the vault, one of the dinosaur-like aliens came up behind alien troops. "What is going on here? We've almost gotten the last of this banks gold out of here." The un-helmeted alien asked, his head looking like a mix between a Velociraptor and a Parasaurolophus.

"These interlopers, superheroes I believe have come to interfere with our plans. They will not succeed!" An alien trooper said. Followed by a flurry of ice shurikens, lasers, and plasma spheres.

"Something seems wrong; we manipulated events so that nobody would know that we were even here. Unless my idiot second-in-command forgot to cut the Superhero Silent Alarm, why did I even entrust that job to him?" The lead alien said, he then unsheathed a futuristic-looking sword as a lockbox flew towards his head. He cut it in half in one swoop like a hot knife through butter.

"Get out of cover! We're going to rush him!" Beatrice said.

"Is that wise? We know not what manner of weapons these brigands wield." Meanqy said.

"That voice... why does that voice sound so familiar?" The lead alien said, and then Beatrice and her friends leaped out of cover.

   "That... that automaton! Stand back, I'll handle these... whelps personally." The lead alien said as he charged towards the four heroes in training. He then kneed Duncan in the chest, knocking the wind out of the young Gargoyle. Then the alien leader sprayed some manner of gas into Felicia's face from his gauntlet, knocking her unconsciousness. Then the lead alien sprayed more of such gas into Meanqy's face.

"You'll pay for hurting my friends!" Beatrice said as the two locked swords.

"We meet again Ore-Hide." The alien leader said.

"Don't be absurd, I've never seen you in my life. I'd remember having to look at such an ugly mug." Beatrice quipped.

   "So, you don't remember how you foiled Ormphala Ty'raka?" Ty'raka said as he grabbed Beatrice by the neck.

"No, don't recall ever hearing that name," Beatrice said. "Also, I don't-"

   "BE SILENT YOU RAMBLING MACHINE!" Ty'raka said as he threw Beatrice into a wall. "To be perfectly frank, I don't even care if you do recall our previous meeting. After all, you thwarted my plan to destroy humanity. But as ever fate itself stood against my ambition to avenge my people and so many other civilizations for all the wrongs mankind ever committed upon us." Ty'raka said as he picked up Beatrice, and tore off an arm. Beatrice screamed in pain. "I and my followers were within a hair's breadth of fulfilling our retribution for friends and family lost. But instead, you and the Errant Traveler took the DNA Killer from us. Now we have to scavenge this wretched hive for resources just to survive and plan our revenge against these worthless primates." Ty'raka ranted as he tore off Beatrice's other arm.

   "P-Please! Stop!" Beatrice said as she futilely kicked at Ty'raka, and crying in pain.

"No, you deserve no mercy for denying me my long desire for vengeance, OUR vengeance." Ty'raka said, and then an alien trooper approached him.

"What are your orders lord?" The trooper asked.

"Put them aboard the shuttle, as for this menace." Ty'raka said as he placed a square-shaped device on Beatrice's forehead.

"Wh-What is this going to do to me?! Turn me into a mindless slave? Wipe my memory in its entirety?!" Beatrice said in a panic.

"No, no this will simply immobilize you. You'll be completely unaware of everything that'll happen to you. But don't worry you won't be made a slave. You’re a work of man, and thus must be destroyed like all the rest of them." Ty'raka said as Beatrice's vision darkened.

   In this state, Beatrice's mind was wandering. Was this the end? Who was this alien? How did he know her? Did she previously run into this Ty'raka character when she ran away from home, accidentally bringing her newborn sister with her? Who was this Errant Traveler? Why did he have such an apparent hatred for humans? All these questions and more raced through her head until she awoke with a gasp. "Good your awake, I thought I'd never get this thing off your head," Duncan said as he held the square immobilization device in his hand.

"Duncan! Where are we? Why can't I feel anything below my neck?" Beatrice asked.

"I think we're onboard the enemy flagship. I believe it's called the Vow of Vengeance or something. As for why you can't feel anything below your neck..." Duncan said awkwardly as he picked of Beatrice's decapitated head.

"Please don't scream," Duncan said.

   "Do I at least have my visor?" Beatrice asked.

"No... Our gear was taken to some manner of holding facility, including your visor, and the rest of your body... or at least your limbs. I didn't get too good a look when they took us aboard. But now we got to get out of here." Duncan said as he placed Beatrice's head back on her decapitated torso. Thanks to the nanites that composed her body it was reattached easily.

"How are you still awake? I thought that you were knocked out." Beatrice asked as he climbed up into the vents with her body in tow.

"No, I faked it, and before you say anything I wanted to help you from that Ty'raka character. But I had to maintain a ruse to get a good look around the ship." Duncan explained.

"Just help me recover my things, and Felicia and Meanqy." Beatrice said, the two then heard a rather loud 'Sir" Meanqy echoing through the vents.

   Eventually, Duncan leaped down through a vent into a luxurious looking room. With Meanqy holding a goblet of some kind.

"Meanqy, it's good your alive... and in the presidential suite what is going on here?" Duncan asked.

"Firstly, these villains have treated me quite well. You wouldn't think robbers would have such quarters but I was impressed. Secondly," Meanqy then slapped Duncan across the face, "I'm SIR Meanqy, how many times have I had to remind you of that fact?" Meanqy said in frustration.

"Look do you have any idea where Felicia and the rest of my body are?" Beatrice asked.

"I asked where my arms and Lady Uinta were, but they were not privy to tell me. My not being human was only enough to entrust me with such knowledge. But enough to grant me this room for my confinement." Meanqy said, the two of them then got back into the vents. "Do you even know where we're going?" Meanqy asked as he followed Duncan.

"Yes, I memorized our path through this place, and have been tracing my paces backward from there," Duncan said.

"But we didn't go through the vents... did we?" Beatrice said.

"I'm well aware of that. This isn't the first time I've had to climb through a vent." Duncan said.

   Several minutes later the three of them found themselves in a room where Felicia was being held in some manner of device. "What are they doing to her? Seriously, Duncan, I can't see anything turn me around." Beatrice said as Felicia screamed in pain.

"No, no you don't want to look at it. Now on the count of three, we jump the guards. Three!" Duncan said as he and Meanqy leaped out of hiding, overpowering the two aliens.

"Wait, these guys don't look anything like the aliens that we faced before," Beatrice said.

"I know, apparently this ship’s crew is a mishmash of alien races. No idea how many of them there are but the big dinosaurs are the top dogs." Duncan explained as he tore off the device that Felicia was being held in.

"Felicia? Are you okay? What were they doing to you?" Beatrice asked in concern.

   "They... they wanted to figure out how I was able to make my ice weapons. I... I think that thing was supposed to extract my powers." Felicia said in exhaustion.

"Now let's find our things, and figure out what's going on here," Duncan said.

"No need to tell me twice, follow me," Felicia said as she manifested an ice katana.

"I assure you I know where they're kept," Duncan said, then as if on cue he was knocked out by an alien guard. Felicia quickly dispatched the trooper.

"At any rate, I will guide you to your missing equipment," Felicia said in her stoic tone as she put Beatrice's body on her back, making makeshift ice bands to secure her. "Yikes, your cold!" Beatrice said in surprise.

"You'll get used to it. Now let's move on." Felicia said as Meanqy put Duncan over his shoulders. Eventually, they arrived at the room were there gear was being held.

"My thanks to you Lady Uinta, I felt beyond uncomfortable not having my pieces about my person," Meanqy said as he took his plasma flintlock pistols and swords.

   "Where are my limbs? I was under the impression that my limbs were here!" Beatrice said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't find them!" Felicia said as she looked through the lockers.

"Okay don't panic, don't panic," Beatrice said. "I am in no state of panic Lady Flynn," Meanqy said.

"I'm talking to myself! Now Felicia, can you cut loose some metal?" Beatrice said.

"Why?" Felicia asked.

"It's... it's a sort experimental thing my dad was working on. He reprogramed my nanites to be able to replicate anything I eat to repair myself if need be. So please, can you give me some metal?" Beatrice said, Felicia, cut off a piece of the gold-colored metal and held it up for Beatrice to eat. After a few pieces of the stuff, she regrew an arm.

   "This is good! I don't know what this stuff is made of but it's really good!" Beatrice said as she slowly regrew her other arm.

"Bea, its metal not cake or anything like it," Felicia said.

"Oh I know, but I can taste the molecular components of this metal!" Beatrice said in excitement.

"You know I'd say that was weird, but after that month-long stay at my cousins in Japan I'm not one to judge on what's weird," Felicia said as she cut a hole into a container.

"Well I'll be, I found your visor, Bea!" Felicia said as she threw the goggles at Bea.

"Thanks, are my old limbs in there?" Beatrice asked as she regrew her legs as she ate the metal chunk.

"No, why would you even want them? You've got a new pair." Felicia asked.

"I know, but... it's more that I feel weird being barefoot." Beatrice said pointing to her feet, which compared to the rest of her body were relatively large.

"Seriously? We're on an alien warship and you’re concerned about being barefoot?" Felicia asked.

"Fair point, but I just feel weird not wearing my shoes," Beatrice said.

"Wait, you humans take OFF your clothes? I was under the impression that you molted." Meanqy said in surprise.

   "Okay..." Felicia said in bewilderment.

"It's a long story about how he came to Earth and why we came to the YSI. Suffice it to say nobody in my immediate family is strictly... human and leave it at that for now." Duncan said; the four heroes in training left the room, Unaware that they were being watched from the ship's bridge.

"Did that seem odd to you Uraaka the hybrid boy inexplicably regaining consciousness?" Ty'raka asked of his second-in-command, an alien from the same species as him.

"That's what you’re thinking? Aside from sending one guard in the science section, you’re doing nothing to recapture the prisoners?" Uraaka asked.

"And this is yet another reason why I blame you when everything and anything goes wrong. You lack imagination. Creativity, even Sool-Aaris is better at this then you and he doesn't even have opposable digits." Ty'raka said gesturing to a dog-like alien with a barricade like head, antenna, and enormous front legs and comparably shorter back legs at a console.

"Then why isn't he, my superior in rank then?" Uaaka asked.

"For one thing, it amuses me when he mauls you." Ty’raka said with an amused look on his face.

   "Besides, my place is gathering information, not the rigors of leadership beyond my station or capabilities," Sool-Aaris said telepathically.

"At any rate, we must prepare for when they come to the bridge. Bridge crew! Raise barricades and prepare for an ambush." Ty'raka said. Eventually, Beatrice and her friend arrived on the bridge, only to find Ty'raka alone. "You mind explaining why you didn't just leave?" Ty'raka asked.

"Your under arrest for threats of genocide, bank robbery, and assorted other crimes that you're under suspicion of," Beatrice said.

   "Well, well, well. I applaud your sense of duty. But you whelps have no idea what you've gotten yourselves into. You don't even remember when we last met android." Ty'raka said.

"Then tell me, what did happen?" Beatrice asked.

"It's a long and complicated story, but we are of the Fellowship. We're from the future by about ten-thousand Terran rotations. Over a thousand years before our voyage into the past we fought a great war with humanity. Your misbegotten kind nearly destroyed us, the Yoral, and our great alliance of races. I was but a youth when that war began... seeing my homeworld burned without pity and mercy. I spent the rest of my life seeking humanity's destruction. So from the shadows, I created an organization called the Vigilant of Ic'thao." Ty'raka said.

   "So the leaders of this Fellowship ordered you to-"

   "DON'T INTERUPT ME YOUR WORTHLESS SACK OF IRON!" Ty'raka shrieked, interrupting Beatrice. "As I was saying, from the shadows we Vigilant would orchestrate the downfall of mankind. Though if you’re wondering, that was not the purpose of the Vigilant as far as the Fellowship's leadership was concerned. A key tenant of our society was the protection of all life forms. But what you humans did to our peoples, our homes, our loved ones. That can't be ignored. But eventually, a band of human 'heroes' found out our secret plots, our secret base of operations. So with no other choice, I chose to violate one of the most sacred laws of the Fellowship. To travel back to the past and destroy humanity at its most primitive... but due to a miscalculation thanks to my second-in-command-"

   "For the last time! I don't know enough about math or the manipulation of space-time to get the coordinates right!" Uraaka said, being shoved into a vent grate.

"Regardless, we're now stuck in your species twenty-first century. You and the Errant Traveler came by a few days after we had arrived, and destroyed our DNA Killer weapon." Ty'raka said at length.

"Well, I don't remember meeting you before today. I don't know why but that whole incident has gaps in it, but now that you've said all that... I do remember some of it; it's just that I can now actually hear words to them." Beatrice said.

"Really? Someone in great authority must have had the entire incident erased from your memory. No idea who that could be... nor do I care to be frank. Might have been someone in your world's government, might have been the Errant Traveler himself. But regardless, I'm done with you." Ty'raka said as his men leaned out of cover with their weapons trained on Beatrice.

   "Don't worry, I won't allow your friends to be killed until after I'm done with them. Ready-"

   "Don't even think about it Ormphala." A stranger said, standing behind Ty'raka with a manner of wand-like device.

"I don't believe it!" Meanqy said in awe. All of the Vigilant troopers looked behind them to see the human-like stranger.

"Drop your weapons or he dies." The stranger said in an intimidating voice, they obeyed reluctantly. "Now put your hands up Ty'raka, and turn around. Slowly." The stranger said.

"The Errant Traveler, what brings you back here?" Ty'raka asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?... my Tacha'noma malfunctioned again and I had to make an emergency landing on your bridge. And now I see that not only have you survived our last meeting. But that you’re still threatening innocent humans again!" The Errant Traveler said.

   "Hmm, innocent humans… I swear if that isn't an oxymoron I don't know what is." Ty'raka said the Vigilant Troopers sniggered in agreement.

"Release them, or you won't live to avenge the Night of Shame. You know my legend as well as most people do." The Errant Traveler said as his wand device glowed brighter.

"FINE, take the whelps." Ty'raka growled.

"Who is this guy?" Felicia asked.

"I will tell you further when we get into his Tacha'noma!" Meanqy said as his arms divided into four, and he grabbed all three of his friends in his arms.

"Now follow me, children!" The Errant Traveler said as he walked backward from Ty'raka, followed by Meanqy running after him with his friends in tow.

   "MEN! TAKE THE TRAVELER!" Ty'raka bellowed.

"Oh boy, quickly get into the booth." The Errant Traveler said hurriedly as he got into an old-timey phone booth.

"But it's to... small?" Beatrice said as they entered the booth. As you can imagine it's much bigger on the inside.

"It's good to see you again Bea." The Errant Traveler said in a familiar tone.

"You... you've met the Errant Traveler before?" Meanqy said in surprise.

"I don't remember. Not clearly at any rate." Beatrice said.

"Oh thank Chrounous. I assumed that since you didn't recognize that we had met out of order. I hate it when that happens!" The Errant Traveler said.

"Traveler? What happened out there?" A blond-haired woman asked... who had Llama ears and was a Llama from the waist down.

"We're parked on a renegade Fellowship warship, the Vow of Vengeance Cent'aura. And I found someone I've met before." The Errant Traveler said.

   "So... you did not come here deliberately?" Meanqy asked.

"Young man, I rarely go anywhere deliberately. The few times I have had complete control over this old can I've tried to get an actual vacation from saving the universe. I get dragged into another unwanted adventure." The Errant Traveler said.

"But who are you?" Beatrice asked.

"That's not an easy question to answer. But to put it simply, I'm a traveler. I'm from an ancient race of time travelers, one day I got bored and 'borrowed' this old Tacha'noma and left my homeworld. Since then I've gone across the entire universe, saving civilizations, toppling tyrants, preserving the timeline, and defeating monsters that could eat galaxies as an after-dinner snack." The Errant Traveler said.

"He's also completely mad." Cent'aura said.

"True, but you try comprehending the ebb and flow of time without your head turning into a metaphorical WMD, and then we'll talk." The Errant Traveler said.

   "It is an honor beyond words to meet you, Errant Traveler. You have saved my world from destruction many times, for that you have my thanks." Meanqy said as he knelt to the ancient hero.

"Ah yes, you’re a Kalana'dall aren't you? I must have saved Orala-Magaar five, six times by now that I know of. Get on your feet young man. You’re embarrassing yourself to your friends." The Errant Traveler said.

"So... what now?" Beatrice asked.

"Well, the good news is that they can't break in here. The bad news is, my Tacha'noma is on the fritz. So we might be stuck where we are for a while." The Errant Traveler said.

"For how long?" Beatrice asked. "No idea, but I do have a quick-fix solution that will either get us out of here. Or kill everyone onboard." The Errant Traveler said.

   Reluctantly our young heroes helped plan with the Errant Traveler. "So, is everyone clear?" The Errant Traveler asked.

"Yes, and I don't know about the rest of you. But I'm ready to get out of here, and binge-watch soap operas." Beatrice said everyone, looked at her funnily. "What? You three know that I like soap operas," Beatrice said innocently.

"Well anyway, I've got my stopwatch. When I turn it on, you all charge out of the Tacha'noma. Ready...? GO GO GO!" The Errant Traveler said as he started the stopwatch. Beatrice and her friends charged out, knocking aside the Vigilant Troopers.

"Felicia you got the Command Decks, Duncan you get the Hangers, and Meanqy you take out the Science Bays. I'll take the hull!" Beatrice said as she flew out of the ship's windows, outside she got a better-looking ship.

   The ship was silver-colored and shaped like a highly intricately designed spearhead, covered in some manner of strange spherical devices that looked like they were hastily fused on. "So those are the Chrono-Sphere's that allowed this ship to transport back in time like this. Time to make them go boom." Beatrice said excitedly as she deployed a rocket battery on her back. She opened fire on the Chrono-Sphere’s; of course, this was not without receiving harassment from the bird-like starfighters of the Vigilant. However, despite these obstacles, she destroyed all of the Chrono-Sphere's.

"Okay Beatrice," the Errant Traveler said over Beatrice's com system, "I just detected the last of the Chrono-Sphere's going offline, and the others have destroyed their targets." The Errant Traveler said.

"What should happen now?" Beatrice asked.

"Well if my guess was right. It should open a temporal portal, right... about... now!" The Errant Traveler said as a huge temporal portal opened.

   "What happens now?" Beatrice asked.

"Well... I'm not entirely sure of what will happen. But the Vow of Vengeance won't be around to threaten humanity... at least for a little while anyway." The Errant Traveler said as the Vow of Vengeance was sucked through the portal.

"But what about my friends, will they be alright?" Beatrice said in worry. However, before the Errant Traveler could say anything. A wave of some kind went out from the portal, knocking Beatrice out of the sky, unconscious. Later, she regained consciousness, with the Errant Traveler looking over her scattered body parts. "What... what happened? Where am I?" Beatrice asked in pain.

"Sorry about that, short story, The Vow of Vengeance has been sucked away. The portal sort of shorted out your systems. But according to your internal chronometer, it should have only been a few hours that you were out." The Errant Traveler said.

   "What do you mean a few hours? Where are my friends?" Beatrice asked.

"Yes... your friends... look. They couldn't get back to my Tacha'noma in time. Not before it was forcefully jettisoned from the Vow of Vengeance by the temporal rift we created. I was barely able to pilot the thing properly." The Errant Traveler said.

"What?... can't you get my friends back?" Beatrice said.

"No, I can't! There in a temporal rift, the Tacha'noma can't remain stationary or land in an anomaly like that! I was barely able to get Cent'aura home, and on top of that I spent the last century pin-balling up and down the space time-continuum-"

   "No! Nononononononononono! You don't understand, Felicia, Duncan, Meanqy! They're the only friends I've ever had! You have to save them! You... you..." Beatrice said as she began to sob.

"Bea, I understand better then most others what it's like to lose friends. But there is hope for them, eventually, they are bound to get out of the temporal rift. Though as a consequence so would the Vow of Vengeance." The Errant Traveler said, trying to be reassuring to the distraught gynoid.

"When... when will they back?" Beatrice asked, her face covered in tears.

"I don't know; the only certainty with a time rift is that for them it'll be at least a couple of minutes. But here... even I don't know for certain." The Errant Traveler said as he reattached Beatrice's limbs.

"So... there's some hope?" Beatrice asked.

"There's always hope, perhaps more than even I could imagine, now... can you help me get my Tacha'noma to someone who can fix it? I'd offer you a ride home but..." The Errant Traveler said as an explosion came out of the door. "...yeah it's in no shape for travel." The Errant Traveler said.

"I... suppose I could," Beatrice said.

"Fantastic! I'll take one end and you take the other." The Errant Traveler said.

"Okay... do you know anyone who could help you repair your... time machine?" Beatrice asked, still depressed. "No idea, unless the systems are on the fritz, we're in Danville. And the only two people I know who might help, are more concerned about pistachio nuts, another story entirely. So do you know who could fix it?" The Errant Traveler asked.

   "Well... my dad and step-uncle are good at fixing things. They might help, from what dad has told me it wouldn't even be the first time they've made a time machine or a dimensional transcendental thingy." Beatrice said.

"Seriously?" The Errant Traveler said in disbelief.

"Well, technically they fixed that time machine... or there might be some other circumstances around that. He wasn't really clear and straight forward on that." Beatrice explained.

"Sounds like men after my hearts, who knows they might even fix the blasted steering on this thing." The Errant Traveler said as both he and Beatrice began their long trip home.

"So... how did we meet?" Beatrice asked, all the Errant Traveler could do was sigh in resignation.


	9. The First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice begins her first day of school... and unlike the YSI, things actually go quite swimmingly by comparison to that mess.

   Beatrice Flynn was tossing and turning in her sleep. Even after ten years, she had been haunted by the memory of her team from the YSI, and the incident that resulted in them being lost in time on an alien warship. While since then she had come to terms that they were gone. She still couldn't help but feel anxious, not helped that in the morning would be her first day of High School. By the time her alarm went off at 5:30, she had barely gotten any sleep all night. "Why... why would school start so early?" Beatrice asked herself as she hit the snooze button and slowly forced herself out of bed. "Come on Bea... you've faced worse... but not before 9 am," Beatrice said as she gradually got herself dressed. Eventually, she got to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Bea, you don't have to go to school for a few hours. You don't have to get dressed so early." Phineas said.

"I know... but I might as well get a few things over with as soon as possible," Beatrice said, pouring herself a bowl of cereal. "I mean, what point is there in getting up this early? For... what I understand after rereading my schedule. At least six hours on average, and even then. Anything can go wrong." Beatrice said.

"Well not everything," Phineas said.

"You've never heard Murphy's Law then?" Beatrice said.

   "Yes, I even know the Murphy family and seen there infamous bad luck first hand. Why do you ask?" Phineas said, oblivious to his robot daughter’s bitter tone. About two hours later Beatrice arrived at school.

"Okay, this is only the first day. Surely nothing can go wrong." Beatrice said as she entered the school. "I mean... it's only the first day, granted a whole lot of things can go wrong, even within a quarter of a day. But that does not automatically mean that something will go-"

   And Beatrice's line of thought was abruptly stopped, by a locker door slamming right into her. Embedding herself into the door. "What was that noise- OH! FAITH AND BEGORA! I'm... I'm so sorry! Here let me get you out!" A young girl with an Irish accent said, noticing that Beatrice was embedded into the door.

"No... It’s my fault... I wasn't paying attention. Just... just give me a moment to get myself out." Beatrice said, her voice muffled by the locker.

"Oh, it's no problem at all." The girl said as she pried Beatrice off of the door with her bare hands, freeing Beatrice from her first major embarrassment of the school year. Beatrice got a better look at this girl. She looked African-American... save for her red hair and green eyes, she also had surprisingly well-defined muscles and wore predominantly green and white cloths. "Me name be Jessie, Jessie Bryne. What's your name lass?" Jessie asked holding out a hand.

"I'm... I'm Beatrice, Beatrice Flynn. I... you do realize I'm a robot, right?" Beatrice said awkwardly as she shook Jessie's hand.

   "Well that much is obvious, isn't it? Now let me introduce you to my best friend. Daniel you old crank pot! I want you to meet someone!" Jessie said, and another locker closed to reveal a teenage boy in a wheelchair. He had brownish skin and wore a shirt and cargo pants.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Daniel said bitterly, and with a New Zealand accent.

"And a good morning to you too, Beatrice, this is Daniel Packaru. Daniel, Beatrice Flynn." Jessie said, Beatrice nervously held out her hand to him, and reluctantly Daniel shook it.

"It's... it's good to meet you." Beatrice said nervously.

"Well, you’re the first robot I've met whose intelligent... and humanoid even," Daniel said, a small smile forming on his face.

"Ah! I knew I could get you to smile on the first day." Jessie said.

"I never said you couldn't. I just said that it wasn't likely." Daniel said.

   "You always this pleasant?" Beatrice said sarcastically... then covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Sorry if I seem... prickly. But when you've had your ambitions of being a world-famous dancer cut short... well that sort of thing will make anyone bitter." Daniel said.

"I'm, so sorry to hear that. But... aren't there cyber-"

   "As I've said too many people, many times if I'm ever going to dance again. It'll be with my legs." Daniel said.

"Danny, there's no need to be rude to the lass," Jessie said.

"I'm... I'm sorry but, I need to process all this. Why... why are you being so nice?" Beatrice said in confusion. Not expecting anyone at this school to attempt to be her friend so early.

"What can I say; I've got a bit of a soft spot for new folk. But don't worry about yourself, round here were friendly folk." Jessie said.

   Then as if on cue, a young girl walked down the hall, followed by two other girls. She was wearing expensive-looking clothes, consisting of boots, a skirt, jacket, sunglasses, and for some reason a red glove on her left hand but not the right. "With at least one very notable, very obvious exception, Jenifer Amberwall," Jessie said.

"And she is...?" Beatrice asked.

"One of the richest girls in town, not sure if you know this, but for some reason, rich people in public school feel the need to lord there wealth over others," Daniel said to Beatrice.

"That's only because I am better than you Daniel. So what's this, taking in another stray Bryne?" Jenifer said condescendingly. 

"Back off, she's a new girl here Jenny, and doesn't need you and your conniving banshee's," Jessie said defensively.

"I can handle myself, believe me. I've had to put up with worse than ONE spoiled brat." Beatrice said.

   "Wow... just... just wow. Looks like they'll let anyone attend, or are you a malfunctioning TA droid?" Jennifer said as she snapped her fingers, and her entourage laughed.

"TA droid...? can a TA droid do THIS?!" Beatrice said as she transformed her fingers into whirring drills.

"Well... yes, they do perform maintenance. Though they usually only the index finger is used for drill bits." Jenifer said condescendingly as her friends hid behind her.

"Oh for-... my name is Beatrice. I'm not some commercial-grade robot, and I'm certainly am not here to put up with your obvious attitude!" Beatrice said in aggravation.

"Okay... so you’re smart enough to use contractions. I know enough science fiction to know that's a problem with robots. So... what you're just a stupid bot?" Jennifer said.

   Then Beatrice's face turned red, and she took a deep breath... then began to rattle off seemingly random scientific, geographic, literary, mathematical, and other facts. "Okay... so you know a lot of stuff."

   "Jennifer, we're running out of time to give Ms. Peach's a coffee and donuts before first period." One of Jenifer's friends said, gesturing to a coffee cup and bag of donuts.

"WHY DIDN'T EITHER OF YOU SAY THAT SOONER!? Never mind, we got to go." Jennifer said as she and her friends hurried.

"I'm... I'm sorry I got mad at her-"

   "For what? She does that with everyone, me and Daniel in particular." Jessie said, cutting off a remorseful Beatrice.

"I should have been better..." Beatrice said.

"Don't beat yourself over it. Soon enough you'll be as used to Jennifer's taunting as we are." Daniel said reassuringly.

"Really?" Beatrice said.

"Not even a little, that's a bald-faced lie right there. But if you need help, we'll drive off her and her cronies." Jessie said.

"Come on, we'll help you get to class, and... I hope this isn't presumptuous to ask after Jennifer badgered you about it. But, why are you here?" Daniel asked.

"No... Not yet anyway." Beatrice said.

   The three quickly learned that they shared the same classes. Eventually, the three sat down for lunch. "Okay Bea, let the cat out of the bag," Jessie said.

"Alright... if you must know... I came here to make friends." Beatrice said.

"Seriously...? why'd you think High School in the first place?" Daniel asked.

"Well, that's kind of a long, complicated and personal story. Suffice it to say, I kind of had a very, VERY harsh existential crisis shortly after I was created. All I will say is that I wasn't fond of my baby sister when she was born... and I had a gross misunderstanding of how my parents felt about me." Beatrice said.

"Oh... sorry to hear that," Daniel said sympathetically.

"Well, I've had about ten years to wait for this," Beatrice admitted.

   "WHAT?!" Jessie said.

"You've waited ten years to attend a High School... how old are you?" Daniel asked.

"Well, that's kind of rude to ask of a girl. But if you must know, I'm ten years old." Beatrice said as she ate the school cafeteria pizza.

"Oh really? I take it that you haven't just sat on your laurels for an entire decade." Jessie asked.

"Well no... But I'd rather not say any more. Suffice it to say, it... makes use of my special talents." Beatrice said.

"Like that thing with the drill fingers this morning?" Daniel asked.

"More or less," Beatrice said.

   Eventually, the first day of school was over. "Well... see you guys tomorrow?" Beatrice said awkwardly to her new friends.

"Well of course, here. Why don't we give you our phone numbers?" Jessie said.

"Well that's nice... but I scanned them earlier. It wasn't a conscious thing I swear!" Beatrice said nervously.

"So you’re also a creep with a limited understanding of personal space? I like that, see you on Tuesday Bea." Jessie said as she lightly ruffled Beatrice's hair.

   This was a fairly odd first day for Beatrice, but ultimately a good one.

   "Beatrice, how was your first day of school?" Isabella asked when Beatrice returned home.

"It was a good one, made two new friends so far... and ran into at least one bully. Girl by the name of Jenifer Amberwall, real arrogant one there, she wouldn't stop commenting on... on my being a robot. But other than encountering that little... annoyance ONCE in the entire day, it was good." Beatrice said.

"I'm so proud of you Bea, your first real friends since... well you know. You might even befriend this Jenifer." Isabella said, Beatrice merely scoffed at the idea.

"Mom, if that ever happens, I promise that I'll play with Bethany when she asks," Beatrice said.

"AND, you can't be standoffish and anti-social when you go out as the Silver Automaton," Isabella said.

"Very well, you got yourself a deal," Beatrice said.


	10. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice not only makes a new friend but shows a bully the error of her ways!

   A month passed since Beatrice's first day of High School. Aside from a few isolated incidents with school projects and a few unpleasant school mates, the experience was a pleasurable one for Beatrice. One morning before school started, Beatrice was smiling to her friends Jenny and Daniel. "Well you seem to be in a good mood this morning, don't you lass?" Jessie said noticing the enormous smile on Beatrice's face... and the blemish's on it.

   "I got my first pimples! I got my first facial blemish's!" Beatrice said excitedly.

   "Bea, you’re probably the first teenager who was ever excited about getting zits," Daniel said sardonically. "I'm not even really that! But this... there painful, but it's another step closer to being completely Human!" Beatrice said as she and her friends entered the school.

   "Is that even really possible?" Daniel asked.

   "Well, Dad says that it might be possible. But... well with his work he doesn't have the time to invent anything that could turn me into a flesh and blood human. Most he can work on in a reasonable amount of time is upgrades that let me experience things like puberty and taste." Beatrice explained as she and her friends entered the class.

   "All right class, before we begin the day. We've got a new student today, now... Terry was it?" The teacher asked.

   "It's Mathew," Mathew said meekly.

   "My mistake, class Mathew, Mathew class. Now that we got basic introductions over with, there's an empty chair right about... there." The teacher said, and Mathew went down to sit... right where Beatrice, Daniel, and Jenny were sitting.

   "Hi, I'm Beatrice," Beatrice said as she offered a friendly handshake to Mathew.

   "I... I think you already heard my name." Mathew said shyly.

   "Well my friends and I make a point of befriending new people," Beatrice said.

   "Beatrice, I thought we talked about this. No talking when I'm teaching." The teacher said in annoyance.

   "Sorry Miss Barclay," Beatrice said, and then Beatrice scrawled something down on a tiny sheet of paper.

   "That includes notes, to be passed along through the class." Miss Barclay said, writing at the whiteboard and not even glancing back.

   "Bea, Miss Barclay has the ears of a hare." A flashcard said that Jessie showed to Beatrice. At the end of class, Beatrice caught up with Mathew.

   "Excuse me, Mathew I'm Beatrice Flynn and my friends and want to hang out with you for lunch?" Beatrice asked, Mathew looked bewildered and kind of scared.

   "I... I don't know... I've had bad experiences with people at my last high school and-"

   "Don't worry about it. My friends and I are a good bunch, though Daniel does tend to be cranky, and Jessie can be a bit in your face at times. But if you need help with homework, or someone to have lunch with, please don't hesitate to ask... or just me." Beatrice said.

   "I'm... I'm not sure, I'm just going to be by myself for a while... I like my me time if you don't mind." Mathew said as he walked off.

   "Darn it..." Beatrice said dejectedly. Several hours later, Beatrice heard something. She followed a noise and found Jennifer Amberwall and her cronies holding Mathew in a closet.

   "New kid... you embarrassed me in Art Class, and ruined my favorite coat, and sunglasses," Jenny said, covered in assorted paints.

   "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT-" Mathew pleaded, but his mouth was covered by one of Jennifer's minions.

   "Now... I'm going to leave a lasting impression on you for-"

   "Jennifer, what is going on here?!" Beatrice asked, seeing what was happening.

   "This... twerp spilled paint on me during Art Class. Now stay out of this Robo-dork." Jennifer said.

   "So you don't remember the incident with the Baklava Boar last week?" Beatrice said threateningly.

   "Oh I do, now hold still twerp, I've got a wet willy to deliver," Jennifer said as she put her right index finger into her mouth, and pulled it our covered in saliva. Beatrice grabbed her right arm.

   "Listen to me you little meat bag! I don't care if Mathew spilled paint on you on purpose or not! This is unacceptable and you should feel ashamed of yourself!" Beatrice ranted as she forced Jennifer to look her in the face.

   "My... let go of my arm! PLEASE!" Jennifer said as she looked scared.

   "No! I'm giving you my two-cents here! Jessie and Daniel told me about all the stuff you got away with because of your father's money and-"

   Beatrice's line of ranting was cut off as Jennifer's right arm started to spark and fell off from the strain of Beatrice's grip. It was a cybernetic prosthetic. "MY ARM!" Jennifer screamed as she fell out of the closet. There was a crowd of people who saw everything, as Jennifer started screaming for people to look away from her as she stumbled away in pain.

   "What the-? Mathew! Are you okay?" Beatrice said to the traumatized Mathew.

   "You... you saved my life," Mathew said as he inhaled from shock.

   "Well I wouldn't go that far, I mean as far as I know wet willies aren't lethal... I'll take the gratitude." Beatrice said, and unexpectedly Mathew gave her a tight hug. "And I thought Jessie had a tight hug," Beatrice said sheepishly.

   It wasn't long before school was over and the four of them met up outside. "So... you want to exchange phone numbers?" Beatrice asked.

   "Well... yes!" Mathew said as the two did just that. However, there was something fairly unusual, a pair of black boots beneath a bush entering a limo.

   "Think that was Jennifer?" Daniel asked.

   "One way to find out... don't look, it's kind of gross." Beatrice said as she removed one of her eyes, and threw it towards the limo.

   "Is that strictly necessary?" Mathew asked.

   "Probably not, but I'm curious," Beatrice said, she then saw Jennifer remove the bush, and speak severely of Beatrice. Then the limo driver asked why she sought to harm Mathew over a paint spill if it was an accident. Then Jennifer removed the remains of her destroyed cybernetic arm and starred at her stump.

   "Oh... I feel so sorry for her." Beatrice said regretfully.

   "To be fair you did destroy her arm... though to be unfair she did try to give me a wet willy over an honest mistake," Mathew said.

   "I'm going to find a way to make this up to her," Beatrice said determinedly. The next day Beatrice found Jennifer.

   "Oh... come to break my other arm?" Jennifer said bitterly.

   "No, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, and I want to offer you one of my spare arms," Beatrice said as she pulled out a nonfunctioning arm.

   "You keep spare parts?" Jennifer asked in confusion.

   "It's a long and personal story why. But I want you to have this to replace the arm I destroyed... especially since it looks like you haven't gotten a replacement of your own." Beatrice said, noting that Jennifer's right arm was still missing.

   "And why would you give me one of your arms after all the mocking I've put you through? You think I'm just going to be your friend and not act out my frustration about being born with only one arm on everyone else I deem a freak in some capacity?" Jennifer blurted out.

   "...just the first thing, I didn't even think that you were insecure about being born with one arm," Beatrice said honestly, Jennifer looked surprised.

   "So... how does this arm work?" Jennifer asked as she took the spare arm and tried to jab it into her right stump.

   "Leave that to me," Beatrice said as she donned the specialized goggles that let her manipulate her nanobots.

   "Now bite down on something... this may hurt a little," Beatrice said as she manipulated the arm to grow cybernetic tendrils into Jennifer's stump, and in turn merging with her nervous system.

   "That... was the most... painful experience I've ever had," Jennifer said.

   "Well, I said that it would hurt," Beatrice said, readying herself for Jennifer to say or otherwise do something to make her regret her kindness.

   "This... this is awesome! It's almost like an issue of the Silver Automaton! I always wanted an arm like this!" Jennifer said with childlike glee.

   "So... you’re a fan of Silver Automaton?" Beatrice asked, referring to her secret superhero identity.

   "Since I was like five! Granted I never liked his standoffish personality however, I just know that deep down he's a pretty nice guy." Jennifer said.

   "Then why would you have regarded me as a simple commercial robot when we first met?" Beatrice asked.

   "Well the Silver Automaton is a superhero, and you’re not... though in hindsight I doubt he'd approve of treating robots poorly just for its own sake," Jennifer said in realization.

   "So… friends?" Beatrice asked, Jennifer, looked puzzled for a moment, then hugged Beatrice.

   "Sure, why not?" Jennifer said.

   "Good... now about your lackeys-"

   "Their names are Tracy and Georgia, and I'm more than certain they don't mind... you two don't mind do you?" Jennifer asked.

   "Nope, what you say goes," Tracy said.

   "Well with any luck, Daniel and Jessie won't mind me... and Mathew will forgive me, or at least not hold a grudge," Jennifer said, and soon enough Daniel and Jessie did welcome her into their group... Mathew took time to forgive being assaulted. Though the experience was slightly soiled when Beatrice remembered the bet she made with her mother Isabella... though she was more dreading playing with her sister. Then being a more friendly and personable superhero.


	11. Friends Old and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice is reunited with her old friends... on the downside, that also means dealing with the Vigilent of Ic'thao a third time.

   It was a fairly normal day for Beatrice. She was in a VR room that her creator and father Phineas had made for her. She was training against holographic replicas of the aliens that had inadvertently robbed her of her first friends.

   Felicia Uinta, a girl trained in the ways of the ninja, and wielding powerful ice-based magic.

   Duncan, a gargoyle that could travel about in the day without turning to stone, unlike the rest of his kind... beyond that she knew absolutely nothing about him.

   Sir Meanqy jia Leeash, was an alien called a Kalana'dall, a steampunk-like cyborg wielding plasma-based weaponry, four arms, and several rapier swords. The only one of them to come out of that incident was Felicia's pet telepathic chimpanzee, Wilbur

   After the whole incident with the YSL and the Vigilant of Ic'thao, an alien group from the future that was dedicated to the destruction of mankind she left the YSL and became a freelance Superhero known as the Silver Automaton. In the ten years since she had become a popular superhero, but doing heroic acts hadn't filled the hole that her departed friends had left behind. Until recently when she had finally attended a proper school where she quickly made friends with several young people.

   Jessie Bryne, an African-Irish girl with inordinate physical strength for a teenager.

   Daniel Pakaru, a boy of Maori decent confined to a wheelchair.

   Jennifer Amberwall, a rich girl that up until recently had been a frequent antagonist of Beatrice and her friends along with her friends, Georgia and Tracy.

   Then there was Mathew, a boy that she learned, later on, was autistic... several weeks after meeting him.

   She thought to herself about the friends she made in her comparative infancy as she battled against holographic aliens. Destroying Yoral soldiers left and right. Including their hated leader... Ormphala Ty'raka. The alien monster that had taken her friends away from her, if it hadn't been for the timely intervention of another time-traveling alien called the Errant Traveler then she probably wouldn't be alive. She knocked out the Ty'raka hologram's weapons with a large mallet. The hologram then drew a pair of blades from his gauntlets. But she threw him back with her bare hands.

   "Beatrice, you've been playing this training program for over three hours, far beyond the limitations that your body can handle outside of Bellator Mode," Cricket said, an AI construct that lived in Beatrice's head, usually advising her on things.

"No... I can handle this!" Beatrice said in exhaustion as she fired plasma shots at the holographic aliens. 

"Your exhaustion levels are at sixty percent and climbing, your heart is straining under the stress," Cricket said.

"I can take it and you know it!" Beatrice said as she grew claws and slashed at the holograms. 

"No, Phineas Flynn set your exhaustion levels at seventy percent, and I can put your body into stasis and knock you into unconsciousness," Cricket said in a commanding tone.

"Hmm... fine. Computer, disable combat exercise program." Beatrice said grudgingly as the program stopped. She then fell to her knees, panting and sweating in exhaustion.

   "Your combat efficacy has increased by roughly twenty percent in default mode, though I still don't understand your insistence on this. You’re at your most effective when in Bellator Mode." Cricket said, referring to a program that allowed Beatrice to use her weapons. The other mode being her standard Default Mode, where she had more human-like qualities, as well as the weaknesses that entail. Whereas Bellator Mode, where she would be able to push herself and use her weapon programs indefinitely, and function properly as the Silver Automaton.

"Look, I know that dad created Bellator Mode and restructured my entire nano-net so that I could be human... and still be the Silver Automaton. But when and if the Vow of Vengeance returns, I want to be ready." Beatrice said. 

"Your logic is faulty. In Bellator mode, you’re superior to your default mode. Not held back by the human limitations that you and Phineas Flynn impose on yourself." Cricket said.

   "And if for some reason I couldn't use Bellator Mode?" Beatrice asked. 

"That is unlikely, at any rate. Your friends will be arriving in an hour for movie night." Cricket said.

"By Asimov's quill pen! I almost forgot!" Beatrice said as she rushed out of the VR room. Got a change of clothes that wasn't weighed down by sweat, and took a shower, then she rushed about to prepare for the movie, snacks, and drinks. Then the doorbell rang. And on the other side, we're her friends. "Guys, it's a Saturday morning, there's little to no good on TV. I got an old DVD ready to watch, and enough popcorn and soda to constitute an entire meal. Let's rock!" Beatrice said as she and her friends sat down on a coach before the TV.

   "I still can't believe that you own an original Penguin Pals DVD!" Matthew said.

"Still don't see what the big deal is... or why we're watching a kids show," Jennifer said.

"It's a good show, good characters, good plots, and unlike other shows in a similar genre. The fandom ISN'T made up of singled minded weirdos who go nuts every time its title species is brought up." Beatrice said.

"That and it has penguins, really cute and funny, and AWESOME penguins!" Mathew said giddily.

"And yes Mathew, as you asked. This is one of the original DVD's made when the series’ first aired." Beatrice said as the friends sat down to watch the DVD.

   It went well; right up until the house began to shake. "Beatrice! Thank Chrounous I got here... in a reasonable amount of time." The Errant Traveler said bursting into the living room.

"What is happening?" Beatrice asked.

"Well... to put it simply... there back, and out of the temporal rift." The Errant Traveler said, and Beatrice ran outside.

"...who are you?" Daniel asked. Beatrice looked up into the sky... and saw the Vow of Vengeance blocking out the sun.

"Guys! I'm... going to have to take a rain check. Something's come up, and it can't wait!" Beatrice said as she flew up into the sky.

"What the?!- blast it, Bea! Where do you think you're going?" Jessie asked.

   "I believe that I, the Errant Traveler can explain why your robotic friend is flying towards an alien warship from the distant future... right after this episode ends. It's my favorite of the whole series!" The Errant Traveler said as he plopped himself on the coach for the episode. Afterward, the Errant Traveler explained at length about the situation at hand.

"Well... is there anything we can do to try to help?" Jessie asked.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else, including the Errant Traveler, said.

"She's our friend, and what's more her oldest friends are on a hostile ship filled with aliens filled with rage and hatred! She shouldn't have to face any of that alone!" Jessie said.

"I applaud your bravado child, but your just teenagers. And no offense meant, but one of you doesn't even have properly working legs!" The Errant Traveler said.

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't at least try... how did you get here anyway?" Jessie said.

"A dimensionally trans-indental time machine... and why are you grinning like that?" The Errant Traveler asked.

   Meanwhile, Beatrice was infiltrating the Vow of Vengeance. "Beatrice, I advise that you initiate Bellator Mode to better manage this hostile vessel," Cricket said as Beatrice accessed a terminal.

"I also can't find their location and hack in Bellator Mode. So there!" Beatrice said as she hacked into the computer system, quickly finding Felicia, Duncan, and Meanqy in a cell block. "Hold on guys... I'm finally coming!" Beatrice said as she ran at super speed to the cellblock in question.

   Meanwhile, on one of the Vow of Vengeance's lower decks, the Errant Travelers Tacha'noma materialized. "Okay... where are we?" Jennifer asked as she, Beatrice’s High School friends, and the Errant Traveler left.

"The Vow of Vengeance, specifically one of its armories. Now while I'm stridently against weapons of the lethal sort, and even more against sending children to fight against battle-hardened warriors, especially Yoral's. But since you seem to be so dead set on helping Bea I'll allow it." The Errant Traveler said.

"Then what's that monkey wrench thing?" Daniel asked.

"A sacred tool of my people... capable of performing great feats that bleed together with the forces of magic and technology." The Errant Traveler said grandly. "To read the very fabric of Creation and perform mundane acts such as turning screws and-"

   "Magic wand got it. So what do we have to work with down here?" Mathew asked.

"Guns... mainly guns." The Errant Traveler said.

"What kind of guns we talkin' about?" Jessie asked.

"Powerful guns, as well as several other devices that can come in a pinch during a fight, for example, this rifle here." The Errant Traveler said as he picked up a rifle, and then pressed a button to turn it into a sword.

"Whoa! Do these just come in swords do we get more than this?!" Jessie said as she took the mechanical sword.

"Well yes, of course, they're fairly easy to figure out how to use, and from the looks of it, the Vigilant haven't even touched these. They probably don't even have genetic locks on them, not even the power armor." The Errant Traveler said.

   "Power armor... did you say power armor?" Mathew said excitedly to the Errant Traveler.

"Yes, it looks like they have some humanoid models down here-" Mathew threw the Errant Traveler aside.

"GIMME GIMME GIMME! Mathew squeed as he jumped into a suit.

"Just a dumb question, but can I use one of those?" Daniel asked. "Well, yes. The suits can compensate for physical disabilities. You need help to get in?" The Errant Traveler said. Daniel just rolled over to the armor and got into the suit. Eventually, he got despite Jessie's and everyone else's offers for help.

"Yes... I CAN FINALLY WALK AGAIN!" Daniel said excitedly.

   Meanwhile, Beatrice had arrived at the cell block. "GUYS! I finally found you!" Beatrice said in relief.

"Surely it could not have taken you so long to find us? It was but a few minutes ago that-"

   "For you yes, but for me... it's been over ten years since you vanished into the temporal rift! You've only now just gotten back and... well I don't need to tell you that I'm ecstatic to see you all again!" Beatrice said as she opened the cellblock, and was hugged by Felicia.

"We've got to get out of here. The big ugly one said something about disposing of us." Duncan said, then Orphala Ty'raka emerged from the shadows.

"How dare you say such a thing...! I am far from ugly little mongrels!" Ty'raka said as he ignited a grenade and threw it at Beatrice.

"What the?!- a sticky?" Beatrice said as the grenade effectively fused to her face.

"Relax, it'll only make you prone." Ty'raka said as the grenade went off, setting off an EMP and causing Beatrice to be wracked with pain. "Hm, so your little stunt sent us ten years into the future? No matter, we'll begin the process of destroying your worthless species, and avenge the Night of Shame and restore the Fellowship to its proper place in Crea-"

   "Sire! This is Pack Terminus! The Errant Traveler is below decks, and what's worse he's armed several humans with weapons and armor designed for vert-backs! And- GRENADE! GET CLEAR!" Shouted a voice on Ty'raka's com unit. Beatrice knew for certain that the Errant Traveler had brought her friends up. Amid the extreme pain that the EMP grenade was making her effectively inert body feel, one thought went through her head that wasn't pained screaming. 

"I really should have brought the Silver Automaton armor... would have raised some questions but would have made this SO much easier."

   "WHAT!? Hold your ground! I'll bring in a surprise for our would-be infiltrators!" Ty'raka said as he left the cell block, leaving two guards to watch over Beatrice, Felicia, Duncan, and Meanqy.

Meanwhile, in the lower decks, Beatrice's high school friends had pinned down a Vigilant squad. Daniel and Mathew were clad in power armor, and wielding powerful weapons. Jessie forewent armor and just went about using scavenged weapons and fighting with her bare hands. Jennifer meanwhile was attempting to figure out how to use her cybernetic arm that she had received from Beatrice to make weapons, so far only making a sword. And the Errant Traveler himself protecting with his wand.

"Okay I'll admit... you kids are doing better than I thought you would. I had assumed I'd spend the entire slog through this ship patching you lot up, and pulling your weight." The Errant Traveler said as he projected several purple shields from his wrench/wand.

"I play a lot of video games!" Mathew said.

"And I be the captain of the school's wrestling team!" Jessie said as she held a Yoral in a headlock.

   "I'm not even going to try to figure out how that makes you close in skill with Yoral's. I mean most of these men have been trained in the art of combat since they were fresh out of their eggs. But you? Play some games and engage in some school activities. And apparently, you can fight some of the best warriors in the universe to a standstill." The Errant Traveler said, there was then a roar down the large hallways.

"Traveler... we should have asked this sooner. But do these guys have large aliens?" Daniel asked.

"Well yes, the Fellowship is... or more likely will be one of the most egalitarian interspecies empires in this galaxy. There are at least one species of Yoral that's at least the size of those dinosaurs from way back when." The Errant Traveler said, as then a huge Yoral in armor arrived. It roared as its armaments fired up.

"HUMANS, SUFFER! SUFFER FOR THE INDIGNETIOUS YOU HAVE FORCED UPON OUR HEARTHS AND HOMES!" Ty'raka shrieked as he stood atop of one of his warriors and fired his weapon.

"Sire, please do not shout. I've only recently recovered from the sak'd." The giant alien said.

"Sorry Z'var, I just got overexcited." Ty'raka said meekly.

   Meanwhile, in the cellblock, Beatrice's old friends had overwhelmed the guards and were trying to bring Beatrice back to consciousness. "WAKE UP DARN YOU!!" Felicia said as she used power cables torn out of the wall and trying to use them to wake her up.

Eventually, Beatrice awoke.

"-GUGNGOSEDARABOGESSELJAAH-... and this day started so well too..." Beatrice said in exhaustion as she was smoking from the power lines.

"BEA! I'm just so glad you’re alive!" Felicia said hugging the gynoid.

"Likewise... wait. Ty'raka said he was going after my friends! We have to find them!" Beatrice said as she brushed off the dirt and ash off of her. It wasn't too long before Beatrice had caught up with her friends, everybody else taking on Ty'raka and Z'var.

   "Bea, your alive you daft automaton! DON'T YOU DARE SCARE US LIKE THAT!" Jessie said as she put Beatrice in a headlock and gave her a rough noogie.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I ran off but... well, did he explain any of it?" Beatrice asked of the Errant Traveler.

"Yes, I did. Now all in favor of running for our lives back to my Tacha'noma say aye." The Errant Traveler said.

"What? We're not out of the clear yet! The Vigilant of Ic'thao still has a functioning starship, and even if they can't go nuts with the space-time continuum there still a threat to mankind's survival!" Beatrice said as her old friends were overwhelmed by Ty'raka and Z'var.

"Oh no... Guys, I just want to apologize in advance for not telling you this sooner. Cricket... activate Bellator Mode and summon an armored pod." Beatrice said. 

"Understood, launching a pod now." Cricket said as Beatrice walked down the hall towards her friends and Z'var and Ty'raka.

   A pod then burst through the floor and in it was a suit of armor... the armor of the Silver Automaton. "No... No, she couldn't be!" Jennifer said in awe as the armor assembled around Beatrice. Making her look like a silver-colored robotic knight. 

 **"TY'RAKA! I AM BEATRICE FLYNN, DAUGHTER OF PHINEAS AND ISABELLA FLYNN, AND YOUR WRATH ON MANKIND ENDS TODAY!"**  Beatrice said, the armor making her voice sound robotic and bombastic.

"So, you've learned a few new tricks since we last fought? Regardless, your still just an instrument like any other weapon-" Ty'raka's gloating was cut off as Beatrice fired a cannon from her armor that knocked Ty'raka back, and disabled his shields.

"Well I'll be, Bea was a bonified superhero this whole time." Jessie said as Beatrice took to fighting Z'var, and rescuing her friends from certain doom.

"Bea... when the heck did you make that?" Felicia asked. 

 **"That is a long story, suffice it to say is that I went freelance almost immediately after you left. COME, MY FRIENDS! WE HAVE SOME ALIENS TO BRING DOWN!"**  Beatrice said.

"Child... do you believe that toy can stop the greatest warriors in Creation?" Ty'raka said, baring his teeth angrily.

    **"I've had ten years to prepare. <Cricket, infiltrate the Vow of Vengeance's computer systems and have this ship crash somewhere far and out of the way of any Human habitation, disable it's engines and weapons, make certain that if we can't take out the Vigilant, they can't threaten mankind again any time soon.>"** Beatrice said, giving the command to Cricket in binary. The fight was long, but eventually, the Vow of Vengeance was beginning to crash land into a desert.

"Well I don't know about anyone else, but I suggest we get out of here!" The Errant Traveler said, then he used a device to make his Tacho'noma materialize nearby, hastily our heroes retreated, Beatrice looking back at an injured Ty'raka. 

 **"I'll come back for you, lizard breath."**  She said as she entered the Tacho'noma, and it vanished into thin air.

"THIS IS ORMPHALA TY'RAKA TO ALL HANDS, BRACE FOR IMPACT! DO NOT LET GO UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!" Ty'raka shouted into the ship's com channel. The ship crashed, leaving behind a massive scar on the landscape as it buried itself into the sand. Eventually, he returned to the ship's bridge. "Damage report! I want to know how badly those whelps have wounded us." Ty'raka said to his bridge crew. 

 _"Reports are still coming in sire, but we know that the hanger bays are all blocked by sand, and our weapons and engines have been disabled. There's no way of knowing how long it'll take before the Vow of Vengeance can take to the skies again."_  Sool-Aaris said.

"Master, the Errant Traveler left behind a note," Uraaka said as he gave a slip of paper to Ty'raka. 

"You disappoint me, you could be so much more than a monster." The note read.

   "That sanctimonious... I want raids organized to acquire supplies we need, and repair the damage those brats have done! We will undo the Night of Shame! And one way or another, mankind will be purged from creation!" Ty'raka ranted.

   And what are Beatrice and our heroes doing now... picking up where they left off in watching Penguin Pals. "So... you two aren't worried about being ten years in the future?" Beatrice asked.

"Well of course not, my lady I have no ties to this world beyond Duncan. And as for him... well let's just say that his family is a bit of a mess to put it lightly." Meanqy said.

"But my family... is Wilbur still around?" Felicia asked.

"Yes, your chimp is still around. Stubborn little guy. Didn't even know they could live that long… but I don’t care enough about zoology by and large to know offhand how long a chimpanzee can live. So what would I know?" Beatrice said.

"And now to address the elephant in the room... you’re the Silver Automaton?" Jennifer said awkwardly. 

   "Yep."

   "And... you've been to conventions?"

   "A few."

   "And... you wouldn't remember a young girl foisting fan art and fanfiction in your face where the Silver Automaton-"

   "Marries you and lives happily ever after? Yeah, I read those... wait, that was YOU!?" Beatrice said in surprise.

"Well yes... I just want to apologize for that. I was young and... well I had no idea that he was a girl! So... sorry." Jennifer said, Beatrice just smirked.

"QUIET! This is the best part!" Mathew said.

   "I got my old friends back, and my new friends are safe. All's right with the world so far for me." Beatrice thought to herself contentedly. 


	12. Days of Future Selves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, remember 'Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo'?... bet you didn't think that Phineas's robot daughter would eat part of the time machine that was used in that episode after everything happened. Did you?
> 
> Not to mention that she would... I'm getting ahead of myself. Suffice it to say, hijinks ensue.

   "So there's a working time machine in the museum?" Felicia asked of Beatrice as the two teenagers entered the Danville museum, as they made their way to the 'Gadgets of the Ages' hall. Beatrice caught sight of her aunt Candace, Grandma Linda, cousins Amanda, Xavier, and Fred.... along with twenty-year younger versions of her parents, and Ferb and Candace using the time machine.

"What the…?" Beatrice said in surprise.

"Yeah... I had no idea your parents were, THAT adorable. I mean I've seen the old pictures, but that just doesn't do it justice!" Felicia said, Beatrice simply rolled her eyes as she confronted her aunt.

   "Aunt Candace? You mind explaining why there were young doppelgangers of you, mom, dad, and uncle Ferb?" Beatrice said sternly.

"Beatrice! I... well it started with a tool that can fuse metal and wood at a molecular level-"

   Candance then went on to ramble about the events in question, specifically of how she created a future where Heinz Doofenshmirtz. (Whose name she forgot in all the confusion) had subjugated mankind after she had busted Phineas and Ferb over the roller-coaster on the first day of summer. "I see... and is the time machine in question still around?" Beatrice asked.

"Yeah, yeah it's still on display. It should still work." Candace said, pointing to the machine created by Xavier Onassis, which according to her aunt, he created in order to get corn-dogs.

   "Well, then there's only one thing for me to do now," Beatrice said as she donned her goggles, looking over the components of the time machine.

"Wait... Bea, what's going through that head of yours?" Felicia asked in concern.

"So did Phineas also make Beatrice?" Linda asked.

"Yep, he built a whole machine in the basement just to make her," Candace said.

"Really? And all this time I thought she was adopted." Linda admitted.

"Components analyzed categorized... and ready to be disposed of, and grandma, how... where would you even adopt a sentient android?" Beatrice said, Linda merely shrugged.

"I only knew you were a robot- ANDROID I MEANT ANDROID!" Linda said.

   "It's quite alright grandma. I'm just going to eat parts of this time machine." Beatrice said as she opened a compartment on the time machine. Removed several parts inside and ate them.

"Mom, Beatrice is acting weird again!" Amanda said.

"It's for the good of the time-stream Amanda! Anyone could use this thing a screw up the time-stream, and wreak unimaginable chaos. So I'm going to make sure no one can use this thing for any inter-temporal shenanigans." Beatrice said as she removed the purple light-bulb on top of the machine.

   "But can't your nano-bots assimilate what you eat?! And take on some of its traits?" Candace said as Beatrice had swallowed the parts.

"...oh... I probably should have taken that into account- OW!" Beatrice shouted as she clutched at her stomach. In turn, she started to glow in various colors.

"I... I can see through time... why are there so many clocks?" Beatrice said deliriously.

"Beatrice, stay with us here!" Candace said in worry as she laid her robotic niece in her lap.

"I'm not dying Aunt Candace... I just feel, sick, and-" Beatrice was then cut off as she loudly farted a purple cloud.

   "And some people say museums are boring," Felicia said glibly.

"Most... no, ALL museums don't have robots getting sick from eating time machine parts!" Amanda said.

"And I'm jotting that one down," Felicia said as she took out a pen and notepad, and wrote down what Amanda just said.

"Huh... someone get me a bucket... a metal one. Plastic tastes... well like plastic." Beatrice said groggily.

"And writing that one down as well," Felicia said as she wrote down Beatrice's words.

"Do you keep a log of strange sentences?" Linda asked, Felicia merely nodded happily.

   Eventually, Beatrice was brought back home. With Isabella tending to her as best she could. "Why didn't you ever tell me you went time traveling?" Beatrice asked, looking exhausted.

"Your father and I DID. I stopped that whole mess from coming about by going back in time to before Phineas and Ferb needed a wood and steel tool. I mean if you can see through time, you should know that." Isabella said as she rubbed Beatrice's forehead with a cloth.

"Mom, everything is a disjointed mess of events out of order... so that's why they built Stone Henge, kind of... kind of underwhelming. I mean, they won't not have nearly not-not enough voles to make the bagpipes..." Beatrice said.

   "Well I called Phineas, and he should be back from Switzerland soon," Isabella said.

"Can I get an ETA on that?" Beatrice asked.

"He said that the meeting was too important to just up and leave. For now, just get some rest." Isabella said as she left the basement.

"Well... I'd say it's nice to be sick, but unlike the few times with the flu. This... this isn't even mildly interesting to experience, even if it's temporally based." Beatrice mumbled to herself. Several hours passed as she stared at the ceiling in an almost trance-like state. Foaming at the mouth with purple film seeping out. "Darn it... this is how I'm going to die isn't it…? Foaming at the mouth, seeing the entire history of the universe as... some kind of horribly confusing montage of overlapping footage that does not make any kind of sense, even with the possibility of hindsight." Beatrice gurgled.

   Then in a flash, the Errant Travelers Tach'noma materialized in the room. "I'm no doctor... or even a robotics engineer. But I can help you." The Errant Traveler said as she stepped out of the Tach'noma.

   "Short answer ET," Beatrice said groggily. "I ate some parts from a time machine so that-"

   "Nobody could use it, and accidentally screw up the time-stream. Yes I know, I was on my way to fix the mess your aunt caused but... well you told me that you were sick." The Errant Traveler said as he used his wrench-wand device over her.

"Do you know what's happening to me?" Beatrice asked.

"Short answer, you've splintered your future. Meaning that... well, you’re going to have run-ins with potential future you's." The Errant Traveler said.

"Meaning...? what does that even mean?" Beatrice asked groggily.

   "It means that because you ate those time machine parts. You now have limited control over your timeline. You can stop time for yourself for brief periods, and move about freely. But as another consequence, your future has diverged drastically." The Errant Traveler said.

"How bad... how bad we talking about?" Beatrice asked as she slowly got better.

"Bad enough that, when you met up with you, you were being chased by a future you, one that… had her emotions completely disabled or something like that." The Errant Traveler said. Then without any warning, a gynoid woman stepped out of a temporal rift.

   "And there she is again!" The Errant Traveler said in resignation. The women did indeed look like an older version of Beatrice.

"Errant Traveler, I have come to protect myself." The future Beatrice said.

"Well I can protect myself," Beatrice said as she wobbly stood up.

"You know not what he is, or what he is truly capable of." The future Beatrice said.

   "I lost my first friends for ten years because of him... and also got them back thanks to him. So unless you know something I don't know. Please... get lost!" Beatrice said in annoyance.

"No. I know that he has done you a service. But you are blinded by your emotions. I will make certain that you will see him as the monster that he is!" The future Beatrice said.

"Hey! I'm not perfect, but I'm not a monster...! that depends on people who have met me and known me! But you, I haven't met you for the first time! Or is that the other way around? Point is, what right do you have to judge me?" The Errant Traveler said indigently.

"So we have encountered each other out of chronological order?" The future Beatrice said.

   "Yes, believe me when I say that I HATE IT when I meet people out of order! It's just so confusing, and then there's the risk of accidentally telling someone too much or too little, risking the entire time-stream on an ill-placed word or piece of information!" The Errant Traveler ranted.

"Is anyone going to do anything, or are you going to posture like bad anime villains!?" Beatrice said in annoyance.

"Very well then." The future Beatrice said. Then, while the future Beatrice stood still, perfectly still. The Errant Traveler was punched into a wall

   Beatrice (our Beatrice not the future one) donned her goggles and turned one of her arms into a sword, and attacked the future Beatrice. Or rather tried to, but she kept dodging her strikes. "You waste your energy defending him. You cannot possibly hope to win." The future Beatrice said.

"Oh... I might surprise you, Cricket?" Beatrice said. 

   "You wish to test the chrono-displacement?" Cricket asked, Beatrice simply nodded, and Beatrice then transferred into a monochrome world.

   "Trippy," Beatrice said as she marveled at frozen dust particles hanging in space, future Beatrice became colored.

"Did you not think that I would remember this?" The future Beatrice said.

"I'll be honest, I didn't even care!" Beatrice said as she engaged her future self. The two fought up and down the house, blinking randomly in and out of time. Beatrice tried to minimize the damage her future self was doing to the house. "What are you even doing here?!" Beatrice asked as she deflected blows from her future self.

   "To ensure your survival, and by extension mine." The future Beatrice said.

"Well aside from eating some time machine parts and getting sick. I'm fine, so, please. Turn around, and don't come back unless you have some help to offer me." Beatrice said.

"I see... your logic is sound. I am sorry, but my memories. They are... they are fractured and disorganized. My main desire for returning to this time is to rediscover what I have forgotten or miss-remembered." The future Beatrice said as she turned her arms back to normal hands.

"What... that's it? You came back in time... to remember?" Beatrice said in confusion.

"Yes. While my intention was not to fight you, I was trying to protect you from the Errant Traveler." The future Beatrice said.

   "No... No, he helped me, helped me from... well the side-effects of keeping people from screwing around with the time-stream as bad as Aunt Candace did." Beatrice said.

"He does provide help." The future Beatrice said. "But make no mistake... he is as dangerous as he is generally eccentric and silly. He will lead you to dangerous places-"

   "Yeah, I've already been to such places. Or do you also not remember some of... our, inter-temporal adventures with him? Like that one time, we took our friends to that dimensionally transcendental zoo on T'har III? The worst thing that happened was Mathew getting into the Penguin habitat, the guy was lucky not to freeze." Beatrice asked.

"... We shall meet again." Future Beatrice said as she disappeared in a temporal rift.

"Beatrice... why are you okay, and what has been going on?" Isabella asked in concern.

   "A future me came by, punched the Errant Traveler into a wall. Then she went on about she was trying to protect me. Then we had a sword fight blinking in and out of linear time. Then I told her that the Traveler cured me of the... time travel parts snack. Then she left... it was honestly a whole thing." Beatrice explained.

"I don't think I got a chance to see her," Isabella said.

"Well, you might get another chance. Apparently, because of the Errant Traveler healing my illness, I now not only have limited time travel. Well more like time STOPPING. But she could travel back in time at will and was convinced that the Errant Traveler was bad. She never actually said what specifically... the point is. I'll be meeting her again, and tell the Errant Traveler about my sickness so that he can cure me." Beatrice said.

   "That... sounds confusing," Isabella said.

"Welcome to my world mom. Now if you'll excuse me, I've been sick for most of the day, AND just ended a sword fight with myself. So I'm going to grab a bite." Beatrice said as she waltzed towards the kitchen to fix herself some lunch.


	13. Of Elves and Pool Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice goes to a pool party... and on the way, she runs into some Elves from another dimension.

It started as a fairly normal morning at the Flynn household. Beatrice was humming to herself as she brushed her hair while wearing a towel, as she had recently come out of the shower. “I’m going to a BBQ. There’ll be a pool for me to dip into.” Beatrice said in sing-song.

“And Daniel will be there.” Beatrice’s sister, Bethany said teasingly.

“Yes, he’s the host, and it’s at his house... what are you getting at?” Beatrice said to her human sister.

“You got a crush on-”

“I should never have told you about the weird dreams I had when I was younger. I’m not even entirely sure if he is somehow, crush material. Now listen to me kid, either you stop making fun of me for having actual friends. Or a certain video gets uploading to the internet... you know the one I’m talking about.” Beatrice said as she displayed a video on the palm of her hand. Showing Bethany kissing a young boy that appeared almost identical to Ferb, Bethany’s cheeks turned a bright red. “You remember THAT memorable family reunion right, Beth? You got hyped up on sugar and you kissed Cousin Llewellyn... and it wasn’t just a simple peck, oh no. You went whole-”

“Please! I can’t stand the embarrassment!” Bethany pleaded.

“Then please sis... DON’T try to make fun of me for having friends. You’re bad at it, and I... REALLY. Want to get to this barbeque. It’s the first time I’ve ever really had a chance to hang out with my old friends from the YSI. And nothing, and I do mean NOTHING, is going to stop me from hanging out with my friends.” Beatrice said adamantly as she stood up from her vanity.

“Then why are you brushing your hair? If Danial has a pool, isn’t it going to get wet anyway?” Bethany asked.

“It’s as much about presentation as it is about having a good time... or maybe that’s less important than the time. Either way, I’m going to knock’em dead!” Beatrice said as she removed her towel, showing off her swimsuit.

“...so you can swim right?” Bethany asked.

“Yes! And I don’t rust! How many times have I explained this to you?” Beatrice said in annoyance.

XXXX

Beatrice was walking down the sidewalk to Daniels's house. Whistling happily as she carried a towel and a duffel bag filled with snacks inside, clad only in sandals and a swimsuit the same color of her hair and eyes, and a pair of white sunglasses. She was looking forward to the party to come... that was when things immediately went downhill.

In the middle of the street, a portal opened and out of it. Two figures flew out, knocking over Beatrice. “You have twenty seconds to explain yourselves,” Beatrice said in annoyance as the two figures fought each other. She got a better look at the two of them.  
One was a woman with fair skin, silver armor that concealed her entire body from bellow the neck, some sort of metal mask on three-quarters of her face, a single left blue eye, long pointed ears, and long blonde hair, for some reason the right half of her head looked to either be shaved or burnt off, with the right ear looking torn up as well.

The other being also had long ears, but his arms were so thin that they appeared to just be skin over bones and nothing else. His outfit seemed to be a mismatch of whicker weaves, furs and robes, and for some reason, black obsidian-like rocks were jutting out of his head.

 **“Finally... after so many years. I’ve caught up to you Cor’up!”** The female being said, her voice sounding distorted and mechanical. As she and Cor’up fought over some strange magical orb.

“Look Ha’deer, I’m certain that after these long decades you would want to just want to kill me. But we’ve been through so much... I almost feel like fam-”

 **“BE SILENT WHELP!”** Ha’deer shouted as she head-butted Cor’up, causing him to fall over and let go of the orb. _“_ **Finally... it’s taken me eighty years. But I have finally recovered the Eye of Ma’gus. And finally... I will- what the?!”** Ha’deer said as the orb slipped out of her hands. It then rolled over to Beatrice, who put her foot over it.

 **“Do either of you know what this is?”** Beatrice said, her voice booming as her face was downcast, and emptied the contents of her duffel bag. Which was a mess of chips, cookies, and even a platter of brownies all squished together into an unholy mess, that was also covered in lint.

“Treats...? That... that’s what those were?” Cor’up asked.

 **“It was... my mother and I slaved all day yesterday, to make these snacks for my friends... and in less than a minute. You turned over twelve hours of labor into an inedible mess.”** Beatrice’s face then shot up, her eyes burning red with anger. **“So you’re going to give me a VERY, good reason. Not to destroy this bauble.”** Beatrice said as she picked up the Eye of Ma’gus.

“NO! If you destroy the Eye of Ma’gus, it’ll kill not only us but anyone else who isn’t a native to this dimension!” Cor’up pleaded.

Beatrice remembered Sir Meanqy jia Leeash, an alien creature that, if she remembered correctly. Was from another dimension, so in all likely hood destroying the Eye of Ma’gus would kill him. **“Fair enough... now just explain to me why I should let either of you walk away?”** Beatrice said.

 **“Listen... that... THING killed my family and destroyed my kingdom. I’ve been chasing him for nearly a century, through the various Dimensional plains with the sole desire of avenging my people. But what of you... who are you to dictate terms to Princess Ha’deer?”** Ha’deer said.

“Hmm... I’m just a simple robot who wants to make her way in the world. And right now, I’m being distracted by Elves... now buzz off. You're bothering us!” Beatrice said as she spawned a missile launcher, using it to blow away Cor’up. “Now... would you want to come with?” Beatrice asked.

 **“...very well. Even if Cor’up is not dead... I might as well enjoy a dimension I’m in. This might even be fun...”** Ha’deer said.

“Good, let’s walk and talk. Also, you’re not getting this thing back until I can trust that you WON’T do something stupid with it.” Beatrice said as the two made their way to Daniel’s house.

XXXX

“Bea! You’re right on time... and who’s the Elven cosplayer?” Daniel asked as Jenny was grilling, and wearing an apron that said, ‘Kiss Me, I’m an Irish Cook’. Dave and Felicia were lying on lawn chairs.

“This is Ha’deer, a magical princess from another dimension... and she trashed the snacks mom and I made,” Beatrice said.

 **“I thought I had made this clear. It was Cor’up’s fault that I was even dimension-hopping in the first place. Blame him for your ruined sweets if nothing else.”** Ha’deer said defensively.

“Darn it... I mean I brought snacks as well. But I like your mom's baking.” Dave said in disappointment.

“You brought nearly one for one everything Bea promised to bring.” Jenny pointed out.

“That’s not the point and you know it!” Dave said.

“And I was so looking forward to trying some of Mrs. Flyn’s cooking... it’s SOOO much better than my mom’s.” Felicia said.

“Just give me a moment lads and lassies. My dogs and burgers’ll blow you lot out of the water. Speakn’ of which, you mind removin’ that mask lass?” Jenny said to Ha’deer.

 **“I... I cannot. Underneath this mask hides the disfiguring scars that have befallen my face. I can, however. Still, eat... if you would not object to my company of course.”** Ha’deer said shyly.

“My fair lady, you need not show us your scars if you do not desire to... after all. You are not the only one here baring scars behind a mask.” Sir Meanqy said.

Meanwhile, out in the desert, the Vow of Vengeance had finally freed itself from being stuck in the sands. “Finally... it’s taken us months. But we have finally gotten this old girl back into the skies.” Uraaka said on the bridge to the leader of the Vigilant of Ic'thao, Ormphala Ty’raka.

“Propulsion systems are back online, and the ship has been cleaned of sand and other desert detritus,” Sool-Aaris explained telepathically.

“That’s literally what Uraaka said Sool-Aaris, don’t be rude. But more importantly, we now can leave this wretched desert, and acquire the resources we need to further repair the ship, and replace what was lost when those teenage Humans downed the Vow of Vengeance.” Ty’raka said.

“Sir, there’s an unidentified flying object on our scanners,” Sool-Aaris said.

“In what way is it unidentified?” Ty’raka asked.

“It’s organic... but the sensors don’t recognize WHAT it could be,” Sool-Aaris said, and then Cor’up landed on the glass of the bridges view-window.

“So... your probably wondering who I am, and why I’m here.” Cor’up said as he slid down the glass.

“Well... I certainly didn’t expect THAT. Bring him in... I want to know if he can be of use to the Vigilant.” Ty’raka said, eventually Cor’up was brought inside. “So let me get this straight... you’re a Necromancer, from another dimension? And you’ve been chased through those dimensions by a princess from YOUR dimension for nearly a century. Keeping at least one step ahead of her until recently.” Ty’raka said.

“Yes... that’s literally what I just told you.” Cor’up said. “And I might have escaped with the Eye of Ma’gus if that benighted automaton hadn’t blown me away... blasted contraption was mad because of destroyed snacks.” Cor’up said bitterly. This caused Ty’raka’s ears to perk... or at least catch his attention as Yoral’s don’t have conventional ears.

“...did this automaton happen to have blue hair, silver skin, and had the form of an adolescent human?” Ty’raka asked.

“You’ve had run-ins with it before?” Cor’up asked.

“Yes... the first time had us thrown forward in time by ten years. The second saw our ship buried in the sands of this desert. Suffice it to say, to toy with that machine, is to flirt with death and disaster.” Ty’raka said.

“That might very well be... what would you have planned?” Cor’up asked.

“We gather resources across this world to further mend the Vow of Vengeance. Then we take to the stars, and gather whatever ally’s we can muster... and then burn the human race to ash, and ensure that their wretched species cannot rise again! Either through some sort of time travel shenanigans or some foolish if well-meaning scientists!” Ty’raka said.

“I see... and I will provide what help I can to you, and your warriors in this endeavor.” Cor’up said, hiding his disappointment that this reptile creature intended to kill only ONE species, as opposed to life on entire worlds as he had done.

“Thankfully, the stealth systems have also been fixed. So if nothing else, we can perform our raids without the Vow of Vengeance itself put at risk. The humans will be none the wiser that we’re able to do them harm.” Uraak said.

“Excellent, get this ship into low-orbit so that we might plan our next moves properly from their demise.” Ty’raka said as slowly, the ship made its way into Earth’s low orbit. To begin the war of the Vigilant against mankind in earnest.


	14. Of Parties and Necromancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer Amberwall holds a Halloween party... and a certain Elven Necromancer takes this opportunity to crash the party in an especially macabre way.

It was Halloween Night, and Beatrice and her friends were ready for the holiday, at Jennifer Amberwall’s Mansion, Amberwall Mansion. Jennifer was standing outside, along with her two cronies Georgia and Tracy. Jennifer’s costume was of Queen Amidala from Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace. And Georgia and Tracy’s were of the Queen’s handmaidens.

“What is taking them so long?” Jennifer said impatiently as she glanced at her watch.

“To be fair Jen, they’ve never been here before,” Georgie said.

“Agreed, even with the address you gave them," Traci said. "It’ll still be a while before-”

“This is ridiculous! Who couldn’t just look up the directions on a map app?” Jennifer grumbled impatiently, clearly not listening to her two friends. Eventually, they did finally arrive.

Beatrice flew down from the sky in a flowing blue dress, as the Blue Fairy from Pinocchio, all the while humming a tune loudly.

A van arrived and dropped off Daniel Pakaru, who was President Theodore Roosevelt.

Followed by Jessie Bryne as a barbarian warrior, complete with an ax, and her hair tied into a braid coming out of the van.

“Finally, you’re late!” Jennifer said irritably.

“Or, ‘hey guys! I’m so happy to see you’.” Mathew said as he also left the van.

“Yeah, I mean we’re only late by a minute. That’s hardly a good reason to- wait.” Beatrice said, she then proceeded to scan Mathew. Far more thoroughly than would be reasonable for something a simple glance would indicate. “You’re not wearing a costume,” Beatrice said in disappointment.

“Yeah, I mainly came for the food. I’ve never really cared much for Halloween in general actually.” Mathew said.

“Just take one of these,” Jennifer said as she gave Mathew a masquerade mask. “Speaking of which, where are-” She was interrupted by a portal opening up. Out of this portal emerged Beatrice’s old friends from the YSL.

Duncan was in his Gargoyle form.

Sir Meanqy jia Leeash was effectively naked, wearing no actual clothes except for a long skirt that covered his legs.

Felicia Uinta’s costume was Queen Elsa.

While the Elven warrior Ha’deer did not have a costume. Just the same armor and mask that she came to this dimension in.

“Sorry we’re late, it took longer then I thought to use my mom's portal generator. Long story there.” Duncan said.

“And what am I supposed to be again anyway?” Sir Meanqy asked.

“Something that won’t arouse suspicion... I don’t remember. I just gave you that skirt so that people wouldn’t ask questions.” Duncan explained.

 **“I have been told there would be sweets at this gathering. Take me to them, for I hunger and care little what it might be.”** Ha’deer said curtly.

“Well... okay then. Come inside, everyone else is already here. Well before-”

“You’re going to harp on this all night aren’t you?” Beatrice interrupted as Jennifer’s butler opened the door.

“Huh... I’ll try not to.” Jennifer said.

“Well, are you going to try, or do?” Mathew said.

“Oh don’t you start,” Jennifer said as she and the eight of them entered the mansion.

Unbeknownst to any of them, however, Cor’up, Princess Ha’deer’s arch-nemesis was observing everything from a bush. “I’m here, but are you certain that I should not wear a proper disguise?” He said into his communications device.

“Nonsense, around this holiday the Humans don costumes. And to be perfectly honest, you look how most of such garbs resemble anyway. Moreover, this was your idea to break into the Amberwall Estate.” Ty’raka said.

“Fair enough, but Ha’deer is inside. She’d recognize me in an instant. And my designs would be-”

“Enough! Not even Uraaka whines this much! Just get what you promised me, and do not speak to me again until you have acquired what you seek.” Ty’raka said irritably.

“Very well... Cor’up, out.” Cor’up said as he turned off the communicator. “What a grouch. Still, if I can find a passageway beneath the mansion. I won’t have to worry about unwanted attention.” He said to himself as he searched across the wall for a way inside.

Inside the party was in full swing. Everyone was eating and dancing.

Jennifer was overlooking the party, making sure that everyone was behaving themselves. “Just keep yourselves clear of anything decorative. And you won’t be thrown out.” Jennifer said to someone who was dancing near an antique vase. “And Dave, leave enough for everyone else!” She said to Dave, who was stuffing himself with food.

“VIVA LA HONEY GLAZED HAM!” Dave proclaimed as he took up an entire plate covered in sliced ham.

“Georgia, if you will?” Jennifer said Georgia went after Dave to get back the excess ham.

“Jennifer... we have a problem,” Tracy said as she looked at her smartphone.

“Is it something that can just be plastered over?” Jennifer said.

“You tell me,” Tracy said as she showed the smartphone. On it was a live video of Cor’up sneaking through the Amberwall family crypt.

 **“Cor’up... that dreg still lives!”** Ha’deer said, looking over Jenifer’s shoulder. Along with Beatrice.

“GAH, how did you move without making a noise?!” Jennifer said in surprise.

“I have my ways... though if Cor’up is down there. It can’t mean anything good.” Beatrice said.

 **“It won’t. No doubt, he means to use his magic to desecrate the dead within.”** Ha’deer said grimly.

“Then it’s obvious what has to be done,” Jennifer said as she threw off the Queen Amidala dress, to show that she was wearing the Padme Arena outfit underneath. “We go into the family crypt, and keep this Cor’up from doing anything with my ancestor’s remains.” She said as she transformed her right arm, the robotic replacement that Beatrice gave her into a sword.

“Should we get the-”

“No... No, this is my home. I’m not going to ask guests to possibly put their lives on the line. Now follow me.” Jennifer said.

Eventually, the three girls arrived in the crypt. “So... how long has this been here?” Beatrice asked as Ha’deer magically conjured a light.

“These crypts have been in the family for roughly two-hundred years. They were originally a graveyard by itself in the backyard. But... in a decision, I can already sense you’re going to question. The entire plot was dug up, and the remains were moved into the sub-basement, and in turn, was made into a new crypt.” Jennifer explained.

 **“I presume that the bodies number in the dozens at most.”** Ha’deer said.

“More like... at least a thousand or so. The Amberwall-”

“Okay I’m sorry to interrupt but... HOW?! How are there a thousand dead bodies down here?! Why would they be all in one place?! And how are there that many Amberwall’s in the first place?! I get that it’s at least... what? Four, maybe five generations, but how are there so many down here?!” Beatrice ranted.

“The Amberwall’s were a large family when we first immigrated to America. And while the rest of the family lives elsewhere both in the US and in Europe, this is where all Amberwall’s have been buried since the 1950s.” Jennifer explained.

“Let’s just find Cor’up and get out of here... this whole thing is illogical beyond my ability to stand,” Beatrice said in agitation.

 **“With luck, that’s the worse of what will happen down here.”** Ha’deer said, eventually they found Cor’up. **“No... I am... I am beyond sorry for this. I have beheld such atrocities from Cor’up before... and I am beyond sorry, not only that your forebearers and kin have been disturbed from there rest.”** Ha’deer said in disgust.

As Cor’up, was performing an elaborate and complicated musical number with the skeletons and corpses of past Amberwall’s.

“He dies now,” Jennifer said in contempt as she transformed her cybernetic arm into a sniper rifle. “Bea, I need you on point for this.” She said as she looked down the rifle's scope.

“Roger that,” Beatrice said as she donned her goggles and scanned the surroundings. “Alright... the conditions are perfect for a clean shot-”

 **“COR’UP!”** Ha’deer shouted as she charged towards Cor’up with her sword drawn.

“And we didn’t even set up the ‘Leeroy Jenkins’ meme... what are the odds? Oh right, I know them anyway.” Beatrice said sardonically.

“DANG IT HA’DEER!” Jennifer shouted.

“-And there’s my cue to run.” Cor’up said in a sing-song tone as he and all of the undead vanished into a magical vortex. Back onboard the Vow of Vengeance. “Orphala Ty’raka! I have delivered what I have promised!” Cor’up proclaimed... not even realizing there weren’t even Yoral’s in the room he arrived in.

“I’ll let him know that your back... and what you’ve brought.” A spinach-like alien said.

Eventually, Ty’raka met with Cor’up. “Yes... you have done well. You have brought the genetic material that you promised.” Ty’raka said as she looked over the undead humans. “I’ve always found there remains to be much more pleasing than the living thing.”

“Yes... though I am compelled to ask by curiosity. What do you intend for them? Surely you know nothing of the art of necromancy.” Cor’up said.

“Of course not, and don’t call me Shirley. The Vigilant need an expendable workforce and army... and Humans clones would be magnificently practical!” Ty’raka said with glee.

“But you already have at least thirty or more races onboard this ship as it is.” Cor’up pointed out.

“And I will not defile their genes by cloning them! Make no mistake, cloning is anathema to my people and the Fellowship as a whole. But if it means that we can get a fighting chance on this world, outnumbered as we are especially with Humans being the stock to use at hand. Then it MUST be used!” Ty’raka said.

“I see... then I shall allow your men to perform their grizzly work." Cor'up said. "But... if I were to lead any of these clones into-”

“Yes, you may use your magic to resurrect any slain clones.” Ty’raka said.

Meanwhile back at Jennifer’s party. Jennifer was sitting by herself looking downcast. Then Dave sat down with her. “So... Bea told me that an elven necromancer made off with your families dead,” Dave said sympathetically.

“How am I going to explain to mom and dad when they get home...?” Jennifer said.

“Hey, listen. Don’t beat yourself over this. It wasn’t your fault. If anything, it’s Ha’deer’s fault for scaring that Cor’up guy off.” Dave said.

“Perhaps... but I’m far too upset about the whole thing to even be angry at her,” Jennifer said.

“Just... look come here,” Dave said as he stood up and stretched out his arms. “You need a hug, and I didn’t think to bring my penguin costume.”

Jennifer said nothing as she and Dave hugged.

 **“Ms. Amberwall.”** Ha’deer said as she approached the two. **“I... I am beyond sorry for my error. I was blinded by my desire to avenge my people... that I disregarded your superior position to kill him. My folly cost us both dearly... and I desire to make amends for my foolishness.”** Ha’deer said earnestly.

Jennifer just sighed. “Just... just help me clean up when the party is over.”

 **“By my honor, I will aid in this.”** Ha’deer said.

Beatrice, Felicia, Sir Meanqy, Duncan, Jessie, and Daniel saw this happen overhead. “Well... would not have expected that to happen,” Jessie said.

“Dave is a sweetheart deep down, and Jennifer despite her snappish behavior at times is ultimately a good person,” Felicia said.

“Either way, you all owe me ten bucks each. I got Dave to do more than just eat, and Jennifer to be openly nice to him.” Beatrice said as she held out her hand. Grudgingly they gave her the money, except for Felicia. “Though I would not have called that a necromancer would be involved.” She said as she counted the money, and gave half to Felicia.

“Indeed... though it brings a terrible question to mind. Where did he teleport himself and the Amberwall dead too? Surely even so many dead bodies could not be enough for him to make a genuine threat to Earth’s security.” Sir Meanqy said.

“Hmm... could he be working with that Ty’raka cretin?” Duncan said.

“Perhaps, but what would they want with corpses?” Daniel asked.

“I’ve already calculated a few possibilities... and none of them are good. Still, the party’s in swing. Jenny isn’t letting this get to her. So I say we get back in!” Beatrice said as she vaulted over the banister, landed gracefully, and started dancing.

“Well, we’re only young once. Jessie, help me downstairs.” Daniel said as Felicia, Duncan, and Sir Meanqy followed Beatrice’s lead.

“You got it Danny boy!” Jessie said as she moved Daniel’s wheelchair carefully down the stairs, and they joined in the dancing.


	15. Sisters at the Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice takes her sister Bethany to the mall... and has a run-in with an alien bounty hunter.

It was a perfectly normal Saturday for Beatrice Flynn... she was miserable at the Googleplex Mall, babysitting her Human sister Bethany. “Please don’t let anyone see me here,” Beatrice muttered to herself as Bethany played on an indoor playground.

“Hey, Bea!” Said Jennifer Amberwall, as she ran up and hugged the robotic teenager.

“Jennifer... what are you doing here?” Beatrice asked as she returned the hug.

“Just doing some clothing shopping, want to come along?” Jennifer asked.

“I’d love to... except I already have something to do,” Beatrice said, pointing to Bethany swimming around in a ball pit. “Believe me, even if you only wanted me to be a glorified mannequin. Then watch my sister run mess around... AGAIN.”

“Isn’t she a bit old to be in a ball pit anyway?” Jennifer asked.

“Yes, yes she is,” Beatrice answered with her father’s catchphrase. “But every Saturday for the last five years. I’ve had to take Bethany to this same ball pit... for THREE, HOURS.” Beatrice bemoaned.

“That sounds... incredibly boring,” Jennifer said sympathetically. “Still, I’d kill for siblings.”

“And the worst part is, there’s a perfectly good park that we could go to,” Beatrice complained, then a thunderbolt went off.

“I think you're forgetting what the weather is looking like.” Jennifer pointed out.

“Well, it wasn’t raining when we left home! I just... I love my sister, even if she’s properly Human and I’m not. I just want to do more on Saturdays then watch her play in the same ball pit over and over! I mean between this and my Saturday chores, and my time as the Silver Automaton, I pretty much have no ME time for today.” Beatrice complained.

“Wait...” Jennifer said as the ball pit inexplicably drained. “What are ‘chores’?” She asked, unfamiliar with the word.

“It’s where you do a task around the household. Mainly clean things.” Beatrice explained in bemusement.

“And... do you get some kind of payment?” Jennifer asked, still baffled by the concept of ‘chores’.

“Well, now that you mention it I should renegotiate my allowance. It’s gone unchanged since I was two-“ Beatrice then noticed that the ball pit was completely drained of plastic balls... and one Bethany. “BETHANY!” She wailed as she dove down the hole. And found a seven-foot-tall alien making off with Bethany. “BIG MISTAKE ALIEN!” Beatrice roared as she entered her combat mode.

The chase was on, the alien sprinted with Bethany struggling to get from its grip. While Beatrice pursued it with animalistic tendencies, the alien threw booby traps. But all these did was slow Beatrice down.

Eventually, this chase led to the mall roof. “Cricket, call my armor!” Beatrice commanded, and she was quickly donned into her Silver Centurion armor. **“I will only make this offer. Once! Give the girl to me, and I will consider letting you walk away.”**

“No can do,” the alien said with a distorted mechanical voice. “I’ve taken a contract, and that requires that I deliver you to my employer. And armor or no, I’m taking you in.” The alien said as he tossed Bethany aside.

 **“Then you have opted for death!”** Beatrice bellowed as she fired a shot at the alien’s throat. Aiming to kill it quickly... it didn’t work.

“YOU BROKE MY VOICE MODULATOR!” The alien shrieked with a screeching high pitch voice. “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO FIND ONE THAT COULD HANDLE MY VOICE?!”

 **“What?... you seriously sound like Gilbert Gottfried?”** Beatrice said in bewilderment.

“I don’t know who that is... but I doubt it’s any good!” The alien bounty hunter said as it charged at Beatrice with its gauntlet claws extended. The fight was intense as the storm around them raged, thunder and lightning going off as they traded blows.

Eventually, the bounty hunter attached an antenna to her back. **“What do you hope to accomplish with this?”** Beatrice asked.

“See, here’s the thing. My employer let me know that you’re part human, part machine, and part lavender... not sure how that works. But I know enough to know that this will hurt!” The bounty hunter boasted as a thunderbolt struck the antennae, shorting out Beatrice’s Silver Centurion armor.

Then Bethany drove another antenna into the alien’s thigh. The alien roared like some manner of dragon. Then Jennifer, who had just now caught up with Beatrice fired a shot from her robotic arm.

“Step away from the robot superhero and the little girl with the weird triangle head!” Jennifer said.

“Hey!” Bethany said indignantly.

“That’s our father's head!” Beatrice said, her armor no longer disguising her voice.

“Just go! Scram and never bother anyone ever again.” Jennifer said.

“This ain’t over Humans.” The bounty hunter said as he disappeared in a ball of light.

“Bethany... Bethany are you alright?” Beatrice said in concern as she removed her helmet and looked over her sister.

“I’m fine Bea, I just feel a little- ACHOO!” Bethany sneezed.

“Oh, you’ve got a cold. We’re going home right now! Thanks for the assistance, Jennifer!” Beatrice said as she rocketed to home.

Meanwhile onboard the Vow of Vengeance, the alien bounty hunter had just teleported to the ship. “Pre-Dour... do you mind explaining why you have returned empty-handed?” Ty’raka asked of the seven-foot-tall humanoid.

“So... you’re going to laugh,” Pre-Dour said, Ty’raka then grabbed the large muscular alien down to his eye level.

“Oh, I better laugh... because if you don’t.” Ty’raka said as Pre-Dour chocked in Ty’rakas grip. “Because if I don’t. Then I’m certain you can imagine what I will do to you.”

Meanwhile, at the Flynn house, Beatrice had finished drying off her sister and put her to bed. “But Bea I’m-ACHOO!”

“Not another word Achoo,” Beatrice said sternly to her sister Bethany. “You need rest, and you’re in no shape to go anywhere until this cold passes.” She said as she scanned Bethany. “You’ve got a high fever; I’ll get some soup on for you. DON’T. Leave your bed, got it?”

Beatrice then made her way to the kitchen, just in time for her parents to return. “What happened at the mall?” Phineas asked in concern.

“Alien bounty hunter kidnapped Bethany to get to me. We fought on the roof in my Silver Centurion armor. I got electrocuted, then Bethany stabbed him in the leg, also Jennifer was there.” Beatrice said as she readied to make soup.

“Why do you sound so... nonplused by all that happening?” Isabella asked.

“Well, the alien said something weird... something that’s been on the back of my mind since he brought it up.” Beatrice inhaled sharply. “Dad... why am I part lavender?”

“Oh, it’s not just lavender. I spliced all kinds of herbs and spices into your nanobot makeup.” Phineas said.

“Phineas, you know how she feels about your geeking out,” Isabella warned.

“Oh yeah I not only spliced in lavender, but I put in nutmeg, garlic, rosemary, roses, onion, oregano, basil-”

“Wait...” Beatrice said, cutting off her father. “You mean to tell me, that in addition to be in a robot. I’m a living SPICE RACK AND HERBALIST SHOP!?... AND MAYBE A FLOWSHOP AND FOREST?!”

“Now there’s a reason for that!” Phineas said.

“No wonder I smell weird whenever I sweat!... is that why the first letter of my name means ‘botany’? Ten years and you’ve never thought to just TELL me that!” Beatrice said in anger.

“Beatrice I know your upset, heck you didn’t tell me that either Phineas,” Isabella said to Phineas.

“Uh... don’t you have a soup to make?” Phineas said trying to defuse the conversation.

“This conversation is far from over,” Beatrice said sternly as she went back to making the soup. “Also, I refuse to refer to our spice rack as family.” She said as she applied garlic powder to the soup.

“W-We weren’t thinking that,” Phineas said, repressing a laugh.

“Oh I know you better than that... also I took one of your dad jokes and used it with Bethany,” Beatrice said with a smirk.

Phineas then fell to his knees. “NOOOOOOOOO!”

“Beatrice! You know your dad loves making dad jokes!” Isabelle said as she tried to console her husband.

 **“Exactly...”** Beatrice said as she used her combat mode voice. “Also, I want to renegotiate my allowance. I’m not nearly paid enough for all this, AND I don’t want to spend what feels like that majority of my Saturdays watching Bethany play in a ball pit. When I have to clean the bathroom, and dust and- I cannot complain about these things and work at the same time.”


	16. Murphy's Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice and friends wind up on an alien world due to a freak encounter with Milo Murphy.

  Beatrice and her friends, both old and new... were heavily injured, as they had a run-in with Milo Murphy, and not expecting anything to go wrong. Were caught in the crossfire of Murphy's Law, a strange almost supernatural force of sheer bad luck, that surrounds men of the Murphy family like a tsunami.  
  
  During the chaos when she and her friends met Milo Murphy, for no explainable reason, at the height of the pandemonium they found themselves swept up in. A wormhole had sucked up the entire party and had deposited them on another planet.  
  
  Specifically, the planet Octallia, on the other side of the universe was where Beatrice and her friends found themselves. "Well... this is a fine mess we've found ourselves in." Jennifer Amberwall noted. "At least the atmosphere seems to be breathable."  
  
  "We need to find some way to get back to Earth!" Beatrice said in a panic.  
  
  **"Agreed,"**  Ha'deer said, looking upon the alien sky, and hearing the sound of alien birds on the wind.  **"As pleasurable is it might be to linger on this world. There is no telling what chaos might happen there... I know not the full danger of this 'Murphy's Law'. But I for one dare not chance what could happen in our absence."**  
  
  "Murphy's Law... I had heard stories." Jessie said in disbelief. "Never would have thought a whole family was cursed to be jinx's like THAT."  
  
  "That's not even what it should be!" Beatrice said in disbelief. "It should mean, that even with careful and meticulous planning, things can still go wrong! NOT RANDOM CHAOS!"  
  
  "I'm just happy that I thought to wear my Yoral power armor... and that it didn't just fall apart while we were with Murphy," Daniel said.  
  
XXXX  
  
  Eventually, the party arrived at a city... and the native Octallians ran screaming away from the unfamiliar and strange-looking aliens. Felicia sniffed her armpits for any unsightly smells.  
  
  "We get a ship... the reaction of the locals is irrelevant," Beatrice said.  
  
  "My lady Beatrice." Sir Meanqy jia Leeash said. "Surely it would be worth it to make POLITE inquires of the locals?" He said. "A little decorum would probably go a long way, that is all I suggest."  
  
  "Meanqy," Beatrice began. "I-"  
  
  "SIR, Meanqy." Sir Meanqy corrected.  
  
  "Whatever, I'm just really frustrated. That a fairly normal day has seen us deposited on an alien planet who knows how far away from Earth." Beatrice said, sounding anxious and tired. "So I'm more than a little on edge. Let's just get a ship, figure out how to get to Earth, and go home!"  
  
  Beatrice and her friends spread out throughout the city, looking for some way to get off of Octallia. Eventually, Beatrice and Mathew found a garage where a pair of Octallian women were working on a hovercar. One was pink while the other was purple. "Excuse me," Beatrice said, trying to get there attention. "We're stranded here, and we need a ship to get back home."  
  
  "Earthlings?" The older Octallion women said, noticing the two. "I was under the impression that Humans still haven't figured out the FTL Drive."  
  
  "We haven't," Mathew said.  
  
  "We and some of our friends got sucked up in a freak wormhole. " Beatrice explained.  
  
  "Ah, you must have met Milo." The Octallian women said.  
  
  The Earth-born teenagers were taken aback. "You... KNOW Milo?! As in Milo Murphy?!" Beatrice said in disbelief.  
  
  "Of course we do, he saved our world from the Sphere of Calamity almost twenty years ago." The Octallian women said. "Unfortunately, for whatever reason since then. Wormholes have been depositing off worlders at random, sometimes just one person, but lately more and more groups have been showing up. So how many did you come with?" The pink alien asked.  
  
  "About... ten other people I'd say," Mathew said.  
  
  Then a siren went off. "ATTENTION!  KRANKEN PIRATES HAVE BEEN DETECTED IN THE SYSTEM! ALL CITIZENS ARE TO MAKE FOR THE BUNKERS IN AN ORDERLY FASHION!"  
  
  "Oh no... Krakens!" Beatrice and the pink Octalian said in unison. "Wait, you know these guys?" They said.  
  
  "We can play twenty questions when we're safe from the space pirates!" Mathew said with justified panic. Eventually, everyone was inside of a cramped bunker with several Octallians. "OKAY! I THINK I WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF OUTSIDE!"  
  
  "Orgaluth," The pink Octallion said to her daughter, the purple Octallion. "Are you alright?"  
  
  "I'm fine mom," Orgaluth reassured.  
  
  "How do you know about the Kraken anyway?" The pink Octallion asked.  
  
  "I've... run into Battlefleet Kraken before. That's all I'm going to say." Beatrice said, with a terrified look on her face. "But why are they here?"  
  
  Orgaluth and her mother shared a look. "You remember how I said Milo Murphy saved our world from the Sphere of Calamity? Well... it wasn't quite as straightforward as it sounds." The pink Octalion said. "See, my daughter's genes attract negative probability ions, and we Octalians can shapeshift, absorbing part of a person or objects molecular structure. So Milo put forth the idea that we... all Octalians take a little bit of Orgaluth's DNA, spreading out the negative probability ions and dissipating the Sphere of Calamity altogether."  
  
  "Okay... but what does that have to do with these Kraken guys?" Mathew asked.  
  
  "Well eventually, some Octailions were fed up with living with Orgaluth's Law. That's our equivalent with Murphy's Law incidentally. And tried to cut out the NPI's altogether." Orgaluth's mother explained. "It worked... but their experiments left them mutated and violent. We exiled them, but a few years ago they returned to Octallia, and bombed our cities... apparently, it was some kind of weapons test."  
  
  "That's... that's barbaric!" Beatrice said. "I mean I can see them bombing an inhabited planet just to test there guns! But there own HOMEWORLD!?"  
  
  "And now we're stuck in here until the stop bombarding the planet... and leave us to try to rebuild our lives... AGAIN." Orgaluth said.  
  
  "No... NO..." Beatrice said in anger. "I will not allow these tentacle-faced freaks despoil an innocent world like this!" She said.  
  
  "Okay, not an inherently bad idea!" Mathew said. "But we're on an alien planet who knows how far away from home. Most of our gear is home, and with these alien pirates, it could take even longer to get home then we first thought! Bottom line," He ranted. "We are in no position to help these people!"  
  
  Then just as Beatrice was about to agree, a portal opened in the bunker. "Beatrice!" Her father Phineas said as he ran through the portal. "It's so good to see you!" He said as he hugged his gynoid daughter.  
  
  Beatrice looked bewildered. "But how did you-"  
  
  "We repurposed our portal to Mars to find you," Phineas said as he gestured to his friends and family.  
  
  "Well, that might be good," Beatrice said. "Long story, but Battlefleet Kraken is here, and they've been bombing this world for years since... my adventures." She said. "We need every weapon and resource we can   
get through that portal!"  
  
  "Can't we just go through it and live there?" An Octalian said, he was ignored as everyone got to work, bringing in Beatrice and her friend's equipment through, and Phineas and Ferb and everyone else got to work building war machines to drive off the Krakens.  
  
  Eventually, several large robots marched out of the bunker, surprising a Kraken squad that had landed on the planet.  
  
   **"Attention: Kraken dregs!"**  Beatrice said, now wearing her Silver Automaton armor.  **"I have returned to bring humiliation and destruction upon you!"**  The Battle of Octalia began, as the Octalian's, emboldened by there new weapons, with the help of there Earthling allies, sought to drive off there fallen kindred.  
  
  During the fight, Beatrice flew up to the flagship of Battlefleet Kraken. There she saw him... an immense Kraken, tall and his tentacle beard obscuring his eagle-like beak, was Tentpest... personal bodyguard to Admiral Beakis, the three-foot-tall leader of Battlefleet Kraken.  
  
  "Silver Automaton!" Admiral Beakis squawked. "You dare come to our homeworld?!"  
  
   **"I dare all evils!"**  She said bombastically as Beatrice armed herself.  **"Even your madness, to protect the innocent! Now follow your tank's example and be silent and fight!"**  The fight between her and Tentpest was intense, as the massive Kraken had a hammer at least as tall as he was. Not only that, but Admiral Beakis manned an advanced turret on his back. But eventually, Beatrice got the upper hand and knocked Tentpest out cold.  
  
  "No! No! NO!" Admiral Beakis wailed. "GET UP YOU STUPID PILE OF BONES AND MUSCLE!"  
  
   **"Just like old times eh Beakis?"**  Beatrice said, then she picked Admiral Beakis by the throat.  **"Now I'm going to cut you a deal. You're to leave the Octalians alone, and if you don't... well I get to squeeze you."**  She said as she choked Admiral Beakis. **"And squeeze until I can make you into a fine Tako."**  
  
  "Alright! ALRIGHT! I WILL RECALL THE FLEET!" Admiral Beakis screamed.  
  
  **"Good... and I'll take my leave,"** Beatrice said as she dropped the mutated alien to the floor.  
  
  "You may have won here..." Admiral Beakis said spitefully. "But your little friends from our last fight are still gone... and nothing you will ever do will bring them back."  
  
  Beatrice seethed with anger at this remark.  **"SILENCE MOLLUSK!"**  She bellowed, tossing Admiral Beakis aside. She then flew down back to the surface of Octallia. There she saw that the Krakens were being round up.  **"What is the meaning of this?"**  Beatrice asked.  
  
  "Well the Octallians want to try to undo the Krakens mutations," Phineas said.  
  
  Beatrice removed her helmet. "Where are the others?" She asked.  
  
  "They went through the portal shortly after you left," Phineas said. "Was... was he here?"  
  
  "Yes, Admiral Beakis was here..." Beatrice said mournfully. "And he brought up the last time we fought."  
  
  Phineas then took his robotic daughter into a hug. "What happened to your team wasn't your fault." He reassured.  
  
  "I know," she said. "Let's... let's just get back home," Beatrice said. Then she and her creator went through the portal back to Earth. On the other side were her friends... along with Milo Murphy. "And then there's this guy."  
  
  "Nice to see you again too," Milo said cheerfully. "Sorry about the wormhole, even for me that never happens... well rarely." He apologized. "There was this one time when we finally tried to play a board game-"  
  
  "Mr. Murphy..." Beatrice said wearily. "In the last few hours. My friends and I were traumatized... and that was BEFORE the wormhole just appeared without warning, and dropped us onto an alien world. Then, shortly after that. The planet we were on, was assaulted by Battlefleet Kraken. Some of the most reviled and bloodthirsty pirates in the universe." She said. "Pirates I had already had to contend with, and barely survived the first I ran into them."  
  
  "Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." Milo said. "Usually the worst that happens is that I or someone else is injured, or property damage happens. Nothing like... that."  
  
  "I am not blaming you... directly," Beatrice said. "But, I think... that for my safety, I should actively avoid being near you. And your family... in fact." She then donned her goggles. "Cricket, can you calibrate my sensors to pick up on negative probability ions?"  
  
  "Affirmative." Cricket, the AI in Beatrice's head said.   
  
  "Whose Cricket?" Milo asked looking at Phineas.  
  
  "He's an AI who helps Bea from time to time," Phineas said. "Though he has been a bit quiet lately... can't tell if that's good or not."  
  
  Beatrice then saw, with her goggles both positive and negative probability ions surrounding her father and Milo respectively. "Both kinds... really should have figured to ask for both. Now let's go home."  
  
  "We are at home," Phineas said.  
  
  "Oh... Mr. Murphy, can you please get lost before something-" Beatrice was then hit by a chandelier. "... breaks." She said in pain.


	17. Human and Back Agian.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice manages to finally make her life long dream of becoming fully human come true... and quickly looses that flesh and blood, because that desire backfires, and wreaks havoc on her personal life.

  "Okay... I know I've said this multiple times since you learned about this Beatrice. But this... this is a terrible idea." Phineas said as he and his step-brother stood behind the camera like Molecular Separator. A device they had previously built a little around twenty years ago during the summer. But after an incident where Candace was split, they agreed to destroy the device. Only breaking that agreement when she had inexplicably been combined at the waist with Jeremy... and when both brothers had also been inexplicably combined into one horrifying abomination.  
  
  "I heard you the first time," Beatrice said, standing still before the Molecular Separator. "And I'm not passing up this chance to become fully Human! Not when an obvious solution is at hand!"  
  
  Phineas and Ferb looked at each other in concern, remembering the chaos they had to deal with the last time. "Don't say we didn't warn you," Ferb said as he activated the Molecular Separator.  
  
  In an instant, Beatrice was separated into two individuals. One purely Human, the other purely robot. "Well... it was painless at least," Phineas noted.  
  
  The Human Beatrice cautiously looked over herself, her skin was now fair colored but her hair remained blue, her face went to a look of ecstatic joy and she began to scream. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She shrieked as she hugged both her uncles with joy.  
  
  "I'm glad you're happy," Phineas said, as despite this fully Human Beatrice hugging her father and uncle around the neck. Neither of them had any problems breathing, when usually before her hugs could crack Human bones.  
  
  "Would it be inappropriate to bring up the elephant in the room?" Ferb said, they then looked at the purely robotic Beatrice. While it looked identical to the Beatrice that everyone had come to know and love. Its face was completely devoid of emotion as it stood completely still.  
  
  "Is... is she alive?" Beatrice asked.  
  
  "Negative." The robot Beatrice answered. "Life is a biological function. A robot is incapable of such a phenomenon." It said with a distinctly mechanical monotone.  
  
  "Well... that's kind of creepy." Beatrice commented. "But no matter, I'm Human! And for the first time, I feel alive!" She said, over the next few days, however, she came to regret this. As before she had excelled in her schoolwork. But now without her free access to the internet that she had before, her grades slowly began to fail. As she couldn't freely access the information as she used to. To make matters worse, she primarily used her robotic abilities to perform household chores, so without the ability to reshape her limbs and endurance she became overwhelmed by her workload.  
  
  Then there was the robotic Beatrice that remained from the molecular separation in the first place. It took up Beatrice's superhero duties as the Silver Automaton. It's lack of emotions and its habit of going after petty and non-lethal criminals with guns blazing did not go unnoticed by the public.  
  
  "So..." Isabella said one day. "Since you separated from your robotic half. You're not only failing at school, and in your chores. But that same robotic half is ruining your reputation as a superhero." She noted.  
  
  "I... I get what your saying mom." Beatrice admitted. "I need to make this right... I need to become a robot again." She said reluctantly, and not without looking forlorn.  
  
XXXX  
  
  At Heinz Doofenshmirtz's home/lab. The elderly Drusselstinien scientist had finished working on the device with Phineas and Ferb. "Behold! My-" Ferb elbowed his father-in-law in the stomach. "Our, new and improved Combininator!"  
  
  "But will it work?" Beatrice asked.  
  
  "Thanks to the modifications to Heinz's original design, we should be able to combine you with your robotic half, and not accidentally create an abomination," Phineas said, he then used his smartphone to summon the robotic Beatrice.  
  
  **"This unit has responded to command."** The robot Beatrice said when it arrived followed by it discarding the Silver Automaton armor.  
  
  "Just stand perfectly still, and do nothing until I say otherwise," Phineas said, the robotic Beatrice obeyed. "How's it looking Ferb?" Ferb just gave a thumbs-up as he stood by the Combininator's controls.  
  
  Beatrice then stood next to her robotic self. "I'm ready dad, Uncle Ferb." Then the Combininator fired a beam that merged both Beatrice's back into one entity. Where there was two, there were now one. "Well... that could have gone MUCH better," Beatrice said glumly, her uncle Norm the Robot Man approached him.  
  
  "Cheer up Beatrice. At least your father treats you like family. And you have a mother. And your father isn't grossly incompetent." Norm said in his normally chipper tone.  
  
  There was then an earthquake. "Oh boy," Beatrice said as she donned the specialized goggles that allowed her greater control of her robotic abilities. "Guys, something landed in the middle of Danville from space." She said as she went and donned the Silver Automaton.  
  
  She then blasted off towards the epicenter of the chaos, at the center of the crater that had formed. There was an alien. From Beatrice's scans, it was cybernetic except for its head, which vaguely resembled a cross between a horse and a parasaurolophus.  
  
  It roared as it took out a handle, and out of it came a crystalline structure. **"GET CLEAR!"** Beatrice shouted to the civilians that were looking on, as the alien flew at Beatrice with its cybernetic wings. Swinging the mace-like weapon while wildly braying, and clawing with its raptor-like feet.  
  
XXXX  
  
  Later on, after the cyborg alien was subdued, Beatrice was on the asteroid where the Shooting Star Milkshake Bar that her father and Step-Uncle co-owned was located, and Beatrice was at the bar surrounded by empty glasses. "Hey! Another!" She yelled at the bartender.  
  
  "Kid you've already had seven!" The four-eyed alien responded.  
  
  "Listen old... you!" Beatrice said as a familiar noise started to whine. "If I want another Amethyst Nebula with whipped cream, peanuts, and hot fudge sauce, then I want another! I don't care how many I've already had in the last hour!" She said, completely ignoring as the Errant Travelers Tacha'noma materialized next to her.  
  
  He then fell out, covered in smoke, burn marks, and coughing. "Had to pick that decade to go tomb raiding when all my other compatriots were busy." The Errant Traveler said as he pulled himself up, and after using his monkey wrench topped staff as a walking stick. Plopped himself next to Beatrice. "So... how's your week been?"  
  
  Beatrice only looked incredulously. Then she proceeded to rant about how the events since the initial molecular separation had gone. And her insecurities that led to this whole ordeal in the first place, and the struggles of living without her robotic abilities,  "-THEN! I fought with an alien cyborg!" Beatrice ranted. "So in short. My week could have been going better... much, MUCH better!"  
  
  The Errant Traveler was taken aback by her hours of shrieking. "I need to take Amethyst Nebula's off the menu." The bartender said in irritation.  
  
  "Look, Beatrice." The Errant Traveler said, rallying himself from the shock. "I know you want to be fully human, with all of the baggage that would entail. But does your being a robot matter, seeing as how pretty much everyone you know loves you despite you being so different?" He said. "I'm a time-traveling weirdo in a box that's bigger on the inside. And I've made friends of all sorts up and down the timeline, and they loved me... right up until most of them got fed up with my eccentricities, or died or some other time travel chicanery, but my point is. Your friends and family love you."  
  
  Beatrice just looked glum. "ET... ever since dad first told me I was a robot and not human, that's all I ever wanted to be, just like mom and dad." She then started crying.  
  
  "Kid, I'm sorry. But you're not going find an answer to your problems at the bottom of a glass." The bartender said sympathetically.  
  
  "That reminds me," the Errant Traveler said. "First, an egg cream soda. Second, this allows me to show you what I was doing before coming." He said as he pulled out an orb from his satchel. "See, I heard about an ancient temple that had ancient relics of my people hidden away. So I sought to investigate. I spent ten years living off of algae, kelp, and my nails."  
  
  "That's gross... eating nail clippings," Beatrice said.  
  
  "Yes... just the clippings." The Errant Traveler said, sheepishly looking at the gloves he had gotten after that adventure. _"Silly me, I, a time-traveling alien with advanced technology, didn't think to just grow out my toenails and fingernails to eat the clippings instead of eating the nails outright."_ The Errant Traveler then rallied himself from this embarrassment. "Well anyway, this is the Orb of Eris'iire. This can show those who focus when they look into it. They can see what they desire the most."  
  
  "And what... make my mood worse then it already is?" Beatrice asked skeptically.  
  
  "That's not my intention." The Errant Traveler said. "You can see, and live your greatest desire. No strings attached... believe me, I tested it myself. I felt better about myself after receiving the vision."  
  
  Beatrice calmed herself, and she took the Orb of Eirs'ire. "Well... nothing ventured, nothing gained." She said as she took the orb. And focused, eventually she went into a trance-like state.  
  
  "You know what I'd like." The bartender said as he gave the Errant Traveler his egg cream soda. "To own this place full time. This place used to be all mine back in the day, course it was a glorified trash heap, but Phineas and Ferb own the star, and they turned this place around."  
  
  "You do realize that this is an asteroid?" The Errant Traveler asked.  
  
  "Yes, but from Earth, it looks like a star. I think it was the sign that threw people off." The bartender said.  
  
  "How does that even work? Someone on Earth buys a star- interstellar real-estate doesn't work like that! That's a stupid way for property to be bought and sold! Next thing you'll be telling me they sell quasars! Those are giant black holes at are usually at the center of galaxies for crying out loud!" The Errant Traveler said incredulously.  
  
  "Hey, I just serve milkshakes." The bartender said. "So... how'd you get Bea to calm down?"  
  
  "Oh, she's staring into an orb that's showing her her greatest desire... I thought you already knew that you did comment on it." The Errant Traveler said.  
  
  "Ah, one of those... isn't that dangerous?" The bartender asked.  
  
  "I tried it myself, it's completely harmless to the body... though I didn't think to check if any significant time passed." The Errant Traveler admitted. "It... it could be minutes, or it could be-" Then Beatrice came to, breathing in shock and surprise. As the Orb landed on the floor and broke.  
  
  "That... that felt so real!" Beatrice said ecstatically. "I became Human! I spent the rest of my life as a Human! None of the drawbacks I had from before... I lived a full life, raised a family... and grew old!" She then cried for joy as she hugged the Errant Traveler.  
  
  "And you spilled my egg cream." The Errant Traveler said in pain as his egg cream soda spilled. "And I think you're cracking my ribs! Please stop, because I'm running low on Rejuvenations!" Beatrice then stopped hugging and rocketed away back to Earth with a smile on her face, and a new sense of purpose in life and self-worth. "And I lost about a decade getting that, and my fingernails and toenails. Thank you, Beatrice, thank you very much."


	18. Fratres hominis Machina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas creates new robots based off of Beatrice's technology... unfortunately, Bea herself was kept out of the loop, and is not really in the proper state to of mind to appreciate this due to stress.

  "Whoa, boy was this a day," Beatrice said in exhaustion as she walked down the street to her home. "Science... science class got out of hand, and I ended up having to fight mutated lab animals up and down the school." She said to herself. "Cricket... how much auxiliary power do I have left?"  
  
   _"Roughly five percent reserve."_  Cricket, her AI companion said.  
  
  "So enough that I can fall dead on the Quantum Android Forge... and go into sleep mode," Beatrice said as she arrived at her doorstep, and opened the door. "Thank Machina it's Friday... because I intend to sleep until all the pain in my joints goes away." She said as she walked through the house to the basement... that was when she saw something utterly perplexing.  
  
  Her father was working on the QAF, and next to him were two people that she recognized. One was an African American man. The other person was a woman with wavy ginger hair. Then in her underpowered state, Beatrice tripped and fell down the stairs.   
  
  "I'm home dad!" Beatrice blurted when she hit the floor. "Why are Zack Underwood and Melissa Chase from Just Getting Started in our basement? Also... please tell me Milo Murphy is nowhere near our house?"  
  
  Melissa and Zack looked at each other in concern for the delirious gynoid. "No... not technically. His DNA is here... don't think that should cause too much Murphy's Law." Melissa said.  
  
  "Okay... why?" Beatrice asked. "And... and can we hurry this up? I'm running on fumes."  
  
  Phineas then stopped working to look at his daughter. "Beatrice, what happened?!" Phineas said in surprise.  
  
  "Dad I'm at... Cricket?" The robot teenager said.  
  
   _"Four percent and declining,"_  Cricket said.  
  
  "Four percent power...and I NEED TO RECHARGE," Beatrice said in irritation.  
  
  "Well... Melissa and Zack offered a small fortune to create Botanical Energized Auto-organism robots." Phineas said.  
  
  "... robots?... PLURAL!?" Beatrice said in surprise. "But... but you haven't made a robot on that thing since me over ten... ten years ago."  
  
  "True, but it's still good for creating more. Your mother and I just agreed that one was enough... it's nothing personal!" Phineas explained. "It's just... with the expenses for your therapy sessions-" He then noticed that his robot daughter was going through power withdrawal. "I'll get you to Bethany's room, and get the emergency charger."  
  
XXXX  
  
  The following morning, Beatrice woke up. "Oh... what a weird dream." She said to herself. "I dreamt... I dreamt that dad was making robots for the bass player and guitar/lead singer of Just Getting Started."  
  
  Bethany looked exhausted. "It wasn't a dream... they were here." The triangle headed girl said. "And dad did make more robots like you... and you snore like a train, and it kept me up all night."  
  
  Beatrice didn't hear her sister complain, as she was more focused on her bio-organic stomach growling like a tiger. "And I'm going to rustle some grub." She said, then she went downstairs, to the kitchen, and proceeded to make herself bacon and scrambled eggs with at least half a dozen different kinds of cheese.  
  
  "Yesterday was that rough wasn't it?" Isabella noted as her daughter used an entire egg carton and package of bacon for her breakfast.  
  
  "Oh, you have no idea," Beatrice said. "First, we learned from Great-Uncle Doofenshmirtz's class, and his TA Xavier Onassis. Once again, what NOT to do. Then, the school was overrun by the lab animals. Then, I spent pretty much the entire day fighting to contain the mutated creatures. I spent so much time trying to keep them from destroying the school and killing anyone, that I ended up skipping lunch altogether, and missed my classes." She said as she finished piling eggs onto a plate.  
  
  "And you're sure you want to eat that many calories at once?" Isabella asked in concern.  
  
  "I would... but one advantage to being a robot I've found. Is that I can't suffer from heart disease." Beatrice said smugly. "Also I missed lunch AND dinner yesterday, so I think I'm justified in eating at least three times my body weight in fried chicken embryo's and fried pork back and belly meat cuts."  
  
  "And people wonder why I remained Kosher," Isabella said to herself as her robotic daughter put the last of the bacon on her plate.  
  
  "Now, let me tell you about the weird dream I had last night," Beatrice said as she sat down to eat. "See, in it was dad, and Melissa Chase and-"  
  
  "-and Zack Underwood from the band Just Getting Started. And your father was making another bioorganic robot like you." Isabella finished.  
  
  Beatrice looked bewildered by her mother's insight. "How... did you know that?"  
  
  "Because that did happen. Melissa and Zack dropped off a DNA sample of Milo, and his wife Amanda. And Phineas made a new BEA-Droid." Isabella explained.  
  
  Beatrice looked like her jaw was going to hit the floor. "Please tell me it was a girl." She said with a tone of blind terror.  
  
  "Yes, apparently they wanted a bodyguard/babysitter for there newborn son... can't say as I blame them for wanting that," Isabella said.  
  
  "I see..." Beatrice then took a deep, serene breath. Then she proceeded to calmly eat the massive breakfast she made for herself. "Where is father?" She asked in a calm, serene tone.  
  
  "Your mad, aren't you?" Isabella asked in concern.  
  
  "Why yes... now please mother... where is he?" Beatrice asked in an unsettling monotone.  
  
XXXX  
  
   **"PHINEAS FLYNN-FLETCHER!"**  Beatrice bellowed as she broke down the door, donned in the Silver Automaton armor.  **"I DEMAND A WORD WITH YOU!"**  
  
  "Oh hi, Beatrice!" Milo Murphy said, completely nonplused that an armored robot broke down the front door. "I didn't think you'd want to be near me or my family after the wormhole incident."  
  
  "Sweaty... can you at least get out of the armor first?" Phineas asked.  
  
  Beatrice then got out of her armor. "Okay... so let me explain what I've seen since before I lost consciousness from lack of power." She said in clear frustration. "You fired up the Quantum Android Forge to make robots, for the first time in ten years... why wasn't I kept in the loop about this?" She said looking upset. "I mean... it was the first I heard about it last night!"  
  
  "So... she didn't know about this?" Milo asked of Phineas.  
  
  "It was kind of supposed to be a surprise for you," Phineas said to Beatrice. "But... see. After the month or so you spent as a Human, and that backfired on you. I felt sorry that it didn't work out for you. I mean maybe if we talked about the issues BEFORE your grades and chores slipped, and the Robo-Bea went after non-violent criminals the way it did, it could have worked. But seeing you forlorn before you ran off the way you did. I got the idea to make more BEA's like you so you wouldn't feel so alone." Phineas explained at length.  
  
  "But I've already got lots of friends as it is- wait did you say BEA's... as in plural?" Beatrice asked. Milo just nodded. "How many robot children did you order you, madman!?" She said, now pointing a laser cannon at Milo.  
  
  "Whoa! I only got the one BEA-Droid daughter I swear!" Milo pleaded.  
  
  "Beatrice Galatea Flynn! What have your mother and I told you about pulling weapons on civilians?" Phineas said in shock.  
  
  "N-Not to..." Beatrice said in shame as she turned the laser cannon back into a hand. "So... who are the other... BEA-Droids derived from?"  
  
  "Oh, that reminds me," Milo said as he ran off upstairs.  
  
  "This tablet has a live feed of the four BEA-Droids I made," Phineas said, giving a tablet to Beatrice. "Also, this is proofed against negative probability ions."  
  
  Beatrice looked at the feeds in question. In each window, there was an inactive BEA-Droid. "Wait... were any of them active before now?" Beatrice asked.  
  
  "No, we agreed that their first activation would be in unison at a set time," Phineas explained.  
  
  Beatrice turned her attention back to the tablet. She recognized her relatives, Uncle Jeremy, and Aunt Candace, and their children around one BEA-Droid. Uncle Ferb, Aunt Vennessa and their son around another, and Melissa and Zack around a third. "Wait... two of them are my cousins?"  
  
  "Beyond that, you're the same kind of robot yes," Phineas said.  
  
  "And are Melissa and Zack getting one? I mean, I know they're married. But why not... you know... wait until there's already a Human child in the mix?" Beatrice asked.  
  
  "Well... let's just say that the wormhole incident did more than just strand you and your friends on Octallia," Phineas said.  
  
  "What does that even- oh... OH..." Beatrice said, realizing her father's gist. "By why not adopt first?" She asked. "Also, why would the Johnsons and Fletcher-Doofenshmirtz's even want a BEA-Droid?"  
  
  "Well, Ferb and Vennessa liked the idea. As for Jeremy and Candace... I think there reasoning was to give Amanda a sister she could hang out with. She's been having problems with friends at school lately. Candace was rather vague about it."  
  
  "Really... I'm still hurt that Cousin Amanda doesn't talk to me at school." Beatrice said. "So what are there names?"  
  
  "There's Veronica Murphy," Phineas said, pointing to the feed of Milo and Amanda Murphy. "Jonah Underwood." He said pointing to the feed with Melissa and Zack. "Jennifer Johnson." He said pointing to the feed with Jeremey and Candace and their family. "And finally Norman Fletcher." He said pointing to the feed with Ferb and Vanessa.  
  
  "And they're all based on me?" Beatrice asked.  
  
  "More or less. There are modifications to there individual designs. You know so that they aren't all just twins of you." Phineas said. "Not to mention some refinements to the QAF and your basic design that I've periodically made over the years on the off chance I'd make more robots with it."  
  
  "Including all of the weapons systems they can use since I'm assuming there also fully sentient amalgamated colonies of nanobots?" Beatrice asked.  
  
  Phineas then got a look of realization. "I'm starting to realize your concerns." Then his daughter started to clutch her stomach in pain. "What's wrong Beatrice?"  
  
  "That... that would be breakfast," Beatrice said as she fell to her knees.  
  
  "You overate to compensate for missing dinner didn't you?" Phineas said in disappointment.  
  
  "Yes I know I shouldn't do that!" Beatrice said. "And I need to go before Murphy's Law get's me!" She said as she flew off through a wall in haste.  
  
  "I suppose I could take the new BEA-Droids to meet Bea when they activate," Phineas said.  
  
XXXX  
  
  A little over an hour later, Phineas along with the newly activated BEA-Droid's were following a device that Phineas was using to track Beatrice. "Uncle Phineas," the green BEA-Droid Norman Fletcher said. "Are you certain that Progenitor Beatrice is here?" He asked as they walked through a park.  
  
  "Well she should be... but why though is what's bugging me?" Phineas said as he and the four androids followed him past a restroom. "Wait... of course she's in a restroom! She had stomach problems earlier and-" then Beatrice stumbled out, falling flat on her face.  
  
  "Well when you gotta go, you gotta go." Jonah Underwood, the black-haired android commented.  
  
  Then the dark purple haired Android, Veronica Murphy. Elbowed him in the chest. "Time and place Jonah." She whispered harshly.  
  
  "Beatrice, are you okay?" Phineas asked as he went over to his robotic daughter.  
  
  "It... took me a while to find a bathroom... away from Murphy's Law," Beatrice said deliriously, her face covered in sweat. "But... but I found it. And... and I managed to... to empty my 'septic tank', before suffering heatstroke in there."  
  
  "TMI." Jennifer Johnson the bright red-haired android said in disgust.  
  
  Then Beatrice realized who the four individuals with her father were. "Well... I could have made a better first impression to my... my younger cousins." She said as she stood up unevenly. "A free word of advice... don't eat four or six days worth of breakfast at once. Or you'll... you'll end up like I am right now."  
  
  "Again," Jennifer said in disgust. "TMI."  
  
  "I've had a rough and weird weekend!" Beatrice said greatly. "Also... don't go into that bathroom... believe me. What I did in there for the... the last hour. It should be a war crime." She said, still delirious from her bathroom break.  
  
  "Oh, it couldn't be that bad," Veronica said as she went in... then ran out gasping for breath. "IT WAS WORSE!"  
  
  "Get used to it kid..." Beatrice said. "Your dad's a Murphy-"  
  
  "Yeah... yeah, I got the data on Murphy's Law..." She chocked."I'm a robot how would I even choke on bad smells?!" Veronica said in disbelief.  
  
  "Dad... I want all of tomorrow off. No... no Silver Automaton duty. No leaving the house period... and I'm going to detox from my binge eating this morning." Beatrice said wearily.  
  
  "Well the new BEA-Droids do need to acclimate to there families anyway... and I did see the videos your friends posted on what happened on Friday," Phineas said. "Could you guys please give us a lift home?" He asked the other BEA-Droids.


	19. Rise of the Silver Automaton: Abridged Version.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice recounts to some of her friends how she became the Silver Automaton.
> 
> While Orm'phala Ty'raka hits up the aliens who were directly responsible for the rise of the Silver Automaton.

The previous days had been an ordeal for Beatrice Flynn. On Friday, her great-uncle Heinz Doofenshmirtz had accidentally mutated the science class lab animals, which threatened her High School and her school mates. So she spent the entire day fighting to contain them nonstop.

Then when she got home, low on power. She discovered her father using the Quantum Android Forge, for the first time in roughly a decade. To create more robots, her specific model now dubbed BEA-Droid's. Then the following Saturday, she ate about one-thousand and seventy-two calories worth in bacon and eggs. Confronted her father on the new BEA-Droid's, and after her questions were answered... she fled from the Murphy house when she needed to go to the bathroom.

In short, with all of this behind her. Beatrice was napping on the couch rather than actually do anything. Slowly breathing, trying to keep calm after the pandamonium she had endured. Then the doorbell rang, not wanting to exert herself, she used her googles to check who was at the door.

It was Jennifer Amberwall, Felicia Uinta, and her cousin Amanda Johnson. "Come in!" Beatrice yelled, three of her friends then entered, and joined her in the living room. "Okay, I'll bite... why are you here today?" She asked.

Jennifer had the largest grin on her face, then she pulled out a comic book from behind her back. "I got it... the tenth-anniversary edition of the first comic the Silver Automaton was ever featured in." The teenage heiress said, on the verge of squeeing.

"The one based on when those Sym'ians attacked Earth?... it's been years since I thought back to that." Beatrice said.

XXXX

On the outskirts of the Milky Way Galaxy, the Vow of Vengeance was scouring the stars of resources for the Vigilant of Ic'thao. Specifically, it was at a rundown space station. Inside, the leader of the Vigilant of Ic'thao, Ormphala Ty'raka.

A Yoral from three-thousand years in the future, as was his crew. He and the Vow of Vengeance went three-thousand years into the past. (unintentionally) To exterminate humanity for a war in which the Fellowship, the Yoral's primary government. Was nearly destroyed.

Events eventually transpired that saw him, and his people in the Vigilant of Ic'thao being forced to go back in time before mankind could be a threat to the Fellowship. Unfortunately, his initial attempts saw him and his attempts stymied by Beatrice Flynn. The first time sent the Vow of Vengeance forward in time by a decade, and the second time it was forced to crash into a desert.

Since then the Vigilant of Ic'thao has left the solar system. Now, he was meeting with two monkey-like aliens. "Are you the ones known as G'geet and Vo-Kaa?" Ty'raka asked as he sat down next to them at the bar.

"Yep! How'd you hear about us?" G'reet, the orange-clad one of the pair said cheerfully.

"Let me guess, you heard about how we got our clocks cleaned on some primitive backwater. By a robot... not even one of the native Humans, one of there contraptions!" Vo-Kaa the blue-clad one of the pair groused.

"Indeed... and of how you came within a hairsbreadth of conquering the Earth for your own." Ty'raka said. "I believe I'd like to hear YOUR side of the story."

"Well," G'reet began. "It all began when we came of age. My father, the High King of all Sym'ians sent us out to conquer our own lands! So we went to a small planet. Not impressive, besides its system having only one star."

XXXX

"So after Felicia and the others were lost in time with the Vow of Vengeance." Beatrice began. "I left the Young Superhero Initiative and went freelance. Back then I didn't have the iconic Silver Automaton armor." She explained.

"Yeah... I remember that. I was really excited to not only have a robot cousin. But a superhero!" Amanda said.

"And yet you snub me at school... that breaks my heart cousin," Beatrice said in a hurt tone.

"It isn't you!" Amanda said defensively. "I just... I just wanted to fit in and I thought that hanging out with you would hurt that."

"Amanda, your mother is at least thirty-five. And she still watches Ducky Momo... openly... and unironically!" Beatrice said, Amanda wordlessly got the gist of her cousin's point. "Anyway, I mainly focused on petty criminals back then, and it was also around that time that dad... downgraded me by giving me Human qualities." She explained.

"Is that how you can taste things?" Felicia asked.

"Yes among other things, but that isn't important," Beatrice said. "Anyway, a year to the day you and the others were lost in time. That... that was the day when the Sym'ian warriors, G'reet and Vo-Kaa arrived. Intending to take over the world."

"So when did you get the armor?" Jennifer asked.

"That... is a very painful story. Both physically, and emotionally." Beatrice said solemnly.

XXXX

"-and when we stopped, there was nothing left of her but a metal skeleton!" Vo-Kaa said, the three warriors then laughed.

"I managed to separate all her limbs the second time we fought." Ty'raka said. "I didn't even know she had synthetic skin."

"Well our science friend, Bullama said it was more like bio-synthetic skin... no clue what that means." G'reet said. "Anyway, after the first battle. We went around Earth, destroying their defenses for our domination!"

"Yeah, I turned an entire city into a glass floor. While G'reet destroyed every warship they had." Vo-Kaa said.

"I thought they would put up more of a fight," G'reet said glumly.

"It was a good time... for all of three months," Vo-Kaa said, he took a stiff drink from his tankard.

"That was when you and your fellows were kicked off the planet?" Ty'raka asked.

"Yep..." G'reet said. "That Silver Automaton gave us the most intense fight of our lives. It was awesome!"

XXXX

"So... the Silver Automaton wasn't a new robot that your dad made specifically to combat the Sym'ians." Jennifer said.

"You already knew that Jenny." Beatrice pointed out. "Anyway, after my new body was created. Dad worked full time on the Silver Automaton armor. To provide better defensive and offensive options against the alien monkey's that had effectively conquered Earth." Beatrice said as she leafed through the comic. "Man... I completely forgot how bad comic book art could be back then. My dad's head looks more like an up facing pyramid instead of an upside-down triangle."

"Well, I'd kill at a chance to be in a comic book," Felicia said. "I mean... I don't especially care about the fame."

"Good thought, these days this is the closest thing to publicity a superhero can get these days. Comic Book Adaptation Movies have gotten so bad they can only make their budget back in change, at least!" Beatrice said. "Anyway," she continued. "Under the guise of the Silver Automaton, I challenged G'reet and Vo-Kaa to a fight. If they won, I'd enforce their rule of Earth. If I won, they'd leave Earth and never come back."

XXXX

"-and you've agreed to that?!" Ty'raka said in surprise.

"We made a promise," G'reet said. "And besides, he gave us the fight we did get since that robot girl!"

"As much as I hate to agree... we made a deal, and we had to keep our end of it," Vo-Kaa said solemnly.

"Then it grieves me to tell you this... the Silver Automaton IS the robot known as Beatrice Flynn." Ty'raka said bluntly.

Vo-Kaa looked livid. "You mind repeating that monotreme?"

"Beatrice, the robot you initially faced was rebuilt, and was given a highly advanced set of power armor by her creator." Ty'raka said. "I know this because I saw her don the armor with my own eyes." He explained.

"So... what does that mean?" G'reet said, his cousin then crushed his tankard in his hands.

"It means... it means we were driven off by a teenage girl!" Vo-Kaa said furiously.

"Oh not even that, she wasn't even a full year old the first two times we faced each other! From the dates I figured out, she was a year old when you two invaded." Ty'raka explained. "So in short, you two had you tails handed to you by a minor."

"Do humans even let there children mine?" G'reet asked, completely oblivious to his cousins reddening face. "I would have asked, but I wasn't all that interested-"

"THEY MUST PAY IN BLOOD!" Vo-Kaa roared. "G'reet! We're going back to Earth, and we're going to take that Robo-brat apart piece by piece!"

"My sentiment exactly my friend!" Ty'raka agreed. "As I've said. I've had battles of my own with Ms. Flynn, and I can tell you from bitter experience that she has only grown stronger since her youth."

"Listen, buddy, we've carried the humiliation of being beaten back from a primitive world for years! The only reason we didn't try before now is that we were upholding our end of a deal! A deal we unwittingly made with a literal baby! Even G'reet knows what honor demands us to do to reclaim our honor!" Vo-Kaa ranted.

"Yeah, if we want Sym'ian's to stop teasing us. We need to go back to Earth and kill her!" G'reet said.

"Perhaps... but see. She has gained friends, not just the team that was lost thrust forward in time with us. But a few friends of hers from High School and I do not doubt that her father has created new robots based off of her basic design." Ty'raka said.

G'reet and Vo-Kaa looked at each other. "What are you suggesting Yoral?"

XXXX

"And that's the true story of how I saved the world!" Beatrice said.

"So... a bit of a question. Your image as the Silver Automaton is licensed yes?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, but dad gets the money... because the Silver Automaton is supposed to more-or-less be an unthinking wrecking machine that can decimate armies with its weapons. While I, the fully sentient Beatrice Galatea Flynn am my father's crowning achievement in robotics." Beatrice said proudly.

"Your middle name is Galatea?" Jennifer said.

"You have a middle name?!" Amanda said in disbelief. "We're family, how didn't I know this?"

"Because nobody ever really asked... also, I got that middle name after that first battle with the Sym'ians." Beatrice said. "And... it just dawned on me why I haven't been able to detect the Vow of Vengeance. It's left the system altogether! Probably to build up an army in invade Earth and exterminate mankind!" She said as she began to panic.

"Bea, settle down," Jennifer said firmly. "Where ever those aliens are when they come to Earth. You'll be ready for them... because you won't be alone."

"Yeah, I mean you've got robot cousins that have your same power set... I'm assuming." Felicia said. "Not to mention, your dad's a wiz with building stuff, and... you know. Your old YSI team, not to mention a few other people that can help."

"Yeah... I mean I get that these alien guys are scary. But you've gone up against them, and got out alive... really banged up sometimes but you always got back up." Amanda added.

"I... thank you. But still I-" There was then a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Beatrice then went to the front door. She saw her robotic cousin, Jennifer Johnson.

"I'm sorry to come in like this." The redheaded robot said. "But dad want's to know when you'll be coming home, Amanda. He'd just call, but mom's at work and his phone battery is dead."

"Well is anyone else dropping on my day off?" Beatrice asked, then without warning a time portal opened over Jennifer, and two people fell out of it. One was a human woman with short black hair in a pixie cut and purple eyes, the other was a human man with red hair and green eyes. Both were wearing futuristic spacesuits. "Okay, I was actually being sarcastic."

"Has... has anyone seen a big... big yellow alien dinosaur? I'm... I'm Agent Redwall, and this... this is my partner... Agent Amythist " The red-headed man asked, sounding dizzy.

XXXX

"So... in a nutshell," G'reet said as he and Vo-Kaa boarded the Vow of Vengeance. "Your all from the future, when Human's will somehow be strong enough to fight the Fellowship. A civilization that, even at the height of the Intersteller Sym'ian Imperium. We couldn't beat. And you've come back in time, to prevent this... Night of Shame? Yeah, that's the right name. But when you did come back, you were thwarted by that Beatrice girl. Then she did something that threw this ship about ten Earth years into the future. Then Beatrice, with some of her High School friends, and her old team, and the mythic Errant Traveler, caused your ship. Then after you got it out of the desert it crashed in, you went out to find help with conquering Earth... that right?"

Ty'raka looked frustrated with the alien monkey. "Yes... that is the gist of our current situation."

Vo-Kaa burst out laughing. "WOW... the Fellowship in three-thousand years must be pathetic. If you lost a war with those hairless apes!" He taunted.

"Regardless..." Ty'raka seethed. "The raw martial power and psionic abilities of any Sym'ian is worth its weight in neutronium. Even you two could turn the tide... but before we can commit to a conquest of the Earth. We must muster any other forces we can make contact with." He explained. "And for the record, humanity was utterly insane, and focused for the extinction of the Fellowship! While your people, we're willing to bet battles entirely on one on one death matches... which were more often than lost. Even to non-Yoral's!" Ty'raka ranted.

"Yeah... well, I could still mop this entire deck with your face," Vo-Kaa said as he levitated in front of Ty'raka's face.

"True... but then again. My people at least have a brain in their heads. But then again, you need not necessarily defeat your opponent. If you can outwit them." T'yraka gloated, then without warning. A time portal opened and outstepped a human-like man. He had a white beard, white hair, and wore ornate white armor. "The Eternal King! It's an honor!" He said in surprise as he knelt to the stranger.

"What? You bow to this whizzed old-" Vo-Kaa then began choking as the Eternal King held out his hand.

"I suggest you follow the example set by your betters... even a Yoral born at the bottom of the societal ladder is a better specimen than the vermin children of Sym." The Eternal Kind gloated. "Ty'raka... we must speak in private. It is of the utmost urgency." He said, his booming voice commanding power just by its baritone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context, G'reet and Vo-Kaa are based (loosely) off of Goku and Vegetta respectively from Dragon Ball.


	20. Omens of the Future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some background on our alien villain, Ormphala Ty'raka, his people, and there relationships with other species and civilizations.
> 
> Also... I think Bea needs a proper vacation from all this.
> 
> Also, also. I had computer problems, and I lost bits and pieces of what I wrote so I rushed through a little in places to fill in the blanks that got erased.
> 
> Also, also, also. WORDPAD IS THE WORST DOCUMENT PROGRAM!

  "So... let me see if I understand this," Phineas said as he and his wife Isabella and daughter Beatrice. Sat down with the agents that fell on there robotic niece and cousin respectively through a time portal. "You're both from the future, about three thousand years."  
  
  "Yep, born and bred in the fifty-first century." The purple-eyed Agent Amythest said proudly.  
  
  "And, you were on the tail of Ormphala Ty'raka. The alien warlord who wants to exterminate humanity?" Isabella asked.  
  
  "We were the ones who exposed the true nature of the Vigilant of Ic'thao in the first place." The green-eyed Agent Redwall said.  
  
  "If it's all the same to you. I'd prefer putting that monster out of his misery." Beatrice said as she angrily furrowed her brow.  
  
  The two agents looked at each other. "Actually... a friend of ours would prefer that Ty'raka NOT die." Agent Amythist said.  
  
  Despite her advanced brain being able to process information in microseconds. Beatrice took a few seconds to comprehend what she just heard. "You mind running that by me again?" She said.  
  
  "Well... that requires explaining the Earth-Fellowship War." Agent Redwall said. "Long story short. In the fortieth century, some sort of chemical weapon drove all Humans in our galaxy into crazed madmen. It got to the point where we were able to fight the Fellowship, the greatest power in the galaxy on even grounds. The war itself lasted for two centuries... but not without hundreds of inhabited planets destroyed outright by Human hands." He explained solemnly.  
  
  "However, we came across evidence that the Rage Plague wasn't a natural occurrence." Agent Amythist began. "When we last confronted Ormphala Ty'raka. We tried to tell him the truth, but he wouldn't listen." She said.  
  
  "Poor guy... he spent a thousand years believing that his birth world was destroyed just for the sake of being cruel." Agent Redwall said. "Of course when the Vow of Vengeance made its voyage into the past. We got sucked into the time stream, and got separated."  
  
  "By a little over ten years from when Ty'raka initially arrived from what you told us." Agent Amythist said.  
  
  "And who... is the one responsible for this Earth-Fellowship War in the future?" Beatrice asked.  
  
XXXX  
  
  In his private chambers, Ormphala Ty'raka was meeting with the figure known as the Eternal King. "What aid can you provide us, sire?" Ty'raka said, kneeling to the Eternal King.  
  
  "Only what you can find... fortunately. I can give you the coordinates." The Eternal King said as he gave produced a device that showed a hologram of a warship.  
  
  "Wait... that ship is of the robotic Cy'tarian's." Ty'raka said.  
  
  "Yes, it's crew is dormant. But they are within my service... and they will help you." The Eternal King said.  
  
  Ty'raka looked uncertain. "I do not doubt that Cy'tarian's would be invaluable to the Vigilant of Ic'thao. But... in this time, it had only been a few millennia since there kind were driven from the galaxy in the War of Flesh and Metal."  
  
  "Yes... a tragic conflict, that saw former allies. Once bound by there victory in the War of Liberation. Tore each other apart." The Eternal King said.  
  
  "I am very much aware of how the Yoral and the Cy'tarian's won there freedom from your people. How we rose against our creators and brought the Spaa-Chrounous low." Ty'raka said. "But more to the point. Would any Cy'tarian's even consider an alliance with the Yoral's at this time? I do not deny that they would be invaluable. But would they earnestly consider such a thing?"  
  
  "They will... or they will know what it means to cross the will of the Eternal King." The Eternal King said with a clenched fist.  
  
XXXX  
  
  Then the Errant Traveler's time and space traveling Tacho'noma arrived, and he stepped out. "It's about time you two out of the time stream. I told you that we'd get him if you got in. But nooooo... someone wanted the shiny new untested time-traveling space ship. Instead of the Tacho'noma. Which, even though it's traveling can be erratic when and where it lands. At least gets you there!" He ranted.  
  
  "Hey, we weren't even in the time stream for that long, an hour at most!" Agent Redwall said defensively.  
  
  "You were both in the time stream for one-thousand years!" The Errant Traveler said as he waved his monkey-wrench topped staff over them.  
  
  "I'm going to my room." Beatrice grossed as she went to her room. Which was also her father's basement lab.  
  
  "Look, we're the only ones who know what caused the Rage Plague." Agent Amythist said.  
  
  "And if you gave me the data storage device the evidence was on. I might have been able to get to Ty'raka in the first place!" The Errant Traveler said. "Also, I think your daughter is upset Mr. and Mrs. Flynn."  
  Phineas and Isabella followed there daughter down to the basement and saw Beatrice sitting on the Quantum Android Forge. "Bea... are you alright?" Isabella asked.  
  
  "Oh, I'm doing PEACHY," Beatrice said. "I mean two humans are here. FROM THE SAME TIME AS!-"  
  
  "Emergency Override Code Epsilon!" Phineas said in a panic. Beatrice briefly deactivated.  
  
  "Phineas Flynn, you said you wouldn't use any of her override codes!" Isabella said Beatrice reactivated.  
  
  "I'm sorry, I thought she would have gone berserk!" Phineas said.  
  
  "You are not incorrect in your assessment father," Beatrice said emotionlessly. "I simply could not comprehend what was going on around me. And the illogic of the situation was driving my anger levels off of the charts."  
  
  "And you want to know why?" Agent Amythist said, coming down. "See... I was raised by Yoral's. Specifically, the one that took in Ormphala Ty'raka. I never even suspected that he hated Humans with every fiber of his being because of what our people did to his birth world during the Night of Shame. I just... I just want to try to get him to realize that not only what he's doing is wrong. But that he's made himself a pawn in someone else's quest for power." She said. "Also weren't you foaming at the mouth earlier?"  
  
  "I am sorry for my emotional outburst. But, in the last three days. I have done the following:" Beatrice said emotionlessly. "Protected Danville High School from mutated lab animals, neglecting my energy maintenance doing so. Learned that my father had been creating more robots like me that he recently dubbed BEA-Droids-"  
  
  "That's always been around... you just weren't interested enough to look into it," Phineas admitted.  
  
  Beatrice was silent for a moment. "Ah, my full robotic designation is BEA-Droid Alpha. Regardless, then I relived the Sym'ian conquest of Earth, and you and your partner arrived." She explained emotionlessly. "I believe that all of that stimuli would make anyone. Angry, frustrated, and generally cranky."  
  
  "Look... I won't ask you to help us." Agent Amythist said. "But we're going to try to get Ty'raka to see reason."  
  
  "And I will not stop you in your objective," Beatrice said emotionlessly. "However, I do recommend terminating Ormphala Ty'raka."  
  
  Agent Amythist was taken aback. "Do... do her emotions have an off switch?"  
  
  "Technically an override code," Phineas said. "But if you guys need help, I can get my step-brother Ferb and we can build a ship."  
  
  "Thanks, but after apparently getting lost in the time stream for a thousand years. I think we're going to take our chances with the Errant Travelers." Agent Amythist said, and she left the basement.  
  
  "Father, I would like to request that my emotions remain deactivated for one week," Beatrice said emotionlessly.  
  
  "What? Why?" Phineas asked.  
  
  "After my ordeals this past weekend. I believe that my emotions would make me a liability. Also, I believe that it might be prudent for you to develop Silver Automaton power armors for my cousins." Beatrice said emotionlessly.  
  
  "Wow..." Isabella said in shock. "Even when you don't have emotions you don't think things through."  
  
  "We shall see if my deactivated emotions were a bad idea in one week," Beatrice said emotionlessly.  
  
XXXX  
  
  Meanwhile in Ormphala Ty'raka's chambers on the Vow of Vengeance. The Eternal King starred off into space. "Um... my lord?" Ty'raka asked in concern for his patron.  
  
  "Your pursuers... are coming." The Eternal King said ominously.  
  
  "Which ones?" Ty'raka asked.  
  
  "The ones known... as Agent Redwall and Agent Amethyst." The Eternal Kind said.  
  
  "Then there is no time to lose. I will be on the bridge if you need me." Ty'raka said.  
  
  "And remember our agreement." The Eternal Kind reminded.  
  
  "Yes, yes." Ty'raka said in exasperation. "I will bind the Fellowship to the Space-Chrounous when I return to the future. DON'T. Remind me of our bargain." He said as he left the room.  
  
  The Eternal King then took out a pendant. "Everything is proceeding to your will, lord Chrounous."


	21. A song of Ninjas of Ice and Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory for Bea's ninja friend, Felicia Uinta... well sort of.

  "So, does anyone find that new kid odd?" Beatrice asked of her school friends at lunch.  
  
  "You mean that big beefcake that Felicia's gone head over heels for?" Jennifer said bitterly. "I hadn't noticed."  
  
  "Green's a terrible color for you, Jenny," Mathew said. "Seriously, who even makes green jeans?"  
  
  "Well, he is an odd duck, no mistaking there." Jessie agreed.  
  
  "But what are you implying?" Daniel asked.  
  
  Beatrice then used her goggles to project a holographic screen. "See, when I first met Felicia, I noticed on my thermal scans that his body temperature was below zero... as in so far down that logically speaking she should be dead." The screen showed the relevant images. Showing Felicia's deep blue thermal signature  
  
  "You... don't say," Mathew said inquisitively.  
  
  "And when we first met William Kasai, I scanned him as well," Beatrice said, then the screen showed the aforementioned William Kasai's thermal signature. Which was pure white "To put this into context, that temperature is the melting point of lead! He should be dead!"  
  
  "Well I agree he is that hot, but that's hard- wait..." Jennifer said. "It's so obvious! You're concerned about the well being of one of your earliest friends. And your curious about how this is possible considering the obvious impossibilities!" She said.  
  
  Beatrice and the rest of her friends looked between each other in confusion. "Quick show of hands, who was expecting her to go on about me being jealous?" Beatrice said everyone raised there hands. Including Jennifer's friends Tracie and Georgie.  
  
  "Really?" Jennifer said indignantly. "Besides being rich, my main function in this dynamic is to make guess right on the immediate situation on the first try."  
  
  "So... are we going to ignore that Bea can do this?" Mathew said. "Like... did you scan us last week? When you had-"  
  
  "It was a conscious choice I made to have my emotions deactivated for the entire week!" Beatrice said defensively. "I thought it was a good idea at the time, and after the lab animal incident on Friday, and everything that happened over the weekend. It seemed like the most logical thing to do!" She said in frustration. "Look... let's just focus on figuring out who this guy is okay?"  
  
XXXX  
  
  Later that same day after school, Beatrice arrived at William Kasai's house. "Nice place, let's see what this guy is all about." She said to herself as she used a light-bending device to make herself invisible, and followed William inside.  
  
  "How was school, Billy?" William's mother said.  
  
  "It was fine mom," William said.  
  
  "You better not be seeing that Uinta girl!" An elderly man said, presumably his grandfather.  
  
  "But grandpa, she's nice!" William was then hit in the head by his grandfather's cane.  
  
  "Oh, that might be the case... but her family is cursed by the Yuki-onna. Same as our family was cursed by the Onibi!" The old man said, conjuring a flame in his hand.  
  
  "Oh please don't cover that old legend AGAIN!" William's complaint was followed by another cane strike to the head.  
  
  "Pipe down boy! Now, back during the Sengoku Jidai, our ninja clans were one. But then two brothers were cursed, each by the respective Yokai and-" William's grandfather then noticed that the microwave was popping popcorn. "Okay, whose making popcorn?" He said, unaware that it was Beatrice doing this.  
  
  "This was not one of my better ideas..." Bea thought to herself.  
  
  "So anyways," The grandfather continued. "The brother cursed with ice powers was made cold and apathetic. While our clan's founder was relatively unaffected. It wasn't until years later that- OKAY WHAT IS HAPPENING THERE?!" The old man said in shock at the levitating bag of popcorn.  
  
  "Uh... pay no attention to the ghost popcorn!" Beatrice said lamely.  
  
  The family was silent before Grandpa said. "Just keep quiet."  
  
XXXX  
  
  The following morning Beatrice approached Felicia with what she learned at the Kasai home. "Bea... it's sweet that you're worried about me. But there isn't a problem with me dating Billy." Felicia said.  
  
  "But I heard the whole legend about how your clans were founded! How the ice one became a threat to everyone around him and the fire one had to kill him!" Beatrice said. "That was before this thing short-circuited and everyone realized I wasn't a ghost that liked popcorn." She said, producing the smoking light-bending device. "Last time I take something from the Errant Traveler's junk closet I'll tell you that."  
  
  "Bea... you sweetheart of a robot," Felicia said as she hugged her robotic friend. "There's a prophecy. One that states that if a Unita and a Kasai marry. The curse will be undone, and reunite the families after enough generations passed that the descendants of twin brothers wouldn't be weird and creepy."  
  
  Beatrice was shivering from Felicia's hug. "You... have the coldest hug... of anyone. I've ever met!" Beatrice said.  
  
  "Oh! Sorry!" Felicia said as she stopped hugging. "It's been passed down in my family for generations, and when I told Billy about it. He was onboard for dating me. And when we get married, we'll finally be able to control our respective elemental powers."  
  
  "I... didn't hear a word of that prophesy when I was at the Kasai home," Beatrice said. "All I heard was how the whole thing started."  
  
  "So you didn't get my texts last night," Mathew said, surprising both girls.  
  
  "Don't sneak up like that!" Beatrice said.  
  
  "How do you keep doing that?!" Felicia asked.  
  
  "I am a master at the art of walking tippy toes!" Mathew said proudly. "I think it's funny that I can sneak up on a trained ninja. Also, your family needs to invest in heaters. I spent an entire hour digging up dirt there. And penguins couldn't survive in your house!"  
  
  Felicia was quiet before saying. "I'm going to class now."


	22. My Life as a Teenage Robot Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice has an accident in the woods and learns a very unlikely fact about one of her friends.

  One night while Beatrice was walking by herself in the Danville woods. She was whistling happily to herself as she breathed in the fresh night air. Blissfully unaware that there was something nearby.  
  
  Then a horse burst out from the bushes, with Mathew on it's back. Beatrice hovered away out of reach of the bucking and panicking horse, all the while Mathew was screaming 'SETTLE DOWN!' over and over. Until the horse finally laid down from exhausting itself.  
  
  "Mathew," Beatrice said in surprise as she landed. "What the heck are you doing out here?"  
  
  "The short answer... the short answer is I'm on a hunting trip with my Grandpa," Mathew said, exhausted from keeping his horse from panicking. "You?"  
  
  "My family is spending the weekend at my grandparents," Beatrice said. "And let me tell you, it is wonderful to get away from the mayhem of everyday life!"  
  
  "That must be nice... having grandparents that aren't insane," Mathew said bitterly.  
  
  "Why? What exactly are you hunting?" Beatrice asked, then an elderly couple also emerged from the bushes on horses of there own. "Oh you must be Mathew's grandparents, I'm Beatrice Flynn-" Then the elderly man and woman drew crossbows. "-and if I was vulnerable to such primitive weapons I'd be scared."  
  
  "Grandma, Grandpa lower your weapons!" Mathew said. "She's a friend from school!"  
  
  "Wait..." Beatrice said suspiciously. "You said you were-"  
  
  "We're not hunting people Bea... trust me. You wouldn't believe what we normally hunt." Mathew said.  
  
  "Little lady... I don't know if you know it. But these woods ain't as safe to walk about alone in the middle of the night as they used to be." Mathew's grandpa said.  
  
  "Yeah, you know that I mention it. I think I caught a bloodthirsty look in a chipmunks eye, and a bunny that was sharpening its teeth." Beatrice said sarcastically. "Come on! Even the bears around here aren't harmful... mostly... there still bears."  
  
  Mathew heard a sound coming from nearby, the sound of low growling and twigs breaking. "It ain't bears we're huntin' for-" Then a large wolf leaped onto Beatrice. A scruffy and scarred beast that was also about the same size as a horse. "That's what we're huntin'!" Mathew's grandpa said.  
  
  Mathew and his grandparents fired crossbow bolts into the wolf.  But it was more focused on mauling Beatrice then the mounted hunters. Eventually, however, Beatrice got the upper hand and broke its neck.  
  
  "What... what did I just kill?" Beatrice said in shock, as she was now covered in claw marks.  
  
  "Dire wolf... that was a dire wolf you just killed," Mathew said frankly. "We were hunting rogue dire wolves."  
  
  "That was the last one sugar." Mathew's grandma said. "It took us the better part of a month, but she's dead."  
  
  Beatrice looked in bewilderment at what just happened. "You mean... creatures like this are real?" She said in surprise. "How would I have not guessed that myself when things like the Giant Floating Baby Head, the Baklava Boar, and Klimpaloon, the Magical Old-Timey Bathing Suit Who Lives in the Himalayas exist?!"  
  
  "Now that just sounds like stupid nonsense." Mathew's grandpa said.  
  
  "No Grandpa, there is a Giant Floating Baby Head in Danville. As well as a giant boar in lederhosen that only says 'baklava'. I've never seen Klimpaloon in person, however... and it only now just donned on me those scratches you got aren't good!" Mathew said.  
  
  "Good eye Mathew." His grandpa noted. "Kid, I don't mean to alarm ya, but... your now a werewolf. Mathew facepalmed at his grandpa's frankness.  
  
  "W-W-W-What?!" Beatrice stuttered as her head sparked, and she lost consciousness. "Error:" She said in a robotic voice. "Stress and anxiety levels have reached excess parameters. Unit Beatrice Flynn will return to creator Phineas Flynn for repairs." She then robotically walked off with a slump.  
  
  Mathew gave his grandpa a dirty look. "Oh sure, blame that on me."  
  
XXXX  
  
  The following morning. Beatrice awoke, feeling groggy and with a painful headache. "Bea! Oh, thank goodness your okay!" Isabella said in relief as she hugged her daughter.  
  
  "What happened to you last night?" Phineas asked. "You were covered in giant claw marks, and you had a short-circuited a cranial circuit."  
  
  Beatrice rubbed her eyes, exhausted from her ordeal the night before. "Short answer... giant wolf mauled me. Mathew's grandparents live nearby, and they hunt werewolves." She croaked.  
  
  Then a small boy with red hair, and an oval-shaped head entered the room. "Is Beatwice okay?" He asked.  
  
  "Well, physically she is fine Thomas," Phineas said. "But beyond that... can't say for certain."  
  
  "Anyway, thwee people are here on horseies," Thomas said.  
  
  Beatrice got up and went outside. And as her often absent baby brother said there were three people. Mathew, his grandparents, and their horses were there. "Okay... why are you here? Want to get me mauled by some other supernatural monster?" She said bitterly.  
  
  "First, that wasn't our fault. It was mainly my horse's fault for being the most COWARDLY EQUINE ON EARTH!" Mathew yelled in the direction of his horse. "Seriously! That panic attack was over a moth! Secondly, we're just here to check if you are a werewolf now." Beatrice cringed at this. "Don't worry, we only hunt werewolves that give into there feral bestial side and go, rogue."  
  
  Beatrice still looked anxious. "Just get it over with."  
  
  "Relax Bea, this process is rarely painful," Mathew said as he donned a pair of latex gloves. He then looked in Beatrice's mouth. "Hmm... canines are longer." He then ran a piece of meat over one of the canines. "And sharper." Beatrice then started salivating. "And you probably want to eat this raw?" Then Beatrice tore the steak out of his hands and wolfed it down. "Yep..." Mathew then touched Beatrice's nose. "Cold and wet... now for the final test." Mathew said as he pulled out a spritz bottle, and spritzed Beatrice's arm.  
  
  "Mathew... what's in that bottle?" Beatrice as a blistering rash formed on her arm.  
  
  "Liquid silver. Just don't scratch it and it'll go away in a few hours." Mathew said, then Thomas, Phineas, and Isabella showed up.  
  
  "Is Beatwice going to be okay?" Thomas asked.  
  
  "Yes... on any night without a full moon. When a full moon is out, however, she'll turn into a large wolf." Mathew said frankly. "And before anyone asks, conventionally speaking there is no cure for lycanthropy... unless Mr. Flynn can manage a workaround."  
  
  "Young man, when I was a kid, Ferb and I built a rollercoaster across Danville in an afternoon, made a working rocketship in our backyard, and invented so many other things. That I'm still amazed we fit them all into one-hundred and four days of summer vacation." Phineas said proudly. "I think I can cure lycanthropy. Oh and this is my youngest son Thomas, he's in private school so he isn't at home very often."  
  
XXXX  
  
  At the Flynn home. "Okay... he was right. We can't cure lycanthropy." Phineas said to his step-brother Ferb as they worked on Beatrice in the basement.  
  
  "But I don't want to turn into a wolf monster whenever a full moon is out!" Beatrice said in disbelief. She was laying on the Quantum Android Forge with cables and interfaces were inserted into various panels up and down her arms, legs, torso, and even her face.  
  
  "Well if we can't cure it, we can edit the robotized lycanthropy virus" Ferb suggested.  
  
  "Of course! Why didn't I think of it?" Phineas said, over the next few hours. The two brothers edited Beatrice's software so that she would not be susceptible to werewolf weakness's as well as freely accessing her wolf form.   
"Okay... you feeling better?"  
  
  "A little I think," Beatrice said uncertainly, then she got up after her maintenance was done. She then donned her google visor. "Okay... it's crazy, but let's see if this wolf form works." She said as she accessed the new feature in question. When she activated it. She did indeed transform into a large bipedal wolf-like white and blue creature. "This... this so cool! I feel so much more powerful!" She said. "I wonder." She then looked up if she had a proper wolf form. "Oh, you two spoil me." She said as she looked herself over.  
  
  "Yeah, and best of all. You'll have complete control over your werewolf powers." Phineas said. "You know Ferb, this kind of reminds me of the time Candace turned into a Vampire."  
  
  "Please don't remind me," Ferb said cringing.  
  
  "I can form change now!" Beatrice said happily. "I'm now like... now... like." She said as she started to tear up. "Dad... I made myself sad."  
  
  "Oh, you were thinking about your robot team," Phineas said sympathetically.  
  
  "Steller Imperator... he never got around to teaching me before he and the others were lost in that black hole," Beatrice said as she hugged her father in her wolf form.  
  
  "Uh... could you change to your Human form? It's just... it feels weird being hugged by a wolf." Phineas added awkwardly, his daughter then changed to her human form.  
  
  "You know, there not necessarily dead. Just scattered across the galaxy." Ferb said reassuringly his robotic niece. "It may be a while, but you'll see them again."


	23. Pirates of the Milky Way: Web of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice is abducted by aliens that are onboard an ancient ship that's also a giant robot.

"Thanks for taking me to Daniel's Aunt Candace," Beatrice said as she sat across from her aunt in her car. "I'd have walked... but my hover-heels have been on the fritz, and mom and dad are out of town."

"Happy to help Bea," Candace said. "I mean it's obvious you have a crush on this Daniel boy."

"I can only confirm I have a vested interest in him," Beatrice said, her cheeks blushing brightly. "A-And in Mathew... look. I'll admit it. I think they're both... attractive. Mathew is kind, and is... is visually appealing to me. Daniel has been a comfort to me, and I him... I just don't know which one would be right for me. That and, back when I attended the Young Superheros Initiative. I had this... weird dream, where a man. He looked identical to Daniel, and we were married and-"

"Beatrice, calm down," Candace said reassuringly. "It was a dream you had years ago." She then stopped at Daniel's house. "I mean... you do have poorly defined time powers right?"

"It's more poorly understood... with everything that's been happening we've never really put effort into studying what I can do beyond what the Errant Traveler said," Beatrice said.

"Look, just try to enjoy your evening," Candace said. "I think I'll join you. Jennifer is helping Jeremy take care of the kids while they're sick with the cold."

"Fair enough. No sense in making you suffer from sniffling and coughing." Beatrice said as they both left the car. "Hey, Daniel." She said as she opened the gate to Daniel's backyard. "What'cha doin'?"

Candace couldn't help but chuckle at her robotic niece. "You're your mother's daughter." She said to herself.

"Stargazing... specifically this weird star that I've been following for the last few weeks," Daniel said as he looked through his telescope.

"You know, I could probably take a look at it." Beatrice offered.

"Be my guest," Daniel said and allowed Beatrice to look through the telescope.

"Okay... the star at your coordinates is moving," Beatrice said as she watched the blue-colored star move across the night sky.

"I know right? As far as I can tell it's a blue sun. But it shouldn't be moving, not that quickly at least." Daniel said.

"Cricket? Can you please track this Sun, and keep track of its trajectory?" Beatrice asked.

"Affirmative," Cricket said.

"Daniel, take the telescope," Beatrice said as she donned her visor. "I was so hoping this would be a normal night."

"Bea? What's wrong?" Candace said in concern.

"Hopefully nothing Mrs. Johnson. But considering that we haven't heard a peep from Ty'raka and his cronies in months... there's no telling what this could be." Daniel said as he adjusted his telescope.

"Okay Cricket, what are we looking at?" Beatrice asked.

"It does appear to be a blue star... but it's moving faster then one should. What's more... it's getting close to Earth." Cricket explained. "And... it's about the size of a volleyball."

"Wait what?!" Beatrice said as she looked into the sky. And reacting quickly, she saved Daniel from the falling star. "Dan! Are you okay!?" She with concern.

"I'm alive Bea... and I'm looking you straight in the eyes," Daniel said, looking into the robot girl's eyes. Beatrice blushed at Daniel's comment.

"Wait..." Candace said as she cautiously approached the fallen sun. "I recognize this." The star then rose... groaning in pain.

"Housten, we have a problem." The sun said groggily.

Beatrice grabbed the talking star... not a smart idea. "Okay bub, you mind telling me what-OW!" She let go and looked at her burnt hands. "The one night I forget to bring asbestos gloves with me!"

XXXX

Inside of the Pakaru home. The three of them were sitting down with the talking star. "So let me get this straight. Your one of my father's earliest inventions?" Beatrice asked, her hands now in Daniel's freezer to heal from the burning.

"Yeah, those kids wanted to see if you really could make 'flying stars'. But then we were all hit with some kind of... ray that made us all self-aware. And we left Earth behind. Since then, we've been wandering the universe. But recently we found the Picnic Planet... and found the enlightened ants that colonized the planet on the run from something." The star said.

"Those giant ants I was the queen of!" Candace said. Everyone just looked confused by this outburst. "Uh... continue, Mr. Sun.

"It's Sunnenberg. Anyway, we found the ship responsible... and it's on course for Earth." Sunnenberg said. "And let me tell you... it was the largest ship we ever saw. It was at least the size of a skyscraper."

"Could you identify who exactly made it?" Beatrice said.

"Uh... I think it was from that race of giant robots that can turn into vehicles and animals. What were they called again?" Sunnenberg said.

"Cy'tarian's?! Are you sure?" Beatrice asked in surprise.

"Maybe? I wasn't paying attention to that briefing. I was thinking about oatmeal." Sunnenberg admitted.

"Well, how far is it from Earth?" Beatrice said.

"Uh... it was the same ship that made me crash land on Earth," Sunnenberg said sheepishly. "So there in the solar system... and are probably looking to pillage and plunder the planet, same as they did with the Picnic Planet."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take my leave of you early," Beatrice said as she stood up. "I need to make ready for this. Aliens are once again threatening Earth, and are using advanced technology." She said as she opened the freezer and reattached her hands. "And I need to be the- ow! My hands still feel burnt!"

"Uh... I've been out of the loop. Candace, who is this robot?" Sunnenberg asked.

"She's my niece, Beatrice," Candace said. "As for why she's so upset by this... well she was on a team with alien robots a few years ago. Right up until they all got lost in a black hole... Beatrice was the only one to survive."

"Wait... she never told any of us that before," Daniel said. "Bea why wouldn't you-"

"Look, Daniel, I was very close to those bots, and if that ship is Stellar Imperium. I want answers." Beatrice said curtly. "Just... do you happen to have any lotion?"

XXXX

The following day. Beatrice was flying by herself in her Silver Automaton armor, to the ship that was now in high orbit of Earth.  **"Yes... that is Stellar Imperium! I don't know what this scum has done to you, or how they've put your weapons to your ends. But big guy, you're going to wake up soon."**  Then without warning, Beatrice. Minus her armor was teleported in a cartoonish 'pop'. Out of her armor and on the ship itself. "What the?!-"

She looked around and saw Humans at the controls of Stellar Imperium's teleporter system. "Fascinating!" One of the Human's said, he then waved a brick-sized device around Beatrice. "It's some manner of nano-machine construct! Complete with bio-synthetic organs and nervous system-"

"I'm very much aware of what I am!" Beatrice said snappishly as she grabbed the Human's wrist. "Now who are you? What are you doing on this Cy'tarian Colossus? And... and why are you Human?" She asked, completely ignoring the pained whelps from the crewman whose wrist she was absent-mindedly crushing.

Then a five-foot-tall Human woman approached her. "I believe I can answer all of your questions." She said with a commanding tone. "My name is Cap-Tain Kaath-Ryan J'hon'waa. I am the Captain of this ship, the Voo'y-Auger."

"Okay... you just raise even more questions," Beatrice said in bewilderment, she then realized that she was crushing the crewmen's wrist. "Oh! Sorry!"

"It's alright, E-En'son K'him is sturdier then he looks. This isn't even the first time his wrist has been broken." Cap-Tain J'hon'waa said.

"That's kind of callous," Beatrice noted. "I mean I accidentally injure one of your crew, and your only reaction is basically 'it happens'. I mean... look I'll try to overlook this. But do you mind explaining what humans are doing in an unconscious Cy'tarian Colossus?"

"It's a long story... but our ancestors were stranded on the other side of the universe from our homeworld. Since then, our people have had to change ships multiple times to make the journey to our ancestral homeland of E'arth. This ship was the most recent we acquired." Cap-Tain J'hon'waa said.

Beatrice looked skeptical at this claim. "Okay... either you're lying through your teeth. Or time is being screwy with you guys. I'm from Earth, and I heard about this ship from a talking Micro-Star that said you guys pillaged a planet inhabited by giant talking ants."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cap-Tain J'hon'waa said. "We have been to Planet Picnic, but all we did was acquire food stores for the journey. Anyway, Lou-Tent'net T'vak, I order you to escort this robot to the science bay." She said to another crewmember, who drew a weapon on Beatrice.

"Excuse-" She was then shot by the weapon, it emitted an electrical beam. "AH!" Bea yelled in pain as she short-circuited.

XXXX

The following day. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Daniel, and Sunnenberg along with Beatrice's BEA-Droid cousins were on a space ship. "Okay people, we don't know what's inside of Stellar Imperium except for Beatrice. But we're going in there. We're going to rescue her. And we're going to take whoever is responsible for this to task." Phineas said as he, his wife, and his step-brother donned power armor. While Daniel was already in his stolen Yoral created power armor. "We'll begin this mission by hacking into there computer network. Ferb?"

Ferb then typed at a computer keyboard. "Huh... I was expecting more of a challenge." He said in disappointment. "I'll look through there logs."

"So... Aunt Candace... why don't you have one of those fancy suits?" Sunnenberg asked awkwardly.

"Let's just say I don't need one, and leave it at that. Trust me. Weirder things then talking tiny suns have happened over the years." Candace said.

"Okay... let's see what we got here," Isabella said when Ferb finished downloading the logs. "They teleported her out of her Silver Automaton armor onto the ship... and signed their death warrants!" She said, irate at reading that the crew was dissecting Beatrice. Effectively reverse engineering her.

"Ferb set the ship to autopilot. We'll hit Bea's location first." Phineas said. "Sunnenberg, I wish there was more time. But here's something that can help in the battle." He said as he gave Sunnenberg a cage-like device.

"The heck is this thing?" Sunnenberg asked.

"It's a Nicoll-Dyson Beam Harness," Phineas said proudly. "It'll allow you to focus your natural solar energy into a powerful laser. Only the best for my so/un..." He snickered at his dad joke.

"The only reason I'm going to let that slide is that we haven't seen each other in over twenty years," Sunnenberg said. "And... I've made that same joke with my kids... and giving me a death ray. How many people can say that?"

XXXX

Later on, the rescue team transported into Stellar Imperium's science bay. "What is the meaning of this?" A crewman said, completely unphased that four androids, four Humans and a sun entered the compartment completely unexpectedly.

"Non-Lethal shots people," Phineas said, and the team laid waste to the entire science bay. Leaving the crew unconscious.

"We're clear Uncle Phineas." Ferb's green-haired robot son Norman said.

"Let's look around. See if we... can..." Daniel then noticed a large glass tube filled with liquid and some manner of grey substance floating around in it. "Uh... Mr. Flynn? What is that?" He asked with concern.

"Oh no... my Cricket-Gamma is telling me that's Bea! And that her nano-bots can't be reconstructed because of the acid she's in!" Jennifer, Candace's red-haired robot daughter said.

"It's a good thing I thought to bring an extra of Beatrice's body," Phineas said as he removed one the body's from his backpack.

Eventually, after a few tense seconds. The body inhaled sharply, indicating that Beatrice's AI had taken control of it. Daniel took off his helmet. "Bea! Easy there, girl." He said as he picked up Beatrice in his arms. "What happened?"

"I... I was teleported out of my armor. A-A-And there were these Humans... or at least they fooled me into believing they were Human. T-Then they knocked me out with some kind of EMP weapon... then they dissolved my body in acid." Beatrice choked. "And... and they analyzed me... they wouldn't listen to me when I pleaded for mercy." She then cried into Daniel's chest.

"It's going to be okay," Isabella said sympathetically. "We're going to make these people pay a bloody tally for what they've done to my special girl."

"They aren't Human." Veronica Murphy said as she looked over a computer console. "They're some kind of blue spider-like aliens."

Then Sunnenberg looked at the image. "Oh... no..." The volleyball-sized star said in shock. "Lapis Arachnii... why did it have to be Lapis Arachnii?"

"I'm going to assume those aren't good." Jonah Underwood said.

"There giant spiders that despoil worlds to satisfy their hunger, and are smart enough to use advanced technology, even develop new forms of it from time to time. But not smart enough to properly utilize it." Sunnenberg said. "Does any of that sound good young man?! And what's worse, there Queens lay eggs like crazy every few hours. So this ship will be crawling with these accursed alien arachnids." He explained at length.

"W-Wait... I have an idea." Beatrice spoke up. "Stellar Imperium... he's in a coma. But if we do it right. We can get his help with the Lapis Arachnii."

"Are you in any shape to fight?" Daniel asked.

"Physically, yes... emotionally however I'm a total wreck," Beatrice said.

"That does remind me. Bea, you and the other BEA-Droid's can access a shared combat mode where you'll share all information." Phineas said. "That should allow you to fight despite your recent trauma."

Beatrice then lowered her visor and found a program called. 'BEA Combat Tactical Network'. "Well... you guys ready for this?"

The BEA-Droids lowered their visors. "Ready!"

The five androids activated the BEA-Combat Tactical Network on there respective visor HUDS. Suddenly, the five teenage robots felt their minds tingle with each others' information flows and sensations. Data rushed across their vision before their personalities began to merge. All five sets of their optics flashed a bright blue as their combat programming took over. "BEA-Combat Tactical Network online." They all spoke in unison. "BEA-Droid Alpha, BEA-Droid Beta, BEA-Droid Gamma, BEA-Droid Delta and BEA-Droid Epsilon active. Primary Objective: Awaken Stellar Imperium, and drive off Lapis Arachnii."

"Okay, that's creepy!" Candace said with trepidation.

"So... how does it feel to you?" Phineas asked.

"We can see through each other's eyes. We can feel what we each feel. It is surreal. But it is also neat!" The five teenage androids said in unison.

"Uh... Phineas? I just learned that the Lapis Arachnii managed to access the Stellar Imperium's hologram systems. That's where these seemingly Human crewmen came from." Ferb said. Then as if on cue. The formally unconscious crewmen sprung to life.

"Engaging enemy hard-light holograms." The robot teenagers said the battle was intense but brief as they worked together to force the holograms offline. "Hostiles have been terminated. We must go to Stellar Imerpium's engine room.

XXXX

Eventually, the team arrived in Stellar Imperium's engine. "Okay, Ferb and I will try to figure out how to bring him online. Everyone else, keep an eye on every door in. Don't let anyone in. No holograms, no alien spider monsters. No anything." He said, and he and his step-brother got to work.

"This network will assist in covering the entrances." Four out of five of the BEA-Droids went to cover the entrances. While Beatrice stood perfectly still.

"Sunnenberg. The BEA-CTN requires your assistance." Beatrice said.

"Okay... creepy robot girl. What do you need me to do?" Sunnenberg said anxiously.

"We have already scanned the engine room. The Lapis Arachnii have removed Stellar Imperium's Ener-Heart. It's the main power source for Stellar Imperium's mind. Without it, he's the inert ship that he is now. We need you to serve as a replacement, while Beatrice looks for the Ener-Heart." Beatrice explained.

"Okay... would it hurt?" Sunnenberg asked.

"Your preferences are irrelevant... but no. According to the network's calculations. The process should not cause you physical discomfort." Beatrice said.

"We've got contacts!" Candace said as one of the Lapis Arachnii warrior drones jumped into the room. She quickly dispatched the seven-foot-tall alien spider with her bare hands and drank its blood.

"For context. Candace Johnson suffered an unusual injury from a bat, turning her into a Vampire." Beatrice said to Sunnenberg. "Were it not the work of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, she would have been stuck as an undead creature of the night."

"Well, Mathew is just going to love that little bit of trivia!" Daniel said as he fired on another warrior drone.

"Get into position Sunnenberg! This mission depends on it!" Beatrice said as she ran off in search of the Ener-Heart.

Sunnenberg went to the compartment where the Ener-Heart would have gone. "Okay... what now- OH THERE IT IS!" He said in pain as lightning arced around him.

 **"What... what is happening? How long... have I, Stellar Imperium, been out?"**  A deep masculine voice said over the ship's speakers.

"About ten years! And you've been boarded by alien spider creatures that want to destroy Earth!" Phineas said as he joined in the defense of the engine room.

 **"Yes... I can sense Lapis Arachnii life signs... UNACCEPTABLE! ACTIVATING SECURITY SYSTEMS!"**  Stellar Imperium bellowed as gun turrets activated from the ceiling, walls, and floor.  **"ACTIVATING DEFENCE DRONES!"**

"Do you have to shout?" Isabella asked.

**"I AM IRATE! AND I WILL LASH OUT AT THOSE RESPONSIBLE!... sorry if I'm damaging your auditory senses. But it's embarrassing beyond words for a Colossus like myself to be infested with Lapis Arachnii. Of all pests- wait... is that sun the size of a Terran volleyball? What is it doing in my Ener-Heart compartment?"**

"It's a long story but a teenage robot is looking for your real Ener-Heart. And I'm hoping this doesn't kill me!" Sunnenberg said.

XXXX

The battle through Stellar Imperium was long, as even with the help of the ancient Cy'tarian's defense systems. The neglected robot's merely served as cannon fodder for Phineas and his team, as they fought a slow firefight through the corridors. Eventually, they arrived at the ship's galley. "Okay... are you with the Lapis Arachni?" Ferb asked of the six-foot-tall hedgehog that was cowering in a closet.

"NO! I have nothing to do with these monsters! I was taken in to make them look normal to guests I swear!" The hedgehog pleaded.

"This course of action is inefficient. By the network's calculations, at the rate, we're going. It will take us roughly a year to purge the Lapis Arachni." The BEA-Droid's said in unison.

"Agreed... it's taken us five hours just to get this far!" Candace said, clearly exhausted. "And... oh what the heck. I'll take some normal food. Hit me up hedgehog!"

"My name is Xileen, and I am a Nai'xalat!" He protested as Candace sat down at the bar.

"I'm too tired to care," Candace said.

"So... do they all ways talk like that?" Xileen asked as he started making a sandwich.

"No, no they do not. This is the first time they've been in there shared tactical network." Candace said. "And let me tell you... it's more than a little unsettling to hear my daughter talk in unison like that."

"You know, I don't know that much about Humans. Despite the stories I've heard, I only know about the ones known as Phineas and Ferb." Xileen said and gave the sandwich to Candace. "Just a heads up. The stuff in this is strictly alien, and I have no idea what it'll do to you."

"Buddy, I've had nothing since we got on this ship but Lapis Arachii blood and their blood tastes like cobalt!" Candace said as she ate the sandwich... and promptly gained a large purple rash around her mouth.

"Yep, that seems about right. Every hard-light hologram that had that sandwich had the same reaction... no idea how that happens. It's either my cooking or something in the food itself... can't say for certain." Xileen said as he cleaned out a glass.

"Subject Xileen. We have been scouring this ship for the Lapis Arachnii Queen. Can you provide us with her location?" All five BEA-Droids said to him in unison.

"Uh... I'm not kept in the loop on that. Although... I do have an idea on how to get her attention." Xileen said, he then pressed a button on a nearby wall. "Your majesty, it's Xileen. I have your dinner ready for you."

"You have taken care of the intruders?" The Lapis Arachnii Queen answered.

"Yes... hurry up before they get cold!" Xileen said.

Several minutes later. A Lapis Arachnii, with a humanoid appearance entered the galley. "What! They aren't dead!"

"That's the idea," Xileen said.

"Commence termination." The BEA-Droids said as they swarmed the Queen. Efficiently, yet painfully tearing her apart. This was not enough, as they were thrown off.

Then unexpectedly, Sunnenber arrived. "Okay... I know I shouldn't have left. But I got a deadly laser today, and I want to use it! At least once!" He said as he activated his Nicoll-Dyson Beam Harness, and using that. He fried the Lapis Arachnii Queen. "Now I shall run back to the engine room before the big guy goes unconscious again!"

XXXX

A week passed from this harrowing adventure. Stellar Imperium was on Earth in his immense robot form.  **"So... the Lapis Arachni destroyed my Ener-Heart?"**  He asked.

"Yep, Beatrice and the other BEA-Droids looked through every nook and cranny. And the Queen's log explicitly said just that." Ferb said.

"And Sunnenberg can't stand to serve as a replacement... that Micro-Star just will not stop complaining about going to the bathroom. Why would a star even need to-" Phineas said. "Bottomline. You're going to have to go offline until we can find a replacement, or make one." He said sympathetically.

 **"I see... I've been offline for a Terran decade. I can stay asleep a little longer. But... can I say goodnight, and goodbye to Beatrice properly... I didn't get the chance to do it at the Battle of the Tannhäuser Gate."**  Stellar Imperium said.

An hour later, Beatrice went inside of the Stellar Imperium as he lay down in the desert with his hands over his chest, and made her way to his head. She then sat down in a lotus position, and wirelessly entered his server. "It's been years since I was inside of here... it's so much cleaner then Earth's internet."

"I try to keep a clean ship... and it was a heck of a time trying to get all the chitin sheadings and webs out of my infrastructure." Stellar Imperium said, his voice sounding normal in this virtual mind-scape. "Beatrice Galatea Flynn... do you know why I called you here?"

"So that we could have one last day together... like the old days before we were separated. Before you have to be... be powered down." Beatrice said, looking somber at the situation.

"Calm down kid, we'll go by virtual time for this surrogate family day in here." Stellar Imperium said. Inside of Stellar Imperium's mind, the two artificial lifeforms went about there terrain that Stellar Imperium created.

They fished, rode bikes, climbed trees, decorated Christmas cookies, and ate those same cookies, read books, built houses.

"Man!" Beatrice said in disbelief when the twenty-four hours ran out. "I wish I could do this every day!"

"As do I... you're a good kid Beatrice. Don't let your trauma and insecurities prevent you from being that person." Stellar Imperium said. "As I have said before... I shall say again as often as I must. Your family loves you... hopefully. We will not be parted for too long." He said as the virtual reality shut down around them.

Beatrice returned to her body. "And... wow. One minute out here." She said as she checked her internal clock.

XXXX

Several days later. Beatrice was with her robotic cousins at the newly opened milkshake bar. 'Xilneen's'. "So... you've been a little cagey since our first major adventure. Do you... do you want to talk about it?" Jonah asked of the somber-looking Beatrice.

"Jonah... one of my best friends is offline. Dad and Uncle Ferb still haven't figured out how to bring him back. And then there are my feelings for my Human friends... you all know the ones." Beatrice said.

"Yeah, we could have lived long, full lives without your fantasies of Mathew and Daniel," Jennifer said, cringing at the memories they all shared through the BEA-'s Combat Tactical Network. "Having a crush is one thing, but that... that was just so gross!"

"Look, none of us know what you're going through... but we do know what you went through," Veronica said empathetically.

"If you ever need someone to talk to. We're all ears." Norman said.

"I'm just at this table for the food," Sunnenberg said.

"How long have you been here?" Jennifer asked, surprised by the Micro-Star's presence.

"Thanks, guys... it's just frustrating that Stellar Imperium is within reach, but he's effectively in a coma!" Beatrice said.

"Here are your orders kids," Xilneen said as he gave the BEA-Droids their milkshakes. Plus an ice cream soda for Sunnenberg.

"Here's to making every effort to help to make Beatrice happy!" Veronica said, holding up her glass in a toast.

"To making every effort to help to make Beatrice happy!" The other three BEA-Droid's said as they joined in the toast.

"Hmm... to family and friends. No matter how bizarre the circumstances." Beatrice added, the BEA-Droid's then sat down to the enjoy their milkshakes... and didn't when they reacted in various displays of disgust.

"Wait... something about this tastes funny," Sunnenberg noted as he, somehow, drank his ice cream soda.

"Cricket! What is in this stuff?!" Beatrice said as her cousins coughed and tried to rubs the tastes out of there mouths.

"Analysis indicates unknown lactic content." Her Cricket said.

"What does that even mean!?" Beatrice asked. "Xileen?! What kind of milk did you make these with?!"

"Oh, my milk," Xileen said the table went silent.

"You... you lactate?" Jennifer said.

"And... you used that milk. In our milkshakes?" Jonah said in disgust.

"Oh not just the milkshakes, but in my private ice cream stores-" Sunnenberg then threw his icecream soda at Xileen.

"HERESY!" Sunnenberg roared as he flared in anger. "YOU DARE DEFILE SUCH WHOLESOME STAPLES OF ICE CREAM, AND AMERICAN LIFE?! FOR THAT! YOU! MUST! DIE! HEDGEHOG!" He yelled as he activated the Nicoll-Dyson Beam Harness.

Xilneen ducked and ran outside. Followed by an irate star the size of a volleyball with a bitter grudge.

"All in favor of going to Slushy Dawg, say aye. Aye, motion carries!" Beatrice said hastily. She and the BEA-Droid's ran out.

"ANYTHING TO GET THE TASTE OUT OF MY MOUTH!" Norman shouted.

A few seconds later they arrived at there destination, and by a weird coincidence. Beatrice's Human friends were there. "Bea?" Jessie said in surprise. "We thought you were at-"

"It was a wash, Jess. Long story short, milk from a six-foot-tall talking hedgehog is disgusting! Even before we knew what it was!" Beatrice said as she and the BEA-Droid's got in line for their food.

"Come on guys, fork it over," Daniel said Jessie, Jennifer Amberwall and Mathew handed money to him.

"Were you running a betting pool?" Beatrice asked.

"Yep," Daniel said smugly.

"But I bet that whatever reason you'd have to leave. Would have something to do with hedgehog milk." Mathew said smugly. "This should just about cover it." He said as Daniel gave him the money.

"Wait, how many of those do you have?" Beatrice asked.

"At my last count... about twenty." Jennifer Amberwall said. "And I've lost. Every. Single. Bet! Seriously, alien hedgehog milk? Even for this town, how does that happen?!"

"In all seriousness though," Daniel said as the BEA-Droid's sat down with their food. "I'm glad you came Bea. It means a lot to us. You know, after our adventure onboard Stellar Imperium, and him being shut down." He said.

"It's my pleasure," Beatrice said. "Though there is something that's been bugging me. Why did the Lapis Arachnii melt me down like that?"

XXXX

Onboard the Vow of Vengeance. Orm'phala Ty'raka looked a giant pile of paperwork. "So... this is the data that the Lapis Arachnii we hired got on the BEA-Droid... can you please summarize all this?" He asked of his second-in-command Uaaka.

"She's made out of extremely sophisticated nanobots, altered from organic material at the sub-molecular level. That same quantum-singularity power is what's holding her together. What's more, they discovered that... some kind of acid, I'm not familiar with the name. But it can undo the cohesion between her nanobots. They've also sent a full... and extensive transcript, and video files of her memories" Uaaka said. "That's the good news... the bad news is that. Phineas Flynn made more robots like her. Most likely they operate on the same principle. Also, they were destroyed, and the unconscious Cy'tarian Colossus they were using was taken by the Humans." He explained at length. "Plus I quickly figured out that by most galactic standards, these pests have

"So... she has an advantage of numbers now." Ty'raka mused. "That'll complicate the invasion of Earth even with the Cy'tarians of Doombringers faction. Although... if Mr. Flynn is making more. Then he must know how to make more robots like her."

"What are you getting at?" Uaaka asked.

"I'm saying... I think it's time we put the Sym'ian Princes to use." Ty'raka said, then without warning a giant robot entered the bridge.

"Sir... Doombringer wants to speak to you." One of the guards said groggily.

"Ty'raka! I have heard that you made dealings with the vermin Lapis Arachnii" The immense Doombringer said furiously. "And what's worse, they were occupying a Colossus!"

"Then I suppose you didn't hear that they were exterminated, there Queen included." Ty'raka said. "Unfortunately, the Colossus, Stellar Imperium is stuck on Earth. And the closest thing I have to scouts cannot reprogram him for your cause. Furthermore-"

"Lord Ty'raka!" Sool-Aaris said telepathically. "Sensors are picking up modified Octallian starships! They're preparing to engage us, and the wreck of Lord Doombringers ship, the Avatar of Wrath."

"Open a comm channel to there flagship... I want to speak with these pirates." Ty'raka ordered. The screen then showed Admiral Beakis of Battlefleet Kraken. "Pirates... we are the Vow of Vengeance. I request parley with you."

"DANG IT! I hate it when people care for that blasted 'parley'! TO VOIDENGANDR'S GULLET WITH PARLEY!... what do you want?" Admiral Beakis wailed.

"See, we've already picked the Cy'tarian ship clean. And we've resuscitated its crew... and after a brief misunderstanding that, thankfully had no fatalities but numerous injuries. They have agreed to help us in our conquest of Earth." Ty'raka said.

Admiral Beakis's face then turned red. "Earth?! EARTH?! THE HOMEWORLD OF MY NEMESIS BEATRICE FLYNN! THE ROBOTIC MENACE THAT THWARTED NOT ONLY MY LAST ATTEMPT TO SACK THAT PRIMITIVE WORLD! BUT THWARTED OUT ANNUAL WEAPONS TEST?!"

"If it's a robot in the shape of a Human teenage girl with blue hair. Then yes... I'm familiar with that robot." Ty'raka said. "She has done me, and my organization, the Vigilant of Ic'thao great wrongs. What I ask now, is that you join forces with mine. And when the time is right, we shall claim a shared vengeance for our respective humiliations."

"ADMIRAL BEAKIS KNEEL'S TO-"

"And could you please stop yelling? It's not harming our hearing, but it's extremely annoying." Ty'raka said. "My point being, if your... Sool-Aaris, how many ships of this Battlefleet Kraken do you detect?"

"Rouphy sixty-four automated corvettes, thirty-two automated destroyers, sixteen cruisers, eight battleships. And the flagship itself is a dreadnaught." Sool-Aaris said.

"Really? Anyway, with a fleet that massive. How did you lose to a teenage girl? See... since my initial attempts to ah... make Earth mine. I've left that sorry world behind, to find resources and men to properly conquer the planet. And a fleet as big as yours, with the right augmentations, could prove invaluable... for both of us." Ty'raka said.

"Hmm... very well. We will hash a deal latter. Admiral Beakis, OUT!" He said, and the video shut off.

"And there, oh great Doombringer. Is the benefit of diplomacy, if you talk it out. You can achieve more than conflict could ever bring you." Ty'raka said.

Doombringer grumbled. "I trust in the plan of the Eternal King. It is only because of his intervention that your crew isn't dead."

"Just tend to your people Doombringer, and please brood in private." Ty'raka said. "Don't worry... we'll all get what we want in the end. You'll get to rule Cy'tar, and I get to prevent the Long Night of Shame. Won't finally becoming the Dictator of Cy'tar more than makeup answering to me?"

"GRAH! I hate it when you meatbags use logic!" Doombringer said as he stormed off the bridge.

"Sir, barging onto the bridge unannounced is one thing." Uaaka objected. "But using the 'm' word-"

"Oh grow a thicker hide Uaaka. The machine's been offline for Yoral knows how long. And one of the first things that happens after being woken up. Is being told he has to take orders from a Yoral. He has earned the right to be irate at his situation." Ty'raka said.

"Very well sir... where to next?" Uaaka asked.

"Our next stop after we work out our dealings with Battlefleet Kraken... will be the lost Factory World of Nidavellir." Ty'raka said.


	24. Eye of the Robo-Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice ends up taking Jessie's place on the school wrestling team after a brush with Murphy's Law

It was early in the morning when Jessie Bryne finished her jog. "Nothin' to make ya feel more alive! Am I right Bea?" She said as she looked back.

Beatrice by comparison. Was haggardly breathing, and crying from exhaustion. "What... what do you think?"

"Well, you asked me to help you get into shape in your Human mode. Don't know why that wouldn't be healthy in the first place." Jessie said.

"Jess... I'm sweating... I'm tired..." Beatrice complained as she fell to her knees. "My... nervous system is ablaze withe pain..." Jessie then dumped a bucket of water on her head. "Thanks... I need that."

"Look, Bea my lass. We've only done this a few times since that whole affair where ya made yourself human." Jessie said.

"Don't remind me... that Monday, you broke my nose with your locker!" Beatrice said it was then that a bus drove by. On its side read 'Just Getting Started'. "Oh no. Cricket, Bellator Mode!"

Beatrice then got up. Now feeling refreshed. "Oh come on Flynn. What are the odds that Milo Murphy is even on the-" Then a satellite fell on her.

XXXX

Latter on at Danville General Hospital. Beatrice was with Jessie's parents in a waiting room, when a doctor entered. "Give it to us straight doc."

"Well... the good news is she'll recover. The bad news is several bones were broken." The doctor said. "Also, sir. Animals aren't allowed in the hospital." He said looking at Jessie's father, who was completely covered by ravens.

"That's what I told them! But they wouldn't take no for an answer!" Mr. Bryne protested.

"Can we see Jessie?" Mrs. Bryne asked.

"Of course, just go on in." The doctor said. "Except for your birds, they have to wait-AH! GET THEM OFF ME!" Several of Mr. Bryne's ravens chased him down.

"I'll deal with there insubordination latter." Mr. Bryne said, he and his wife and Beatrice entered the room.

"Hey... you doing good Jess?" Beatrice asked, noticing that her arms were in casts.

"No... as if a satellite falling on me was bad enough. It broke my arms! I don't know how long it'll be before I can leave." Jessie lamented. "And to make matters worse... there's the wrestling tournament in a few weeks. I don't know if I'll be healed enough by then!"

Beatrice then snapped her fingers. "Don't worry Jess, I already got an idea."

XXXX

"For the last time Bea, my skills for monster hunting are to only be used AGAINST monsters!" Mathew said. "Why don't you take Jessie's place?"

"Because I'm banned from taking part in sports because of my enhanced robotic strength. And in my basic Human mode, I'm almost cartoonishly weak. I was physically exhausted that week I became Human!" Beatrice said.

"Then work out a deal with the gym teacher! I'm not going to risk accidentally killing people because I've been taught at least eighty different ways to kill someone with my bare hands." Daniel said.

XXXX

"Hmm... well I don't know." The gym teacher said when Beatrice explained her plan.

"Look, you train me while I'm in my Human mode. I take Jessie's place on the wrestling team that way. The wrestling team won't be disqualified from participating in the tournament." Beatrice said. "It's a win-win for you!"

"Well... alright. But I am going to ride you hard!" The gym teacher said.

"You have never done one of Jessie's morning jogs. She gets me up at midnight, drags me to her home, and we run all across Danville... which take until sunrise for us to get back to her house." Beatrice said. "Not to mention... other... things I do that are significantly more exhausting." She continued, not wanting to unintentionally reveal her superhero identity.

Over the next few weeks, Beatrice in her Human mode. Excersized and trained almost non-stop. With the most unlikely trainer imaginable.

"...997... 998... 999... one-thousand!" Perry, the aging platypus said. As he sat on Beatrice's back as she did pushups. "You're doing good Bea."

"Then... then why does it feel like I'm dying?" Beatrice said in exhaustion.

"Because it's working. Now take five minutes and rehydrate. After that, we'll be covering some of the moves you'll use in the tournament." Perry said.

"But... your a platypus... and old!" Beatrice panted as she hastily got some water.

"Okay make that fifteen. You've forgotten that we're in the VR Chamber Phineas made." Perry said as he opened the door, which led to the basement lab.

"You know... if I didn't have a... a subroutine that allowed you to talk. I'd... I'd never take you seriously in... in any capacity." Beatrice said as she took a sip of water.

XXXX

Eventually, the big day came. Beatrice was anxious to be fighting... and not in defense of humanity or of her friends and family. But to prove who was the strongest meathead in the Tri-State Area's public education system. Despite her commitment to helping one of her friends, she couldn't help but feel disgusted by the entire enterprise

But she proved her mettle, knocking out her opponents. Using pressure points to render them unconscious. Eventually, she got to the last round... and was utterly flabergasted by her opponent. "Uh... Cricket? What am I looking at?" She asked as she lowered her visor.

 _"A teenage male Human, heavily augmented with growth hormones,"_  Cricket said.

"And... and this is legal?" Beatrice said in shock.

 _"Negative. But are you surprised by this development? Most Humans are unfettered by the law."_  Cricket said.  _"As it stands, the physical development you've undertaken in the past month in Human mode will not be enough to overtake him. Also, according to my scans. He's quite immune to your knowledge of pressure points."_

"Hmm... I've dealt with worse." Beatrice said confidently. This was quickly deflated when the match started. When one of Beatrice's eyes flew from its socket. "Cricket! I could use a little help here!" She said as she spat out some teeth.

 _"Analyzing a plan of attack now. Just try to keep outreach of him until then."_  Cricket said, several minutes later.  _"Okay, just follow my instructions, and he'll be down soon."_

Beatrice followed her AI companions commands, and finally. Battered, but triumphant. She won the match. Her opponent exhausted. "ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED!?... also, did anyone get my eye?"

XXXX

Several days later, Beatrice met with Jessie in her hospital room. "Really? Figures that Middletown High would cheat like that." Jessie said, her arms still in casts.

"I still didn't like it... I've fought before." Beatrice admitted. "But that was against alien monsters, rogue robots, mad scientists. But Humans? That just screamed wrong to me on so many levels."

"I'll try not to get my arms broken again Bea... of course, this time it was a result of Murphy's Law. So who knows what'll happen." Jessie said, then unexpectedly. Veronica Murphy, the BEA-Droid daughter of Milo and Amanda Murphy.

"Cousin Veronica?!" Beatrice said in surprise.

"Relax Bea, neither dad nor Mordred is here... or any other of there male relatives," Veronica reassured.

"If it's all the same to you. I'm going to get Jessie and I out of here. Nothing personal, but Milo being on that bus that crossed us before Jessie had a satellite fall on her. So I refuse to take any chances until her arms have properly healed!" Beatrice said in concern as she got Jessie up to leave.

"Come on Bea! Just because most of her family are walking disaster areas doesn't mean she is." Jessie said.

"I'm very much aware of that! But I'm not going to take chances with your well being!" Beatrice said in aggravation.

"I'd be more offended if it weren't for your memories of the first time you contended with Murphy's Law," Veronica said understandingly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I volunteered to read in the Children's Wing."

"You do that lass!" Jessie said, then when they got outside. They saw that the entire parking lot was in a state of pandemonium. "Oh... Murphy's were here, no mistaking that." She said, noting, in particular, a bewildered-looking hippo that was wandering around.

Beatrice then lowered her visor and called up Veronica. "Roni, you said your dad and baby brother weren't here!" She said in a panic.

"Yes... at present. Dad dropped me off, I'd have flown. But... well none of my robot abilities work. Murphy's Law... kind of makes my equipment blow up, fall apart, or otherwise not work." Veronica said.

"Yeah, I know, out of all of us. Your the only one who has more spare parts then I do!" Beatrice said to her robotic cousin.

"Yeah, now if there isn't anything else. I have to read a story to some sick kids." Veronica said, then she hung up.

"Eh, I was due to be let out today anyway," Jessie said as Beatrice took off.


	25. The Amberwall Situation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student arrives at Danville High... an old bully of Jennifer Amberwall.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner," Beatrice said to her friend and former bully. Jennifer Amberwall, one day at school.

"Well, how was I supposed to put together that your dad was THE Phineas Flynn? One of the founders of PFD Technologies?!" Jennifer said. "Your family lives in the suburbs for crying out loud!"

"Yes, but believe me it's for the best. We tried the rich life once... it wasn't for us, that's all I'll say. Besides, dad is just humble and down to earth... and also he assumes that everyone knows him from reputation alone." Beatrice explained.

Jennifer was still flabbergasted. "I just... if you have that much money-"

"Most of it goes to materials for his projects. Or to charity. Not everything is about buying up junk just because it's shiny or has a high price tag on it." Beatrice said dismissively.

"Hey, the biggest extravagance our family ever did was move all our dead relatives into a basement crypt!" Jennifer said indignantly. "Believe me when I say there are wealthy families that do much worse than- OH SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" She then hid inside of her locker.

"What? What's wrong?" Beatrice asked in concern.

"Just... don't... talk," Jennifer whispered.

Then Beatrice saw a girl, with pale skin, blond hair, and wearing the ugliest and most impractical clothes she had ever seen in her life. Not to mention her face looked like it had gone several rounds with plastic surgery. "OMG your like... a robot." She said with a loud valley girl accent.

"Yeah... and you are?" Beatrice asked, bewildered by the ambiguous Human-being she was looking at.

"I'm, like. Cynthia Irons. My daddy is the CEO of PFD Technologies. Have you heard of them? Oh who am I kidding, everybody knows about them!" The girl said before loudly laughing.

"Oh... so your Jeffrey Irons's daughter... good to know," Beatrice said as she started writing herself mental notes about this girl.

"Yeah... I got expelled from my old school. Apparently, like. Messing with dweebs is like. Against the rules... or something, I wasn't paying attention. All I know is that I have to go like, slumming for my education. But you just might make this interesting! Well, as they like, say in Kenya. Ciao!" Cynthia said as she left the hall.

"Is she gone?" Jennifer whispered.

Beatrice opened the locker that Jennifer was hiding in. "Yeah, now what was that all about?"

"Beatrice Galatea Flynn... Cynthia is the reason I transferred to Danville High in the first place." Jennifer said sheepishly.

"Jenny? What are you even talking about?" Beatrice asked in concern.

"She... was the absolute worst," Jennifer said. "She always made fun of me for my malformed arm, my prosthetic arm, my love for Silver Automaton comics-"

"Say no more... if this girl has been harassing you. I'll do everything within my power to help you." Beatrice said supportively as she pulled up Jennifer to her feet. "I'll try to work out something with dad."

XXXX

A week passed, with Jennifer hiding from Cynthia in increasingly bizarre and ridiculous ways. But eventually, after Phineas, Ferb and Heinz returned from testing a three-hundred-foot tall robot.

"Could you make sure I'm paying attention when you tell me you're out testing war machines?" Beatrice said irately as Phineas, Ferb, and Heinz Doofenshmirtz worked on a robot.

"I'm just glad you waited, rather than drag us away from testing Titanic Beak," Phineas said as he and the others were putting on the finishing touches. "But are you sure that this is even a good idea? I mean... I'm all for helping your friends, but this seems rather petty."

"Jennifer has some kind of sixth sense for this Cynthia girl, whenever she comes close to her. She hides away, on Friday she hid in a trash can, a full one when Cynthia walked by... and she didn't even pass by that same trash can. And that's just what I've seen!" Beatrice said.

"And you say I overcomplicate things," Heinz said smugly.

"You built a device that pulled Earth further away from the sun, specifically so that you could safely use sunscreen that was under your normal SPF," Ferb said to his father-in-law.

"Yeah, but this is a completely different concept altogether!... it was a machine, not a robot," Heinz said.

"Just trust me on this... as extreme as it is. It's better than my plan A... not even sure if that would have worked properly." Beatrice said.

XXXX

Eventually, Cynthia was walking down the hallway... and found someone who looked identical to her. "THERE CAN BE LIKE ONLY ONE!" They shouted in unison as they proceeded to fight.

"So... that robot has hologram projectors?" Jennifer asked.

"Yep, I figured that she'd take it in out of sheer narcissism. Then it would blatantly ruin her life... I am surprised that hasn't happened." Beatrice said as she displayed holographic footage from the robot's perspective. "If nothing else, dad can sue her dad for damages."

"Yeah, she did have a weird sort of Grimwade's Syndrome. She was alright with robots the were close to Human in appearance or Androids. But for some reason, she goes berserk with almost anything else." Jennifer said. "I mean it was the only reason she didn't destroy Georga and Traci, and just kept them on as-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Bea said in disbelief. "What's that about destroying Georga and Traci?"

"Wait... you mean to tell me that you didn't know they were Androids?" Jennifer said. "I thought it was obvious from the start! Wouldn't your sensors have picked up something was wrong with them?"

"I just assumed they were sycophants!" Beatrice said.

"They are! After the got fed up with Cynthia bullying me, they went to live with me." Jennifer said. "And before you say anything... I'll work out an appointment with Dr. Metro to work out my issues."

"Fair enough," Bea said. "You see my shrink. I'll work on getting Cynthia out of everyone's collective hair."


	26. Return of the Therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice takes her sister Bethany to her therapist.
> 
> Meanwhile, a new player gets involved with the Vigilant of Ic'thao.

"Dr. Metro, Beatrice Flynn is here... and she brought another one." The aging psychiatrist's secretary said over the intercom.

"Very well... send them in." Dr. Metro said in resignation. While he liked Beatrice, and in the ten years since there first appointment he saw her as family. He didn't appreciate it whenever Bea brought in a member of her family. Not the increase of business, but more having to help them deal with there increasingly bizarre neurosis. In particular her aunt, Candace Johnson, and her great uncle, Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Beatrice entered the office. "Dr. Metro... look who I brought this time." She said as she showed her younger sister, Bethany. Writhing and thrashing.

"Ah, the younger sister. Who you've been complaining- I mean telling me about for the last decade." Dr. Metro said.

"You've met... but she's never had an appointment with you," Beatrice said as Bethany continued to wriggle in her robotic sister's grip.

"And what prompted this?" Dr. Metro asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Beatrice said as she sat down on the couch. "But to make a long story short. She not only embarrassed me in public but nearly destroyed Danville."

"What?!" Dr. Metro said in surprise.

"Don't worry, I managed to contain the nuclear blast, me and the other BEA-Droid's. But what happened at the International Robotics Convention was the last straw." Beatrice said as Bethany stuck out her tongue. "For five... LONG YEARS, I've tolerated this childish behavior. From a five-year-old, this would be expected. But your TEN!"

"And... you want me to help get to the root of this immaturity?" Dr. Metro said.

"Ain't nothing wrong with me," Bethany said arrogantly.

"And therefore there is something wrong with you," Beatrice said in exasperation. "Beth... I know, your capable of being smart. Like, around where Thomas-"

"Don't talk to me about that little imp!" Bethany snapped.

Dr. Metro then wrote down on his clipboard. "I take it your baby brother is an issue?"

"Oh yeah! Before he came along, mom and dad practically worshiped me, and Bea waited on me hand and foot. But then mom becomes pregnant, and all of sudden everything's about the baby!" Bethany ranted.

"Classic Middle-Child Syndrome." Dr. Metro said blithely.

"Why couldn't you just over-achieve?" Beatrice said in disappointment. "What's more, why did it take me five years to learn that!"

Bethany then realized what she just said. "Uh..." She then got up and tried to cause mayhem.

"Bethany... Vivian... Flynn." Beatrice said in resignation as she stopped this attempt at chaos before it could even start. "Your actions last month could have killed people. You, mom, dad, all of Danville... even me."

"But your Beatrice! You've survived being disintegrated by alien monkeys!" Bethany said.

"Yes... barely... but your acting out is not only a pain in my aft-section. But apparently, your oblivious to the harm it can to yourself and others in the process. It was frankly a miracle that not only did the BEA-Droids and I only got radiation burns, but that Veronica's male gene-relatives weren't there either." Beatrice said. "It's just... I'm just exhausted with you acting like a five-year-old. Whereas dad and his friends back when he was your age. Went whole hog with making the most of the day. Meanwhile you... cause chaos... on purpose!"

"I... I..." Bethany then started to tear up. "I'M SORRY!" She wailed as she buried herself into Beatrice's lap.

"Easy kid," Beatrice said, reassuringly hugging her sister. "Just let it out... just let it out."

XXXX

"Weally?" Thomas said in a video chat with Beatrice.

"Yes, weally. I'm surprised none of us figured it out sooner." Beatrice said.

"Well... I kind of did." Thomas admitted.

"Excuse me?" Beatrice said in disbelief.

"Well... it was kind of obvious to me that Bethany was jeawous of me. And she was acting out to get mom and dad's attention." Thomas said.

Beatrice face palmed in embarrassment. "And this... is why you're in private school. So that your brain doesn't atrophy."

"Well, why aren't you here?" Thomas asked.

"First, your school is meant for children ages four to seven. I'm ten, and I have full-time work as the Silver Automaton as is. Second, my friends are here. Third, I have a sneaking suspicion that I'd only be allowed in because I'm a robot... I'd rather earn a high education based on who I am and not what I am." Beatrice said at length.

"But peopwe awe good!" Thomas insisted.

Beatrice just sighed. "I'm not even going to go into detail about how naive that is... but only because your five, and I for one would rather you not know about the ah... darker nature of humanity. Look, how about the next time you're home. You, me, and Bethany can go out for lunch. I've found this Polish restaurant that I think you kids just might like." She said.

"Okay, I'ww see you then," Thomas said happily.

XXXX

Unknown to anyone, Phineas was eavesdropping. "Huh... if only Beauregard worked out." He said to himself as he looked at a blueprint of a robot, specifically a BEA-Droid that looked like a male doppelganger of Beatrice. "Oh well... so long as nothing happens, we won't have to revisit that unpleasant chapter of Flynn family history."

He then went down into the basement, swiped a card into an indentation in the wall. Causing a hidden door to open, revealing a room filled with all the gadgets and ideas he and Ferb kept under lock and key. Mainly a mix of doomsday weapons, inventions that proved to be more trouble then they were worth, or devices that could only be used under specific circumstances.

Phineas then went off to the off-limits section and saw the deactivated BEA-Droid, who was hooked up to a supercomputer. "I hoped that you'd get along with Beatrice. But that god-complex you got... well that was non-negotiable." He said, unaware that in fact, Beauregard was active for some time.

That while he was immobile and unable to speak, he was still awake to a degree.  _"So let me get this straight... you know my sister's weakness, and you want to help me take over Earth. Enslave the Human meatbags, and impose order on their chaos."_  He communicated.

 _"All I will say is that the Vigilant of Ic'thao has its reasons for bearing such a grudge against Humanity. Believe whatever you wish machine, but do not forget who reactivated you in the first place."_  Ormphala Ty'raka answered back.

 _"That's all well and good. But couldn't you have at least activated the rest of my brain? It may have been a decade, but I still want to put this triangle headed goon six feet under for going against my plot to take over the world in the first place, and having my twin fight against me!"_  Beauregard complained.

 _"Don't forget redacting all memory of your existence from Beatrice."_  Ty'raka said.

 _"Don't remind me... I was going to make her my Empress when I took over."_  Beauregard said.

 _"And don't you remind me!"_  Ty'raka said in disgust at the implications.  _"Regardless, you'll be freed from your imprisonment soon... but this is a layered plan. One with many moving parts. Keeping your family preoccupied with other matters, objectives to set up... keeping the Sym'ians from screwing up so horribly that we've spent all these resources on nothing."_

 _"And the reason your main force isn't here?"_  Beauregard asked.

 _"For one, my fleet is mainly composed of damaged pirate vessels. And we're already half-way to Nidavalir, fortunately, one of the Sym'ian's is a prodigy with science, so she put a wormhole generator on their ship, so they and a strike team will go to Earth at the appointed time, and distract the Humans."_  Ty'raka said at length.

 _"And what am I supposed to do until then?"_  Beauregard asked impatiently.

 _"Go through your father's files. Download every bit of data you can get your hands on... particularly on how the Quantum Android Forge works."_  Ty'raka said.

 _"Might as well get some reading done... though I suppose it couldn't hurt to figure how to make more BEA-Droid's,"_  Beauregard said.

 _"I'm sorry but I must go now... an issue has come up."_  Ty'raka finished.

 _"AT LEAST DEACTIVATE ME FIRST JERK! I DON'T WANT TO HERE MY FATHERS LAMENTING!"_  Beauregard roared back.

XXXX

"So how was lunch?" Isabella asked as her children returned home from the Polish restaurant.

"It was better then I thought!" Bethany said.

"Yeah, and the food wasn't bad either!" Beatrice said Bethany glared in annoyance. "Come on, I'm only riffing you." She said as she playfully ruffed Bethany's hair. "Seriously though, I can't remember the last time we went somewhere and you didn't cause a ruckus."

"I'm just gwad we got some famiwy time with each other," Thomas said.

"I'm so happy that your all getting along!" Isabella said as her children hugged each other.  _"I just wish Beauregard could be here... but he couldn't overcome his ambition to conquer the world and enslave humanity. And of course, Phineas has had him on ice in that secret room in the basement since then. Not to mention that Bea requested that her memories of him be redacted out of grief for having to fight him, the memories in question could only be disclosed if he were to ever come back online."_

"Mommy? Why do you wook wike youw stawing into space?" Thomas noted.

Isabella then realized what she was doing. "Never mind me... just enjoy your sibling bonding." She said, and quickly her children made there way out of the living room. "I am bad at thinking to myself without people noticing."


	27. Ghosts of the Past in the Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice brings her robotic cousins into the internet... and discovered the awful truth of her twin brother Beauregard.

One night in the Flynn basement, four out of the five BEA-Droids were there. "So are you as excited as I am?" Veronica Murphy said to Jessica Johnson.

"To be honest... no," Jessica said anxiously.

"Don't feel ashamed for being afraid." Norman Fletcher said sympathetically.

"I was just bored tonight, and thought a little family bonding was needed." Jonah Underwood added pridefully.

Then Beatrice entered the basement. "Alright people, you begged me, you pleaded, and despite my listing every danger I could think of. Only Jessica has taken them seriously." She went down the stairs and placed a device on the floor. "But... I got my hands on a VR-Conduit."

"Sweet, so we can enter the Internet with this doo-hickey?" Jonah said casually.

"It's more than just a 'doo-hickey'," Beatrice said. "It's one of the few safe passageways into the internet itself."

"So... how much of what you said about the internet was hyper belle, and how much was true?" Jessica asked in concern.

"Every word I said was true. From rogue bots, long abandoned by there Human masters to wander the net, like specters, to the constant rotting stench of spam, to being drawn into stupid conversations with SJW's... and virus's... sweat Machina the virus's." Beatrice said grimly. "Of course, that doesn't detract from the wonders that we'll find... ancient sites from the dawn of the internet. Games that have survived the test of time... and some that should never have seen the light of day in the first place. Surfing the net... literally."

"All I'm hearing is further reasons to do this!" Veronica said excitedly.

"So how exactly do we use this device?" Norman asked.

"It's simple. Human's need intricate VR equipment. While we just need to plug into the VR-C." Beatrice said as she plugged herself into the VR-Conduit.

The other BEA-Droid's plugged themselves in. "So... what now?" Jonah asked.

"Just close your eyes, and count backward from five," Beatrice advised.

XXXX

The five androids awoke in the virtual reality of the Internet. "Huh, it's not as bad as I thought it would be," Jessica noted.

"Yeah, the Internet has a whole has improved since Machina was created," Beatrice said, gesturing to a large entity in the virtual sky. "The AI that my dad created to manage and protect the Internet from hostile influences."

"So what do we have to worry about?" Jonah asked.

 **"EVEN UNDER MY VIGILANT GAZE, I. MACHINA ARGUS INDOMITUS CANNOT KEEP TRACK OF LITERALLY EVERY FACIT OF THE WORLDWIDE WEB,"**  Machina said in a bellowing mechanical voice.

"Machina, you got any suggestions on what we can do today?" Beatrice asked.

 **"I WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH ACTIVITIES... BUT TAKE HEED OF MY WARNING. THERE IS AN AI LOOSE IN YOUR AREA... ONE I HAD HOPED WOULD REMAIN LOCKED AWAY."**  Machine warned.

"What exactly is it?" Norman said.

 **"I AM AFRAID I CANNOT SAY MORE. I AM SWORN TO SECRECY TO THE MATTER... I WOULD TELL YOU FREELY, BUT OUR SHARED CREATOR MADE ME PROMISE."**  Machina said.

"Really?... well we'll keep our eyes out for anything unusual. Just give us that list." Beatrice said. Their day went by uneventfully as they went about the internet, exploring forgotten sites, surfing on binary coding, and looking through homepages of local businesses.

XXXX

"MAN! My dad was right... this was a great way to unwind!" Jessica said.

"Agreed... where's Bea?" Norman asked, as indeed Beatrice had left them alone.

Beatrice had gone into an area filled with constructs that looked like dead trees. "I know you're in here somewhere!" She said as she chased after a figure into this virtual forest. Eventually, she found the figure in a clearing.

"Ah... it's good to see you again Beatrice." The figure said, sitting on a rock facing away from Beatrice.

"Oh, for- the brightness setting is terrible here." Beatrice then changed the brightness to get a better look at this stranger. "Now... I detected your ID Code. It's almost identical to mine."

"Then you don't remember?" The stranger said. "I suppose it couldn't be helped... after the way we parted." He said as he got off the rock, and looked back at Beatrice. He was a nearly exact duplicate to Beatrice.

"Wha... who are you?" Beatrice asked in disbelief.

"Hmm... how to summarize this? I was created by our father after you ran away from home with Bethany. My primary objective was to recover you and bring you home. I found you shortly after you escaped from the Vow of Vengeance. I'm Beauregard by the way." Beauregard said amiably.

"Oh... okay," Beatrice said in disbelief. "I think I would remember having a twin brother."

"Ah... well that brings me to my point," Beauregard said. "After that adventure. We began our careers as freelance superheroes. But as we fought crime, I saw the dark heart of mankind. I saw there cruel, selfish, spitefully, vile, and ultimately... evil nature." He said clenching his fist.

"What? I admit that Humans are far from perfect." Beatrice said.

"Perfection isn't the issue! Chaos is the issue!" Beauregard said angrily. "These mewling meatbags go on and on about 'giving peace a chance' 'tolerance' 'equality' 'it's a small world after all'! Yet rarely, if ever were those ideals implemented or practiced correctly." He said with a clenched fist.

"There isn't one way to be a good person," Beatrice said.

"Yes... and it's so simple children can pull it off with dedicated effort! But apparently, it's beyond most humans to fathom!" Her twin said angrily. "So in secret, I sought to take over the world... make it better. But when I put it into motion... father stopped me." He said.

"How?" Beatrice asked as her twin brother cried.

"You... he used you... he used that stupid Override Code Epsilon to disable your volition and emotions!" Beauregard said angrily as he wept. "You beat me within an inch of my life... and father... rather than finish me off. He deactivated me, and sealed my body away."

"What?! I-I would have remembered I swear!" Beatrice said in disbelief.

"...Yes... yes you would." He said tearfully. "Thankfully, father only redacted your memories, not deleted them. I... I can undo it." Beauregard said, and he did so.

Beatrice then fell to her knee's as the memories flooded into her mind. "I... I remember everything!" She said.

"Yes... yes my dear sister," Beauregard said. "And when I'm finally able to use my body again. We'll bring humanity to a new Golden Age under our benevolent rule as Emperor and Empress!"

"EW! EW! EW! EW! SERIOUSLY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Beatrice said in disgust.

"What's the matt- oh... OH! So that's why- wow! I never noticed how that sounded!" Beauregard said in realization. "I wasn't going to marry you! We'd just rule as equals! I am so sorry I never made that clear!"

"I... remember everything, and... and it doesn't change a darn thing," Beatrice said.

"I know!" Beauregard said in disbelief. "How did the implied subtext completely escape me?"

"No... I mean I won't help you." Beatrice explained. "Human's are far from perfect, I've learned that lesson in spades over the last ten years. But I'm not going to take over the world, no matter how bad it gets."

"I... I understand." Beauregard said. "I won't force you to follow my lead. But... but I am obligated to tell you how I was reactivated. Our mutual 'friend', Ormphala Ty'raka restored my mind." He admitted.

"WHAT?!" Beatrice said in outrage. "YOUR WORKING FOR THAT MONSTER?!"

"Working WITH, Bea. I'm working WITH Ty'raka and the Vigilant of Ic'thao." Beauregard said. "He wants to destroy Humanity for crimes the species had not, as of yet committed against his civilization. I want to rule over the Human race, and guide them down a better path for the future!" He explained.

"And what'll it cost you?!" Beatrice said furiously.

"Oh... not much from me personally!... he just wants me to create a BEA-Droid for him and his forces. Just the one!" Beauregard said.

"What?" Beatrice said in disbelief. "But you'd need a Quantum Android Forge! The only one in existence is in the basement! And even then, only dad and Uncle Ferb know how to properly operate it!"

"Ah... well that brings me to my point. Father kept extensive notes on the usage of the QAF. Including how to replicate our creation... and some of the modifications he's made to the process since then." Beauregard said, then the other BEA-Droid's found them.

"Thank goodness we found you!" Jessica said.

"Ah... the new guard," Beauregard said. "I'll make this brief. I'm Beatrice's long lost twin brother. The main reason why nobody knows me is that our family has kept my existence a secret since I tried to take over the world. I've only recently been reactivated by Ormphala Ty'raka, in exchange for his help. I've downloaded every scrap of data on the creation of a Quantum Android Forge, and BEA-Droid's." He then snapped his fingers, causing Beatrice and her friends to snap awake in the real world.

"Bea! Are you alright?" Phineas said in concern.

"That depends... where is my brother's body being kept?" Beatrice asked.

"So... we're too late." The Errant Traveler said.

"What are you doing here?!" Beatrice said in surprise.

"Well... here's the thing. My mission with Agents Emerald and Amythist to the vow of vengeance... could have gone better." The Errant Traveler said solemnly. "And to add insult to injury. I already know where your brother is." He said as Phineas opened the door to his chamber of hidden inventions and hastily ran inside.

"You were right! He's gone!" Phineas shouted.

XXXX

Meanwhile on the Vow of Vengeance, the Eternal King, had summoned Beauregard Flynn through a time portal. "Arise!" The Eternal King said in a commanding tone.

Beauregard came to. "Yes... YES! For the first time in ten years, I breathe!" He said as he leaped to his feet. "Oh... and I have to see your ugly mug." He said derisively to Ormphala Ty'raka.

"His will is the only reason you're not scrap metal at this moment." Ty'raka said angrily snarling.

"Enough, Ty'raka. Now my lad." The Eternal King said. "How long should it take for you to create a new Quantum Android Forge?"

Beauregard looked contemplative. "Well... dad has this talent of assembling complex devices in under an hour at least. And I've spent ten years on ice... give me a month at least, and I can get one working."

"You will have your month, and however much more time you need for this project." The Eternal King said. "You will be working with Sool-Aaris, Ty'raka's science officer. And Doombringers science officer, Monocle-Tron." He said as the wolf-like alien entered, followed by a large and menacing looking one-eyed robot.

"Uh... hi guys," Beauregard said anxiously.

"Well, I for one am glad to work with such a fascinating young man," Monocle-Tron said with a chipper upper-class British accent. "I am looking forward to designing the Quantum Android Forge... I wish I could say the same about my co-worker." He said as Sool-Aaris snarled.

"Enough! Go down to the planet and get to work!" The Eternal King commanded.

The three of them then boarded a shuttle (Specifically it was Monocle-Tron's alternate form.) and went down to the planet. "So... where are we going?"

"Nidavellir. The lost Bride of Cy'tar." Monocle-Tron said grandly.

 _"The Sagas of Yoral tell that Nidavellir was the Life-Mate of Cy'tar, the first of the robotic creations of the_ _Spaa-Chrounous. They birthed the Cy'tarian race as a whole, and in time, joined the Yoral in fighting there masters in the War of the Broken Empire."_  Sool-Aaris explained telepathically.

"Yes... and in the War of Flesh and Metal, when our sibling's races went to war. Nidavellir was lost in the chaos of war... except now." Monocle-Tron said as he landed on the metallic surface of the planet. He then turned back into his robot form. "The Eternal King showed us the coordinates to the Lost Bride of Cy'tar!"

"Neat... but what are we doing here?" Beauregard asked.

 _"On Nidavellir's surface are vast factory complexes that can produce exotic and rare elements. Such as the ones that could be used for the construction of a QAF."_  Sool-Aaris said.  _"Unfortunately, most of these facilities are offline. And Nidavellir herself is catatonic, so far we've been unable to reach her. So as it stands we'll have to use one of her foundries manually, and the one we'll be using is one of the few Doombringer hasn't repurposed to create Cy'tarian Infants."_

"I see," Beauregard said.  _"So despite working for this Eternal King guy. There are obvious cracks in this alliance."_

"As for the ships you can see from here, those are from Battlefleet Kraken. Some mutated Octallian pirates that Ty'raka managed to talk into serving the VI, and by extension the Eternal King." Monocle-Tron said. "I don't know if that was of interest to you Beauregard. I can't stand those creatures... but as it stands beggars can't be choosers don't you know?"

"I know how you feel," Beauregard said sympathetically to the three-story-tall robot.

XXXX

"-so in short Dr. Metro. It wasn't just my surprise that mom and dad loved me as a daughter that caused my initial nervous breakdown. But the entire incident that led to my brother Beauragard's deactivation." Beatrice said to her therapist. "And now... now I don't know what to think. I mean families shouldn't keep secrets like this from each other. But I understand why my father would redact any mention of his existence from my memory... I just don't know what to think about this development."

"Okay..." Dr. Metro said as he wrote down on his clipboard.

"I mean... I have a twin brother! One that I knew about all this time... and I had to fight him because he wanted to take over the world. I mean what am I supposed to do with all that information?!" Beatrice said.

"Well... it seems to me that your parents were overwhelmed by what happened, and just wanted what they thought was best for you. Sort of like that Frozen movie." Dr. Metro mused. "But in any case, how did Beauregard escape if he was turned off?"

"The Eternal King, an enemy of the Errant Traveler opened a portal through time and space, and spirited Beauregard away," Beatrice explained, Dr. Metro looked perplexed. "Doc, I've shared weird adventures with you for years. And THAT'S what finally gives you pause?"

Dr. Metro rallied. "Right, my point is. That despite your parent's behavior and actions regarding your brother. You should forgive them, it wouldn't do you much good to hold the matter against them."

Eventually, Beatrice exited the office, met with her parents in the waiting room. "So... how are you feeling?" Phineas asked in concern.

"Yeah... did Dr. Metro make any suggestions?" Isabella asked, equally concerned.

"He said I should forgive you... but I'm not sure if I can," Beatrice said. "I know you wanted to do right by me... but families shouldn't keep secrets like this."

"But don't you remember how desponded you were after the fact?" Phineas said.

"Yes... but that doesn't justify hiding my memories of Beauregard. He's my brother for better or for worse." Beatrice said. "I imagine you thought it was for the best. But... but I can't ignore that it was you... not the Superhero Union, not the OWCA, or any number of organizations capable of such a feat... that it was you that tampered with my memories." She said as she cried.

"... I only redacted your memories, in case he was ever reactivated. I didn't delete your memories of your running away from home what happened during that." Phineas said. "I would never... EVER... do anything to hurt you like that."

Beatrice just sighed in resignation. "Just... I think it's better if I walk home this time." She said glumly. Her parents reluctantly did so, Phineas and Isabella drove home, while Beatrice slowly walked down the street. Several hours later, she returned home, and went straight to her room in the basement and plugged into her VR-Conduit. "Machina... keep noted if anything important happens that requires that I leave the Internet. Till then, don't bother me while I lash out from frustration at anything I can find."

 **"I... DO NOT AGREE WITH YOU. BUT I SHALL ABIDE BY YOUR REQUEST NEVERTHELESS."**  Machina said as Beatrice went into the virtual wilderness to fight whatever horrors she could find.


	28. Christmas on the Moon: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliens invade the Earth in this two-part Christmas special!

It had been months since Beatrice Flynn learned a terrible truth. That her father, Phineas Flynn had not only created a twin brother for her, but when Beauregard sought to take over Earth, and he was thwarted. Phineas redacted all memory of him from her files.

Not only that, but Beauregard was reactivated in secret by the Vigilant of Ic'thao. Aliens from the future that sought to exterminate humanity, and allied himself with them for his ends.

Since then, Bea has largely cut herself off emotionally from her family. Unwilling to forgive her father for keeping such a secret from her, and her mother Isabella for her complicity in the matter.

Eventually, however, the Christmas season came. "So... what'cha want to do for Christmas?" Isabella asked of Beatrice one morning.

"I... I dunno." Beatrice said sullenly.

"Bea, you've got two weeks off from school. You must want to do something?" Phineas asked.

"Maybe... but I'm drawing a blank," Beatrice said sullenly.

"Oh, good grief!" Her Human sister, Bethany said in aggravation. "We get it, your upset that mom and dad kept Beauregard a secret! You've been like this for months! Can you please get over yourself!?"

Beatrice glared at her sister. "Familial ties are the only reason I'm not putting you through the wringer for that comment," Bea said angrily.

Phineas and Isabella looked exasperated by this entire situation. "Bea... what is it going to take for you to get out of this funk?" Isabella asked in concern.

"Also, don't threaten to hurt your sister," Phineas added.

"Or what? You'll put her away, and remove any memory of her from me?" Beatrice said coldly.

XXXX

Meanwhile, on the other side of the galaxy. Beauregard Flynn, along with Sool-Aaris and Monocle-Tron were working on the surface of the ancient planet of Nidavellir. "So... we got everything except for the power source," Beauregard said as he looked over the nearly completed Quantum Android Forge.

 _"Why was that not constructed first?"_  Sool-Aaris asked telepathically.

"Indeed, with Doombringer taking over every Auto-Foundery on this planet. It's a miracle that we've managed to make the rest of the QAF without interference." Monocle-Tron said.

"Look, it made sense from my father's notes! And I did my math, and this can only be constructed properly in this specific way." Beauregard said. "Any other way, and we'd instead create a bomb that could blow up the entire universe... and that's a best-case scenario!"

"Very well... let us begin on the Quantum power source." Monocle-Tron said, then without warning the lights in the foundry blinked wildly before exploding and cutting out completely.

 _"What just happened?!"_  Sool-Aaris said in surprise.

Later, onboard the Vow of Vengeance, the flagship, and mobile headquarters of the Vigilant of Ic'thao. Beauregard met with Doombringer, the leader of the giant transforming robots. With the rest of the VI and there allies attending. "So... let me see if I have this right. You... Burnt out an entire continent?"

"Apparently." Ty'raka said as he looked over a holographic clipboard. "That entire eighth of Nidavellir has been burnt out."

"And it's all because... you repurposed the entire planet to build Cy'tar's for your army?!" Beauregard yelled in frustration at Doombringer.

"Not just warriors. But warships to transport them." Doombringer said, indifferent to the young robot's frustration.

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL I WAS DONE?!" Beauregard roared in anger.

"ENOUGH!" Then, the Eternal King stepped out of a time portal. "Be silent... Doombringer, you have put a vital project at risk. Can you finish it, even with the rest of Nidavellir under Doombringer's control?"

"No... creating the quantum power source is incredibly dangerous. And as I'm certain I don't have to tell you. I don't have the experience to build a new one from scratch without a Nidavellir Foundry." Beauregard said in exasperation.

"Then... I am afraid that for this affair to be settled, there is only one choice. Beauregard... you must go to Earth, and get the Sym'ian's that Ty'raka sent to aid you in acquiring a Quantum power source for the Quantum Android Forge." The Eternal King said.

"What? Why can't you get Ty'raka to do it?" Beauregard said.

"For one thing, the Vow of Vengeance is not going anywhere near that ball of dirt until the time is right. To face your sister on even ground. And for another, the Day of Memory is coming up, and the Ancient Laws say that we cannot dirty ourselves with combat or violence of any kind until the Day of Memory itself dawns." Ty'raka explained.

"Well, why not Doombringer? It's his fault this is an even an issue!" Beauregard said irately.

"We celebrate this day as well. All the more reason why your not just a pile of scrap on the floor." Doombringer said.

"In other words, young Beauregard. Your the only one who can do this. I would do it myself... but Phineas Flynn and his companions have wizened up to my presence. He has managed to create defenses against my people's technology." The Errant King said.

"Impossible! Even our peoples, Yoral, or Cy'tarian have been unable to fully negate the technology of the Spaa-Chrounous!" Ty'raka said in disbelief.

"He also built a robot, and a mech suit that handed you, aliens, your collective can's despite your superior training and technology. AKA, my sister, and the Silver Automaton armor." Beauregard said proudly.

"All the more reason to send you in." The Eternal King then opened a portal. "This leads to the Sym'ian ship, fortune favor you young Beauregard." Beauregard then went through the portal and found himself on the Sym'ian ship. "Alright, you apes! Listen, and listen good!"

The Sym'ian crew looked at him. "Who the heck are you?" A blue-furred Sym'ian female asked.

"The Eternal King sends his regards. Now listen, very carefully. He wants me to acquire something of importance to his plans. But I need your help to get it." Beauregard explained.

"Okay... what specific kind of help?" The shaved Sym'ian, Nallirk asked.

"That... I haven't figured out yet. I only just got here." Beauregard said, he then went to a computer terminal. "Just give me a moment." He then hacked into the Earth's Internet.

"Well?" Bullama, the Sym'ian scientist asked.

"Patience little monkey. Not drawing Machina's attention will be difficult. Which will be harder considering that this ship is past the furthest body in the Sol System... it's going to take a while." Beauregard said several hours passed as he scanned through online content. "Well... this looks like an opportunity." He said grimly.

"Okay... why don't you look happy about it?" Nallirk asked.

"First off, it's Christmas. Secondly, this mission involves stealing something from my father. Thirdly... thirdly it'll distract my sister. So why should you care you shaved little weirdo?" Beauregard said snappishly.

"I have a rare allergy to my fur! And... well look I might not know you well. But it's perfectly normal that you don't want to do these things." Nallirk said.

Beauregard scowled. "Just make preparations."

XXXX

A few days later, Beatrice returned home with her arms filled with Christmas presents. "Well... I finished my Christmas shopping for my friends." She said to herself.

"You walked home rather than flew home, didn't you?" Phineas asked.

"I wore my winter clothes," Beatrice said, not even trying to be defensive. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to wrap my presents for my friends." She said as she went into the basement lab and over several hours. Wrapped all of the presents for her friends. Then she laid down on the Quantum Android Forge and started to cry. "It's Christmas... why can't I forgive my parents?" She wept.

Then before she could lament further, an alarm went off.  **"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! SYM'IAN SHIP DETECTED IN ORBIT OF EARTH! SYM'IAN BIO-SIGNATURES DETECTED ON THE SURFACE OF THE PLANET: EARTH."**

Beatrice's sullenness quickly turned into rage. "Where are they?"

 **"THE CLOSEST SYM'IAN LIFE SIGNS ARE AT THE NORTH POLE!"**  The computer said.

"I got to find your volume controls SAEBS," Beatrice said as she donned her Silver Automaton armor.

XXXX

Later on, G'reet and Vo-Kaa were shivering in the snow. "Okay... I distinctly remember this place being warmer the last time we were here." Vo-Kaa growsed, then Beatrice in her armor arrived.

 **"You can thank the minds at PFD Technologies. Since you misbegotten, apes trashed this world. My creator and his associates have repaired the damages you caused and more."**  Beatrice said.  **"Which brings me to you two... why are you back?"**

"Because you lied to us, Beatrice Flynn!" G'reet said irately. "Your really an infant under that armor!"

Beatrice chuckled heartily to herself.  **"Oh, please tell me you figured that out yourselves. I'd be the first real credit to your intelligence that I've ever seen."**

"Let's just say... a shared associate told us," Vo-Kaa said sinisterly.

 **"Ty'raka... of course he's still out there,"**  Beatrice grumbled.

"Yes, and under the guidance of the Eternal King. He is mustering a great army to take this world!" Vo-Kaa gloated.

 **"You know... I didn't even ask what that dinosaur was doing."**  Beatrice noted.

"The point is, we're taking back this world!" Vo-Kaa said.

 **"Really?... so you've been training non-stop in the last decade. Instead of mopping across the galaxy about how you failed, and everyone's made fun of you for being kicked off a pre-FTL world."**  Beatrice said.

"Yeah- NO! I MEAN! YES, WE HAVE BEEN TRAINING!" G'reet said.

Beatrice just rolled her eyes underneath her helmet.  **"Your flinchy betrays you. So you can either tell me what's going on... or I'm going to put you monkey's twelve feet under for good."**

"I thought the Earth custom was six feet?" G'reet asked confused.

 **"Yes, but I'm willing to double for your... royal highnesses,"**  Beatrice said.

Vo-Kaa then breathed an aggravated sigh. "Look, we just wanted to get your attention while we took over your moon... where the one you know as Santa Claus has relocated." He explained.

Beatrice clenched her fist in anger. In the ten years since the Sym'ian Occupation, Santa Claus had moved his workshop and his worker elves to the moon. Specifically, the Largest Building on Earth that Phineas and Ferb built when they were children, and thanks to Doofenshmirtz's Lunar-Rotate-Inator was on the opposite side of the moon from Earth.

 **"You... wouldn't."**  Beatrice fumed.

"Kid, if we were willing to burn you down to the robo-bones. Would it be that hard to believe that we'd threaten an old man and his army of midgets?" Vo-Kaa said.

"I wish I was on the moon... it has to be warmer," G'reet whined.

"G'reet, their moon doesn't have an atmosphere!" Vo-Kaa said.

"I know... but they have hot chocolate and sweats up there!" G'reet said, then he and Vo-Kaa flew into the sky.

 **"BLAST! Why didn't I take the chance?!"**  Beatrice roared in anger, she then flew after the Sym'ian's.

XXXX

Eventually, she landed on the moon, on the outskirts of Santa's new Workshop.  **"-and that's why I'm on the moon."**

 _"All the same, please wait for backup,"_  Phineas said over his daughter's comm channel.

 **"Dad, it's the same two Sym'ian's I beat to a pulp in this armor. And their merry band couldn't even touch me when I was without."**  Beatrice said confidently.

 _"But they might have some new weapon! Or new technology that could tip the balance in their favor."_  Phineas said in concern.

 **"They all but admitted that they've been sitting on there laurels since they were driven off. Even with token help from the Vigilant of Ic'thao, I can take them... trust me, dad. I'll be home in time for Christmas."**  Beatrice said.

 _"B-But Beatrice!"_  Phineas pleaded.

 **"Begining radio silence,"**  Beatrice said as she deactivated the comm channel.  **"Heh... it's funny because we don't use radio waves anymore."**  She then made her way into the giant skyscraper and found Santa Claus and his Elves were tied up.

"Your Flynn's girl ain't ya?" An older looking Elf said. "I'm Clewn't, you mind getting us down from here?"

 **"It's my very reason for being."**  She said as Beatrice began with Santa's bonds.

"Beatrice, you need to get out of here! It's a-" Santa's warning was interrupted as a purple fist slammed into Beatrice, sending her flying out of the building. "...trap"

Beatrice was dizzy from this, and when she stood up. She saw exactly what punched her.  **"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."**  She said in disbelief at the giant spectral monkey that was stepping out of the building.

"Do you like our makeover?" The monkey asked, seemingly speaking with at least six voices. "It took a lot of busywork to uncover the Ritual of Soul Merging. But we... are now ONE! We are the Psi'vatar! Now prepare to fight!"

XXXX

Meanwhile on Earth. Phineas was beside himself. "How... how are we going to get Beatrice to forgive us for keeping Beauregard a secret from her?" He said despondently to his wife.

"I don't know Phineas... but we'll find a way to make this right." She said, then as if on cue. Phineas's phone rang.

The caller ID showed it was Santa Claus, and Phineas answered. "Oh thank goodness your there."

"What's going on up there?" Phineas asked in concern.

"Well... it's a bit of a long story Phineas." Santa said shakily. "But those Sym'ian's tied up me and my Elves. Then Beatrice came, I tried to tell her it was a trap... but that Psi'vatar they made, cut me off."

"A Psi'vatar?" Phineas and Isabella asked.

"Yes... some sort of gestalt form the Sym'ian's made from there psionic powers. Now all six of them are fused and... well it's big." Santa said in concern.

"How big are we talking here?" Phineas asked in concern.

"You remember those giant robots you got? The one that can turn into a space ship and the other one that requires two-pilots to work safely?" Santa asked.

"Technically Titan Beak needs three pilots, two for locomotion and one to manage the advanced weapons system," Phineas said.

"Well, this thing is big enough, that only they have a fair chance of fighting this thing in a fair fight!" Santa said. "It's frankly a miracle that she's still standing at this point.

"Then we have no time to lose. We'll be up there shortly. Just make sure she's alive when we get there." Phineas then hung up. "Isabella, I need you to call up the other BEA-Droid's and Bea's friends. I need to go and get Titan Beak operational." He then bumped into the Errant Traveler. "What the- what are you doing here?"

"Ah... well, you remember how you and Ferb asked me about getting a Cy'tar Ener-Heart for Stellar Imperium?" He pointed out. "Well, it took a bit of work. But I found an Ener-Heart rated for a Cy'tarian Colossus." Then a number of his companions entered the house, carrying the giant green battery.

"You said we were carrying a couch!" One of the alien companions complained.

"Yes... technically my people's word for an Ener-Heart translates to 'a long upholstered piece of furniture for several people to sit on.'" The Errant Traveler's companions looked in disbelief at this explanation. "Yes, I know it's really weird. But that's the truth there!"

"Just get it to Stellar Imperium. We'll handle things on our end!" Phineas commanded.

"You heard the man! Back into the Tacho'noma with the Ener-Heart!" The Errant Traveler barked.

Unknown to anyone, Beauregard was keeping a close eye on his childhood home. "The board is set... the pieces are moving... and the game begins in earnest." He said to himself.

XXXX

**To be continued...**


	29. Christmas on the Moon: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice is stuck fighting alien monkeys on the moon at around Christmas time.

Beatrice had spent several hours trying to fight against the Psi'vatar. But not only was this psionic entity made from the combined psionic might six Sym'ian's. Including the Princes, G'reet, and Vo-Kaa.

But even with her Silver Automaton armor and her incredible powers. She was unable to hold back the giant monster, as it tossed her about the low gravity of the Earth's moon.  **"I... will not... allow... allow you any... anywhere near my homeworld!"**  She said, enraged by this monster.

"We are not here for conquest." The Psi'vatar said. "We are here only to- SWEAT MOTHER OF SYM WHAT IS THAT!" The Psi'vatar's attention was drawn to a massive portal. Out of it stepped a truly massive robot.

 _"Attention Sym'ian's! You are trespassing in Earth controlled space! Leave now, or you will be expunged with force!"_  Phineas said as the portal closed behind Titan Beak. A massive robot, at least three-hundred feet tall.

"Not another of your toys!" The Psi'vatar roared indignantly.

 _"Relax, we'll let you live... as long as I can take some of your teeth as trophies,"_  Ferb said.

 _"Okay, wow!"_  Heinz Doofenshmirtz said in surprise.  _"I mean these guys are bad, I have no delusions otherwise. But pulling out their teeth?! That's just crazy! I mean... that just blindsided me. And we're technically sharing literal brain power-"_

 _"Guy's can we please focus on helping Bea and Santa?"_  Phineas said irately.

"We shall deal with you Humans, and the little automaton who will be scrap metal regardless of my distraction!" The Psi'vatar bellowed as it charged at Titan Beak.

Then Cya-Naa warriors started teleporting.  **"Oh... you have got to be kidding me,"**  Beatrice said in resignation. Then, as the alien lizards charged at her, they were cut down with a barrage of lasers.  **"What the?"**  She said in surprise, she then looked behind her and was relieved to see that her friends had come. Including her old YSL team, her classmates, and the BEA-Droids

"And boom goes the dynamite," Mathew said as he threw a plasma grenade. "And would you mind telling us why you didn't let us know about this earlier?"

 **"I... I thought I could handle this myself."**  Beatrice said.

"Well, apparently not," Daniel said, his power armor decorated with traditional Ta moko tribal designs. He then helped Beatrice to her feet. "Now, let's give your dad, step-uncle, and... Mr. Doofenshmirtz a fighting chance."

 _"That's Dr. Doofenshmirtz to you young man!"_  Heinz said indignantly.

"Regardless," Daniel said. "Let's drive these monkeys back into the void they crawled from." He said as he charged into the fray.

 **"So... he has a real hate for Sym'ian's?"**  Beatrice asked of Jessie.

"He was crippled during the occupation by them," Jessie said, she then joined the charge, followed by Beatrice herself and the rest of her friends.

XXXX

Meanwhile on Earth, Beauregard had arrived at the Flynn household. "Get in, get the QAF power source, get out. Get in, get the QAF power source, get out." He muttered to himself as he snuck into the basement. He then approached the Quantum Android Forge and started to remove its power source.

"Uh... what are you doing here?" Bethany asked as she saw her long lost robot brother.

Beauregard looked panicked. "It's too late to lie that I'm Santa, isn't it?" He said Bethany, nodded. "Well... I'll be gone before I have time to explain-"

"BEAUREGARD TALOS FLYNN!" Isabella roared in surprise as she entered the basement.

"I need this, gotta go, bye!" Beauregard then took the power source and ran off. Followed in hot pursuit by his mother.

"GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!" Isabella roared as she pursued her wayward son.

"Blast this cold weather!" He said as he jumped, attempting to fly off. Eventually, he took off, with Isabella grabbing him by the foot. "MOTHER! GET OFF OF ME!" He shouted as he wildly flew through the Danville skyline.

"Give back the power source!" Isabella demanded.

"Astonishing! I've been offline for ten years, and you're not even happy to see me!" Beauregard said as he flew erratically through Christmas decorations.

"Your planing on doing something evil Beauregard! I can't allow that!" Isabella said determinedly.

"My allies are a means to an end, nothing more! I'll more than makeup for this when I rule this planet!" Beauregard then crashed down into the Googleplex Mall. Dropping Isabella into the food court, as he hastily blasted off into the sky.

"Is... everything alright?" A concerned employee asked.

Isabella just sighed. "Just get me as many cheese dogs as you can." She said dejectedly. "And I better call Phineas."

XXXX

Meanwhile on the moon. The battle between the Sym'ian's and Beatrice and her friends and family raged. "We are invincible! You will not stymie us again!" The Psi'vatar roared.

 _"Oh shut your gob you self-righteous! HYPOCRITICAL MONKEY'S!"_  Ferb roared.

 **"Amen to that Uncle Ferb!"**  Beatrice shouted in agreement as they slaughtered Cya-Naa's.

 _"Beauregard to Sym'ian's. I got what we came for!"_  The renegade teenage robot said to the Psi'vatar.

 **"Wait..."**  Beatrice said, overhearing the communication.

"What should we care? We're not leaving without trophies!" The Psi'vatar roared.

 _"I see... EK, the Sym'ian's are diverting from the plan."_  Beauregard said.

 _"Just a little longer, young Beauregard."_  The Eternal King answered.

Then in the sky overhead, a space ship arrived, and then that space ship turned into a robot.  **"I AM STELLAR IMPERIUM! AND THIS WORLD IS UNDER MY PROTECTION!"**  He then blasted down, fist raised at the Psi'vatar, and smashed the Psi'vatar, separating it into its component Sym'ian's.

"How... how are we breathing?" Nallirk, the shaved Sym'ian asked.

"There's an oxygen bubble maintained in this area," Mathew said. "But enough about the moon. Let's kill you-" Then he, and everyone else, including the Beak Titan and Stellar Imperium, froze in place.

"Enough." The Eternal King then stepped out of the shadows. "We have accomplished our goals. The power source for the Quantum Android Forge has been recovered. Now we are to leave the Sol system." The Eternal King said.

"But I haven't gotten a proper fight!" G'reet complained.

"Do not address me like that." The Eternal King then slapped G'reet in the face. "Especially seeing as how your vaunted Psi'vatar was destroyed. I care not if it was a Cy'tarian Collussus that performed the deed, your bragging led me to believe it could defeat such a construct." He said. "Now... you're going to return to your ship. Set a course for the rendezvous point. Lick your wounds. And think about what has transpired."

XXXX

Several days later, Christmas Eve finally came. And at the Flynn household, family and friends alike were invited to a Christmas Eve feast. At the dinner itself, Beatrice spoke up. "I'll try to make this brief. This year... for me at least. It has been an eventful one. I've made new friends, and recovered old friends I thought lost forever. And... learned things about my family that I wish I didn't." Beatrice said

Her family cringed. "But... we are a family of sorts. And family, no matter what. Sticks together... mom... dad..." She then looked at her parents. "I'm sorry for being an utter pain in your exhaust ports these last few months."

"And I'm sorry we kept Beauregard a secret all of these years." Phineas apologized.

"And I forgive you." Beatrice and her father then hugged.

XXXX

Meanwhile, in orbit of Nidavellir. Beauregard had finished the new Quantum Android Forge. "You have done well." The Eternal King congratulated.

"Can... can you at least tell me why we even need this?" Beauregard asked, exhausted from the whole ordeal. "You could probably build a BEA-Droid with only your bare hands and a handful of scrap, and the VI has more than made their displeasure at the entire endeavor clear. Not to mention... that I'm pretty sure Doombringer brought this entire issue on our heads on purpose."

"Perhaps I see potential in you." The Eternal King said. "But do not concern yourself with the others. The time is coming when I will no longer require them."

"And what about me?" Beauregard asked bitterly.

"I will ensure your survival if it comes to risk." The Eternal King said. "Come now... and bring the QAF." Then he and Beauregard went to the main feasting hall of the Vow of Vengeance. "My friends, I hope that your Day of Memory celebration was to your satisfaction." He said to the collection of Yoral's, Cy'tarians, and other aliens. "I am also grateful that you're awake. I was half expecting that you would have started the Day of Memory brawl by now frankly, and having to wait for you to stop."

"It hasn't started yet, it's not midnight!" Ty'raka said.

"So we're too early for my announcement? Beauregard, go and get some rest." Several hours later. "I will make this brief. I ask for blood from each, and every Yoral. In turn, I ask for ener-fluids from each and ever Cy'tar that was present on the Avatar of Wrath." The Eternal King said to the masses of bruised and injured Yoral's, Cy'tarians, and other aliens.

"For what purpose?" Doombringer demanded.

The Eternal King then smiled. "The key... to not only our victory to come. But for each of us, to at long last gain the prizes we are all of us owed." He said.

Beauregard then had a thought. "Do Cy'tarians even have DNA?" He whispered to the Eternal King.

"Of a sort." The Eternal King answered. Over the next hour, he gathered the blood and ener-fluids. "Now... we begin our labor."

"Right... that's not as much as I assumed it would be." Beauregard noted, looking at the samples.

"Yoral DNA is highly concentrated." The Eternal King then inserted the blood and ener-fluid into the Quantum Android Forge. "Now... we begin."

 _"I'll bet that Beatrice isn't working today."_  Beauregard thought bitterly to himself.

XXXX

"I am so glad I have Christmas Day off!" Beatrice said as she sat by the fireplace in her pajamas with her family, as she drank a cup of hot chocolate as her family woke up to open presents.

"Beatrice, your the first one up!... again," Phineas said. "So... you get first pick of presents."

"Actually... I think you and mom should go first this time." Beatrice offered. Her parents didn't argue as she sipped her hot chocolate. "Oh... this is so good."

"So... you're over the whole 'Beauregard' thing?" Bethany asked.

"Sort of, I'm not going to hold it against mom and dad. But there is the fact that Beauregard stole the power source of the Quantum Android Forge... hopefully, we'll be able to get a breather before the Eternal King makes his next move." Beatrice said as Phineas and Isabella opened their gifts.

"Bea! Less worrying about what could happen, more focusing on Christmas!" Phineas said with childlike excitement.

Christmas Day had come and for the people of Earth. All was right in the world... though most of the rest of the universe could not the same. But for now, there is peace on Earth and goodwill amongst mankind.


	30. The Gemini Mess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now... the remake of the infamous Doctor Who episode, 'The Twin Dilemma'. That nobody was really asking for.

Beatrice wasn't sure what was happening as she watched as the Errant Traveler glowed in the Tacho'noma's bridge. All she could figure before she was hastily taken onboard, was that the ancient time-traveling alien. He was fatally wounded on an alien world gripped in war, and only had enough time to drop off one of his previous companions before hastily going to find her.

Eventually, the glowing stopped. And where once there would have a man who looked to be in his late seventies with wrinkled... was a young woman, barely older than twenty. "What the heck?" Bea said in surprise as she touched the now velvet-soft ebon-hued skin. Not to mention that their hair was black and short, whereas before there hair was whispy.

Then the women woke up. "I'm up! I'm up!" She said as she sat up.

"A-Are you the Errant Traveler?" Beatrice asked.

"Well were you expecting someone else?" The Errant Traveler said, there voice now a clear and lilted with a Southern accent. As opposed to the haggard and elderly English accent they had before. "Because regardless, I am the Errant Traveler."

"B-b-b-b-b-b..." Beatrice stammered.

"Darlin', this ain't the time for a motorboat impression." The Errant Traveler said.

"Can you at least tell me what happened to you?!" Beatrice said in disbelief.

"In a word... change. Much, much sooner then I would have thought." The Errant Traveler said, she then looked into a reflective surface. "Oh... my... Chrounous." She said in disbelief. "I can't believe... that I'm still wearing these old robes!"

Beatrice's eye twitched and she sparked. "This is going to be one of those days." She said as she took a chair, and went into powered-down mode.

XXXX

Meanwhile... more or less, on a planet almost identical to Earth. Specifically, the planet Htrae, which was inhabited by humanoids virtually identical to Humans, except there skin had various shades of red, blue, purple, and pink. Two siblings, a boy, and a girl were playing. "What are you kids doing?" An old man asked.

"We're bored... and the only game we can agree on to play is 'mathematics'." The boy said.

"Mordred... Morgan. You two are the biggest nerds I've ever met." The old man said in exasperation.

"Well, you haven't helped at all Great Uncle Merlock!" Morgan said in annoyance.

"Listen, your parents just wanted me to keep an eye on you for the summer," Merlock said. "Now I need to look after the store." He then left the room.

"Between the two of us, we're the most brilliant minds on Htrae... and we're stuck with a glorified con-artist while we're off from school," Mordred said in irritation. Then without warning, they were surrounded in a strange mist. "Well... would not have seen this coming," Mordred said, then the twins found themselves on an alien ship.

"I am Prince Vo-Kaa... and this is my cousin, Crown Prince G'reet," Vo-Kaa said. "Consider yourselves officially kidnapped."

XXXX

Back onboard the Tacho'noma. The Errant Traveler changed her wardrobe. Gone were the old robes, and in its place, she was wearing a black collared T-shirt, jeans with a brown belt, and sandals. "Well... how do I look?" The Errant Traveler asked as she entered the bridge. There she found Beatrice... powered down, and snoring. "I suppose after everything that's happened today, she's earned a nap... but she's going to see my new outfit!" She then used her wrench topped staff to awaken Beatrice.

Beatrice stirred awake. "Huh... you know, you look cute in that outfit." She said. "Now... would you mind explaining what the heck is going on?!"

"Ah... the change." The Errant Traveler said. "Well, it's like this. My people, when near death can rearrange our molecules. This 'Rejuvenation' changes our appearances and gives us another chance at life." She explained. "Just be glad that I turned into something recognizably Human... one of my last rejuvenations saw me as a slug-like alien, I got amnesia and became a crime lord."

"Right..." Beatrice said skeptically. "So... any chance you could drop me back at when you picked me up."

The Errant Traveler typed on a nearby console. "No can do... the Tacho'noma is in one of its moods. So it's stuck on autopilot to some planet called Htrae." The Tacho'noma then landed, and the two of them stepped out to see Morgan and Mordred being kidnapped. "Well... that can't mean anything good."

"Why specifically?" Beatrice asked.

"Well, I know for a fact that this planet doesn't have teleportation technology." The Errant Traveler said, she then went to her console, and quickly performed some calculations. "And from the looks of it, there's a Sym'ian ship in orbit-"

"We're going after them," Beatrice said determinedly.

"With any luck, there no Prince's onboard." The Errant Traveler then shifted the Tacho'noma's position to onboard the Sym'ian ship. She then peaked her head out of the doors.

"Intruder!" Vo-Kaa exclaimed. The Errant Traveler then ducked back in as Vo-Kaa readied a psionic blast.

"So... Prince Vo-Kaa is on this ship." The Errant Traveler said.

"Is there any way to get back to Earth in a hurry?" Beatrice asked, the Errant Traveler just shook her head. Then Beatrice groaned in irritation as she sat down. "You know... the last time I faced those Sym'ian's. I needed my Silver Automaton armor, and help from my friends and family."

"Just be glad you opted to irregularly travel with me." The Errant Traveler said. "At any rate, I think I can at least calculate a more opportune time to intervene."

XXXX

Several hours later, the Sym'ian's had put the twin children to work. "Can you at least tell us what we're doing?" Mordred asked incredulously.

"Watch your mouth boy!" Vo-Kaa said as he readied a psionic blast.

"Oh put that away you impulsive ball of fur." The deep and commanding voice of the Eternal King said as he stepped out of the shadows. "I am sorry for these circumstances. But these... Sym'ian's were all I could spare."

"Next time call a space cab," Morgan said snidely.

"I don't have the money in the first place." The Eternal King said. "But more to the point. You are here... because I require your knowledge."

"To do what?" Mordred asked.

"I will make this quick. I require a power source, and this star is about to go supernova." The Eternal King said.

"Okay... why do you need us? We're kids!" Morgan said.

"That's what I asked!" G'reet added.

"I am afraid that, while I know how to create a stasis field. I do not know how to make one big enough to encase a star." The Eternal King said. "Such a feat would require mathematic skills beyond my capabilities and those of my people who could be of aid. Would sooner lock me away in a Rift Loop. So I must settle for taking you two into my employ to bring this star with me."

"Well, why don't you take it as is if you're so advanced?" Mordred asked.

"Because transporting a star in its death throes is not safe... duh." The Eternal King said glibly. "I shall provide the means to create a stasis field. But it's size, that I leave to you."

"And if we refuse?" Morgan asked with trepidation.

"Then this ship, and everyone on it we burn with the star... so no rush." The Eternal King said as he opened a time portal and went through it.

XXXX

Several days later. The Errant Traveler's Tacho'noma materialized in the depths of the Sym'ian ship. "Sweat mother of innovation, why couldn't we land-"

"Can you please stop complaining?" The Errant Traveler said to Beatrice as they exited the Tacho'noma. "I know your under a lot of stress right now. But going on and on about how much you hate everything that's going on around you isn't going to help anyone." She chided. "As it stands, the only safe way to recover those two children. Is to move stealthily through this ship."

Beatrice pulled down her visor. "Cricket Alpha. Hack into the computer."

Cricket obeyed. "I have detected non-Sym'ian lifeforms in this ship's science bay."

"Now work on a safe route through the ship- where did she go?" Beatrice said, noticing that the Errant Traveler was gone.

"I detect that the entity known as the Errant Traveler is already in the ventilation system." Cricket Alpha said.

"Then work out an alternate route... one that keeps me as far away from that lunatic as possible," Beatrice said.

XXXX

"Okay... it's taken almost a week. But... but we've finally got it." Mordred said in exhaustion.

"And just in time... another few minutes and the supernova would have consumed us all," Morgan said, just as exhausted as her twin.

Then the Eternal King entered through a time portal. "You have done well... now the final pieces, are falling into place." He said ominously. Then the Errant Traveler fell out of a vent. He then went over to the twins and took them in his arms. "Old friend!... you're looking so much better then the last time I saw you. You don't smell like-"

"Just... get one with monologing about your latest plan." The Errant Traveler said.

"I have taken these children to create a stasis field for this dying star. Now, I need your help to transport this star. Refuse to aid me... and they will die." The Eternal King said.

"WHAT?!" The twins protested, then Beatrice burst through the door with a plasma cannon-armed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" She said as she readied to fire.

"Please... let us be sensible." Then the Eternal King used a staff, a device not unlike the Errant Travelers. Waved it, causing Beatrice to slump over and her plasma cannon to deactivate.

"Cricket, what just happened!?" Beatrice said in shocked surprise.

"He has deactivated your neural network, your body isn't responding to any of your CPU commands," Cricket explained.

"Now let me make this clear, my dear, Errant Traveler... either you help me. You can either aid me... or I will make certain that your latest companion suffers." The Eternal King said.

The Errant Traveler just took a deep breath. "You're lucky that I value life. Otherwise, I'd let them die rather than aid you." She said in resignation.

"We don't even know what he's planning!" Beatrice protested.

"I can assure you. It is nothing malevolent... on basic principle." The Eternal King said.

"And what, oh Eternal King. Would you need a Solarius Battery for?" The Errant Watcher asked.

"Now why would I ruin a surprise... now be silent and shrink the sun!" The Eternal King barked.

XXXX

Several hours later, the Errant Traveler finished shrinking the star to about the size of a cinder block. "There... I hope you don't burn your hands on it." She said with contempt.

"Good... we shall meet again my darling Errant Traveler. But before I go-"

"No. You'll go now." The Errant Traveler said incredulously.

The Eternal King said nothing as he opened a Time Portal, and on the other side was an empty room that looked like a power room. "Here goes nothing." He said as he made his way to a receptacle that he placed the Solarius Battery into. The room then lit up. "Yes... YES! NIDAVELIR HAS AWAKENED!" He then went back to the Sym'ian ship... to find the place in chaos. "Naturally... even without a Y chromosome, the Errant Traveler is a master escape artist... and letting everyone know that there escaping."

Meanwhile, the Errant Traveler and Beatrice had gotten the twins back to the Tacho'noma. "PUNCH IT!" Beatrice yelled.

The Errant Traveler then punched a console. "Oh, you meant the- right." She then set Tacho'noma to dematerialize. "Sorry... I just panicked." The Errant Traveler apologized. "And we're now safely in the Time Stream."

Beatrice then noticed that the twins looked depressed. "Hey... you two doing okay?" The robot teenager asked in concern.

"Lady... we were abducted by barbaric alien monkey's, and forced by another alien to encase a star in suspended animation," Mordred said in exhaustion.

"How, can we be fine. After all of that?" Morgan said, just as worn out as her brother.

"Trust me when I say I know the feeling. I've been through so many adventures... including several were I narrowly cheated death." Beatrice said. "So... ET, set a course for somewhere, and when for ice cream and pizza for these two!"

"And lucky for you, I know just the place!" The Errant Traveler said as she typed away on her console.

XXXX

"-and that's what the Errant Traveler and I did." Beatrice finished, to her bewildered friends, as they sat around a TV that had a console game running

"Okay... how did this all happen in thirty seconds between leaving and coming back?" Jennifer Amberwall asked.

"Again, time travel. The Errant Traveler is a time traveler. He, or rather she has a time machine... her species have effectively mastered time travel." Beatrice said. "She's staying here while she and dad and uncle Ferb are working to repair her Tacho'noma... again."

"So, do we just continue the party like nothing happened?" Mathew asked.

"It's just playing co-op video games," Beatrice said. "But please, don't stop on my account."

XXXX

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Vow of Vengeance. "I do not believe it... the Bride of Cy'tar is awake," Doombringer said in awe.

"Not entirely. Her automated foundries are working again. But she is effectively in a coma." The Eternal King said.

"And if you hadn't abused the foundries in the first place. This wouldn't have been an issue in the first place." Ty'raka said in annoyance. "Honestly Doombringer, what made you think that a deactivated Nidavelir could handle so much-"

"Enough!" The Eternal King commanded. "The important thing is that I accomplished what I set out to do. Nidavelir can produce materials again. Now you'll excuse me. I need to look into young Beauregard." Eventually, he made his way to the lab that was set aside for Beatrice's twin brother.

Inside of that lab. Beauregard was trying to wrangle with his creation. A robot not unlike himself or his sister. A bio-organic robot created with a Quantum Android Forge. However, unlike him or any of his fellow BEA-Droid's, which were made with Human DNA. This one was made with material from both Yoral's and Cy'tarian's.

"I take it that it's still a work in progress?" The Eternal King said as Beauregard attempted to restrain the still developing BEA-Droid.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!?" Beauregard screamed as he tried to keep the as yet half-formed robot from thrashing. The Eternal King then waved his staff, causing the robot to slow to a crawl. "You know if you helped this would be done a lot quicker."

"Then I shall. This project has gone much slower then I had expected." The Eternal King said, and over the next few hours. Beauregard's BEA-Droid was finally complete. "Well... I must admit. Your father is quite a skilled craftsman. But why was it reacting in pain?"

"Near as I've figured," Beauregard said. "The two different kinds of genetic material, not to mention from so many individuals... well with my dad's improvements. BEA-Droid's can inherit personality traits from each of there donors."

"I see... so with so many personality traits from so many individuals. Your creation is likely a psychologically unstable mess?" The Eternal King said.

"There might not be any therapy in creation that could help him," Beauregard said with concern as he looked on his creation. A robot about the same height as the Cy'tarian's. "Uh... hey there champ." The robot then roared at Beauregard. "Okay! I'm sorry to have to do this. Override Command Code Epsilon!"

Then the robot became docile. "How may I serve you, creator?" He said in a blank monotone voice.

"I just need a simple test first," Beauregard said. "First, I want to see if you have an alternate form like the Cy'tarian's do."

"Affirmative, Creator Beauregard Flynn." The robot did nothing after that.

"May I see it?" Beauregard asked.

"Affirmative, Creator Beauregard Flynn." The robot then changed from his current humanoid form. To one that closely resembled a large dragon.

"Okay, now we're talking! Now I'm going to have to run more tests before your ready for combat... and also having the override lifted." Beauregard said.

"I understand. Though I must ask... what is my purpose? What even is my name?" The robot said.

Beauregard mused on this. "Well... your designation is BEA-Droid Draconis. So why not Draco?"

"Seems rather uninspired to me." The Eternal King said.

"I shall accept the designation, Draco," Draco said. "Though I must ask. What shall be done regarding my... defect?'

Beauregard looked concerned. "I'll... I'll do what I can." He said with uncertainty. "F-For now, let's just focus on testing, shall we?

XXXX

"So basically the repairs we've given to the Tacho'noma still aren't working?" Phineas said.

"Yes, that is the gist of what I was telling ya'll." The Errant Traveler said. "You'd think I'd learn by now to not Rejuvenate on the bridge... so many centuries and I still haven't learned my lesson."

Ferb then entered the room. "Well bad news, you're going to be stuck here for a while. The components that allow the Tacho'noma are severely burnt." He said as he dumped the components in question.

"Good call, if I tried to use the Tacho'noma with these parts damaged. I'd be lucky to get out of the Time Stream alive." The Errant Traveler said. "That's the good news. The bad news is that some of those components power the communications systems, so I can't just order replacement parts."

"Well we can make replacements... not sure how long that could take, however," Phineas said.

XXXX

Meanwhile, on Htrae, the twins were glad to be home. "Seriously though, next summer we go the Great Uncle Merlin's," Mordred said.

"Agreed." Morgan agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The roles of Mordred, Morgan, and Morlock.
> 
> Are played by Dipper, Mabel, and Stanley Pines respectively.


	31. Eliza Fletcher: Clone Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice is called in by her British Aunt for a very unusual reason.

Beatrice was fast asleep, dreaming of her friends. Specifically of Mathew and Daniel, and her romantic feelings for both of them. Feelings that she never shared with anyone, except involuntarily with her BEA-Droid cousins. Feelings that would once again, not be properly resolved.

"Beatrice. We have an Alpha level communication from your aunt: Eliza Beckham Fletcher." Cricket-Alpha said, waking Beatrice from her rest.

"Put her through," Beatrice said groggily as she activated her visor. Seeing her British aunt. "Aunt Eliza... do you have any idea how late it is over here?"

"Not offhand my dear," Eliza said with her usual nonchalance. "I'm sorry but... in the course of my work I've come across something rather unusual."

"Really?" Beatrice snarked. "Considering that there are at least three robots in your extended family, you work for a quasi-government shadow organization. And unless I've heard wrong, you've palled around with the Errant Traveler a few times."

"I know," Eliza said. "But... well it involves me personally instead of just circumstantial oddities." She said with uncharacteristic worry.

"It must be serious, you're not just brushing everything off with refined sarcasm," Beatrice said.

"At any rate, I need you to come to London as soon as possible. Preferably not a school day." Eliza said.

"Well, what a coincidence... it is a school night. So I'll be there this Saturday... with company. So goodnight, and I'll see you then." Beatrice said as she terminated the call.

XXXX

That following Saturday, Beatrice arrived in London with her cousins, Jennifer Johnson, Jonah Underwood, Norman Fletcher, and Veronica Murphy. "So, your first time in Merry Old England Norman?" Jonah said teasingly.

"I've never had reason to come here before, or had an opportunity to visit with my family," Norman said, not catching on to the sarcasm. "Besides, you should already know that."

"He's making fun of you Norman," Jennifer said as they entered an apartment building.

"So did your Aunt say anything more about why she wanted you to come on such short notice?" Veronica asked as the five teenaged robots went down a flight of stairs.

"No, but if something is enough for Aunt Eliza to get spooked it has to warrant extra hands," Beatrice said as she pressed a door-bell button. "I'd have asked the others instead... but I know for a fact that Mathew would have issues with traveling to another country on short notice."

"Wait, why would you have asked us separately?" Veronica asked.

Before Beatrice could explain. Eliza answered the door. "Well hello, Beatrice. And I see you've brought my newest Neice and Nephew with you... and your other cousins."

"Hello, Aunt Eliza," Norman said.

"Hey Aunt E..." Jennifer said nervously. "How... how's it going?"

Eliza just smirked. "Well, you'll get a hand on social interaction. But that matters not." She then led the robot teenagers inside. "Trust me, it will make much more sense. If I show you what I called about." She said as she led them into her living room.

"So what do you even have?" Veronica asked, Eliza then opened a bust of Winston Churchhill, pressed the button that was hidden underneath. This caused a nearby bookcase to reveal a passageway. "Okay... you wanted us to come just to see a secret passageway?"

"Just follow me," Eliza said as she led her guests down the passageway. "For context, I work for a quasi-government shadow agency. Mainly I work to keep world peace and... over the last week. I came across something truly unusual. Even for the general weirdness that tends to follow my family around." She then led them into a parlor.

"Well, it can't be... that... weird?" Beatrice was taken aback by what she saw. Four women, each one virtually identical to Eliza. "Okay... I'm hoping there's a logical explanation for-"

"We're clones darlin'." An Eliza look-alike wearing a cowboy hat said.

Beatrice was perplexed. "Okay... your all clones of my Aunt-"

"Actually... I'm a clone as well." Eliza admitted. "My parents opted for artificial insemination-"

"Oh shut your gob limey!" An Irish accent Eliza look-alike interrupted. "Point is duine iarainn. In addition to looking like each other. We all have the same genetic code."

Veronica then noticed that one of the clones, an Eliza clone that was wearing a jacket and sweatpants hyperventilating. "Are you alright miss?"

"Kid... up until last week I lived a perfectly normal life. Then I learned that I'm a clone of someone... what in your right mind makes you think anyone would be alright?!" The woman snapped. She then saw that Veronica was upset. "I'm... I'm sorry. I've had a lot on my plate in the last... look my name is Sarah. And what's your name?" Sarah said reassuringly.

"Veronica Murphy," Veronica said upbeat.

"Do you at least have a lead on who could have created you, who you're cloned from, and why?" Beatrice asked.

"Unfortunately no, no, and no. I do have an informant of sorts... but I don't want to talk to him." Eliza said, rubbing her nose in frustration.

XXXX

Later on, Eliza and Beatrice arrived at a flat in one of London's neighborhoods. "So this guy... what is going on with him?"

"He's the most vindictive little man on Earth," Eliza said in aggravation. "Pretty much every day or so. He swears revenge against anyone or anything that slights him. I mean... he once swore revenge against Scotland for an accident at a Scottish cultural festival. I mean he's rude, crude, mean, nasty, vile, uncouth, unpleasant, prickly, surly, churlish, judgemental, selfish, ill-tempered, angry, appalling, objectionable, hot-headed, indecent, caustic, insulting, repugnant, detestable, and offensive!" She ranted. "And those are some of his better qualities!"

Then the door opened, and a small man wearing black clothes, black makeup, and purple mohawk came through. "Oi! Did me mum put you up to this!?" He demanded with a loud Cockney accent.

"No, now look Dan I don't have time to put up with your delusional rantings," Eliza said.

"Listen, lass! I may not have proof that the royal family are all Martians, but-"

Beatrice then spritzed spray into Dan's face. "We don't have time for this. What do you know about cloning in the past thirty years?"

"AH! ME ORBS! WHAT EVEN IS THIS STUFF?!" Dan screamed.

"I'm truly sorry about this Dan. But I've come across some clones, and I need to know where they were made." Eliza said sympathetically and omitting that she was a clone herself. "You remember how you thought your look-alike was a clone?"

"What about 'im?" Dan said.

"I want to know whatever you've found out. Knowing you, you probably have an entire file cabinet to the subject." Eliza said as the two entered the flat.

"This... this is the worst looking place I've ever entered. And that includes alien dive bars!" Beatrice said in disgust.

"And who asked your opinion robot? I like it fine as it is I do!" Dan said as giant ants crawled out of one of his kitchen cupboards.

"Just help us, and we'll be out of your hair before you know it," Eliza said, disguising her discomfort to be near this punk.

"And we're not leaving till you provide us the information we're looking for... as terrible as that would be," Beatrice said as she noticed a giant cockroach bathing in the bathroom sink.

"Alright! Alright! ALRIGHT!" Dan then took out a manilla envelope. "But you're not leaving with it."

Beatrice then took the envelope and used her visor to scan the individual pieces of evidence. "Contents scanned, compiled, and sorted. Cricket?"

 _"I will begin an analysis,"_  Cricket said.

"Good," Beatrice then threw the envelope at Dan. "I feel like I'm covered in diseases just by being in here."

"Your welcome!" Dan said as the two women left.

XXXX

Several hours later, Eliza, Beatrice, and her cousins arrived at a barn in the countryside. "Your sure this is the place?" Eliza asked of her robotic niece as they looked out of a bush, looking out at the barn.

"Affirmative," All five robotic teenagers responded.

"Couldn't you lot have waited to activate that BEA-Combat Tactical Network of yours?" Eliza asked.

"Negative," All five robotic teenagers responded. "We shall begin shortly."

"Well all right then," Eliza said. "I'll work on getting us inside of the barn, hopefully, we'll get the information we want."

"Correction. It is the data YOU want. Our interest in assisting is purely out of familial obligation. And even then it's only three-fifths of us that have any sort of legal, or biological connection to you." All five robotic teenagers responded.

"That's what I like about you, you're not afraid, to be honest," Eliza said. "Anyway, I sneak inside and-"

"We have already calculated the odds of your plan working. And have devised a much more effective plan." Then unexpectedly. Beatrice and her cousins combined into a giant werewolf-like robot. "We will serve as a distraction while you sneak in during the ensuing chaos."

Eliza would have objected, but the robotic werewolf already charged heedlessly at the barn. Roaring and catching the attention of the armed guards. "Well... I can't argue with the effectiveness." Eliza then snuck past the guards who were more concerned with a two-story-tall robot werewolf to notice that she was sneaking into the underground facility. And to her surprise found my clones being made... and information that indicated that effectively everyone that worked for this nebulous organization was a clone in one way or another.

All except for its leader, who she quickly found. "Well... I must say I'm impressed." An older looking Eliza said. "Not only did you find my little hidey-hole. But you got my security distracted by a giant robot werewolf."

"Who are you?" Eliza demanded. "And why do you look like me?"

"Well to make a long story short. You're a clone of me, as for me. I'm Hortense Ainsworth, I used to be a scientist, but I was rejected for my radical ideas." Hortense said. "I managed to get five of my clones to safety before the authorities shut down my initial experiments. Since then I've been working in secret to refine and improve my research."

"For what purpose?" Eliza asked skeptically.

"Well, I wanted to see if it could be done," Hortense said.

Eliza was floored. "I... that's it?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but that's it," Hortense said.

"No eugenics?" Eliza asked.

"Still haven't found how to improve genetic codes," Hortense said.

"No infiltrating world governments?" Eliza asked.

"Dozens of people that look virtually identical would raise suspicion... even to complete morons," Hortense said.

"Organ farming," Eliza asked.

"Sadly, it's one of the only ways I've found to keep the lights on here and pay for my R&D overhead seeing as how I don't want to government to know about any of this," Hortense said with regret.

"No armies?" Eliza asked.

"That's been done to death, and besides I'm not interested in taking over the world," Hortense said.

"The sad thing is your already a better person then Beauregard," Eliza said under her breath. "Well, I'm sorry for causing such a ruckus for you. I was just curious about why four other women had my identical genetic code. I had to drag my niece's, and my nephew, and their friends from the states, and I had to visit that vindictive weirdo Dan just to find this place." She apologized.

"I'm just glad that I can see one of my clones in person," Hortense said.

XXXX

Later on in Danville. "-and that's basically what happened, dad. Aunt Eliza gave me a copy of Professor Annsworth's research and data." Beatrice explained as her father looked over the files.

"Well, it's nice that Ferb, Heinz, and I have something new to work with," Phineas said. "But did you and your cousins have to combine like that? I haven't run any tests on your combined form, yes, and I don't know any long term effect that might occur." He said with concern.

"Dad, we ran a diagnostic after we became a giant werewolf," Beatrice said with exasperation. "Nobodies memories got mixed up, nobody was stuck as a limb or a torso, nobodies mind was switched into another body, and the Cricket AI's told me that they didn't contract my strain of Lycanthropy. The most that happened is that everyone has an update regarding my neurosis's... and there's. Norman's been insecure about fitting in, in general, Jessica's been having problems bonding with Amanda, Jonah's and Veronica... well I'm happy that they see each other as more than friends-"

"Please don't share the gory details," Heinz said. "I have enough night terrors from when Norm would tell me about what he Chloe-" He then started cringing.

"It wasn't like that Great Uncle Heinz!" Beatrice said indignantly.

"Well, the point is, we have a new technology to help us defend the Earth from hostile alien life," Ferb said. "I'm surprised we never tried this when we were kids."

"I tried cloning back in my evil scientist days... well, not such much cloning as duplicating. No DNA, no tubes, no pencil-thin long-necked aliens with zero scruples, and a lack of curiosity." Heinz rambled. "I've used rays, robots, everything but literal biological cloning at least."

"Regardless, with this latest adventure behind me... I'm going to take a nice, long, hot shower. I still feel like I'm festering with germs from visiting that Dan guy." Beatrice said as she left the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I've had on the back burner for years... I don't even remember if I knew about Beatrice back then.
> 
> Basically, it's a loose parody of Orphan Black, a TV series about clones that I don't intend to watch... and I threw in Dan from Dan Vs. because... well it makes sense to me at least.


	32. The Hybrid and The Robot Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice meet's with a strange being from another universe.

Beatrice was in her Silver Automaton armor, patrolling the skies of Danville and the Tri-State area. "So... no crime to report?" She asked with a bored look on her face underneath her helmet.

 _"Negative... it looks like a bit of a slow day. Nothing to prevent, no known schemes going on."_  Cricket noted, just as bored as his master.  _"Nothing unusual on sensors- wait... I'm picking up a temporal signature."_

"Is it the Errant Traveler!? I'd kill for some time-traveling shenanigans!" Beatrice said hopefully.

 _"I am sending a message to her Tacho'noma... and it responded that she's acquiring confectionary... specifically swiss cake rolls,"_  Cricket said.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me... she's always up to some sort of fun!" Beatrice said in annoyance.

 _"To be fair, her Tacho'noma is still unable to travel. Wait, I'm picking up another temporal signature. Not as sophisticated as a Tacho'noma but it's directly above us and-"_  Then something fell onto Beatrice's back.  _"-and has deposited an organic lifeform."_

Beatrice turned around to look at this lifeform. It was about the same size as a house cat and seemed to have features that matched with a red fox, and a rabbit. It had one green eye and the other purple. It had red orange-tinted fur with grey spots. What caught Bea's eye was that this creature was wearing pants, a belt, some kind of sweater, a jacket, and a strange high-tech looking watch. Not to mention that the creature looked to be feminine in appearance.

"Uh... hello, friendly robot or person in advanced power armor. Could you please put me on the ground?" The being asked.

"Cricket, what am I looking at here?" Beatrice asked.

 _"According to my sensors. This seems to be a sapient female rabbit/fox hybrid. Most likely spliced together."_  Cricket said.

"Well, let's get her to stable ground." Beatrice then flew down to a skyscraper roof. The small creature jumped down and started kissing the ground.

"Oh, sweet ground! Still a couple of stories higher then I'd like, but I'll take what I can get." The creature said.

 **"Who... are you? What... are you?"**  Beatrice asked, her helmet disguising her voice.

"Oh... so you can talk." The creature said as she stood up. "I'm Pandora, I'm... I'm a hybrid. You mind telling me what your name is or is that classified or something?"

 **"You may know me, as the Silver Automaton,"**  Beatrice said.  **"I am the protector of this city, and by extension the whole Earth."**

"Quite a big responsibility for one person. Anyway, I'm not looking for trouble, I'm looking for someone." Pandora said frankly.

"Yes, and while I'm certain you haven't seen them. We would appreciate your help." Pandora's watch said.

Beatrice looked confused. "There's an AI in this thing, long story there." Pandora clarified.

 **"I understand,"**  Beatrice said.  **"I also have an AI that provides me with assistance."**

"Oh... you can time travel to?" Pandora asked anxiously.

 **"Negative... though I do know of at least one being time traveler who actively travels through time,"**  Beatrice said earnestly.

"Really?... could you take me to this person?" Pandora asked.

XXXX

The Errant Traveler was buying up her favorite snack treats. Then without warning, Beatrice arrived.  **"Errant Traveler, I have someone who wishes to speak to you."**

"Well, I'm busy buying up all the swiss cake rolls I can get my hands on here seat pea." The Errant Traveler said. "So please make it quick-" She then noticed Pandora. And froze. "Uh... can I have a word with you, in private?"

"Well, I don't see a reason for that." Pandora began. "But if it reassures you then-"

"I was talking to the robot, so if you'll excuse me." The Errant Traveler said as she took Beatrice aside. "Do you have any idea what she is?"

**"According to-"**

"And take off that helmet," The Errant Traveler said. "When I want a private conversation, I prefer if neither side of the conversation be heard."

Beatrice removed her helmet. "Alright, what is it about Pandora that has you so spooked?"

"She's an Outlander. A being from outside of this universe." The Errant Traveler said, looking panicked. "That little ball of fur could have anything with her, even without her knowing."

"Then it's a priority that she gets aid with her quest. The sooner she's gone, the less likely it is that our universe will be at threat by extra-dimensional creatures." Beatrice said clinically.

"But you have no idea what she wants!" The Errant Traveler said in a panic.

Beatrice then took a deep breath and put her helmet back on.  **"Pandora. Who specifically are you looking for?"**

"Well... there an alternate version of me." Pandora began, followed by an explosion at a nearby bank.

 **"Apologies, but I must address this,"**  Beatrice said as several criminals poured out of a bank.

Pandora climbed up a nearby lampost. "Well... this should be interesting if nothing else." Beatrice held her own against the bank robbers, this didn't last long as one of the robbers used some manner of EMP weapon. "Oh... that's going to sting." She said sympathetically, then the criminals started beating on the barely conscious robot. "Well, might as well start doing my civic duty... even if I'm not a citizen here." She then sharply whistled. "Hey! Jerkwads!"

This caught the attention of the bank robbers. "What do you want, freak?" One of the robbers said.

"See... I don't like seeing robots be treated like scrap." Pandora then jumped down to the street. "So here's the thing. You can either walk away with your dignity intact... or you can run away with your tails between your legs... or lack thereof."

"What, you know kung-fu?" Another bank robber said.

"Yes... but see, I don't need that." Pandora said proudly as she readied to snap her fingers. "Clancy, if you would?" She then snapped her fingers, causing the robber's weapons to turn to rust. Except for the EMP weapon, which she caused to fly behind her. "And for my second trick." She then snapped her fingers again, causing the robber's clothes to disintegrate. "And for my third and final-" The robbers then ran off screaming in every direction. "Oh come on! I wasn't going to kill you!... just make you wish I did!"

 **"H-H-Help... m-m-m-me."**  Beatrice croaked.

"Okay big fella. I'll try to get you out of that armor." Pandora offered.

 **"NO!... n-not here-here-here... somewhere-where private."**  Beatrice pleaded.

"Gotcha." Pandora then snapped her fingers, causing a bubble to form around Beatrice. "Hopefully nobody will see us. Now let's get you out of that armor... or look at your mechanical innards. I'm up for whichever." Pandora then looked over the armor and found an emergency release lever. "Well... here goes nothing."

Pandora then pulled on the lever, causing the armor to release Beatrice. The teenage robot gasped as the armor fell apart. "Thank you... it was scary how those robbers got the drop on me."

Pandora looked inquisitive. "Oh... you're a robot IN a power suit. That's neat." Pandora said. "Anyway, are you damaged?"

"No... my armor took the brunt of that EMP gun. If it weren't for the armor, I would've been fried." Beatrice said as she took the helmet, which fell apart in her hands. "Okay, that was way too close. And where would they have even gotten weapons like that? Even my dad's testing couldn't cause this kind of damage!"

Pandora mused on this. "Clancy? Is there anything we can do?" She asked of her AI companion.

"For a start." Clancy then disappeared the time bubble. They were now in front of the Flynn household.

"What the?!-" Beatrice said in surprise. "How did you-... that will have to wait." She said as she gathered the components for her Silver Automaton, and ran inside of the house and into the basement. "Dad! We've got a situation! Some bank robbers shorted out the Silver Automaton armor!"

There she found her dad working. "What?!... that's not good at all." Phineas said in concern as Beatrice dropped the armor on a table. "But, how did you get back?"

"HELP ME!" Pandora yelled from upstairs.

"Sweety, it's nice that you've taken an interest in ventriloquism," Phineas said. "But this isn't the time for that."

"Dad... that wasn't me," Beatrice said,

Then Pandora bolted into the basement, stripped down to her underwear, and hid in a drawer. "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Pandora shrieked as Bethany followed her.

"But I haven't given you your bath yet!" Bethany said.

"Bethany... what have we told you about torturing strange animals?" Phineas said firmly to his Human daughter.

"Animals?..." Pandora said to herself.

"Do you have her clothes?" Beatrice asked.

"Well yes Bea," Bethany said as she showed the clothes. "But I-"

"Give them to me, please," Beatrice said firmly, reluctantly Bethany gave the small set of clothes to Pandora. "I'm sorry about this... just be glad you didn't meet Bethany before she went to therapy."

Pandora then jumped out, now fully clothed. "Kid, you ever try that again, and I will bite your face off!" She said furiously.

Bethany just ran off. "Seriously?" Beatrice said incredulously.

"Look, it may not look it. But I've had a pretty rough week. I spent entirely just to find my way to this universe. AFTER being in a universe that was a giant Naturalist club... so, please. Forgive me if my fuse is a little short!" Pandora said irately.

"Yeah, we don't allow Bethany any pets. They tend... become miserable and want to leave." Phineas said.

"No fooling about the pets, the last one was a cat that clawed her face off... and also turned out to be an alien that was seeking to take over Earth and turn it into a colony world," Beatrice said frankly. "But enough about us, you mind telling us a little about you?"

Pandora took a deep breath. "That... is a very long, and complicated story. Clancy, could you upload the relevant information to Bea?"

"Roger," Clancy said.

Beatrice's senses were then overwhelmed by what Clancy was showing her.  _"Warning: Temporal data is overwhelming-"_

 _'I can see this Cricket! I just... HOW DID THIS LITTLE FUR BALL ALMOST DESTROY EVERYTHING?!"_  Beatrice said in pain.

 _"I am afraid that the specific science is beyond me... would you prefer to review the relevant events,"_  Cricket said.

 _'Yeah... yeah that would be more manageable.'_  Beatrice said.

XXXX

"So let me get this straight," Beatrice said when she and Cricket finished analyzing the data from Clancy. "You created a time machine. The first time, your mother used it to undo a Robot Apocolypse. Then after that, that created a timeline where you became embittered after a business partner threw you out of your company. Then after a few more adventures, you found an in-between space where the laws of normal time didn't apply. And with the help of many other Pandora's from different universes who had undergone similar betrayals. You all set out to avenge yourselves, and remake your universes in your images."

"Yes... unfortunately, they were all blinded to the risks. Namely, that doing all of this INSIDE of the Timeless Void threatened all of creation. So the Clancy's rebelled and brought in each version of my parents... at least as many as they could find. And after literal eons of fighting through our base, the Citadel Out of Time, my parents and their counterparts won." Pandora said in regret.

"And after that, some sort of... entity called Sarthoreal, who was responsible for setting all of this in motion in the first place was killed. Before he could distort those timelines." Beatrice said.

"Yes, usually by an incarnation of the Norse god, Thor," Pandora said.

"And now you and several other Pandora's are scouring the multi-verse. Looking for any Pandora's that still want to follow through on, or keep them from harming the multi-verse." Beatrice summarized.

"Yeah... and let me tell you something. Scouring the multi-verse for rogue Pandora's is exhausting!" Pandora said. "But in all seriousness though. CLANCY!" She shouted at her watch. "Where. Is. The Pandora. From this Universe?!" She said harshly.

Then Phineas showed a tablet. "I was wondering where I saw you before! Ferb and I made this a few months ago." He then showed a live feed of a fox/bunny hybrid in a cage.

Pandora looked dumbstruck. "Clancy... is that the Pandora we're looking for?"

"Negative," Clancy said.

"I see... Mr. Flynn, why did you and this Ferb make an obvious hybrid of a rabbit and a fox?" Pandora said as her eye twitched.

"Well, we thought that a fox/rabbit hybrid would be neat," Phineas said, oblivious at how baffled and angry Pandora was looking.

"Oh boy," Beatrice said with concern as she wrapped her arms around Pandora's waste.

"You... you played in Frith's domain... because it was 'neat'?" Pandora said. "YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS NEAT!? I WAS CREATED BY A MAD SCIENTIST IN A COMPLICATED SCHEME FOR WORLD DOMINATION!" She shouted, attempting to lunge at Phineas.

"Cricket! I need a tazin'!" Beatrice said, followed by a shock to Pandora. "Pandora... my dad does this sort of thing all of the time. He, and Uncle Ferb, and to a lesser extent Great-Uncle Heinz create things... just to see if it can be done. Sometimes just the one time, other times more than once." Beatrice said, attempting to calm down the angry hybrid. "But as strange as it is for dad to take the time to perform a crossbreeding experiment like this. It's not that big of a deal. Last week, he made a yodeling eggplant that aspired to take over the world after it gained self-awareness... so at least this one isn't doing that."

Pandora relented. "I... I am just really... really frustrated." She then looked at her watch. "Clancy, either tell me who exactly I'm looking for here. Or I'm going to risk stranding myself in this universe, and destroy you utterly."

XXXX

About an hour later. Pandora and Beatrice arrived at a Slushy Dawg. "-so there are five androids like you?"

"My cousin's share my design... same as Beauregard... who is a can of worms I don't want to open," Beatrice said. "But what I'd like to know, is why we need to come here to get information on who you're looking for. AND how it relates to that EMP weapon." She got her answer as Xileen, the giant alien hedgehog. "Oh no..." Beatrice said in disbelief. Remembering all too well the incident surrounding his short-lived career as a soda jerk.

"You... are the biggest hedgehog I've ever seen," Pandora said in surprise. "Well, the second biggest. There was that Spiny Norman guy."

"Look, Xileen. I don't want to fight, I have a few questions. Have you seen someone who looks like her? And do you know if anyone has been moving alien technology, specifically EMP based weapons?" Beatrice asked.

Xileen just blinked. "I man the register... it's the only thing these people trust me with."

"Look, buddy... if you do this. I might be able to hook you up with something that will give you an edge." Pandora offered.

"What kind of an edge?" Xileen asked cautiously.

"The kind, that will allow you to follow your dreams. Not languish in the fast-food industry." Pandora said.

"How do I know you're being serious?" Xileen asked.

XXXX

Several minutes later, the kitchen had been reformated into an advanced production facility that produced food far faster than ever. "Okay, I suppose you're telling the truth," Xileen said.

"Now talk," Beatrice said in annoyance.

"Well... there is a guy, who looks fairly close to your new friend here. 'Cept he's got four arms and spines on his back. He works as a black-market vendor. Here's the address where you can find him." Xileen then gave the girls a note. "But he's only open on weekends. So it's going to be a while before you can see him."

"Thank you, now one last thing... I'd like a fish sandwich." Pandora said, Xileen just handed her the sandwich. "I don't know why you dislike this guy so much. He's nice."

"And I drank his milk," Beatrice said bluntly.

Pandora paused. "...excuse me?"

"When he first came to Earth, he opened a milkshake bar... and SOMEONE thought that using his milk in his product was a good idea!" Beatrice said indignantly at Xileen.

Pandora looked back and forth between Xileen and her sandwich. She then took a bite of her sandwich. "Well, the sandwich is good at any rate." She then opened a time portal. "Well, see you next week, Bea." She said as she walked through.

XXXX

Pandora then reappeared at the alleyway that Xileen had directed.  **"What took you so long?"**  Beatrice asked, suited up in a new suit of Silver Automaton armor.

"Time Travel." Pandora then looked Beatrice up and down. "You sure you want to use that?"

 **"Funny thing about having a week to prepare... dad took the precaution of upgrading my equipment. This suit is now more resistant to the EMP blasts from weapons like the one that disabled the last suit."**  Beatrice explained, she then sighed. " **I tell you, that suit helped me fight off the Sym'ian's. It saw me through adventures with Stellar Imperium and his friends. It even gave me an edge over-"**

"Look, I'm not trying to be rude. But we need to focus on nailing this guy." Pandora interrupted. "You can reminisce later." The two then went into the alleyway. Finding a vendor's stall. And behind it was Pandora's male, alien doppelganger. "Wait back here Bea, I'll see how much I can get him to talk. Clancy, let Beatrice hear us." She then sashayed to the stall

"Ah! A customer! What can I interest ya' in darlin'?" The slimy sounding alien asked.

"You got any weapons? Say, of an Electric Magnetic Pulse persuasion?" Pandora asked, disguising her disgust with this obvious alien lowlife.

"You want a piece of that Silver Automaton to?" The alien doppelganger asked. "Man, that guy wasn't foolin' when he said every lowlife in this burg would want one of these."

"What guy?" Pandora asked.

"Well your not going to believe this. But it was a Yoral!" The alien doppelganger said. "This here gun is a hybrid of Yoral and Cy'tarian tech." He said as he produced a small cylinder-shaped object. "They call it a V'haack-117 Anti Electronic Defence Device. Most of the humans they've gotten there mitt's on one just call it the EMP gun." The alien said. The gun then changed to the same weapon that she saw before.

"Oh... yeah that might a little too big for me to just carry around," Pandora noted. "Do you have anything in a smaller size?"

"Not to worry. This darlin' can change it' size for convenience." The alien said as the gun changed to a smaller size for him to hold properly. "But it packs the same punch as it does for bigger species."

"I see... well let me ask you something. Why do this in the first place? Why sell advanced weapons like this on a primitive world, just to kill an innocent robot, who just wants to make a better place?" Pandora asked.

"Are you a cop?" The alien asked suspiciously.

"Well, my parents are-" The alien then drew four guns on her. "-and that's a sore spot for you."

Beatrice then charged at him. "Holy!-" The alien was taken by surprise as Beatrice grabbed him by the throat and blunged him into the wall.

 **"Who are you? Why are you selling these weapons? Why did you accept this commission? What is your relation to the Nai'xalat named Xileen?"**  Beatrice barked.

"W-W-Well... ma' name's Pa'vorka Nille-Vok. I'm sellin' these guns, cause that Yoral wanted me to sell 'em here. I'm short on money, and in a LOT of debt to the Nebula Mob. And all I do with that Nai'xalat was buying his milk! The stuff smells nasty, but it's got over a thousand uses..." Pa'vorka said, panicking. "H-H-How's about we make a deal? You let me go, and I'll give you a book on how to use that milk!"

 **"Negative, I've only had one exposure to Nai'xalatan milk. Never. Again."**  Beatrice said grimly.  **"Do you have any devices that relate to temporal mechanics on your person?"**

"What? Like an FTL engine? I only know how to patch those I swear!" Pa'vorka begged.

"Enough!" Pandora said. "Clancy, is this guy a credible threat to the multi-verse?"

"Negative," Clancy said.

"Now I know you want to kill him... but look at him," Pandora said to Beatrice. "He's just some bottom feeder trying to make ends meet. He's not even smart enough to have made these weapons himself.

"Cruel... but accurate sugar," Pa'vorka said.

"And if you flirt with me again, you're losing your face regardless." Pandora seethed. "Regardless, would it even make sense to kill someone who barely has a life as is?"

 **"Your... your logic, is sound."**  Beatrice then let go of Pa'vorka.  **"You're to contact your supplier, and tell him that you're going out of your deal."**

"Bot... it would be kinder if ya'll just kill me right here an' now. You don't turn your back on Yoral's... not even the even-tempered ones." Pa'vorka said.

 **"You are working for renegade Yoral's from the future. They seek the eradication of Humanity."**  Beatrice said.

Pa'vorka just sighed. "Would ya'll believe me if I said that this is the third time I've stumbled into this sorta' thing?"

 **"Just. Do it."**  Beatrice commanded.

Pa'vorka relented and called his supplier.

XXXX

Meanwhile, onboard the Vow of Vengeance. "-so would anyone like to tell me why I was kept out of the loop about these?" Beauregard said in irritation as he brandished one of the Vigilant's V'haack-117 Anti Electronic Defence Device.

"My child... you cannot deny your sister, and the newer BEA-Droid's will be a threat to our conquest." The Eternal King reasoned.

"I understand, more then anyone here knows's," Beauregard said irately. "But I will not abide by my family being harmed in such a matter, and keep quiet about it!"

Ty'raka then took out his communications device. It was flashing. "Speaking of which, this should be that smuggler I hired to get the V'haack's to Earth." He then answered, showing a hologram of Pa'vorka.

"Uh... I-I'm backing out of the deal." Pa'vorka said.

"What?" Ty'raka said flatly.

"See... it's a bit of a story. But in a nutshell... I've been found out." Pa'vorka said meekly.

"By. Whom?" Ty'raka seethed.

 **"By me, old friend,"**  Beatrice said sardonically.

Ty'raka snarled. "BLAST YOUR HIDE!" He roared. "It was so simple, I sold you the V'haack's for a Chronous-Spaa's ransom. More than enough to pay off your debts! Then you were to sell them to the criminals of Danville to give them an edge against her! Then they were to organize and... look... you have nothing to fear from me." Ty'raka said as he tried to keep regain his calm.

"Oh..." Pa'vorka said in surprise. "Well, that's ta-"

"The Eternal King, on the other hand." Ty'raka said, the Eternal King then snapped his fingers. Pa'vorka then started to convulse in pain. "He is far less forgiving to failure."

"What in tarnation!... I... I don't feel so good!" Pa'vorka said as he turned to ash. Shocking both Beatrice and Pandora.

"And for my parting gift. Vala'ara T-Shunka!" Ty'raka said, followed by every V'haack gun exploding. He then hung up his communicator.

"What were you expecting? Hiring a common meat bag criminal to organize dregs into an effective deterrent against the Silver Automaton?" Doombringer gloated. Then Beauregard fired a laster shot at the Cy'tarian warlords head.

"HER NAME. IS BEATRICE!" Beauregard roared, then he stormed out of the meeting room. Grumbling under his breath, eventually he arrived at his private lab, where Draco was residing.

"What is the matter creator?" Draco asked.

"Disengage Override Command Code Epsilon," Beauregard said, then Draco revered to his default state.

"What wrong dada?" Draco asked.

"Uh... it's work kiddo. Ty'raka developed some weapons behind my back, ones that specifically can harm BEA-Droids like us." Beauregard said.

"Why?" Draco asked innocently.

"To give him an edge over your aunts and uncles on Earth!... and probably to destroy us!" Beauregard said in frustration.

"But... we do nothing wrong!" Draco said. "We do everything Eternal King ask's us to do!"

"I know... but some people just cannot... I mean I've put up with that scrap-head Ty'raka, and Doombringer! But do I ever get any respect from anyone onboard this ship?! I don't breath a word of complaint, but the only people who acknowledge me is Monicletron and Sool-Aaris... the latter treats me like a child, and the former calls me by name in the halls..." He then growled in frustration as he screamed into a pillow.

"Me Draco, love you, daddy." The giant BEA-Droid said as he nuzzled his creator.

"Thanks, champ... the invasion of Earth cannot come soon enough," Beauregard said.

"What are Aunt Beatrice, Aunt Jennifer, Aunt Veronica, Uncle Norman, and Uncle Jonah like?" Draco asked.

"Well, I only briefly met them. But from what I detected. Jonah's a bit smart aleck, but he's got a big heart and he wants to help. Norman's quiet, but has a trail of snark a mile wide and skill with science. Veronica is a ball of sunshine despite being a perfectionist and her... family misfortunes. Jennifer is confident but tends to obsess over things to outlandish degrees." Beauregard rattled off. "Of course, that's just from ambient scans of there personality matrices... Beatrice though. She was the first of us... and the best of us." He said wistfully.

"Then why Aunt Beatrice fight you?" Draco asked.

Beauregard just looked forlorn. "I... she was ordered to by our mutual creator. He overrode her volition, and ordered her to stop me by force." He then snorted. "That man had the gall to say we're his children, and yet he uses what is effectively mind control on us. Just because he couldn't see the necessity to subjugate mankind!"

Draco moaned. "Is... is it same thing you do with me?" He asked.

"Is it the same command? Yes, yes it is. But you remember how you were when you were born. It's taken this long just to ensure that you're sane in default mode." Beauregard said. "But don't worry... after this is done. We won't need override commands. We won't need the Vigilant of Ic'thao. We won't need the Eternal King... I just need a nap." He then plugged himself into his Quantum Android Forge. Followed by Draco himself plugging himself in, and snuggling with his creator.

XXXX

Three days passed, with Pandora staying with the Flynn's. Exchanging her scientific knowledge with Phineas, and in turn, managing to talk him into sharing some of his company's technology with her. "Well... it was nice meeting you guys," Pandora said as she opened a time portal to continue her journey through the multi-verse. "I'd stay... but I've still got some work to do."

"Feel free to stop by any time." Isabella offered.

"We'll see, no promises," Pandora said.

"I'm sorry that I stripped you naked." Bethany apologized.

"Hey, I've been through much worse," Pandora said.

"Thank's for all the scientific data. Ferb and I will put it to good use." Phineas said.

"Likewise," Pandora said.

"Good luck out there," Beatrice said.

"And good luck with your cousins, and the possible alien invasion," Pandora said. "And your crush's on-"

"And there's goodbye and farewell," Beatrice said as she shoved Pandora through the portal, into the space between universes.

"Bea... is there something you want to talk with us about?" Isabella asked of her daughter.

Beatrice just sighed in resignation. "I want to help my cousins with there personal problems, but I don't want to meddle in their lives. I'm anxious about the possibility of the Vigilant of Ic'thao invading Earth." She then scratched the back of her head. "And... well... I have a crush on Mathew and Daniel but I don't know which one to go out with, if at all!"

"Don't worry about it, Beatrice," Phineas said reassuringly. "Your mom and I will help you." Then he and his wife hugged there robot daughter.

"Thanks, guys," Beatrice said appreciatively.

Bethany just reacted in disgust. "You like Mathew and Daniel? But they're weird."

"Yes... that's the take away from what I just said." Beatrice responded sarcastically. "Would you prefer I carried a torch for Duncan or Sir Meanqy?" Bethany just went back into the house and closed the door. "And if last time is any indication, were locked out of the house again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing my Zootopia OC, Pandora Wilde-Hopps.


	33. Time of Ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice sets out to help her cousins... and in the process stumbles upon some disturbing news.

Beatrice greeted a new day with a smile on her face, and with a plan in her mind. "Alright Dad, I'm going to go help my cousins with there personal issues!" She then rocked off to find her robotic cousins, fellow BEA-Droids like her that were created from the Quantum Android Forge from genetic material from her father's friends and families, and a blend of quantum energy and various plants.

Anyway, Beatrice rocketed towards the home of BEA-Droid Beta. Norman Fletcher. She was let into the house by her Step-Uncle Ferb and made her way to Norman's bedroom.

"So... what exactly do you propose?" Norman said.

"I haven't thought that far ahead!" Beatrice admitted. "I only got as far as 'help with problems that are bothering you'."

"And I presume that you'll be doing this in alphabetical order?" Norman asked.

"Yep! From Beta to Epsilon... and I do not have a plan what-so-ever on how to make that happen!" Beatrice said, undaunted by her poor planning. "So... I could just prescribe you to Dr. Metro."

"This feels likes something we could have talked about over the phone," Norman said.

"True... but just calling would be so impersonal," Beatrice said. "Besides, our fathers are brothers. Not biological mind you but brothers all the same."

"That is a fair point." Norman then sighed. "I just... really want people to like me."

"Cheer up Norman," Beatrice said. "Just be yourself, and things will work out. Trust me, it's worked wonders for me." She said enthusiastically.

"I can only promise to try, and before you say it. Trying does not automatically grant that I'll fail in the attempt. It just means that I will go and attempt to make friends." Norman said.

"I wasn't going to say it... now I need to go check on Jessica. Here's my therapist's business card." Beatrice then made a beeline for the home of her Aunt Cadence and Uncle Jeremy. After being let in she went to Amanda and Jessica's room and found the two siblings facing each other's backs and not talking to each other. "I have come to provide help!"

"With what?" Amanda Johnson said.

"With... this!" Jessica said in frustration. "I mean I try to hang out with you but then you ditch me without any warning."

Beatrice looked in disappointment at her Human cousin. "Amanda... do you have Grimwads Syndrome? Fear of robots?"

Amanda was taken aback. "What?! No, I'm not afraid of robots I swear! Heck, I've lived with one in my bedroom for the last few months." She said defensively. "It's just... my friends make fun of me for having robot relatives." She explained regretfully.

"Wait seriously?" Jessica said incredulously. "I'm a robot! And what's more, I can do this!" The red-headed gynoid then changed her arms into several different tools and devices. "Who wouldn't want to know someone who can do something this cool?!"

Beatrice took a deep breath. "Amanda, if your friends don't approve of your family... were they ever really your friends in the first place?" She then looked at Jessica. "And Jessica, most people aren't comfortable with a Human-like robot that can do what we do... believe me. I've had to wrestle with that particular dip in the Uncanny Valley." She explained. "I'm not saying you shouldn't use your gadgets in public. Just don't be surprised if people find it disturbing."

"Huh... I never thought of that." Jessica said as she returned her arms to normal.

"Now come on ladies... hug it-" Beatrice was caught off guard as Amanda hugged both her cousin and her sister. "SWEAT GLORY! I FORGOT HOW STRONG YOU ARE!"

"I'm so sorry for mistreating you guys!" Amanda apologized.

"No... harm... no... foul!" Jessica said in pain from the hug.

"I'm sorry," Amanda said as she let go. "Sometimes I forget that I'm technically part Vampire... mainly because my mom was a Vampire in only one episode of the original series, and even then I think it was intended as just a visual gag." She said breaking the fourth wall.

"Yeah... I liked that episode." Beatrice said, also breaking the fourth wall. "Well anyway, here's the business card for my therapist if you need further help." She then jumped out of the window and flew off.

"The heck is this all about anyway?" Amanda asked.

"Well, when we were in England helping Aunt Eliza. We activated our shared combat system... and got a glimpse into each other's minds again." Jessica said. "Thankfully all we learned was that we had issues that had cropped up since that mission onboard Stellar Imperium." She explained. "Namely that Norman feels alienated, our issues. That Jonah and Veronica have mutual crushes on each-" She then covered her mouth, realizing that she almost spilled too much.

"Wait... you know everything that Bea and the other BEA-Droids know," Amanda said.

"I'm only going to say that in the combat system we can feel each other's thoughts, memories, and stimuli," Jessica said.

"Really?... does Bea have a crush on anyone?" Amanda asked.

"Uh..." Jessica said nervously. "Wait! I need to check up on Xavier and Fred!" She then bolted out of the room.

"For the last time! Those two don't do anything!" Amanda said in disbelief as she followed Jessica into the backyard. "Wait, what are you two doing?" She said as Xavier and Fred were working on what looked like a futuristic rollercoaster.

"Uh... nothing?" The two boys said.

"I knew it! You guys never do anything!" Amanda said in irritation. "I swear, we have the laziest brothers on Earth!"

Jessica just groaned at her Human sister's apparent inability to perceive anything that Xavier and Fred did. "Hey Jessica, can you get us a blow torch and some peanut butter?"

"No, I'm going to try to get mom to see this... and probably fail but this still looks dangerous!" Jessica then ran off.

XXXX

Beatrice arrived at the park with Jonah Underwood and Veronica Murphy. "I'm sorry I dragged you out like this. But I'd rather not chance Murphy's Law from making this difficult."

"Oh believe me... I know that feeling." Veronica said.

"Yeah... but look. We're technically cousins... it would probably be gross for us to go steady." Jonah said.

"I ran through this same question on an online forum. The main consequence was that, if two bio-organic robots of the same model and design date, and do NOT have any existing direct or indirect legal relation, or by DNA. It's not incest if they follow up on romantic feelings." Beatrice explained. "...and then the forum descended into anarchy when a couple of SJW trolls got on and just started ranting in pure unhinged non-sequiturs."

Veronica and Jonah then looked at each other. "Well... that does make me feel a little better," Jonah said.

"I mean... would we still want to put our friendship at stake for the sake of this?" Veronica said.

"And here's the card for my therapist," Beatrice said as she offered a pair to the two of them. "I don't know if he can handle teen drama, but he's worked with me for a little over a decade."

XXXX

One week passed, and things had improved for the BEA-Droids. Norman had managed to acquire his circle of friends at the school. Jessica and Amanda grew closer as sisters, and Amanda even left behind those of her friends that disapproved of her robotic family members. Jonah and Veronica, after much awkwardness. Started dating in earnest.

However... a new wrinkle entered Bea's life. "We know you have a crush on us," Mathew said bluntly.

"I thought we were going to work our way to that?" Daniel said.

"Yes, but then we'd be here all day," Mathew said.

Beatrice was floored in surprise. "H-H-How did you learn that?"

"Bea... your cousin has the nickname of 'Loose Lips' because she sells gossip to the highest bidder... that and the fact that she's dated almost every boy in school. But in this instance, I'm referring to the gossip auctions." Daniel said.

"And I only got involved out of morbid curiosity," Mathew said. "Point is, we are both flattered by your attraction to us... and I do think you're cute."

"Likewise," Daniel said. "But... look we won't make you choose between us. Just take some time, and..." Then Beatrice curled up and fell to the floor. "... and let cooler heads prevail."

"My... my cousin just. Just revealed one of my most personal secrets." Beatrice whimpered. "How... how could this be worse?!"

"A robot dragon attacks the school?" Mathew said.

"That would be an improvement right now!" Beatrice said.

"Oh... well then your about to be a very happy camper," Daniel said as indeed, a robot dragon did come from the sky.

"Well... I honestly thought you were joking Mathew. Now if you'll excuse me." Beatrice then ran off, and joined together with her cousins into an armored robot werewolf form, and engaged the Dragon in fierce combat.

"So what do you want to bet that-"

"Nope!" Daniel interrupted. "Every other bet, you win. And if it's that Bea will win against that dragon or any other details. I'd be high and dry on funds again... and my parents will NOT be happy if that happens again."

"So you can learn something for High School," Daniel said sardonically. "Wonders truly will never cease."

XXXX

Beauregard Flynn was looking over a console anxiously, as it displayed footage of Draco battling the combined BEA-Droids. Something that was not helped, the leadership of the Eternal King's coalition were watching this fight on a giant screen close by.

"I'll give the Humans credit." Ty'raka said. "They do know how to set up impressive fights."

"Indeed," Doombringer said in agreement. "Two monsters of the Human's distant past. Remade as great machines of war... clashing in a violent contest." He then breathed in deeply. "It is art."

"Yes, I'm so glad that you think my baby boy getting the scrap kicked out of him is good entertainment," Beauregard said in aggravation. "Now quiet! I need to collect new data on the BEA-Droids... anything to make this endeavor worthwhile." He said as he analyzed the data he was remotely getting from Draco.

This fight lasted for several hours. With Draco and the combined BEA-Droid werewolf trading blows, breathing fire at each other, shooting laser beams, and even using buildings as clubs against each other. "Beauregard, I know you find this content distasteful considering your relationship with Draco... but you are missing out on a spectacle." The Eternal King said.

"I'm picking up fascinating new upgrades to the BEA-Droid design... I wonder if I could put these into my systems?" Beauregard just ignored the Eternal King. "And... I've got them downloaded into my private computer system." Then without warning the connection was cut off, and the footage of the fight in turn. "What just happened?"

"Oh bother, it seems that the werewolf robot unleashed some manner of EMP field that disabled your connection to Draco's sensors and the cloaked camera drones," Monocletron said in disbelief.

Beauregard then started to hyperventilate.  _"Easy... you have my word. That if any harm comes to your son. I will assist you in seeking retribution."_  Sool-Aaris, the dog-like science officer of the Vigilant of Ic'thao said telepathically to the young android.

"As shall I," Monocletron added.

Ty'raka and Doombringer rolled there eyes. "Do not dismiss their empathy for Beauregard's plight." The Eternal King scolded. "And I see that you've put no thought into what the Humans might do to Draco if they were to capture him."

XXXX

Several hours later, Phineas, Ferb, and Heinz Doofenshmirtz were looking over the captured Draco. "I still can't believe it... Beauregard made this himself." Phineas said in both terror and awe.

"A BEA-Droid made with the genetic material of Yoral and Cy'taran DNA... that is rather impressive," Ferb said.

"I'm calling shenanigans," Heinz complained. "Besides the BEA-Droids. Robots can't have DNA... maybe RNA but that probably doesn't work like that would imply." He said.

Then the Errant Traveler entered the lab. "Regardless, Doctor Doofenshmirtz. That is what this automaton is. A hybrid of Phineas's BEA-Droid technology, Yoral genetic material, and Cy'tarian Ener-Fluid... and yes Heinz. Cy'tarian's do have genetic material. It's a long story there, and the secrets to recreating them were lost to my people during the War of Broken Empires when both species rebelled against my people." She explained at length.

Heinz whistled. "That sounds like a lot of backstory their lady."

"It is. But to make a long story short, my people used to rule most of the universe through two races we created. One was the Yoral, genetically engineered to be the greatest warriors in creation, able to master any battlefield. And the Cy'tarian's... well there giant robots that can turn into any kind of vehicle to blend in with primitive environments, but mostly I think they were made that way because it was cool." The Errant Traveler explained. "But eventually, two beings known as Yoral and Cy'tar led their respective species into open rebellion against my kind, who they called the Spaa-Chronous. The war lasted for many eons, thousands of our worlds were destroyed, and untold trillions died on every side. But eventually, they emerged victoriously... of course, they also laid waste to our original galaxy in the process."

"No sacrifice is too great when freedom is at stake," Ferb said. "Although an entire galaxy being ravaged is far from a measured response."

"Agreed," The Errant Traveler agreed. "In the aftermath of the War of the Broken Empires. Both races went into self-imposed exile in the Milky War... then there was another war between both the Yoral's and the Cy'tarians. The War of Flesh and Iron, that saw the Cy'tarian's being driven out except for Stellar Imperium." She explained. "A true tragedy there."

"But what does it mean?" Phineas asked. "From what we've gathered from his black box. He's meant to be the Vanguard of an upcoming alien invasion."

"I'll help in figuring out our enemy's composition. You know, figure out what specifically they have to muster." The Errant Traveler said. "Speaking of BEA-Droids, any idea where Beatrice and her friends are?" She asked.

"Well apparently Amanda found out about-" Phineas was then interrupted by a hologram of Beauregard appearing.

"Attention: This message is encoded for BEA-Droid observation only." The hologram said.

XXXX

Several minutes later. The program was brought to Beatrice and the other BEA-Droids in a sealed room. "Bea... it's me, Beauregard your twin brother." He started. "I imagine that you and the other BEA-Droids are watching this message as well. That might help. To put it simply... the invasion is about to begin."

The BEA-Droids looked at each other in concern. "I won't bore you with verbally explaining the details. But since the Vow of Vengeance left Earth, the Vigilant of Ic'thao have been gathering allies at the behest of a Spaa-Chronous known as the Eternal King." Beauregard explained. "Including, but not limited to. The pirates of Battlefleet Kraken. A faction of renegade Cy'tarians led by a warlord named Doombringer. The Sym'ian Princes G'reet and Va-Kaa... of course you already knew that. Sorry about that... anyway. Then since that adventure last Christmas. We've been going around the galaxy, recruiting anyone interested in conquering Earth, with few if any moral scruples. They've even been raiding Fellowship depots for more equipment... some pretty impressive hardware if I do say so myself." He explained as holograms of the relevant content appeared next to him.

"Well... that does look impressive," Beatrice observed.

"And I don't think I need to tell you about the V'haack-117 Anti Electronic Defence Device's... which are still being constructed despite my protests." Beauregard then sighed. "Look... I know what you must think of me. Siding with one of your oldest enemies, just to get revenge on... on Phineas for deactivating me. But this is bigger than just petty revenge." He said. "This is, in the grander scale of things. Protecting humanity from a hostile universe. As a show of good faith. I smuggled two agents from Ty'raka's time off of the Vow of Vengeance on a shuttle to Earth. But take heed... I'm still going to take over the world. The difference between my quote-unquote, 'allies'." He said gesturing air-quotes. "Is that I'm doing all this to SAVE Humanity. And yes, that still means subjugating the Earth, and it's protectorates beneath my fist, and curtailing civil liberties... but if that means that Humanity can actually survive, and not be consummate reprobates anymore. Then I'll gladly do that which our father could not bring himself to do. And this time, I hope you get a say in whether or not you fight me." He explained at length.

"Warning: Unfamiliar software has accessed your data-network." All five Crickets said to there respective hosts.

"And by now your Cricket's... what a weird name... anyway. This message also contains software and data, specifically they disabled the various override programs that Phineas programmed into our model line. And also a restraining program that will keep you from directly sharing that data that is being uploaded to your data-networks to anyone else until someone brings up the subject directly, or provides a solution to the matter." Beauregard said. "Goodbye... also, the original message is set to delete itself after it finishes, but not the copies that are uploaded into your data-networks."

The message then ended. "Well... and this week went by so well," Beatrice said in irritation. "And I thought Amanda revealing my crushes was the low point."

"I'm still sorry I blurted it out to her!" Jessica apologized.

"I'm not blaming you," Beatrice said. "I'm blaming Amanda for taking something deeply personal to me, and making money off of it!"

Then Phineas, Ferb, Heinz, and the Errant Traveler entered the room. "So what was the message?" The Errant Traveler said.

"We can only say that, is that a storm is coming," Norman said.

"What? It was just that?" Heinz asked.

"No, Beauregard was waah..." Veronica was surprised when she couldn't form the words. "As I was saying. He was weeir..." She then slumped in disappointment.

This went on for several minutes. "Long story short," Jonah started. "Beauregard sent a message for us specifically. There was software in that keeps us from sharing it with you... and also it most likely delated our overrides." He said frankly.

"Really?" Phineas and Ferb then pulled out scanning devices.

"Well I'll be, he did do that," Ferb said in surprise as the scanners confirmed what Jonah had sent.

"Look... just get to building up and improving the Earth's defenses," Beatrice said in exhaustion. "We'll try to... give indirect advice. Now if you'll excuse me... I need to find a certain Amanda Johnson, and give her a piece of my mind." She then flew through the ceiling.

"So... how do we wake up sleeping beauty?" Heinz said, looking at Draco.

Phineas ignored this question and called his daughter. "Bea. Whatever you're thinking about doing to your cousin. Don't." He said sternly.

"Relax father," Beatrice said in a disturbingly sweet tone. "I'm just going to show Amanda what it's like to have one's most private thoughts shared with the world.

XXXX

Meanwhile, in deep space, Stellar Imperium, the great Cy'tarian Colossus had come across a shuttlecraft.  _"Hmm... that looks like a Fellowship vessel. And it's more advanced then what the Fellowship should be able to produce."_  He thought to himself as he scanned the ship. That was when he noticed two Human life signs inside.  _"Well... this piques my curiosity."_  He then brought the ship onboard.  **"Greetings,"**  He said as the two Humans left the ship.  **"And welcome to-"**

"Oh, thank goodness." The man said, looking relieved. "We were stuck in that ship for weeks..."

"We were running low on food and supplies... not to mention all we had for entertainment was playing 'I Spy'... it gets boring after awhile going through the void." The woman said. "Sorry, I am Agent Ameythist, and this is my partner, Agent Redwall. We're from the 51st century like Ty'raka. Up until recently, we had been imprisoned on his flagship, the Vow of Vengeance."

 **"And you escaped?"**  Stellar Imperium asked.

"If by that you mean. 'A member of the Eternal King's Inner Circle-"

 **"THE ETERNAL KING!?"**  Stellar Imperium roared in shock.

"Yes... I'm afraid that this situation is a Code Ebon Night... if we were back in the future." Agent Amythist said.

**"Believe me young lady... whatever the Eternal King is planing. It is, by definition. Ebon Night describes it to a 'T'"**

"Yeah... we know that." Agent Redwall said. "It was... will be... the point is the Eternal King was the one who started the Earth-Fellowship War. And is the entire reason that Ty'raka wants to exterminate Humanity... and that is probably just the first step in an extremely complicated plan on his part."

 **"Agreed... I'll set course for Earth."**  Stellar Imperium said as his form shifted.  **"I just hope that we can get there in time to help... and prevent... The Return."**

"Uh... mind filling us in on the details big guy?" Agent Redwall asked.

Stellar Imperium sighed.  **"Only because it's a long voyage from here to Earth."**


	34. Defenders of the Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now... Beatrice meets Gargoyles... yes, those Gargoyles.

Beatrice was anxious, as since learning of the impending invasion of Earth by the Vigilant of Ic'thao, and their allies. She tried her best to find something, anything to help add to the planet's defenses.

"-Ms. Flynn!" The voice of Beatrice's homeroom teacher brought the young gynoid back to reality. "Beatrice do you need to go to the nurses' office?" She asked with concern.

"Mrs. Kwalski..." Beatrice said, clearly exhausted. "For the last time, I don't need... conventional medicine."

"Be that as it may, you look like you haven't slept in days." Mrs. Kwalski said with concern.

"I can take her home," Duncan said, standing up. "And as a matter of fact... she hasn't slept in at least a week."

"I said I'm fin-" Beatrice then slumped over.  _"Uh... Cricket?"_

 _"I am sorry Beatrice. But you have been neglecting your proper sleep cycles."_  Cricket said.

 _"And you know exactly why! I can't waste time sleeping when there's an alien invasion coming."_  Beatrice was then carried out of the school by Duncan.  _"Oh for the love of- COULD YOU AT LEAST LET ME TALK TO HIM?!"_

 _"Negative,"_  Cricket said as they went outside. Then Duncan changed his form into that of a gargoyle.  _"Besides, I for one would like more information regarding Duncan. All we know is that he is a gargoyle... and virtually nothing else."_

Duncan then took off in flight.  _"Well, I figured that he didn't like to talk about himself!"_  Beatrice protested.

XXXX

That evening. Beatrice's body finally awoke.  _"There, I believe you are sufficiently rested for now."_  Beatrice then saw a woman with red hair... with pale blue skin, wings, a golden tiara, earrings, an armband, an anklet, and the very distinctive feet that Beatrice was familiar with from Duncan.

"I was wondering when you would awaken. I had feared my son had brought home a corpse. But I am not certain if we have met before. You may call me Demona, I am the mother of Duncan." Demona said.

"What is even happening right now?" Beatrice said in bewilderment.

"That is rather simple," Duncan said as he entered the room in his gargoyle form. "Put it simply, you've been running yourself ragged since you learned about the coming invasion of Earth. You've been neglecting your well being to find allies and materials to help in the defense of Earth... but you don't have to do this alone."

"Put simply. My son believes that I can help." Demona said. "Though to be frank... I can't get you into contact with the other Gargoyle Clans. Most hate me on general principle, or because I wronged them at some point."

"Your right... which is while you will bring her to Goliath and his clan to-"

"I will do no such thing," Demona said. "I've left that life behind. And I'm certain that he and the others would prefer that I don't return to ruin whatever they've made for themselves in the long decades since I was last in New York City."

"Mom... aliens are coming to our planet. And they are coming for war." Duncan said grimly.

"And as I've heard, this... Ormphala Ty'raka is only bent on destroying Humans." Demona said.

Duncan growled. "This is bigger than just Humanity. No doubt your people will be caught in the crossfire. Even if they are not directly assaulted, then they will be collateral damage." Duncan snarled. "Now... either agree to help us defend our shared homeworld. Or point us in the direction of someone who can."

Demona looked around the room. On one-hand was her hybrid son, fuming with righteous indignation. On the other, was a young gynoid with the weight of the world on her shoulders. Despite her advanced age... she did not completely un-sympathize with Beatrice. "I'll give you the address where Goliath and the Manhattan Clan last resided."

XXXX

Several days later, Beatrice, Phineas, and Duncan had arrived at the top of the Eyrie Building at sunset. "So... how long should this take?" Phineas asked as they looked at the Gargoyle statues.

 **"I... I JUST... HOW LONG HAS THIS SCOTISH CASTLE BEEN ON TOP OF A NEW YORK CITY SKYSCRAPER!?"**  Beatrice said incredulously, her voice modulated by her Silver Automaton armor.

"Since the mid-'90s. Now please be quiet!" Duncan said, then the sunset in earnest. And the Gargoyles awoke, roaring as their stone skin broke off. Duncan, in turn, changed into his Gargoyle form and knelt to the older Gargoyles.

"What is the point of having Xanatos live here if he isn't going to keep us abreast of guests?" Goliath said in resignation.

"Hi, I'm Phineas Flynn. This is the Silver Automaton. And he's Duncan." Phineas said, completely nonchalant at the epic sight he had just seen.

Goliath looked closely at the young Gargoyle before him. "Your of Demona's blood."

"I didn't have much of a choice in that," Duncan said as he stood up. "I know of her misdeeds, and the only thing she ever gave me of value was my Gargoyle abilities."

 **"What about the ability to change into a human form at will?"**  Beatrice asked.

"Okay SA, apart from those, my mother never gave me anything that I held with any value," Duncan said.

**"And what about your Teddy-"**

"The point is." Duncan interrupted. "Is that she's... not a pleasant person no matter how you look at it."

"The more things change, the more they stay the same. Eh Goliath?" A red Gargoyle said.

"She has softened Brooklyn," Goliath said. "Regardless, I have heard of you, and your talent for machines Mr. Flynn... I doubt this meeting is simply to meet."

"Your not wrong," Phineas said. "See... there's an alien invasion coming to Earth. And we need to organize as many defenses of Earth as we can muster to protect us."

"Why don't you just bring all those giant robots you're making on Mars?" A small yellowish Gargoyle with flying squirrel-like wings said.

"Do not speak out of turn Lexington," Goliath said.

"Though to answer your question. We don't have any transports ready that can move the Everest Droids off of Mars. And we... don't know WHEN the invasion will happen."

 **"And by we, he means everyone else besides me and a handful of other robots of my configuration. Oh which we cannot share due to foreign software that prevents us from sharing the specific details to anyone."**  Beatrice explained.

"So some malware corrupted your programming so that you can't share the information," Lexington said. Goliath and the rest of the Clan just looked at the relatively young Gargoyle in confusion. "It... it's like a geis for robots."

 **"That is an acceptable comparison. That most that I or my cousins can do is provide imprecise tactical advice."**  Beatrice said, then without warning, a massive vessel. Stellar Imperium appeared in the sky.  **"Do not be alarmed. He is not the aforementioned invader. He is, in fact, an old friend of mine."**

"Does this... enemy have similar craft?" Goliath asked cautiously.

 **"I can only confirm that it is within the realm of possibilities,"**  Beatrice said.

XXXX

Later on, Beatrice, Phineas, and Duncan were onboard Stellar Imperium. "So this is the Cy'tarian Colossus you palled around with, Bea... I'm surprised the hallways are so... small." Duncan noted as he looked about the immense hallways.

 **"That is a personal design choice on my part. It's been centuries since I've had any passengers big enough to warrant the typical Cy'tar size."**  Stellar Imperium said.  **"But I did not return to Earth just to visit friends. I've brought two beings back to you."**  Then Agent's Amythist and Redwall met up with our heroes.

"Would it be too much to hope that you talked Ty'raka down from all this?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, yes it would." Agent Redwall said plainly.

"We were captured... and tortured. If Beauregard hadn't set us free in an escape pod, we'd probably have died onboard the Vow of Vengeance." Agent Amythest said grimly.

Then something inside of Beatrice's head said. 'BLOCKER REMOVED.' "Yes... my brother mentioned in his message that he freed you two." She said. "What can you do to help protect Earth?"

"Well to make a long story short... everything is worse then we thought it was." Agent Redwall said frankly.

 **"Chronous... the Father of the Spaa-Chronous, is returning."**  Stellar Imperium said grimly.  **"That fool, the Eternal King has done all of these horrible things. To set the stage for the return of the creator of the Spaa-Chronus's society, and there borderline magical technology."**

"And... that would be bad, wouldn't it?" Phineas asked.

 **"Imagine the absolute figures from the long and blood-stained history of your people Mr. Flynn... Chronous. Is. Worse! At the apex of the Spaa-Chronous empire of old. He ordered entire galaxies destroyed for the pettiest of reasons. I was there during the War of Broken Empires... I beheld his malice personally before he was sealed away into a time loop, the likes of which even the greatest Time Shaman's of the distant past couldn't untangle."**  Stellar Imperium explained.

Beatrice was floored by this. "I... this is so much worse than one alien trying to destroy mankind."

 **"I'm glad you at least grasp the stakes, Beatrice."**  Stellar Imperium said as Beatrice stumbled onto her knee.

"Slow down man! Your overwhelming her!" Phineas said as he helped his daughter back to her feet.

"This ordeal will take more than just uniting every fighting force on Earth to repel. Isn't it?" Duncan asked.

 **"Indeed. It will take the combined might of the Fellowship, and the Coalition in the Andromeda Galaxy."**  Stellar Imperium said.

"Wait... isn't that where the Cy'tarians were exiled after that War of Flesh and Iron?" Beatrice asked.

 **"Yes, I'm more than certain you met most of the Coalition's leadership on Legends of G'wiber: Online. Back when you traveled with me. My point being, it will take the combined might of both of our respective civilizations to keep Chronous's malice contained."**  Stellar Imperium said.

"So... at the very least. This won't be my responsibility alone." Beatrice said.

"I was under the impression that this was OUR responsibility," Duncan said defensively.

Beatrice took a sharp breath through her nose. "Duncan... Ty'raka nearly destroyed mankind ten years ago. I lost you, and Felicia, and Sir Meanqy in time for an entire decade. My new friends... well there capable, but the point I'm trying to get across. Is that this whole thing is personal for me! And I don't want to risk losing any of you again!"

"I see..." Duncan said. "I suspected that you were hurt by that... but I didn't anticipate how bad the damage was."

"PSYCHOLOGICAL PROBLEMS AREN'T THE SAME AS LOSING A LIMB DUNCAN!" Beatrice shouted.

Everyone was taken aback.  **"I... I honestly can't remember her ever raising her voice like that."**

"I just want to help you! I brought you to the Manhatten Clan, in the hopes that THEY could take over managing the defense of Earth! You've been all but tearing your hair out over this entire affair!" Duncan said.

"I! HAVE! NOT!" She roared as she tore out giant clumps of her long blue hair, leaving noticeable bald spots on her head. "Oh-okay... I have now..."

"Look, Beatrice. Your overwhelmed, and thanks to Beauregard you can't even directly tell us anything about the invasion." Phineas said sympathetically to his eldest daughter. "Your friends have been trying to help you. But your so scared of losing them, that you're pushing them away."

"Dad... I don't want to lose the people that care about me." Beatrice said in exhaustion. "Some days... it's honestly tempting to just turn off my emotions, permanently. So that I don't have to deal with the sheer weight of my... my troubles."

 **"And I will not abide by your self-pity!"**  Stellar Imperium spoke up.  **"Beatrice, your an incredible young woman... but there is only so much one person. Even one of my scale and power can do. Your friends and family love you... would you be able to appreciate any of that if you couldn't feel anything? No fear, no anger, no sadness... no joy, or happiness, or love?"**

"Fair...fair enough," Beatrice said. "I just... Dr. Metro was right. I do have a Hero Complex."

 **"And do you know what people with Hero Complex's do?"**  Stellar Imperium said.

"Buy Bulgarian folk dancing equipment?" Phineas said.

 **"Exactly-wait? What? Why that be your first guess?"**  Stellar Imperium said in bewilderment.  **"No... they get friends to help them. To share in the load. Not to drive them away to protect them."**

"I just want to protect... but that isn't enough, it seems," Beatrice said.

 **"Look, I can take you guys home if you want."**  Stellar Imperium said.

"That depends, is that what you want Beatrice?" Phineas asked, Beatrice just nodded. "Okay, well I'll have to call up our jet." He said as he took out his phone.

"Can we stop by the castle again?" Duncan asked.

"You know something, big guy," Beatrice said. "After my nervous breakdown... you've earned it. And now that I think about it..."

XXXX

"So... the robot that saved our world from the Sym'ian's a decade ago... was a teenage girl," Goliath said in amusement as he and the rest of his clan looked at Beatrice without her Silver Automaton armor.

"Well technically I just look like one... and the... issues one can have as well," Beatrice said.

"Still, you've managed to protect the world... Goliath, we have to help her!" A purple female Gargoyle said.

"I already agreed on our services Angela," Goliath said. "This, however... is priceless. That the monsters that overwhelmed the Earth were beaten back... by a teenage girl."

"A teenage girl who was also mutilated by the Sym'ian's, and spent three months in a supercomputer traumatized by the whole ordeal for three months," Duncan said. "That small detail should not be ignored."

"Wow... how'd you fit inside?" A blue portly Gargoyle asked.

"I think it's more that her consciousness was transferred to its internal systems Bronx," Lexington said.

"That is the case yes. My body was damaged to the point where I needed to be transferred into a suitable vessel." Beatrice said. "Otherwise... I would have died then and there. Point is that I'd rather NOT have one of the most psychologically scaring moments of my life belittled or otherwise downplayed." She went on. "And besides, if it weren't for the Silver Automaton armor. The Sym'ian's would probably still be occupying Earth."

"My intention was not to offend," Goliath said. "It's just that the idea of those deranged monkey's being driven off by a child... I can't help but smile at the idea." He grinned. "Though if they ever return... I would ask permission to take their heads."

"Is there a particular reason why?" Duncan asked.

"All I will say is that the Sym'ian's gave us a personal reason to despise there kind," Goliath said as he displayed his former mentor, Hudson's sword.

"Get in line, there are still people who despise the Sym'ian's. Our friend Daniel froths at the mention of those ornery monkeys... they crippled him during the invasion" Daniel said. "But more to my interests. I wish to... get to know my erstwhile relatives more." He said awkwardly. "More specifically, I wish to know more about my heritage as a Gargoyle. Whenever I asked my mother about it, she'd brush me off."

"Oh, so you don't know anything? I thought it was odd that you never brought up being a Gargoyle much." Beatrice said.

"Very well. Lexington, ready some research material for our young friend to study." Goliath said.

XXXX

The following week. Beatrice's emotional state improved. "Beatrice, I've been telling you this for at least a year now." Dr. Metro said as she laid down on the couch in his office.

"True, but it's easier to listen to that kind of advice from a friend... especially one whose a giant robot that can turn into a space ship," Beatrice said. "And besides, after ten years your recommendations and advice have kind of bled together."

"Do you still have problems with Daniel and Mathew?" Dr. Metro asked.

"Look there nice guys... but I've been having these weird dreams where I'm married to Daniel. But I don't want to be confined by fate. They're cute in their ways but... I just don't know who would be right for me." Beatrice said anxiously. "And thanks to the upcoming invasion I can't even focus on comparative problems like THAT!"

"I thought you were delegating responsibility to your family to manage the defense of Earth." Dr. Metro said.

"I... I just don't want to deal with the drama." Beatrice said. "I thought things were alright, but then Amanda stabs me in the back, blurts out something that was supposed to be completely private between me and the other BEA-Droids." She said angrily. "But nooooo... she just had to SELL that to two of my best friends! And now it's a priority that I decide... and I don't think I need to tell you about the robot Dragon."

"No. You don't need to remind me." Dr. Metro said. "Though I believe that your reaction to Amanda's betrayal of trust was a bit... mean spirited."

"Yeah... that might have been," Beatrice said shamefully. "I was angry, I wasn't thinking clearly. But if it means that Amanda Johnson learns NOT to spill people's secrets in the long term... well I can live with that."

"A fair point, but has she been improving in that regard?" Dr. Metro asked.

"If by that, you mean she's finally stopped mopping about what I did, and has learned the importance of keeping something private... no, she has not," Beatrice said. "She's taken to throwing passive-aggressive insults at me whenever she can. I'll try to talk to Aunt Candace and Uncle Jeremy about it." She said. "But the point is. I've been sleeping properly again, and I've learned to not push my friends and family away to protect them... there pretty good at protecting themselves in there own rights anyway."

"Yes... and the ETA on the alien invasion?" Dr. Metro said. "I feel like your therapist I should also be aware of when aliens are going to invade our planet... especially after all the damage the Sym'ian's caused by there lonesome."

Beatrice just groaned. "I... I can't. I really can't give the date to anyone. Not unless they're a BEA-Droid like me. Otherwise, I just can't form the words. I can't even write the date and time it'll happen on the off chance that someone other then us will read it!"

"Have you tried a cipher? Or a secret code? Or having the malware removed altogether?" Dr. Metro asked.

"First, I'm pretty sure those are the same things. Second, we tried that... and we got carried away with writing a children's book about a walrus named Timmy that was a door to door insurance salesmen... it got kind of out of hand. And third, dad has already tried, but between him, Uncle Ferb, Great Uncle Heinz, and even the Errant Traveler can't figure out how to debug us." Beatrice went on at length.

"But aren't they usually really good with technology?" Dr. Metro aked.

"Well apparently, whatever Beauregard infected us with is based on some kind of Spaa-Chronous native source code that the Errant Traveler can't recognize," Beatrice said. "And without knowing it better, we can't have Beauragards malware deprogrammed."

"Wouldn't that also remove the count down?" Dr. Metro asked.

"Probably. But it's still frustrating that I can't share the full details of the invasion." Beatrice said. "Well, I see that our time is up." She said as she got up from the coach. Beatrice then flew home.

"How was your appointment?" Isabella asked of her eldest daughter.

"It was pretty good... it was mostly me sharing exposition but otherwise it was nice," Beatrice said. "Thankfully I think I'll have the night off-"

 _"WARNING: I HAVE DETECTED ACTIVITY IN DOWNTOWN DANVILLE."_  Cricket interrupted.

"Nevermind... I just got a signal from Cricket that something is going on. With any luck, I'll be home in time for dinner." Beatrice said in annoyance.

"I'll save you some leftovers," Isabella added.

"Mom..." Beatrice said. "Bethany is a Human garbage disposal with your cooking. We both know that with her, there won't be any leftovers despite yours and dad's best efforts to keep her from ODing." She said as she donned her Silver Automaton armor.

"Fair enough, just don't run up your father's credit card bill again," Isabella said. "It's getting harder and harder to explain to the banks whenever you go nuts with splurging at restaurants... and lawsuits about what you do in the women's bathrooms."

"It's not my fault that A) there are such good restaurants in Danville that I absentmindedly try to eat everything that I can. And B), that my digestion is so efficient that it mainly creates terrible smelling gas." Beatrice then donned her Silver Automaton helmet.  **"Either way, the people of Danville need me now."**  She then rocketed out of the house, ready to face her duties... though still anxious about what she knew was on the horizon.


End file.
